Inter Spem Et Metum: Missing Scenes
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Ergänzende Szenen zu meiner Story 'Inter Spem Et Metum: Zwischen Hoffnung und Furcht', mehr vor der ersten Szene.
1. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 1

**Inter Spem Et Metum: Missing Scenes**

So, angekündigt hatte ich es ja schon vor einiger Zeit. Nun sind sie endlich da… zumindest der Anfang. °gg° Ein Großteil der geplanten Szenen ist noch nicht geschrieben, dementsprechend sind die Updates hier sehr unregelmäßig. Aber da die Szenen nur Ergänzungen zu ISEM sind, sollte das eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm sein.

Wie bereits an anderer Stelle erwähnt, sind die Szenen meistens aus Severus' Sicht geschrieben und erzählen Details, die seine Veränderung hoffentlich etwas verständlicher machen. Ich habe mich vor allem darauf konzentriert, die Hintergründe mit Dumbledore und den Todessertreffen aufzugreifen, da das die beiden Dinge sind, die ihn am meisten beeinflussen.  
Szenen mit Hermine direkt wird es hier voraussichtlich nicht geben, da diese – sofern sie von Bedeutung sind – im Rahmen von ISEM selbst abgehandelt wurden. Möglicherweise kommt hier sehr viel später mal die eine oder andere Erotikszene, aber das ist noch weit entfernt. ;)

Und damit es hier keine Missverständnisse gibt: Das hier ist keine vollständige, eigenständige Story, sondern nur Ergänzungen zu ‚Inter Spem et Metum: Zwischen Hoffnung und Furcht'! Es vielleicht sogar sinnvoll, die betreffenden Stellen, wo die Szenen eingeflochten sind, noch einmal nachzulesen.

Jetzt hab ich aber genug geredet. Viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich wurde oft gefragt, wie Severus reagiert hat, als er erfuhr, dass Hermine ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Hier ist nun die eindeutige Antwort. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- am Tag nachdem Hermine Severus gerettet hat (Kapitel 1)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus war gerade dabei, sich seinen Gehrock zuzuknöpfen, als der Direktor den Krankenflügel betrat. Madam Pomfrey beäugte beide von ihrem Büro aus und der Tränkemeister warf ihr ein paar besonders giftige Blicke zu, so dass sie letztendlich doch die Tür hinter sich schloss – so schwungvoll, dass ein paar Staubflocken zu Boden segelten.

Albus drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zum Büro der Medihexe um und schüttelte dann schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Du solltest nicht so harsch zu ihr sein, Severus. Sie hat immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass du schon heute den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen kannst", mahnte der alte Mann und setzte sich auf das Bett neben dem, das Severus in der letzten Nacht belegt hatte.

Er schnaubte. „Das ist ihr Job."

„Den sie außerordentlich gut macht."

„Was kein Grund ist, ihre Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken."

„Sie ist Mitglied des Ordens. Sie hat ein Recht darauf, diese Dinge zu erfahren."

Severus warf seinem Vorgesetzten missmutige Blicke zu und setzte sich mit nun einwandfrei sitzender Kleidung auf das Bett. Es hatte sicherlich nicht viel Sinn, sich bei ihm über die Auswahl der Ordensmitglieder zu beschweren. „Bist du nur hergekommen, um mir diese Dinge zu sagen, Albus?", fragte er deswegen spitz.

Der weißhaarige Mann lächelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Aber lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen. In Hogwarts haben selbst die Wände Ohren und die des Krankenflügels scheinen besonders aufmerksam zu sein."

Severus nickte zustimmend und verließ vor dem Älteren den Krankenflügel. Seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht waren sehr vage, vor allem wenn er an die Zeitspanne zwischen seiner Rückkehr und dem Erwachen an diesem Morgen dachte. Er glaubte sich an eine ihm bekannte Stimme zu erinnern, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er überhaupt in den Krankenflügel gelangt war, geschweige denn, was er dem Direktor schon alles erzählt hatte. Es gab gewisse Details, die er gerne verschweigen würde. Die neuerliche Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatus war eines davon.

Albus legte einen Illusionszauber über sie, so dass sie ungestört durch die Gänge gehen und sich unterhalten konnte. Severus steuerte automatisch den Weg in die Kerker an. Albus folgte ihm, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Was ist letzte Nacht passiert?", fragte er stattdessen gezielt und mit nun ernster Stimme.

Aufgrund dieser offenen Frage begann Severus zu hoffen, dass er dem alten Mann noch nicht viel erzählt hatte. „Das erste Treffen nach dem Trimagischen Turnier, das ist passiert. Der Dunkle Lord war wenig begeistert von den Geschehnissen, vor allem der Verbleib von Barty Crouch Junior ist ihm ziemlich bitter aufgestoßen."

Er sah Peeves um die Ecke biegen und beäugte den Geist skeptisch. Selbst mit dem Illusionszauber schien das stets der bessere Weg zu sein, wenn man überraschenden Angriffen aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Und da die Narbe auf seinem Bauch noch immer unangenehm ziepte, hatte er es nicht darauf angelegt, sich allzu bald wieder dem Kreuzfeuer auszuliefern – welchem auch immer.

„Damit hatte ich gerechnet", erwiderte Albus und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Eine plötzliche Windböe wehte Severus die Haare über die Schultern und Peeves in einen anderen Gang. Der Poltergeist gab ein lautes Jaulen von sich und zischte zurück um die Ecke, nur um zwei Slytherins ins Visier zu nehmen, die das Pech hatten, gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück zu sein. Severus beobachtete, wie die Augen des Störenfrieds sich verengten. Seine Schüler schluckten.

„War das wirklich nötig?", wandte Severus sich missmutig an seinen Vorgesetzten.

Dieser beobachtete mit wackelnder Brille, was weiter passierte. „Oh Severus, du solltest aufhören, alles als persönlichen Angriff auf dich und dein Haus anzusehen. Erzähl mir lieber, was weiter passiert ist."

Der Tränkemeister hatte seine liebe Mühe, sich über das Klappern mehrerer Rüstungen, die Peeves wie übergroße Marionetten tanzen ließ und damit die beiden Schüler in eine Ecke drängte, verständlich zu machen. Mit beginnendem Pochen zwischen seinen Schläfen und gerunzelter Stirn fuhr er fort: „Nun, der Dunkle Lord hat sich zur Aufmunterung eine Art groteskes Theater inszeniert. Wir durften uns duellieren, vergnügen und Muggel foltern. Bitte, Albus, setz' diesem Schindluder endlich ein Ende!" Inzwischen rieselte der Putz von der Decke, direkt auf seine schwarzen Haare.

Albus tat, worum Severus ihn gebeten hatte, woraufhin die Rüstungen wieder auf ihre Plätze flogen. Dann fixierte er den Tränkemeister mit tief gerunzelter Stirn. „Er vergreift sich also wieder an Muggeln", stellte er fest, während die Schüler rasch das Weite suchten und Peeves sich lautstark darüber beschwerte, dass das Schloss sich heute gegen ihn verschworen hatte.

„Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet?" Der Tränkemeister hasste es, so alltäglich über die Methoden des Dunklen Lords reden zu müssen. Aber es war tatsächlich abzusehen gewesen, dass Muggel und muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen erneut die Leidtragenden sein würden. So war es damals und so würde es auch heute sein.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass zwölf Jahre im Exil seinem Verstand geholfen haben, die Ziele auf das Wesentliche zu reduzieren", gestand der Schulleiter nachdenklich. „Wer verletzte dich so schwer?", wechselte er dann abrupt das Thema.

Severus grunzte leise. „Avery. Hat einen zufälligen Treffer gelandet, der verdammte Mistkerl."

„Verdächtigt er dich?"

„Sicher. Der Lord hat mich zwar anfänglich wieder in die Gruppe aufgenommen und allen verboten, sich zu viele Gedanken über Dinge zu machen, die sie nichts angehen. Doch selbst in dem Haufen der Todesser gibt es ein paar zum Denken fähige Menschen und Avery gehört dummerweise dazu. Er bekam einen Auftrag vom Lord. Ich habe nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, worum es geht." Er verzog das Gesicht, denn diesen Teil des Treffens hatte er unter einem Cruciatus verbracht. Aufmerksam musterte er das Gesicht des Zauberers neben ihm, doch Albus ließ ihn durch seine Mimik nicht wissen, ob er die genaueren Umstände bereits wusste. Severus ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er dem alten Mann letzte Nacht alles erzählt hatte.

„Wie kam es, dass er dich im Duell besiegte?", überging Albus nach kurzem Schweigen die letzte Information und schmunzelte neuerlich.

„Das tat er nicht. Er landete lediglich einen Treffer." Severus konnte sich ein feines Lächeln der Genugtuung nicht verkneifen.

„Nun gut", ließ Albus das Thema fallen, als sie an der Tür zu Severus' privaten Räumen angelangt waren. „Wir sollten also möglichst bald einen Weg finden, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du irgendwie an die Details über diesen Auftrag kommen könntest."

„Natürlich, Direktor. Ich werde sehen, dass ich einen Weg finde, an detaillierte Informationen zu gelangen. Allerdings ist Avery mir gegenüber wie gesagt nicht sehr zutraulich und der Lord hat sich darauf verlegt, Wurmschwanz mehr als mir zu vertrauen. Diese Ratte hat es geschafft, sich im richtigen Moment einzuhaken."

„Es ist ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass er zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war", gab der Direktor zu. „Aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

Severus schnaubte. Er hasste diesen Spruch wirklich. Doch irgendwelche höheren Mächte, die sich einen Jux daraus machten, ihm das Leben zu erschweren, hatten beschlossen, dass Albus Dumbledore ihn liebte.

„Ich sehe dich beim Abendessen", verabschiedete Albus sich und Severus nickte.

Als der Schulleiter bereits einige Schritte in Richtung der Eingangshalle zurückgelegt hatte, hielt er ihn allerdings noch einmal zurück. Die blauen Augen musterten ihn neugierig. „Wie kam ich in den Krankenflügel?", fragte Severus dann und legte den Kopf schief.

Bereits als er das diebische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters sah, wusste er, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. „Miss Granger hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, auf den Ländereien über dich zu stolpern. Du solltest ihr danken, sie hat dir das Leben gerettet." Damit wandte er sich um und ging weiter.

Severus' Kiefer mahlten. „Ich hoffe, du hast ihr viele Punkt für das Verlassen des Turms nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit abgezogen!", rief er dem alten Mann hinterher.

Dieser hob jedoch nur die Hand und winkte ihm damit, ohne sich umzudrehen.


	2. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 3

So, weiter geht es mit der nächsten Missing Scene. Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Details über die Treffen der Todesser wurden oftmals erfragt und irgendwann habe ich mich dem gebeugt und beschlossen, dass es auch von diesen grausamen... widerwärtigen... schmerzhaften... °räusper° Wie auch immer, es wird auf jeden Fall Szenen geben. :D (Und ich darf kaum erzählen, wie viel Spaß es bringt, diese Szenen zu schreiben...)  
Gleichzeitig ist dies auch der erste erfüllte Wunsch. Die Geschehnisse rund um Severus' Entdecken von Hermine auf dem Eulenturm sollten näher beleuchtet werden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- __Todessertreffen, nach dem Severus Hermine in der Eulerei entdeckt (Kapitel 3)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Er hatte ihn mitten aus einem Experiment gerissen. 

Der Ruf war stark und unerwartet gewesen und hatte einer Flasche sündhaft teuren Nesselextrakts das Leben gekostet. Der Trank stand nun mit einem Frischezauber belegt in seinem Labor und verdarb trotzdem langsam, weil diese verdammte Mischung so extrem empfindlich war. Severus hätte gerne missmutige Laute von sich gegeben, doch in der Runde der Todesser mit dem Lord persönlich direkt neben sich war das eine wirklich schlechte Idee.

Zumal er endlich einmal nicht das Ziel des Meisters war. Über sein gut von der Kapuze und vor allem der Maske verdecktes Gesicht huschte ein schadenfrohes Lächeln. Er hatte gewusst, dass Avery irgendwann noch einmal leiden würde für diese erniedrigende Verletzung, die er ihm damals zugefügt hatte.

Doch das war bei Weitem nicht das Beste an diesem Treffen. Nach langen Monaten des Bohrens und Forschens erfuhr er endlich, worum es sich bei diesem Auftrag gehandelt hatte. Und glücklicherweise war die Erfüllung eben diesens gründlich daneben gegangen. Dass viele der Todesser weniger schlau als grobschlächtig waren, zahlte sich hin und wieder doch aus.

„Avery", zischte der Dunkle Lord merkbar gereizt und Severus senkte den Blick so weit gen Boden, dass er zwar unauffällig und demütig wirkte, Avery aber dennoch im Auge behalten konnte. Es erzeugte weniger schlechtes Gewissen, wenn die Bösen gefoltert wurden.

„J-Ja, mein Meister…", stotterte der ansonsten so selbstsichere Mann und Severus grinste noch breiter.

In Momenten wie diesen musste er jedes Mal sehr vorsichtig sein, dass der Lord nichts von seinen Gedanken bemerkte. Der Tränkemeister hatte den Verdacht, dass er auch Gedanken wahrnehmen konnte, ohne offensiv in den Verstand seines Opfers einzudringen. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er dies tat (und das wurmte ihn mehr, als Severus jemals freiwillig zugeben würde), doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es funktionierte.

„Ich bin enttäuscht."

Bei diesen Worten merkte Severus auf. Wenn der Lord so milde Formulierungen benutzte, war er meistens sehr unternehmungslustig. Möglicherweise hatte Avery doch ein gewisses Maß an Mitleid verdient.

In diesem Moment schlängelte Nagini sich zu seinen Füßen durch das Gras und fauchte ihn drohend an. Dieses Mistvieh hatte dummerweise schon lange mitbekommen, dass er nicht mehr der loyale Todesser war. Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass der Lord nicht allzu bald damit beginnen würde, seinem Haustier mehr Glauben zu schenken als nötig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Meister. Der Fehler ist unentschuldbar."

Oh ja, das war er allerdings. In die Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium für Zauberei einzudringen und erst dort festzustellen, dass die Prophezeiungen nur von den betroffenen Personen aus dem Regal genommen werden konnten, war ein Fehler, der so dumm war, dass niemand ihn machen sollte. Dass dies dennoch geschehen war, war ein Beweis dafür, dass die wahre Gefahr der Todesser nur von ihren impulsiven Handlungen ausging. Einzig der Dunkle Lord selbst war aufgrund seiner Intelligenz und Skrupellosigkeit gefährlich.

„In der Tat. Sag mir, wie soll ich einen unentschuldbaren Fehler bestrafen?"

Severus feixte. Wenn er nur darauf wartete, dass Avery zugab, vollkommen ahnungslos zu sein (was generell die bessere Wahl war), könnte er sich einschalten und den Abend retten. Möglicherweise brachte ihn das ein Stück weiter.

„I-Ich… M-Meister, es liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen…"

Voldemort machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand, die Avery verstummen ließ. Severus beobachtete, wie mehrere umstehende Todesser nervöse Bewegungen machten. „Das tut es wirklich nicht. Nun denn… _Crucio!_"

Avery kippte nach hinten und wand sich zuckend und schreiend auf dem Boden. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung des Lords wurde das Schreien leiser, so dass er sich gut mit dem Rest seiner Anhängerschaft unterhalten konnte: „Nun, irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie man Averys Patzer korrigieren könnte?"

Severus hatte seinen Blick unverwandt auf den Mann am Boden gerichtet und konnte nun doch nicht so recht Mitleid für ihn aufbringen. Dafür hatte er selbst schon zu oft in dieser Position die Treffen erlebt.

Unter den anderen Todessern breitete sich derweil unruhiges Gemurmel aus. Doch niemand wagte es, seinen Platz im Kreis zu verlassen, geschweige denn eine Lösung vorzuschlagen. Elende Feiglinge! Die Antwort war so simpel, dass es wirklich auffallen würde, wenn er sie nicht gab. Er hasste Situationen wie diese.

„Sirius Black", sagte er schließlich gedehnt und mit einem Male kehrte Ruhe ein.

Der Lord wandte sich ihm zu. „Black? Was ist mit ihm?"

Severus wandte endlich den Blick von Avery, der von der ganzen Unterhaltung nichts mitbekam. Ohne den Blick jedoch zu heben, drehte er sich leicht dem Lord zu. „Er könnte den Köder spielen. Wir brauchen den Jungen im Ministerium. Wenn Harry Potter denkt, Black wäre im Ministerium, würde er dumm genug sein, dorthin zu gehen und versuchen, ihn zu retten."

Der Dunkle Lord gab einige nachdenkliche Laute von sich und beendete beiläufig den Cruciatus. Avery blieb zitternd und winselnd wie ein getretener Hund liegen und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Severus glaubte Blut aus seiner Nase und dem Mund laufen zu sehen, legte es aber nicht darauf an, es genau zu erkennen. „Das könnte in der Tat funktionieren. Jemand müsste ihm ausreichend Informationen zuspielen, damit die Mysteriumsabteilung interessant für ihn wird."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", erwiderte Severus kooperativ und schielte flüchtig nach oben, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Nun denn… steh' auf, Avery!"

Der Mann am Boden gab einen letzten jaulenden Ton von sich und kam nach mehreren Anläufen stolpernd wieder auf die Beine. Nach vorne gebückt und sich auf den Knien abstützend, deutete er eine Verbeugung an. „M-Mein Meister", nuschelte er und mehrere Tropfen Blut zogen lange Fäden bis zum Boden.

Severus rümpfte die Nase.

„Deine Arbeit an diesem Auftrag ist beendet. Du kannst gehen."

Diese Art von Verabschiedung war Severus bekannt. Er hatte sie nie am eigenen Leib erfahren, wusste aber, dass das Disapparieren aus der Mitte des vollständigen Kreises eine der schmerzhaftesten Angelegenheiten war, die der Lord sich jemals ausgedacht hatte. Dennoch nickte Avery und ließ sich kein Zögern anmerken. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden und nur der Ansatz eines Schreis hallte über den menschenleeren Friedhof.

„Ich erwarte", wandte der Lord sich dann wieder an Severus, „dass du bald Bericht erstatten kannst. Lass den Jungen wissen, was er wissen muss. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Black zur rechten Zeit im Ministerium ist."

Zuerst neigte Severus einverstanden den Kopf, dann allerdings witterte er die Falle dahinter. „Meister", wandte er deswegen ein und verbeugte sich.

„Ja?"

„Möglicherweise wäre es sicherer, wenn Black nicht im Ministerium auftaucht. Er ist zu allem bereit, wenn es darum geht, Potters Leben zu retten." Er redete sich um Kopf und Kragen, rutschte immer mehr auf die Seite der Todesser, ließ die Grenze hinter sich. So explizit, wie er den Plan hier ausbaute, musste er nachher einiges anstellen, um Potter heil wieder aus der Sache herauszubekommen. Albus würde das gar nicht gefallen.

Und doch gab es keinen anderen Weg, wenn er das Vertrauen des Lords behalten wollte.

„Das ist in der Tat eine gute Überlegung. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Sorge du nur dafür, dass Potter die Informationen bekommt."

„Gewiss, Herr." Erneut verbeugte er sich.

Kurz darauf beendete der Dunkle Lord das Treffen und Severus war froh, den Friedhof verlassen zu können. Den Trank konnte er zwar vergessen und an diesem Abend war nicht mehr daran zu denken, einen neuen anzusetzen. Doch er hatte die Versammlung hinter sich gebracht, ohne selbst das Opfer des Cruciatus zu werden. Und er hatte Avery leiden sehen, was definitiv eine gewisse Genugtuung mit sich brachte.

Und, so stellte er wenig später fest, als er an der Grenze von Hogwarts auftauchte, er hatte Granger mitten in der Nacht außerhalb des Bettes erwischt. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen führte er den Zauber aus, den auch sie zweifellos verwendet hatte. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie eins und eins zusammenzählte. Kurz darauf war sie vom Turmfenster verschwunden.

Severus beendete seinen Zauber und machte sich auf den Weg über die Ländereien. Er könnte jetzt sofort zu Albus gehen, doch dann müsste er auch detailliert von dem Treffen berichten. Deswegen beschloss er, Granger noch eine Nacht voller Angst zu gönnen.


	3. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 3

So, da bin ich wieder mit einem weiteren kleinen Einblick in Severus' Welt.  
Und da ich inzwischen mit der Beantwortung der Reviews komplett durcheinander komme, werde ich von jetzt an hier ein paar kleine Anmerkungen posten.

**hirschkuh:** °gg° Schön, dass ich dir mit Severus' Sicht so eine Freude machen kann. So ganz unter uns: Ich schreibe inzwischen lieber aus seiner als aus Hermines Sicht. Sein Sarkasmus beflügelt regelrecht. :D  
**Kathi:** An alles zu denken, ist eigentlich das kleinere Übel. Ich lese vor dem Schreiben die betreffenden Kapitel noch mal. ;) Was mir viel mehr Sorgen bereitet, ist das Verknüpfen der Andeutungen zu einem logischen Plot von Severus' Seite… Aber bisher hab ich alles noch einigermaßen auf die Reihe bekommen – hoffe ich mal.  
**Eule:** °eg° Na, wenn man mal bedenkt, wie sehr Severus und Sirius sich ‚lieben', ist es doch gar nicht mal so abwegig, dass die Idee von Severus stammte. Aber ich glaube, JKR wäre mit dieser Interpretation überhaupt nicht einverstanden. °lol°

Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich weiß nicht, ob dieses Gespräch von irgendjemandem vorgeschlagen wurde, aber ich fand es allein schon wegen Severus' Reaktion so reizvoll, dass ich nicht anders konnte. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- kurz nachdem Dumbledore Hermine in den Orden aufgenommen hat (Kapitel 3)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Mit missmutiger Miene streifte Severus über das Gelände. Der Tag hatte wirklich gut angefangen. Erst ein kurzer Hinweis an Albus, dass Granger nach Ausgangssperre im Schloss unterwegs gewesen war, und dann die Erstklässler von Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff zum Quälen. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass er heute mit einigermaßen guter Laune ins Bett gehen würde.

Doch das Blatt hatte sich gewendet, als er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass der Kelch mit der Pausenaufsicht heute bei ihm hängengeblieben war. Minerva hatte sich feixend gefreut, dass sie bei der Hitze im kühlen Schloss bleiben konnte. Nonsens!

Jedoch, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen musste er zugeben, dass es heute wirklich warm war. Der Sommer war nicht mehr weit, auch wenn es nach dem Kalender noch Frühling war. Es kamen heiße Monate auf sie zu und er bereute es einmal mehr, sich vor so vielen Jahren für schwarze Kleidung entschieden zu haben.

Die Schüler aus sämtlichen Jahrgängen tollten über das Gelände, verstummten jedoch, sobald er in ihre Nähe kam. Hausaufgaben verschwanden in den Taschen und verräterische Gespräche wurden abrupt beendet. Natürlich ließ er es sich dennoch nicht nehmen, hier und da ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften: „Miss Sinclair, Hausaufgaben sind dazu da, um sie am Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht zu machen und nicht in den letzten fünf Minuten vor dem Unterricht. Zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff!"

Das Mädchen mit den strohblonden Haaren lief rot an und einige Pergamentrollen plumpsten hinter ihr zu Boden. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape", murmelte sie geflissentlich und begegnete den verlegenen Blicken ihrer Klassenkameraden, ehe sie umständlich nach ihren Sachen angelte.

Severus schenkte ihr nicht mehr als einen letzten mahnenden Blick, ehe er sich abwandte und den Weg zum See einschlug. Erfahrungsgemäß fanden sich dort die meisten Schüler, bei denen man Punkte abziehen konnte. Diese lästigen Individuen, die das Schloss zuhauf bevölkerten, hatten inzwischen mitbekommen, dass viele seiner Kollegen zu faul waren, den Abhang zum See hinabzusteigen, nur um für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Auf halbem Weg wurde er allerdings von Albus eingeholt, der mit großen Schritten und einem luftigen, butterblumgelben Umhang gekleidet aus dem Schloss kam. Severus verbot sich ein Seufzen, das nicht nur mit dem recht eigenwilligen Kleidungsstil zu tun hatte. Er war bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen, dem Direktor vom Treffen am Abend zuvor zu berichten. Gleichzeitig war er gespannt zu hören, was dieser mit Granger angestellt hatte.

„Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass du das schöne Wetter genießt, Severus", begrüßte der weißhaarige Mann ihn und drosselte seine Geschwindigkeit, so dass sie nebeneinander her gehen konnten.

„Ob es ein Genuss ist, sei dahingestellt", erwiderte Severus und verzog das Gesicht.

Albus ging nicht näher darauf ein, sondern zückte den Zauberstab, um sie mit einem Illusionszauber zu belegen. Die Schüler würden sie nun zwar sehen, jedoch nicht bemerken, dass sie sich unterhielten. „Was gibt es Neues?", fragte er dann gezielt und verschränkte die Arme auf ähnliche Weise hinter dem Rücken wie Severus.

„Nichts Gutes. Avery hatte den Auftrag, die Prophezeiung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu besorgen."

Albus ließ ein sehr amüsiertes Schnauben hören. „Welchen er natürlich nicht erfüllen konnte."

„Natürlich nicht. Er war schon immer zu voreilig. Kein Sinn für ausreichende Recherche." Severus hielt seine Blicke konsequent auf die Schüler gerichtet. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Albus von den neusten Entwicklungen halten würde. Zweifellos hatten sie nun eine gewisse Gewalt über den Lord und dessen Pläne um die Prophezeiung. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Potter neuerlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte – noch mehr als sonst.

„Was plant Voldemort nun?"

Severus gab ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich. „Er hat mich getestet." Es war sicherlich nicht falsch, die Dinge ein bisschen zu seinen Gunsten auszulegen.

„Inwiefern?"

„Er verlangte einen neuen Plan und ich schlug ihm vor, Black als Köder zu nutzen, um Potter ins Ministerium zu bekommen. Das Ganze ist so simpel, dass es auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn ich es nicht vorgeschlagen hätte." Nun glitten seine Blicke flüchtig zu den blauen Augen des Mannes neben ihm. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, was er von diesen Entwicklungen hielt.

„Das war leichtsinnig", sagte er dann allerdings.

„Das war es, in der Tat. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Der Lord schließt mich nach wie vor von den wichtigen Geschehnissen aus. Dass Avery versagte, war ein Zufall, den ich nicht ungenutzt lassen konnte." Sie bogen um einen Ausbau des Schlosses und der See kam ins Blickfeld. Einige Schüler hatten sich Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen und wateten am flachen Ufer entlang, andere ließen sich die Fußsohlen vom Kraken kitzeln.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Albus mit ernster Miene fort, „unter diesen Umständen ist es noch wichtiger, dass Harry Okklumentik lernt. Wie geht es voran mit dem Unterricht?"

Severus grunzte. „Überhaupt nicht. Der Junge stellt sich an, als hätte er noch niemals versucht, seine Gedanken zu selektieren. Ich habe selten einen so unorganisierten, labilen und schwachen Verstand wie den seinen gesehen. Wenn der Lord die Verbindung zu verstehen beginnt, haben wir ein Problem."

„Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass Harry es vorher lernt."

„Möglicherweise solltest du ihn unterrichten. Er vertraut mir nicht und meine Meinung über ihn ist ebenso wenig hilfreich. Das sind nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für Okklumentik."

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Eben weil er dir nicht vertraut, sollte es ein Anreiz sein, seinen Verstand zu verschließen."

Ein weiteres Schnauben erklang. „Potter denkt nicht in diesen Bahnen."

Albus schmunzelte. „Er ist ein Teenager, Severus. Erwarte nicht zu viel von ihm. Erinnere dich daran, wie es war, als du Okklumentik lerntest." Einige weise Blicke streiften den Tränkemeister und er verzog neuerlich das Gesicht. Er hasste es wirklich, wenn Albus auf diese Tour kam.

„Ich habe mich niemals so ungeschickt angestellt", beharrte er deswegen und das stimmte auch. Albus war es gewesen, der ihm Okklumentik gelehrt hatte, und Severus hatte genug Erinnerungen gehabt, die er dem Direktor um keinen Preis hatte zeigen wollen. Es war eine Sache von zwei Wochen gewesen, bis er es beherrscht hatte. Nach zwei Monaten war er Meister gewesen.

Harry Potter hingegen eierte schon seit drei Monaten herum und schaffte es nicht einmal, ruhig zu bleiben, wenn Severus ein paar heikle Erinnerungen hervor zerrte. Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Junge Schlimmes bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel erlebt hatte, doch es hätte ihn stärker machen sollen. Stattdessen verging er in Selbstmitleid und das ließ das Ansehen in Severus' Augen nicht gerade steigen. Sie befanden sich im Krieg. Sie hatten keine Zeit für die Mitleidsnummer.

Ehe Albus etwas zu seiner halbherzigen Antwort sagen konnte, setzte Severus hinzu: „Hast du mittlerweile mit Miss Granger gesprochen?"

Der Direktor nickte auf diese Art, die Severus sofort skeptisch werden ließ. „In der Tat, das habe ich."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass dieses Mal einige Punkte fällig geworden sind." Es war nicht so, dass er Albus wirklich drohen könnte. Aber es war immer gut, dem alten Mann deutlich zu machen, dass seine Laune dabei war, noch tiefer zu sinken.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Severus. Miss Granger hatte einige sehr schlagkräftige Argumente vorzubringen."

„Und das heißt?" Mittlerweile waren sie beim See angelangt und Severus sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich ein Arm des Krankens unbemerkt um den Knöchel eines Drittklässlers aus Rawenclaw wickelte. Noch bevor der Junge schreien konnte, hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab gezückt und den Kraken daran erinnert, dass Schüler nicht auf seinem Speiseplan standen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er auch den Schüler daran erinnert, dass es absolut dämlich war, den Kraken dermaßen in Versuchung zu führen. Doch Albus' Antwort hielt ihn davon ab.

„Sie ist nun Mitglied des Ordens. Und sie wird ein Auge auf dich haben."

Severus' Miene erstarrte und sein Kopf ruckte zum Direktor herum. „Sie ist was?", fragte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Ordensmitglied, mein Lieber."

Severus verkniff es sich, darauf zu antworten. Alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, konnte nicht einmal mehr bei großzügiger Betrachtung in die Kategorie ‚höflich, aber empört' sortiert werden. Stattdessen kniff er die Lippen zu einem so schmalen Strich zusammen, dass er sogar Minerva Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Oh, nun hör schon auf, mich so anzusehen." Der Direktor machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Sie ist sechzehn", ging Severus nicht darauf ein.

„Du wirst mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass ihre geistige Reife ein sehr viel höheres Niveau hat."

„Sie ist Schülerin."

„Eine durchaus talentierte, in der Tat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es problemlos mit Schülern aus dem siebten Jahrgang aufnehmen könnte."

„Sie ist unerfahren." Er wurde nicht müde, sämtliche Gegenargumente aufzuzählen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Und das waren noch so einige, obwohl er nicht einmal die persönliche Abneigung dazu gezählt hatte.

„Miss Granger hat auch lediglich die Aufgabe, sicher zu stellen, dass du wohlbehalten vom Apparierpunkt ins Schloss gelangst. Sie agiert nur auf dem Schlossgelände und sie wird nicht an den offiziellen Treffen teilnehmen."

Zumindest der letzte Punkt sollte ihn besänftigen. Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass _er_ das Opfer ihrer Hartnäckigkeit und Aufdringlichkeit war, fiel es kaum ins Gewicht. „Herrgott, Albus! Du solltest sie mir vom Hals schaffen und ihr nicht den Weg für ihre nervtötende Art ebnen."

„Dann hättest du sie selbst zurechtweisen und nicht zu mir schicken sollen. Manchmal, Severus, ist es eben doch sinnvoller, wenn du dich auch mit Schülern aus Minervas Haus alleine auseinandersetzt, die nicht Harry Potter oder Ronald Weasley heißen." Der alte Mann zwinkerte und fügte abschließend hinzu: „Finde dich damit ab, dass sie dich an den heiklen Abenden beobachten wird. Und bemühe dich, Harry Okklumentik beizubringen. Ich erwarte dich heute Abend zu einem Gläschen Wein, um den Plan Voldemorts und unsere Antwort darauf genauer zu besprechen." Dann löste er den Illusionszauber auf und wandte sich so schnell wieder dem Schloss zu, dass Severus mit all seiner aufgestauten Wut alleine am See stehen blieb.

Die Zaubertrankklasse am Nachmittag – Gryffindor und Slytherin des sechsten Jahrganges – hatte wahrlich nichts zu lachen.


	4. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 5

Heute mal eine sehr kurze Missing Scene, aber dafür umso interessanter, denke ich. Hoffe ich… °nägelkau°  
Dankeschön für eure Reviews! Ich bin froh, dass es doch ein paar gibt, die auch diese kleine Ergänzung verfolgen. °butterbier verteil°

**Kathi:** Was glaubst du, wie viel Spaß es erst bringt, seine bösen Gedanken zu schreiben? °eg° Vor allem, weil ich mich hier noch ein bisschen an dem wirklich fiesen Snape austoben kann. So gerne ich seine weichere Variante auch mag – das hier bringt definitiv mehr Spaß. :D  
**Poetica Licentia:** Ich freu mich, dass dir die Missing Scenes gefallen! Ich hatte irgendwie einfach den Drang, auch ein bisschen von Severus' Seite zu schildern, was in der Zeit los gewesen ist. Zumal Hermine ja von vielem überhaupt nichts weiß und vermutlich auch niemals erfahren wird. Und die Szene, die du dir gewünscht hast, ist ohnehin geplant. ;) Aber ich bin generell immer offen für Wünsche!  
**Padme:** Schön, dass es auch dir gefällt. :D

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich denke mal, es wird nicht wenige verwirrt haben, dass der zweite Abend von Hermines Strafarbeit eine derartige Kehrtwende machte. Deswegen habe ich gedacht, ich beleuchte Severus' Überlegungen dazu ein bisschen genauer. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- nachdem Hermine am ersten Abend ihrer Strafarbeit Snapes Handel ausgeschlagen hat (Kapitel 5)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Kaum hatte Granger die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich zugezogen, griff Severus nach dem Tintenfass und warf es wutentbrannt gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit hinterließ einen abstrakten Fleck an der Steinwand und zog lange Streifen, als sie daran hinablief. Er beobachtete es ein paar Momente, dann schloss er die Augen, atmete tief durch und drehte den Kopf leicht, um seine Nackenmuskeln zu entspannen.

Was hatte er erwartet? Granger hatte bewiesen, dass sie wild entschlossen war, ihren _Auftrag_ zu erfüllen. Severus schnaubte. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie im Laufe dieses Abend darum betteln würde, die Strafarbeit fallen und ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich beinahe in die Blindheit manövriert und ihn in die Verlegenheit gebracht, sich die Zähne an einer Schülerin auszubeißen.

Ooh, er hasste dieses Gör ja so sehr!

Und gleichzeitig war sie diejenige, die bald wirklich nützlich für ihn sein würde. Potter hatte es verpatzt. Er konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass der Plan des Lords schief gehen würde, denn Okklumentik beherrschte der dumme Junge noch immer nicht. Er würde diese falschen Bilder von Black im Ministerium sehen und blindlings in die Falle tappen. Severus musste einen anderen Weg finden, ihn von dort fernzuhalten. Er würde sonst Albus und den Auroren des Ministeriums im Wege stehen, wenn der Lord sich selbst dorthin bequemte.

_Wenn_… Es gab eindeutig zu viele Wenns in diesem Plan.

Severus fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und stand auf. Er würde Granger morgen warnen und ihr sagen, dass sie Potter um jeden Preis im Schloss halten sollte. Sie war entschlossen, etwas für den Orden zu tun, das hatte ihre Reaktion auf seinen Handel eben gezeigt. Hoffentlich war sie auch gewillt, sich gegen ihre Freunde zu stellen.

Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes fügte er die am Boden liegenden Scherben wieder zu einem heilen Glasfässchen zusammen und saugte die Tinte hinein. Dann stellte er es auf seinen Schreibtisch zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Lehne des Besucherstuhls ab. Der Stoff unter seinen Fingern war noch warm.

Es kam einer Kapitulation gleich, sich dies einzugestehen, doch vorhin hatte ihn tatsächlich leichte Angst überfallen. Was hätte Granger getan, wenn er nicht ins Labor gegangen wäre? Wäre sie mit ihrem Augen zu ihm gekommen, nachdem sie sich ausreichend übergeben hatte? Oder wäre sie aus reinem Trotz dort geblieben und hätte ihr Augenlicht riskiert? War das Spiel zwischen ihnen wirklich so hart, dass sie eine solche Entscheidung traf, nur um vor ihm keine Schwäche zu zeigen?

Nachdem der Stuhl soweit abgekühlt war, dass sich auch die letzten Spuren von Granger Anwesenheit verflüchtigt hatten, zog Severus sich seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn achtlos auf seinen eigenen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er befand sich momentan in einer Situation, in der ihm die Kontrolle zunehmend entglitt. Der Lord vertraute ihm einigermaßen, er wusste grob Bescheid. Doch er war nicht in der Position, die Pläne unauffällig zu beeinflussen. Potter hatte Informationen von ihm und vom Lord selbst bekommen, die ihn zweifellos ins Ministerium treiben würden. In die Mysteriumsabetilung, um genauer zu sein. Aber Severus hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn mit ausreichend Rationalität und Wissen um Legilimentik und Okklumentik zu versorgen, dass er mit diesen Informationen umgehen konnte. Er hatte versagt und musste hoffen, dass Granger ihn retten würde.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn die Hände zu Fäusten ballen und mit harten Schritten ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Dort angekommen, wandte er sich dem schmalen Schrank zu und zog ein Glas und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky hervor. Morgen früh hatte er nur die Erstklässler zu beschäftigen. Dafür brauchte er keine großartige Konzentration.


	5. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 6

Nach etwas längerer Pause geht es heute mit einer neuen Missing Scene weiter. Dankeschön für eure Reviews!

**Eule:** °rofl° Dass Severus eine Kapitulation vor anderen niemals zugeben würde, heißt ja nicht, dass er sie auch vor sich selbst leugnet. Ich denke, darin liegt seine große Stärke. Er erfasst die Lage und zieht seine Konsequenzen daraus. Trotzdem mag er es, seine Würde zu bewahren. °gg°

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich wollte das Ganze eigentlich noch sehr viel ausführlicher darstellen, aber ich bin nicht besonders gut in Kampfszenen und es ist soweit alles drin, was mir wichtig war. Sogar ein kleiner HG/SS-Moment… ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- die Nacht des Kampfes im Ministerium kurz vor Ende des 5. Schuljahres (nach Kapitel 6)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus hastete den fensterlosen Gang entlang und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Richtung, die zu den Gerichtsräumen im zehnten Stock führte. Er war oft dort gewesen, doch niemals hier. Die unbeschriftete Tür, die zur Mysteriumsabteilung führte, lag unbeteiligt vor ihm, wirkte beinahe harmlos. Trotzdem zögerte er, ehe er sie öffnete.

Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass mehrere kleine Gruppen von Todessern ins Ministerium und schlimmer noch, in die Mysteriumsabteilung eindringen konnten, ohne dass ein Alarm losging. Der Lord hatte definitiv Mittel und Wege, die er, Severus, nicht kannte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Granger es geschafft hatte, Potter zurückzuhalten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es ihr wirklich gelungen war, war groß. Warum sonst sollte der Lord sie ins Ministerium schicken?

Er hatte ihn mit dem Ruf aus einem äußerst amüsanten Gespräch mit Black gerissen. Severus wusste, dass es Dumbledore nicht gefiel, wenn er Black dazu verführte. Doch der Mistkerl hatte genug getan, um ein wenig Triezen zu rechtfertigen. Und dass er im Grimmauldplatz festsaß, war ja nicht seine Schuld.

Nun allerdings schob er den Gedanken an den Köter beiseite. Es war eine halbe Stunde her, seitdem er den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte. Der Lord hatte sie und sich selbst mit einer seiner nervtötenden Reden aufgehalten. Und das war nicht mal das Schlimmste. Viel schlimmer war, dass er sie nach dem Spektakel hier im Ministerium erneut erwartete. Er musste schließlich sehen, wie viele seiner Anhänger diese Aktion überlebt hatten.

Severus fand sich kurz darauf in einem großen, runden Raum wieder. Vollkommen schwarz mit identischen Türen und blauen Kerzen an den Wänden hätte er sicherlich Probleme gehabt, sich weiter zu orientieren. Es war eine dumme, wirklich dumme Idee gewesen, sie grüppchenweise ins Ministerium zu bringen. Und noch viel dummer war es gewesen, dass er seine Gruppe verloren hatte, als ein paar Auroren sie aufgespürt hatten. Severus wusste nicht, ob alle seinen Angriff überlebt hatten. Doch jetzt hatte er auch keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Denn zu seinem Glück war irgendjemand der anderen schlau genug gewesen, die entsprechende Tür zu blockieren. Ein Schuh stand dazwischen und verhinderte so, dass der Raum mit seiner üblichen Verwirrtaktik beginnen konnte. Severus überquerte den großen Platz und riss die Tür auf. Kampfgeräusche drangen ihm entgegen und er überprüfte, ob seine Maske richtig saß. Es wäre nicht sehr förderlich, wenn Potter oder Weasley ihn erkennen würden – sofern sie denn da waren.

Aber irgendjemand _war_ da und er hoffte inständig, dass es der Orden war. Albus wusste Bescheid, auch diese Wahrscheinlichkeit war also hoch. Nachdem er sicher war, dass seine Haare und alles andere, was auf ihn schließen lassen würde, unter Maske und Umhang verborgen war, betrat er den kurzen, steinernen Gang, der in einen weitläufigen Raum führte.

Severus hatte bisher nur gerüchteweise davon gehört und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, einen Blick durch diesen Saal zu werfen. Wie in einer Arena säumten riesige Steinbänke die Seiten, zwischen denen kleine Nischen eingelassen waren. Die Mitte war abgesenkt und rückte damit einen uralten Torbogen in die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden, der hierher kam. Ein schwarzer, löchriger Vorhang wehte bedächtig darin und ließ nichts von dem vermuten, was er bedeutete.

In diesem Moment sah er, dass sich selbst die größten Wahrscheinlichkeiten, die er sich vorher überlegt hatte, nicht eingetroffen waren. Potter und seine Anhänger waren hier und das bedeutete zu seinem großen Erstaunen nicht nur Granger und Weasley, sondern auch Longbottom, Lovegood und die junge Weasley. Wie zum Teufel konnte dieser Junge so entsetzlich dämlich sein, eine ganze Handvoll seiner Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen?

Diese Frage wurde allerdings unwichtig angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Orden bisher mit Abwesenheit glänzte. Severus hatte den Schuh in der Tür stehen lassen (im Augenwinkel sah er, dass Dolohov mit einem nur besockten Fuß durch die Gegend lief und schüttelte den Kopf über die Einfallslosigkeit dieses Mannes; den Verdopplungszauber lehrte Minerva bereits im ersten Jahrgang) und hoffte, dass Albus bald mit den anderen hier aufkreuzen würde, um die Lage auszugleichen.

Severus stürzte sich hinunter in die Kämpfenden, versuchte aber vorerst, jeder Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er musste erstmal wissen, was überhaupt passiert war. Ein Stupor der jungen Weasley streifte seinen Umhang und kurz begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Sie erkannte ihn nicht, was ein Glück war. Doch Severus musste eine wilde Verrenkung vortäuschen, um das Verfehlen seiner Antwort nachvollziehbar wirken zu lassen.

Direkt vor ihm konnte er Bellatrix ausmachen. Das verrückte Weib hatte sich die Maske vom Gesicht gerissen und spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab an Longbottoms Hals herum. Severus verzog das Gesicht.

In diesem Moment tauchte direkt vor ihm Lovegood auf, zielte und schickte einen Wabbelbeinfluch auf ihn, was ihm eine perfekte Möglichkeit gab, den Arm beim Fluch in die Höhe zu reißen und Bellatrix an der Schulter zu treffen. Longbottom kam frei und nutzte zur Überraschung aller seine Gelegenheit, um ihr einen Stupor entgegen zu schmettern.

Severus begann sich allmählich zu fragen, woher die Knirpse so gut kämpfen konnten. Möglicherweise hatte der Lehrer, den Albus dieses Jahr für Verteidigung eingestellt hatte, endlich mal etwas richtig gemacht. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Jackins? Irgendwie so in der Art. Severus war ihm im ganzen Schuljahr nur zweimal begegnet und vor einer Woche hatte ihn ein Schüler mit einem so verkorksten Fluch getroffen, dass er inzwischen im Sankt Mungo lag. Eigentlich konnte er sich doch glücklich schätzen, dass Albus ihm diesen Posten so standhaft verwehrte. Und trotzdem…

Dann stolperte jemand gegen ihn, gerade als Severus die direkte Nähe zu Granger – ausgerechnet Granger! – ausnutzte, um Avery auszuschalten. In diesem Gewirr hätte niemand nachvollziehen können, ob es nun Granger oder er gewesen war, der den Fluch gesprochen hatte.

Doch es reichte, damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich auf ihn richtete. Mit großen Augen starrte sie die weiße Maske an, während eine dünne Blutspur über ihre Schläfe lief und das lockige Haar verkrustete. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und sie kniff so leicht die Augen zusammen, dass es niemandem aufgefallen wäre, der nicht direkt neben ihr gestanden hatte.

„Professor?", fragte sie ungläubig, doch er kam nie dazu, ihr zu antworten. Sie hatten sich umeinander gedreht, als wer auch immer ihn so unsanft angerempelt hatte, und nun sprang sie regelrecht auf ihn zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Dicht über ihnen schwirrte ein grüner Blitz vorbei.

Wieder fanden ihre Blicke seine Augen und ein dicker Tropfen warmen Blutes fiel von ihrer Stirnwunde durch das rechte der beiden Löcher, die in seine Maske eingelassen worden waren. Severus spürte ihn in seinem Augenwinkel aufkommen und kniff im Affekt die Augen zu. Doch das Blut war nicht dicht genug, um wirklich in sein Auge zu laufen. Stattdessen rann es seinen Wangenknochen hinab, als er sich aufrappelte und Granger quietschend zur Seite fiel.

„_Obliviate!_", sagte Severus, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken. Es dauerte bloß zwei Sekunden, ihren Verstand die letzten Momente vergessen zu lassen. Nicht auszudenken, was eine Erinnerung an diese Begegnung bedeuten könnte.

Er stand schnell wieder auf den Beinen, achtete allerdings darauf, dass auch Granger dies gelang, bevor er sich abwandte. Sie wirkte leicht desorientiert, setzte jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden wieder dort an, wo er ihre Anwesenheit vorhin ausgenutzt und sie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

Daraufhin wandte er sich ab und sah sich dazu gezwungen, etwas für seine Tarnung zu tun. Ginny Weasley wurde von ihm in den Rücken getroffen und fiel geschockt zu Boden. Severus rümpfte die Nase und lief weiter um den Vorhang in der Mitte herum.

Nachdem er auch den älteren Weasley und Lovegood ausgeschaltet hatte, mischten sich endlich neue Kämpfer unter die Menge. Der Orden war da und Severus erkannte beiläufig Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Minerva, Filius, Lupin und… Black. Er gab widerwillige, murrende Geräusche von sich, die einer der anderen Todesser direkt neben ihm glücklicherweise anders verstand. Er folgte Severus' Blick und fluchte laut vernehmlich. „Was wollen _die_ hier?", fügte er dann noch hinzu, ehe er sich auf Minerva stürzte.

Severus hingegen fixierte Black. Dieser räudige Köter hatte absolut nichts hier zu suchen! Sie befanden sich im Ministerium und so sehr Severus es hasste, dies zuzugeben, er war zu wichtig, um hier gefangen genommen zu werden. Er war immerhin der Einzige, der diesen vermaledeiten Hauselfen einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.

Deswegen lief Severus quer durch den Raum und sprang Black von der Seite an. Keuchend landeten beide in einer der Nischen, Severus hinter ihm, einen Arm um den Hals gelegt. „Sage mir, _Black_, was zum Teufel tust du hier?" Dabei beobachtete er wachsam das Geschehen und sah, dass die anderen Todesser seinem Beispiel folgten und Geiseln nahmen. Verdammter Mist!

„Mein Patensohn ist hier, ich hab zu tun", brachte Black mühsam hervor und kämpfte gegen Severus' Griff. Währenddessen schnappte sich Barras die junge Weasley (irgendjemand vom Orden musste sie wieder aufgeweckt haben) und Dolohov Longbottom. Zwei weitere Nischen waren besetzt und der Orden wurde immer mehr in der Mitte zusammengepfercht. „Ein schönes Beispiel, das du deinen _Freunden_ gibst", knurrte Black und brachte Severus so dazu, ihn noch ein bisschen fest zu packen.

„Wo ist Albus?", fragte er, sich angestrengt davon abhaltend, auf seine Äußerung zu reagieren. Das hätte möglicherweise tödliche Folgen.

„Atrium, hält Voldemort ein bisschen auf Trab."

Severus' Augen wurden groß. „Der Lord ist hier?"

„Allerdings. Und er hat es auf Harry abgesehen."

„Ach was!", zischte Severus, doch er hatte gesehen, was Black meinte. Potter stand gefährlich dicht am Umhang in der Mitte, bedroht von zwei Todessern und nur leidlich geschützt durch Lupin. Die Augen des Jungen hatten einen gefährlichen Glanz angenommen, er wirkte bedrohlich abwesend. „Hör zu, Mistköter", sagte der Tränkemeister deswegen und war einmal mehr froh darüber, dass man durch die Maske nicht sah, dass er redete. „Du wirst dich gleich befreien und ich werde es zulassen, also sieh zu, dass es glaubwürdig, aber nicht übertrieben ist. Solltest du diese Situation ausnutzen, wirst du es bereuen. Und dann solltest du sehen, dass du Potter von diesem Umhang wegbekommst!"

„Liebend gerne", erwiderte Black prompt und kaum hatte Severus seinen Griff ein wenig gelockert, hatte er einen Ellbogen im Magen und sackte mit einem Keuchen zusammen. Das erlaubte es Black, sich endgültig loszumachen und ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals zu hetzen. Severus fiel stocksteif zu Boden und sah noch Blacks zufriedenes Grinsen, ehe er sich abwandte und in die Mitte des Raumes lief.

Severus konnte mit viel Anstrengung erkennen, wie Black sich in einen Hund verwandelte und unter den Flüchen hinwegduckte, die Todesser in der Mitte ablenkte und es Lupin so erlaubte, Harry vom Umhang weg und durch das allgemeine Getümmel hindurch zum Ausgang zu bugsieren.

Was der Junge nicht mehr sah, Severus hingegen schon, war der Fluch, den Bellatrix aus einer der hinteren Ecken auf ihn abfeuerte. Longbottom war offenbar nicht stark genug gewesen, um dieses entsetzliche Weib gänzlich aufzuhalten. Sirius Black taumelte jaulend durch den Umhang und Severus schloss die Augen.

Wie konnte dieser Kerl bloß so entsetzlich dämlich sein, sich jetzt umbringen zu lassen?

Seine geschlossenen Augen allerdings waren der Grund, warum er nicht mitbekam, wer oder was für die folgende Ohnmacht verantwortlich war. Er spürte nur einen sehr harten Schlag an seinem Kopf und dann rissen seine Erinnerungen ab.


	6. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 6

Ich weiß, für diesen Cliffhanger hab ich euch viel zu lange warten lassen. Aber ich dachte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er in ISEM nicht als Geist durch die Gegend schwebt, ist die Spannung nicht allzu groß. ;)

**Kathi:** Ich freu mich, dass dir das Detail mit dem Obliviate gefallen hat. Ich wollte unbedingt etwas mit dem Zauber anfangen. Man kann ja so schön mit Erinnerungen spielen… Und entschuldige, dass ich solange gebraucht hab mit der nächsten Szene! Ich gelobe Besserung. :)  
**Luna:** Schön, dass du auch hergefunden hast. :D Severus' Sicht hat ihren ganz eigenen Reiz, finde ich. Aber nicht alle Szenen werden aus seiner Sicht sein. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Irgendwie konnte ich euch nach dem Ende der letzten Missing Scene nicht so hängen lassen... ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- erstes Aufeinandertreffen von Severus und Albus nach den Geschehnissen im Ministerium (nach Kapitel 6)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus kam mit trägen Schritten aus dem Badezimmer, als es laut an seiner Tür klopfte. Fahrig wischte er sich über den Mund, angelte nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sich, ehe er öffnete. Wenn Albus – und wer sollte ihn sonst um diese Zeit besuchen? – ihn so sah, würde er ihn glatt in den Krankenflügel zerren.

Er hatte den alten Mann selten mit so ernstem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Deswegen drehte er sich auch sofort wieder um und kehrte in seine Räume zurück, wobei er angestrengt den Brechreiz zu beherrschen versuchte, der ihn angesichts der Gehirnerschütterung heimgesucht hatte.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Severus schluckte schwer und verzog das Gesicht, froh, dass er Albus den Rücken zukehrte. „Ich komme zurecht. Was du suchst, ist im Denkarium auf dem Schreibtisch." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich in den Sessel vorm Kamin sinken und schloss die Augen.

Severus wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Albus schaffte es irgendwie, die Erinnerungen über dem Denkarium aufsteigen zu lassen. Er musste diese lästige Steinschale nicht mehr kopfüber betreten. Severus beneidete ihn wirklich um diese Fähigkeit.

Ein paar Momente blieb es still im Büro, dann wurde ein Stuhl knarrend über den Boden gezogen und kurz darauf erfüllten die Geräusche seiner eigenen Erinnerung den Raum. Schließlich drehte Severus sich mit dem Sessel um und beobachtete selbst ein weiteres Mal, was er von diesem Abend wusste.

Die Bilder waren durchscheinend, aber im Kerzenlicht deutlich zu erkennen. Lucius Malfoy tat sein Bestes, um Severus aufzuwecken und Severus wusste noch ziemlich genau, dass er ihm dafür am liebsten eine gescheuert hätte.

„Verdammt, Severus! Jetzt stell' dich nicht so an und wach endlich auf. Der Lord kann jeden Moment kommen."

Ein Knurren war die Antwort. Severus _war_ wach gewesen, aber hatte sich nicht die Blöße geben wollen, sich vor Lucius zu übergeben.

„Was ist eigentlich heute los mit dir?", fragte der blonde Mann, als Severus endlich aufrecht saß. „Schaltest Avery und Bella aus, lässt Black entwischen… Der Lord würde dir persönlich den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich nicht dafür gesorgt hätte, dass du handlungsunfähig bist!"

Hier warf Albus ihm einen Blick zu, von dem Severus nicht wusste, ob er amüsiert oder schockiert war. Vermutlich Letzteres, denn wenn selbst Lucius schon bemerkte, dass er sich seltsam verhielt, würde der Lord es garantiert auch merken. Heute hatte er sich davon noch nichts anmerken lassen, aber Severus war überzeugt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er dies nachholen würde.

„Zaubertrankunfall im vierten Jahrgang", hörte er sich die erstbeste Ausrede murmeln, die ihm einfiel.

Lucius schnaubte. „Muss ja ein umwerfender Trank gewesen sein. Los, steh' auf!" Dabei zerrte er ihn selbst in die Höhe und überhörte das Würgen, das Severus nicht verbergen konnte.

„Wie hat er dich ausgeschaltet?", fragte Albus zwischendurch, während er beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer durch ein kleines Waldstück zu einer erleuchteten Lichtung liefen.

„Hat mir einen der Trümmer an den Kopf geworfen, der verdammte Schweinehund!", zischte Severus und betastete sich neuerlich den Hinterkopf. Die Wunde hatte er geheilt, doch die Schmerzen waren geblieben. Er hatte bisher keine Zeit gehabt, einen Trank dagegen zu nehmen.

„Sei froh, dass es nicht der Avada Kedavra war", erwiderte der Schulleiter beinahe gleichmütig und würde Severus ihn nicht so gut kennen, wäre er sich wirklich vorgekommen wie ein Schuljunge. Schließlich war er dem Todesfluch an diesem Abend mindestens einmal entgangen. Vielleicht war es sogar Lucius gewesen, der den Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Er würde es niemals erfahren.

Deswegen gab er wiederum nur ein Knurren von sich und schloss die Augen. Er musste es sich nicht noch ein zweites Mal angucken, wie er mehr schwankend, denn stehend das Treffen und die ungehaltene Ansprache des Lords hinter sich gebracht hatte. Wie die Cruciatus-Flüche um ihn herumflogen, als wären es wild gewordene Spatzen. Es grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder, dass er nur einen abbekommen hatte.

Schließlich beendete Albus die Erinnerung und lehnte sich zurück. „Voldemort ist offensichtlich geschwächt."

Severus blinzelte und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Was du nicht sagst."

Der Schulleiter ließ ein Grinsen sehen, das dem des Tränkemeisters um nichts nachstand. Severus wusste, dass Albus sich einem Duell mit dem Lord gestellt hatte. Und so wie es aussah, war er als Gewinner daraus hervorgegangen. Severus selbst wäre an seiner Stelle mehr als selbstgefällig gewesen.

„Wie geht es den Gören?", fragte Severus, weil Albus es sowieso berichten würde.

„Harry ist glimpflich aus der Sache herausgekommen. Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort die Verbindung noch einmal nutzen wird, um ihm zu schaden. Dafür hat er selbst zu viel abbekommen. Scheinbar hat dein Unterricht doch Früchte getragen."

Wohl kaum, dachte Severus schnaubend. Doch das würde er dem Schulleiter nicht auf die Nase binden. Wenn er meinte, der Unterricht sei gut verlaufen, sollte ihm dies recht sein.

„Den anderen geht es bis auf wenige Wunden und Fluchschäden gut. Miss Granger war etwas verwirrt, aber das ist wohl nicht verwunderlich nach dieser Nacht."

Severus versteifte sich unmerklich. „Was wollte Black im Ministerium?", wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

Albus seufzte. „Er hat sich an Remus' Fersen geheftet, als dieser apparierte. Es ist eine Tragödie."

„Wohl eher das Resultat seines selbstlosen Charakters." Er schaffte es tatsächlich, diese Eigenschaft als etwas Negatives darzustellen, und war sehr zufrieden damit.

„Wie auch immer, jedenfalls hat er es Remus ermöglicht, Harry aus dem Raum des Todes zu bringen."

Severus antwortete daraufhin nichts. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, Black selbst jetzt noch persönlich den Hals umzudrehen. Er hatte die Todesser ablenken und nicht sich selbst umbringen lassen sollen. Vermaledeite Promenadenmischung! Tat nie, was man ihm sagte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du zurechtkommst, Severus?"

Er riss sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug aus den Gedanken, bereute es allerdings sofort, als ihm neuerlich die Magensäure hochkam. „Das bin ich", brachte er dennoch hervor. „Lass mich nur ein paar Stunden schlafen."

„Gerne auch mehr. Die Schüler werden ein paar Tage früher als geplant nach Hause fahren. Die Prüfungen sind gelaufen, die Auswertungen werden sie per Eule erhalten. Ich denke, nachdem nun auch das Ministerium die Rückkehr Voldemorts akzeptiert hat, ist es nicht schlau, die Familien länger als nötig voneinander zu trennen."

„Von mir aus", murmelte Severus. Er wünschte sich wirklich, Albus würde endlich gehen.

„Es bleibt abzuwarten, wie es nun weitergeht."

Der Tränkemeister sah den alten Mann entnervt an und es dauerte dennoch mehrere Augenblicke, ehe auch dieser endlich verstand, dass er nicht länger willkommen war. Äußerst geschäftig und beinahe so, als hätte er die ganze Zeit nichts anderes vorgehabt, stand er daraufhin auf. „Wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen weiter unterhalten. Ich wünsche dir eine erholsame Nacht, Severus. Ich finde selbst heraus."

Kurz darauf ging die Tür hinter dem Schulleiter zu und Severus sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen. Erholsame Nacht… das war sicherlich das Letzte, was er jetzt haben würde. Stöhnend erhob er sich und ging zuerst zu seinem Vorratsschrank hinüber. Ein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen und einer gegen Übelkeit wurden zu einem bitteren Drink für die Nacht, bei dem er sich anstrengen musste, ihn überhaupt bei sich zu behalten. Irgendwann würde Lucius ihm diese Aktion noch büßen.

Schließlich ging er hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und begann bereits auf dem Weg dorthin sich auszuziehen. Aufräumen konnte er morgen, vielleicht würde dies auch ein Hauself erledigen. Vorerst jedoch wollte er über nichts weiter nachdenken. Nicht darüber, dass Black tot war. Nicht darüber, dass Voldemort enttarnt war. Nicht darüber, dass das wirklich üble Konsequenzen für ihn und alle anderen Todesser haben würde. Und vor allem, dachte er, während er ins Bett fiel und sich auf die Seite rollte, nicht darüber, dass Granger – Hermine – ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Denn dass sie es vergessen hatte, änderte nichts daran, dass er es noch wusste.


	7. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 7

Dieses Mal ein bisschen schneller und zur Abwechslung aus Harrys Sicht. Keine Angst, Harrys POV werden Ausnahmen bleiben, doch das ist höchstwahrscheinlich nicht die letzte Szene mit ihm. ;)

**Poetica:** Ich habe nicht vor, die Missing Scenes abzubrechen. Dafür gibt es zu viel in den späteren Kapiteln, das ich noch loswerden möchte. ;) Nur die Updates werden sehr sporadisch und unregelmäßig sein. Eben je nachdem wie ich vorwärts komme.  
**Kathi:** Ja, der Anfang… Ich habe lange überlegt, was bei Severus den Ausschlag gegeben haben könnte. Und irgendwie hielt ich es für passend, dass es etwas war, von dem Hermine nichts mehr weiß. Es hat definitiv seine Meinung von ihr geändert. :)  
**Eule:** Albus und Severus haben bei mir immer eine ganz besondere Freundschaft. Was vor allem daran liegt, dass Severus ihn in demselben Maße hasst wie schätzt. Albus hat ihm das Schlimmste und Beste in seinem Leben angetan. Irgendwie mag ich es, diese Freundschaft näher zu beschreiben.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich habe mir beim Schreiben von ISEM keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Harry Hermine warnen könnte. Es schien einfach richtig. Nachdem einige Leser mich gefragt haben, warum er es getan hat, hab ich mir dann Gedanken gemacht. Und festgestellt, dass es richtig war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- am Abend nachdem Hermine den Jungs ihre Sicht auf Severus Snape dargelegt hat (Kapitel 7)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Harry stand gedankenverloren am einem der riesigen Flügelfenster im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Allein die Tatsache, dass er kaum mehr die Peitschende Weide sehen konnte, sprach dafür, dass es schon sehr spät war. Und das wiederum war Grund genug für ihn, nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Fensterbrett zu tippen.

Es lag in seiner Hand. Er könnte sich umdrehen, in den Schlafsaal gehen und so tun, als hätte er niemals etwas bemerkt. Bis vor drei Monaten hätte er das definitiv getan. Sollte die Fledermaus doch dort unten…

Er seufzte. Was hatte Hermine noch gesagt? _Er hat gesagt, ich solle dich um jeden Preis im Schloss halten._

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer sehr schmerzlichen Maske. Er hätte nur auf Hermine hören müssen und Sirius könnte noch leben. Es war seine Schuld, dass sein Pate gestorben war. Nicht die von Snape und auch nicht die von irgendwem sonst. Er konnte es auf den Gesichtern der anderen lesen, dass sie diese Meinung teilten. Gesagt hatte ihm dies bisher niemand.

Zugegeben, Hermine war kurz davor gewesen. Das allerdings auch nur, weil sie Snape verteidigen wollte. Das Eine ging Hand in Hand mit dem Anderen. Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was da zwischen den beiden ablief. Er hoffte nur, dass Hermine dem Richtigen vertraute.

_Er muss Professor Dumbledore genug Beweise liefern, damit er ihm glaubt, dass er auf der guten Seite steht. Und er muss Voldemort genug Beweise liefern, dass er eben das nicht glaubt._

Harry schnaubte. Diese Aufgabe meisterte die Fledermaus wirklich exzellent. Es gab keine Person in diesem Schloss, der er sein Leben weniger gerne anvertrauen würde. Und dennoch schien es in Snapes Händen mehr oder weniger sicher zu sein. Wenn er Dumbledore trauen durfte, war es der Fledermaus zu verdanken, dass Lupin ihn aus der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte schaffen können.

Er schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz in seiner Narbe ein weiteres Mal an Intensität zulegte. Das ging schon den ganzen Tag so. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Hermine hatte es offenbar nicht bemerkt. Nur Snape hatte ihm beim Abendessen diesen merkwürdigen Blick zugeworfen. Was zum Henker sollte das bedeuten? Sag es ihr? Oder doch eher, sag es ihr nicht, oder du wirst ein weiteres Mal zu spüren bekommen, wie sehr ich dich verabscheue? Er tendierte eindeutig zur zweiten Variante.

Und allein deswegen nickte er mit einem entschlossen Gesichtsausdruck, als Ginny zu ihm trat und ihn besorgt musterte. „Ist alles okay mit dir?"

„Ja, es geht mir gut." Was gab es Besseres, als Snape so richtig den Abend zu vermiesen? „Ginny, wie ist das Passwort für die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen?"

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was haben Fred und George ausgeheckt?"

Harry blinzelte irritiert. „Nichts, von dem ich wüsste."

„Was willst du dann mit dem Passwort? Geistern kommen?" Sie wirkte nicht, als ob sie der Gedanke störte.

„Eher nicht", erwiderte Harry dennoch gedehnt. „Ich muss kurz zu Hermine und hatte nicht vor, Ron vor dem Schlafengehen eine Show zu bieten."

„Verständlich. Habe ich eine Chance, dass du mich irgendwann aufklärst, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht?"

Nachdem sie mit ihm ins Ministerium gegangen war, hatte sie durchaus ein Recht auf Antworten. Dennoch sträubte sich etwas in ihm dagegen. Mitwisserschaft bedeutete Gefahr und zwar für Ginny. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sie ins Kreuzfeuer geraten könnte. „Ginny, ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Dann finde jemand anderen, der dir hilft", unterbrach sie ihn und klang dabei so überzeugt von ihrer Methode, dass Harry eine Spur blasser wurde.

Jemand anderen. Ein anderes Mädchen. Eine andere von diesen ewig kichernden Wesen, die ihn alle auf diese bestimmte Art musterten. Diese Art, von der er gar nicht wissen wollte, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. „Okay, ich erkläre es dir. Aber nicht jetzt."

Ginny grinste zufrieden. „Morgen in der Mittagspause reicht mir auch vollkommen. Das Passwort ist ‚Frohlockende Furien' und sprich es ein bisschen höher aus, die Treppe reagiert auch auf die Stimmlage." Sie machte ein paar wirre Bewegungen vor ihrem Hals.

Harry sah sie unschlüssig an. „Will ich wissen, wie du das rausgefunden hast?"

„Nein", sagte sie kurz und wirkte auch nicht so, als ob sie ihre Meinung noch ändern würde.

Harry gab sich allerdings auch sehr gerne damit zufrieden und ließ das Lächeln zu, das auf sein Gesicht drängte. „Danke, Ginny", murmelte er und fasste sie kurz an der Schulter, bevor er sich umdrehte und versuchte, möglichst unauffällig bei den Treppen anzukommen.

„Harry will zu den Mädchenschlafsälen!", verkündeten Fred und George prompt und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Hey Harry! Ich will dich fallen sehen!", gröhlte Ron in den aufbrausenden Tumult, woraufhin Harry sich gegen die Stirn tippte. Er war bestens vorbereitet. Niemals würde er sich die Blöße geben, die Treppen anders als aufrecht stehend zu benutzen.


	8. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 8

So, schneller als das letzte Mal, was vor allem an der nächsten Szene liegt. Auf die Veröffentlichung freue ich mich nämlich schon. :D

Und da es für die letzte Missing Scene keine Reviews gab (ich merk schon, Harry interessiert euch nicht so), bleibt mir nicht mehr, als euch viel Spaß mit dieser zu wünschen!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Eigentlich wollte ich nur Severus' Gedankengänge nach Hermines Entschuldigung umreißen. Und dann fiel mir ein, dass der arme Kerl immer noch ein kaputtes Bein hat. Also hab ich ihn noch zu Poppy gescheucht und nun wissen wir alle, warum er so ungern zu ihr geht.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- kurz nachdem Hermine sich zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres bei Severus entschuldigt hat (Kapitel 8)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus atmete auf, als die Tür sich hinter Granger geschlossen hatte. Während er den Kopf auf den Schultern kreisen ließ, ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Der ganze Abend war der reinste Hohn gewesen.

Der Lord hatte tatsächlich angefangen, sie das Duellieren trainieren zu lassen. Er rief sie mindestens einmal in der Woche zu sich und ließ sie gegeneinander antreten, als wären sie wieder in der Schule. Das Fiasko kurz vor Beginn der Sommerferien hatte ihm anscheinend deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie unfähig ein Großteil seiner Anhänger wirklich war. Die letzten großen Siege, wie er es nannte, waren einfach schon zu lange her. Natürlich hatte er sich noch einige weniger freundliche Äußerungen überlegt, die Severus über alle Maßen amüsiert hatten. Denn er war einer der wenigen, die nicht nachgelassen hatten. Sein Leben hing davon ab.

Nur heute war er nicht auf der Höhe gewesen. Die Rückkehr der Schüler (und insbesondere einer bestimmten) hatte mehr unliebsame Erinnerungen geweckt, als er freiwillig zugeben würde. Dass er ihr die Erinnerung daran genommen hatte, ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben, bereitete ihm ein weitaus schlechteres Gewissen, als ihm lieb war.

Zumal er nicht einmal mehr wusste, warum er ihr diese Erinnerung nicht gelassen hatte. Es war eine Handlung im Affekt gewesen. Ohne groß zu überlegen oder darüber nachzudenken, was sein Handeln zu bedeuten hatte.

Und heute war sie tatsächlich hergekommen und hatte sich entschuldigt. Wollte ihm helfen, um einen Teil ihrer Schuld abzutragen. Er schnaubte trocken, doch es verrutschte arg, weil ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnürte. Sie hatte keine Schuld ihm gegenüber, die sie irgendwie abtragen musste. Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet, das war der Wiedergutmachung genug. Außerdem störte es ihn persönlich nur bedingt, dass die Promenadenmischung das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.

Doch Grangers Entschuldigung hatte ihm etwas sehr deutlich vor Augen geführt: Dass er sie auf Abstand halten musste. Sie konnte ihm wirklich gefährlich werden. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das ihn dazu verleitete, ihr zu viel zu zeigen, möglicherweise sogar zu sagen. Mehr als gut für sie war. Deswegen hatte er sie weggeschickt und saß noch immer mit seinem verdrehten Knie an.

Rookwood hatte die Gunst der Stunde (oder die Gelegenheit seiner Unkonzentriertheit) nur zu gerne ausgenutzt, um ihn im Duell heute in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Seinem Knie hatte dies nicht gut getan. Aber er sollte morgen unterrichten und konnte den kleinen Kröten wohl kaum so gegenübertreten.

Missmutig stand er deswegen auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Poppy würde sich sicherlich der spontanen Selbstauflösung hingeben, wenn er sich freiwillig zu ihr bemühte. So ließen sich möglicherweise zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er hätte endlich Zugang zu ihren medizinischen Büchern (die aufgrund der detaillierten Heilungsbeschreibungen nur an Fachpersonal abgegeben wurden) und wäre sie auch noch los.

Dieser Gedanke hob seine Stimmung wenigstens leidlich. Dennoch stieß er nur ein missmutiges Knurren aus, als er humpelnd den Krankenflügel betrat. Poppy war gerade dabei, ihren letzten Kontrollgang zu machen, denn obwohl erst der erste Schultag war, hatten schon zwei Schüler es geschafft, sich einen Platz hier oben zu sichern.

Die Augen der Medihexe wurden groß, als sie Severus erblickten, und sie ließ beinahe die Bettpfanne fallen, die sie in Händen hielt. „Was führt _Sie_ denn hierher?", fragte sie pikiert. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihm sein harsches Verhalten bei der letzten Wundversorgung noch immer nicht verziehen.

„Sieht man das nicht?" Severus machte noch ein paar Schritte und ließ das Humpeln das erste Mal so deutlich zu, wie sein Knie es eigentlich die ganze Zeit verlangte. Auch ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, wusste er, dass es in den schönsten Farben blühen würde.

„Es gibt mehr behandlungsbedürftige Dinge bei Ihnen zu sehen als das Bein. Manche sind heilbar, andere…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, ließ ihm aber vielsagende Blicke zukommen. „Setzen Sie sich auf das Bett und machen Sie das Bein frei, Professor Snape. Ich bin sofort da." Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, ging sie zu einem Nebenraum hinüber, von dem er wusste, dass sich dort ein Labor und Lagerraum befand.

Leise Verwünschungen murmelnd, folgte Severus den Anweisungen der Medihexe und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er hatte allerdings nicht vor, die Hose ganz auszuziehen. Stattdessen erweiterte er magisch das Hosenbein, bis er es über sein Knie hochziehen konnte. Tatsächlich hatte er in seinen Vorstellungen zur Farbgestaltung noch gewaltig untertrieben, wie er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen feststellte. Hier hätte Granger ihm nicht helfen können.

Als Poppy um den Vorhang herumtrat, der das Bett von dem restlichen Krankenflügel abtrennte, blieb sie stehen und starrte sein Knie an. „Will ich überhaupt wissen, was Sie damit angestellt haben?"

Severus sah sie unbewegt an. „Hat es einen Sinn, Nein zu sagen?"

Sie kam zu ihm und zog sich einen Hocker unter der Liege (und zu seiner Empörung zwischen seinen Beinen) hervor. „Also, ich warte!"

Während Severus noch über ihre Neugierde den Kopf schüttelte, begann sie bereits, sein Knie abzutasten und mit einigen Diagnosezaubern zu durchleuchten. „Ich hatte einen unsanften Zusammenstoß." Was nicht einmal gänzlich gelogen war.

„Mit einem Bergtroll?", warf sie auf diese bestimmte Art und Weise ein, die ihm sehr deutlich zeigte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass das eine solche Verletzung zur Folge hätte… Ja, mit einem Bergtroll." Da sie ohnehin wusste, dass er ihr eine Lüge erzählte, musste er sich nicht übermäßig anstrengen, dies zu verbergen.

„Ich hoffe, der arme Kerl hat es überlebt." Bei diesen Worten drückte sie auf eine bestimmte Stelle, die Severus ein paar unwirsche Flüche und ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen entlockten.

„Hat er. Aber wenn Sie so weitermachen, wird es heute noch Tote geben!" Er funkelte sie gereizt an und war kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken.

„Keine Drohungen, wenn ich Sie heilen soll, Professor Snape! Oder Sie können die nächsten acht Wochen im Gips verbringen." Ein diabolisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, das sie sich zweifellos von ihm abgeguckt hatte.

„Machen Sie einfach, was Sie machen müssen, damit ich mich morgen den Kröten zeigen kann", knurrte er und wandte missmutig den Blick aus dem Fenster. Poppy erwiderte noch irgendetwas auf seine Äußerung, doch er zog es vor, es sich nicht anzuhören.

Stattdessen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich lieber von Granger verarzten ließ. Immerhin konnte er ihr Punkte abziehen, auch wenn sie meistens clever genug war, nicht zu genau nachzufragen. Dass er tatsächlich einmal Grangers Behandlung der von Poppy vorziehen würde, verwunderte ihn nicht so sehr, wie es sollte. Alles war besser als Poppys Behandlungsmethoden.

Dennoch würde er Granger nicht sagen, wann ein Treffen bevorstand. Wenn Potter ihr Bescheid sagte, konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Doch er würde sie nicht freiwillig der Gefahr aussetzen, die er an diesen Abenden war. Sie war eine Schülerin, seine Schülerin. Sie sollte ihre Nächte schlafend im Gryffindorturm verbringen und nicht auf den Ländereien. Was hatte Albus sich nur dabei gedacht?

In diesem Moment wurde er unsanft von einem Schlag auf sein Knie aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Zwei Tage Schonung, dann sollte es wieder vollständig belastbar sein", sagte Poppy und räumte die Reste von Verbandszeug und Klebestreifen beiseite, mit denen sie sein Knie versorgt hatte.

Severus blickte gedankenverloren auf den Verband hinab, ehe er seine Hose zurechtrückte und aufstand. Sobald er in seinen Räumen war, würde er den Verband wieder entfernen. „Schönen Abend noch", wünschte er der Medihexe, allerdings sehr sarkastisch, und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

„Bitteschön, gern geschehen. Nur nicht zu oft!", rief sie ihm hinterher und Severus machte eine abwinkende Bewegung mit der Hand, ehe die Flügeltüren sich hinter ihm schlossen.


	9. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 9

Sooo, endlich ist es soweit. :D Nicht nur ich habe darauf gewartet, diese Szene zu veröffentlichen, sondern vor allem meine Beta Anja (hier registriert als annj). Denn diese Szene stammt nicht von mir, sondern von ihr. °breit grins° Es ist die erste, aber nicht die letzte Missing Scene, die sie geschrieben hat, und ich freue mich über jede wie ein kleines Kind. °lol° Dankeschön für deine tollen Ideen!

**Milka:** °gg° Ich hoffe, eine ratlose Ginny, ein verlegener Harry und eine kleine List reichen auch. ;)

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch ebenso oft wie ich gefragt, wie Ginny an Harrys Tarnumhang gekommen ist. Anja hat sich da eine Antwort zu einfallen lassen. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- bevor Hermine mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald geht (Kapitel 9)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war hoffnungslos. 

Ginny Weasley linste über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg und begann nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen.

Wie schwer konnte es eigentlich sein, Harry Potter nur für eine Minute alleine zu sprechen? Sie verkniff sich einen frustrierten Laut. Offenbar bedeutend schwieriger, als eine Horde Drittklässler zum Kichern zu bringen.

Seit geraumer Zeit sah sie sich das Spektakel nun an und hatte es zu Anfang noch ungeheure Freude bereitet, Harry so in Bedrängnis zu sehen, so sehr wünschte sich Ginny inzwischen, dass sie einfach zu ihm gehen könnte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte. Alleine. Ohne das lästige Gekicher einer handvoll frühpubertärer Dreizehnjähriger, die Harry mit ihren unschuldigen Blicken beinahe auffraßen.

Harry Potter saß am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes, sein wirrer Haarschopf tief über ein Pergament gebeugt und es sah nicht so aus, als wäre seine Konzentration durch seine Groupies unbeeinträchtigt. Alle paar Minuten zuckte sein Kopf leicht zur Seite, nur um danach noch tiefer über der Tischoberfläche zu hängen. Aus der Entfernung konnte Ginny sehen, wie sich die Spitze seiner Feder verdächtig bog. Nach einem besonders wütenden Federschwingen spritzte die blaue Tinte bis auf die andere Seite des Tisches und hinterließ einen unschönen Fleck auf Ron Weasleys Nase.

„Hey!", schimpfte Ginnys Bruder und wischte sich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Harry nuschelte etwas, das Ginny nicht verstand.

„Hey", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr und sie schrak zusammen.

„Dean, hi", erwiderte sie, ohne jedoch den Blick von Harry abzuwenden.

Die Mädels steckten erneut ihre Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten unter hühnerähnlichem Gegacker, während Harry seine Stirn mit deutlichem Missmut auf sein Pergament sinken ließ und so liegen blieb.

„Ginny, sag mal", begann Dean etwas stockend und räusperte sich. Ginny drehte sich nun doch zu ihm um und bekam noch den Blick mit, den Dean seinem besten Freund Jordan zuwarf, der wiederum auffällige Gesten mit seiner Hand vollführte. Als er Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, hörte er umgehend damit auf und begann sich nicht vorhandenen Staub von der Vorderseite seines Pullovers zu wischen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Ginny und gab sich wirklich allergrößte Mühe, interessiert zu klingen. Es war nicht so, dass sie Dean nicht leiden konnte. Er war nur... ständig da. Um ihr Türen aufzuhalten, ihre Bücher zu tragen, sie zu fragen, ob sie noch etwas von dem Haferbrei haben wollte, bevor er sich den letzten Rest nahm. Es war mehr als irritierend. Als ob sie nicht schon genug Probleme hätte.

Sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern und sah nun endlich Dean an, der wiederum sie angestrengt anzustarren schien.

„Ähm... hast du das mit dem reversiven Wachstum der Mandragora verstanden?"

„Ja", antwortete Ginny ohne näher darauf einzugehen.

„Und? Kannst du es mir erklären?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf das Buch vor sich. Tatsächlich ging es auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite um eben diesen Vorgang. Nur dass sie das Buch verkehrt herum hielt, da sie es ohnehin nur als Tarnung genutzt hatte. Hastig drehte sie es um.

„Äh nein, ich..." Irgendeine Ausrede. Irgendwas Intelligentes, Unauffälliges. „Das ist doch Stoff der vierten Klasse. Das hattet ihr letztes Jahr." Sie hielt inne. Das Argument schien offensichtlich nicht haltbar. „Ich hab's gerade wieder vergessen. Tut mir leid."

Uuhh ja, das sollte reichen, ihr für immer und ewig das Attribut 'schräg' zu verpassen. Vielleicht sollte sie gleich eine Blutsschwesternschaft mit Luna Lovegood in Betracht ziehen.

„Oh, schon gut. Wenn es dir wieder einfällt... ich bin da hinten." Dean deutete mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter und entfernte sich rückwärts von ihr.

Ginny seufze erleichtert und klappte das Buch zusammen. Das Hindernis beseitigt, fand sie sich prompt Harrys Blick ausgesetzt, der sich allerdings hastig abwandte und wieder Löcher in sein Pergament zu bohren schien. Aha!

Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, war sie aufgestanden, hatte das Kräuterkundebuch beiseite gelegt und lief mit federnden Schritten auf Harry zu.

Sie ignorierte die missbilligenden Bemerkungen der Hühnergruppe und baute sich neben Harrys und Rons Tisch auf.

„Ich brauche deinen Tarnumhang", platzte sie mit gesenkter Stimme heraus und Harrys sah sie erstaunt an. Bei dem Anblick brach Ginny erneut in hilfloses Grinsen aus. In gespiegelter Schrift stand wieder und wieder auf Harrys Stirn geschrieben: „Ginny, willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen?"

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe sie es entziffert hatte, doch die Zeit war ausreichend, um ihren Bruder in heilloses Gelächter fallen zu lassen. Verdutzt sah Harry zu Ron, der sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn schlug. Harrys Gesichtszüge entgleisten schneller, als Neville „Ich brauche einen neuen Kessel" sagen konnte und er grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ja", antwortete Ginny, die Hand noch immer vor den Mund geschlagen, um lautes, unpassendes Prusten zu vermeiden. „Ja, ich komme mit nach Hogsmeade. Bekomme ich nun deinen Mantel?" Harrys Augen leuchteten wie Weihnachtsbaumkugeln. Sie warf hastig einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Dean verfolgte angestrengt jede ihrer Bewegungen. „Ich treffe mich mit einer Freundin am See und will nicht, dass Dean mir folgt."

Harry starrte sie weiter an, doch als Deans Name fiel hätte Ginny schwören können, ein wütendes Knurren zu hören. Schließlich nickte er und folgte ihrem Blick. „Aber sicher. Solange du willst." Er stand auf, erstarrte urplötzlich und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Stirn. Die Tinte verschwand. Ohne seine Groupies eines Blickes zu würdigen verschwand er auf der Wendeltreppe, um Ginny seinen Mantel zu holen.

„Mission erfolgreich beendet", murmelte sie. Nicht mehr lange und die Drittklässlerinnen würden Flüche auf sie hetzen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Doch das war es wert. „Sehr erfolgreich", wiederholte sie.

* * *

Leute, ich weiß, die Missing Scenes stehen bei euch nicht hoch im Kurs mit Reviews und das ist auch kein Problem für mich. Aber Anja hat ein paar Rückmeldungen verdient. °puppyeyes° 


	10. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 11

Ohne große Reden, hat so schon lange genug gedauert. Viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Nachdem mindestens die Hälfte der Leser so erstaunt waren über Severus' plötzliche Kooperation, konnte ich auf diese Missing Scene wirklich nicht verzichten. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- kurz vor dem Gespräch im 6. Schuljahr, in dem Hermine Professor Snape um die Erlaubnis bittet, außerhalb des Unterrichts Tränke zu brauen (Kapitel 11)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus zerknüllte das Pergament knurrend in seiner Hand, während die kleine Eule, die die Post gebracht hatte, fiepsend durch das noch immer geöffnete Fenster floh. Er stand auf und knallte es zu, wobei die Scheibe leise klirrte, zu ihrem Glück jedoch nicht zerbrach.

Der Tränkemeister stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Es war nicht schlau, in aufgebrachter Stimmung zu einem Gespräch mit Albus zu erscheinen. Doch das Wissen, dass es um Granger gehen würde, half ihm nicht sonderlich, sich zu beruhigen.

Schließlich verließ er seine Räume, errichtete über die Schulter hinweg die Banne um sein Büro und zog den halb geöffneten Umhang vor seinem Körper zusammen, als eine Gruppe Slytherins im Flur auftauchte. Sie alberten und lachten, bis sie ihn erblickten. Dann verstummten sie schlagartig und versteckten etwas hinter ihrem Rücken.

Severus fixierte sie mit missmutigen Blicken, schlich langsam an ihnen vorbei und genoss es, die Angst in den Augen der Kröten zu sehen – und das obwohl sie seinem Haus angehörten. Es gab Momente, in denen konnte er nicht wählerisch sein.

Gerade als sie sich in Sicherheit wiegten und ihren Weg fortsetzen wollten, ließ er den Gegenstand, den sie zu verstecken versucht hatten, in die Luft springen. Für ein paar Sekunden war eines der Saugnapf-Augen zu erkennen, die die Weasley-Gören munter im Schloss verkauften, dann zerstob es in viele kleine Stücke, die platschend zu Boden fielen. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug, Mr Lucas!", schnarrte Severus und lief unberührt weiter. Hinter sich konnte er das leiser werdende Murren seiner Schüler hören und grinste zufrieden.

Einige Minuten später klopfte er an die Tür des Schulleiters und beschwor noch einen letzten Rest Ruhe herauf, ehe er eintrat. „Sie baten um ein Gespräch, Direktor?"

Albus Dumbledore sah von einem Stapel Papiere auf und nickte. „Allerdings. Bitte setz' dich, Severus!" Er deutete mit seiner schlanken Hand auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und noch ehe er auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihm eines dieser lächerlichen Zitronenbonbons anzubieten, machte Severus eine ablehnende Geste.

Der Schulleiter räumte die Pergamente zur Seite, die sich von alleine sauber aufrollten und mit einem dünnen Seidenband umwickelten. Dann stapelten sie sich zu einer länglichen Pyramide auf und gaben ein abschließendes Ploppen von sich. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich denke, du weißt, warum ich dich hergebeten habe, nicht wahr?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ausnahmsweise bin ich mir einmal keiner Schuld bewusst."

Albus lächelte, doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden war er wieder ernst. „Es geht um Miss Granger." Severus stöhnte, hielt jedoch die Luft an, als ein stechender Blick ihn traf. „Du magst es vielleicht nicht so sehen, doch die Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe wird mir von Tag zu Tag mehr bewusst."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte.

„Severus, niemand außer mir kennt deinen Patronus. Und ich bin in letzter Zeit selten im Schloss. Die Gefahr, dass du wirklich einmal Hilfe benötigst, während ich nicht anwesend bin, ist groß. Zu groß, als dass ich die Unterstützung von Miss Granger ausschlagen würde."

„Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet", murrte Severus und zog eine Grimasse. „War das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?" Er wollte sich bereits erheben.

„Nein."

Dieses eine Wort ließ ihn resignierend wieder auf den Stuhl zurücksinken. Geduld heuchelnd, verschränkte er die Hände vor dem Bauch und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ich höre", sagte er dann und sah den Schulleiter aufmerksam an.

„Severus, ich möchte, dass du endlich aufhörst, es euch beiden so entsetzlich schwer zu machen. Miss Granger ist ein vollwertiges – wenn auch noch nicht offiziell eingeführtes – Mitglied des Ordens. Es ist ihr Auftrag, dir zur Seite zu stehen. Und sie kann diesen Auftrag nicht erfüllen, wenn du ihr laufend Punkte dafür abziehst, dass sie es versucht. Ihr Auftauchen auf den Ländereien ist kein Bestandteil ihrer schulischen Aktivitäten, also höre auf, es als solches zu ahnden!" Die Stimme des alten Mannes war unmerklich lauter geworden und er hatte sich leicht über den Schreibtisch gelehnt.

Severus fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob Albus überhaupt wusste, welche Geister er mit diesem Auftrag heraufbeschwor. Dass der zwangsmäßig persönlichere Kontakt zwischen ihm und Granger Konsequenzen haben könnte, die weder dem Sinn ihrer Aufgabe entsprachen, noch moralisch vertretbar waren. Ganz zu schweigen von der Gefahr, in die er Granger damit brachte. Doch im Grunde genügte ein Blick in die blauen Augen des alten Mannes, um zu erkennen, dass er es nicht wusste.

„Ich habe nie um diese Art des... Beistands geben, Albus! Und ich wünsche nicht, dass sie dort auftaucht, wenn ich zurückkehre. Es ist nicht sicher. Weder für sie, noch für mich", erwiderte er deswegen aufgebracht.

Albus Dumbledore kniff prüfend die Augen zusammen und schien die Worte des Tränkemeisters zu überdenken. „Du bist ein sehr kontrollierter Mann, Severus. Niemand weiß das besser als ich."

„Und dennoch kennst du mich nach diesen Abenden!", schoss der Tränkemeister zurück und löste endlich seine gelassene Haltung auf.

„Sicher kenne ich dich. Du bist zynisch, unfreundlich und garstig, wenn du von den Treffen zurückkehrst." Severus machte eine bestätigende Geste. „Und ich habe nie von dir verlangt, dass du das ablegen sollst." Nun legte der Jüngere unverständlich den Kopf schief. „Miss Granger ist eine starke junge Frau. Sie weiß, wie sie dich einzuschätzen hat und sie kann mit deinen Launen umgehen. Nicht umsonst ist sie seit langem die Erste, die im Fortgeschrittenenkurs Zaubertränke ein O hat." Dumbledores Augen blitzten zufrieden; Severus gab ein Knurren von sich. „Ich verlange lediglich von dir, dass du ihr keine Punkte mehr abziehst, nur weil sie ihrer Aufgabe nachkommt. Und um Merlins Willen, versuche zumindest ein bisschen kooperativ zu wirken. Wir befinden uns in einer Zeit, in der wir jedes Mitglied im Orden gebrauchen können. Vergraule sie uns nicht." Der Schulleiter zwinkerte.

Severus zog es vor, auf diese Bitte nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen wanderten seine Blicke durch das Büro und fixierten schließlich Fawkes, der das Gespräch interessiert aus einer Ecke beobachtete. Die gelben Augen des Vogels bohrten sich in seine und drangen in sein Innerstes ein. Severus spürte, wie ein warmer Schauer durch seinen Körper floss und sogar die kalten Finger milde erwärmte. Es war ihm manchmal wirklich unheimlich, wie genau der Phönix wusste, was er brauchte.

„Severus?" Albus wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort.

Der Tränkemeister knurrte unwillig.

„Ich will es in Worten, mein Lieber!" Der alte Mann tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger fordernd auf die Tischplatte.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, ja doch! Ich werde lieb und artig sein und ihr alles auf die Nase binden, was sie wissen muss", spuckte er daraufhin die gewünschte Antwort vor sich auf den leicht staubigen Boden, woraufhin Dumbledore zufrieden nickte und lächelte. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mir Respektlosigkeiten oder ähnliches gefallen lassen werde! Sollte sie es wagen, die Grenzen zu überschreiten, werden Punkte fällig." Und er würde für nichts garantieren, dass dieses Arrangement möglicherweise zur Folge haben würde. Aber diesen Hinweis behielt er wohlweislich für sich.

Der Schulleiter dachte kurz über seine laut ausgesprochenen Worte nach, dann neigte er einverstanden seinen Kopf. „Das war dann alles, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich rasch und nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, bevor der Direktor noch auf andere Ideen kam. Man sollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.


	11. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 11

**Kathi:** Albus weiß schon, dass er Hermine mit einer riskanten Aufgabe betraut hat. Aber er weiß auch, dass sie das hinbekommt. Sie hat schon so vieles mit Harry und Ron durchgestanden und sein Vertrauen in Severus ist groß genug, um dieses Risiko einzugehen. :)  
**Melody:** Danke für das tolle Lob! °strahl° Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass die Missing Scenes eine Art ‚Verbinde die Punkte'-Spiel ist. Ich bin schon oft am Verzweifeln gewesen, wie ich dies und das sinnvoll unterbringe. °gg° Aber wenn das nicht auffällt… Was will man mehr? °feix°  
**Eule:** Erstmal Danke für deine ganzen Reviews! Hab mich total gefreut, zu jeder MS ein paar Worte von dir zu bekommen. °strahl°  
Poppy und Severus verbindet eine Hassliebe, denke ich. Die beiden sind wie Feuer und Eis – es dampft und brodelt, wenn sie aufeinander treffen, aber irgendwie tun sie sich doch gut. °gg° Natürlich würde das keiner von beiden freiwillig zugeben…  
Und ja, Severus hat sich schon ziemlich früh aus anderen Gründen gegen Hermine gewehrt. Und bald kommt auch eine MS, wo das noch sehr viel deutlicher wird. Er war schon immer ein Meister im Verbergen von Zuneigung. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Eigentlich gibt es hierzu nicht viel zu sagen. Der Handlungsstrang musste halt rein…

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Todessertreffen, über das Severus Hermine vorher informiert (Kapitel 11)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war eine kleine Runde, die der Dunkle Lord an diesem Abend zu sich gerufen hatte. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass neben ihm nur noch die Malfoys anwesend waren, fragte Severus sich wirklich, was er hier zu suchen hatte. Oder was noch viel interessanter war: Was hatte _Draco_ hier zu suchen?

Zum ersten Mal seit der Rückkehr Voldemorts schätze Severus sich glücklich, dass die Todessermaske seine Mimik verbarg. Draco war der einzige der Anwesenden, dessen Gesicht frei lag; Lucius und Narcissa erkannte er nur anhand der Haare, die im nächtlichen Wind unter ihren Umhängen hervor flatterten.

Draco musterte ihn mit angespannten Blicken, während sie auf die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords warteten. Lucius musste es ihm und Narcissa verboten haben, mit Severus zu sprechen. Keiner der drei wagte auch nur einen Versuch. Severus wusste ziemlich genau, dass Lucius ihn als den Maulwurf verdächtigte, der er war. Doch er hatte keine Beweise und das wurmte ihn entsetzlich. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass er es gewesen war, der Severus überhaupt erst in diesen Kreis eingeführt hatte. Inzwischen stand Severus weit über Lucius in der Rangfolge.

In diesem Moment materialisierte sich eine schlanke, groß gewachsene Gestalt aus einem schwarzen Nebel neben ihnen. Severus verkniff es sich, darüber die Augen zu verdrehen. Der Dunkle Lord liebte große Auftritte wie diesen, doch sie kosteten eine Menge Kraft. Er wandte sie nur an, wenn er sich seiner Sache sicher war.

Alle vier Köpfe neigten sich dem Boden entgegen und verharrten in dieser Position, bis eine ungeduldige, spinnenartige Hand für alle deutlich sichtbar durch die Luft wedelte. „Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, warum ich dieses Treffen in so engem Kreise abhalte", begann Voldemort gedehnt und sah dabei besonders Lucius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nun, eigentlich bedaure ich eher den Treffpunkt. Das Treffen hätte in Malfoy-Manor stattfinden können. Narcissa hätte die Hauselfen gerne angewiesen, ein vorzügliches Mahl zuzubereiten." Lucius Blicke konzentrierten sich auf einen Punkt in der Gegend von Voldemorts Kinn. Severus musste sich ein Schnauben verkneifen. Lucius hatte sich noch nie getraut, dem Lord in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ein anderes Mal, Lucius. Ich möchte mir deinen Sohn in einer ihm unbekannten Umgebung ansehen." Daraufhin fixierte er Draco, der sich in übertriebener Geste verneigte.

„Ich stehe zu Euren Diensten", murmelte er.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Draco war zu jung, um in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte niemals eine Ausnahme gemacht, denn junge Leute mit wenig Erfahrung hatten den Hang dazu, die Nerven zu verlieren. Und Draco war da mit Sicherheit keine Ausnahme, eher im Gegenteil. Dennoch schwieg er. Was auch immer Voldemort geplant hatte, es lag nicht in seiner Macht, gefasste Entschlüsse abzuwenden.

„Ich begrüße es sehr, dass du deinen Sohn für diese Aufgabe zur Verfügung stellst, Lucius. Er bietet wirklich eine optimale Chance, zumal ich ungern Severus' vorzügliche Stellung gefährden würde." Flüchtig wanderten die Blicke zum Tränkemeister und dieser begegnete ihnen offen und ohne falsche Scheu. „Natürlich wirst du es verstehen, dass ich ihn unmöglich jetzt schon offiziell aufnehmen kann", fuhr Voldemort unbeeindruckt fort. „Er ist zu jung. Doch wenn er den Auftrag erfüllt… Nun, wir werden sehen."

Severus sah kurz zu Narcissa hinüber. Es erstaunte ihn, dass sie Dracos Einbeziehen in die Belange der Todesser einfach so hinnahm. Sie hatte ihm einmal im Vertrauen gesagt, dass sie alles dafür tun würde, um ihren Sohn aus diesem Kreis rauszuhalten. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie diese Worte wahr machen würde. Doch anscheinend hatte sie nicht den Mut, sich gegen ihren Mann aufzulehnen.

Was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass sie Angst hatte. Ihre Hand klammerte sich für ihn sichtbar um den Umhang und immer wenn eine Windböe durch den Wand rauschte, schwankte sie leicht. Es schien, als stünde sie nur kurz vor einer Ohnmacht.

„Draco, bist du bereit, alles für die Erfüllung des Auftrages zu tun?", setzte der Dunkle Lord in diesem Moment an und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, Meister."

„Bist du bereit zu töten, mit allen Konsequenzen?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Bist du bereit, der Dunklen Seite zur Stärke zu verhelfen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Herrschaft über die Zauberer und kurz darauf auch die über die Muggel in meine Hände fällt, so dass ich Großbritannien in eine blutreine Zukunft führen kann?"

„Ja, Meister." Draco zögerte nicht ein einziges Mal mit seiner Antwort.

„Gut. Das muss fürs Erste genügen. Dein Auftrag wird darin bestehen, Albus Dumbledore zu töten und die Leitung der Schule an Severus und somit in die Hände der Todesser zu übergeben. Es ist mir gleich, wie du es anstellst. Sorge nur dafür, dass es geschieht."

Severus' Augen waren unmerklich ein Stück größer geworden und er musste sich beeilen, den neutralen Ausdruck zurück zu erlangen, als der Dunkle Lord in kurz musterte. Dabei entging es Voldemort, wie Draco den Blick hob und sein fahles Gesicht dem Mondlicht aussetzte. Severus war überzeugt, dass er vorhin besser ausgesehen hatte.

„Ich werde alles tun, um den Auftrag zu erfüllen, Meister", sagte er hohl, was den Lord allerdings nicht weiter kümmerte. Er nickte lediglich zufrieden.

„Severus, du wirst sein Ansprechpartner sein und mir über die neusten Fortschritte berichten. Achte darauf, dass deine Position in Hogwarts und im Orden nicht in Gefahr gerät!"

Der Tränkemeister verneigte sich neuerlich. „Ja, mein Meister." Seine Stimme klang tiefer als die von Draco und das schien Narcissa aus einer Starre zu reißen. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

Voldemort ignorierte es: „Das wäre dann vorerst alles. Ich erwarte absolutes Stillschweigen von euch."

Ein eintöniges „Ja, Meister", erklang im Wald und verbreitete sich nur mäßig durch die eng stehenden Baumstämme. Danach wandte der Dunkle Lord sich um und schritt davon, wobei er sich immer mehr auflöste, ehe er gänzlich verschwunden war.

Severus' akribisch angespannte Körperhaltung lockerte sich etwas und er richtete sich auf. Das Treffen war erstaunlich kurz gewesen, doch er würde sich nicht darüber beklagen. Lucius sah ihn durchdringend an und nahm die Maske ab. Erst danach tat Severus es ihm gleich. „Wenn du irgendetwas tust, das Draco in Gefahr bringt…", drohte er mit leiser Stimme und rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Lucius…", murmelte Nacissa neben ihm und fasste ihren Mann am Arm. Sie trat allerdings eilig einen Schritt zurück, als er sie gereizt ansah.

„Nimm Draco mit nach Hogwarts. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten." Lucius fasste seine Frau am Arm und zog sie an sich. Nach einem letzten, undefinierbaren Blick auf seinen Sohn disapparierten sie.

Severus nahm daraufhin Draco ins Visier und erlaubte es sich für einen Moment, die vollen Ausmaße des Auftrages durch seinen Verstand rasen zu lassen. Er hatte Draco schützen wollen, so wie Narcissa es ihm damals gesagt hatte. Wäre er nicht Albus' Spion, hätte er einiges getan, um Draco aus diesem Auftrag rauszuholen. So allerdings konnte er nur zusehen und hoffen, dass sich irgendeine Lösung bieten würde.

„Sir?", riss Draco ihn in diesem Moment aus seiner Starre und Severus verzog seinen Mund.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen, Mr Malfoy", knurrte er und fasste ähnlich harsch nach dem Arm des Jungen, wie Lucius es bei seiner Frau getan hatte. Er ließ ihm nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, alleine nach Hogwarts zu disapparieren. Es würde wesentlich schneller gehen, wenn er ihn einfach mitnahm.

Dort angekommen, wollte Draco bereits forsch zum Zaun gehen, der das Schulgelände von den umliegenden Ländereien trennte. Severus hielt ihn eilig zurück und belegte ihn mit einem Illusionszauber. „Was soll das, Sir?", zischte Draco und machte mit seinem Tonfall beinahe die Wirkung der höflichen Anrede zunichte.

„Wir werden beobachtet. Halten Sie sich dicht hinter mir. So, dass man Ihre Schritte im Gras von der Eulerei aus nicht sehen kann." Nachdem er Granger heute so übermütig auf das Treffen hingewiesen hatte, musste er Draco irgendwie an ihr vorbei schleusen. Sie wusste so schon viel zu viel.

„Wer beobachtet uns?", fragte sein Schützling und klang dabei schon sehr viel begeisterter als zuvor.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", erwiderte Severus und seine Blicke wanderten kurz hinauf zum Turm. Da er wusste, dass Granger dort war, glaubte er, sie sogar auf diese Entfernung sehen zu können. Er rümpfte die Nase und wandte sich wieder dem Schloss zu. Es war wirklich eine grauenhafte Lage, in die Albus ihn gebracht hatte. „Kommen Sie morgen nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro. Dann werden wir alles Weitere besprechen." Sie hatten das Schlossportal erreicht und Severus hob den Illusionszauber wieder auf, so dass er Draco gerade noch nicken sehen konnte. „Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie mir aus den Augen kommen, bevor ich Ihnen doch noch Punkte abziehe!"

Der Junge feixte und wandte sich dann mit schnellen Schritten dem Kerkergang zu. Severus hingegen atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Danach drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters.


	12. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 12

**Kathi:** Ich freu mich, dass dir Narcissa gefällt. Ich mag sie hier in ISEM nicht so gerne, immerhin begrüßt sie es später, dass ihr Sohn auf der Geschlossenen landet. Für diese Szene kam ich allerdings nicht drum herum, ihr einige mütterliche Gefühle zuzusprechen. ;) Und Severus' emotionaler Abstand wird bald auf die Probe gestellt…

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Dass Draco den Auftrag bekam, war nur die halbe Miete. Der Schwur fehlte und um dieses Detail herum entwickelte sich ein kleiner, in ISEM niemals erwähnter Plot… 

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- bevor/während Hermine an ihrem Trank braut (Kapitel 12)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus stieß ein Schnauben aus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während er die Tränke untersuchte, mit denen Granger sein Labor belagerte. Versuchsreihe… Natürlich hatte er es ihr nicht geglaubt. Der Trank, den sie vorgegeben hatte zu brauen, hätte unter keinen Umständen solche Veränderungen durchgemacht, wie er es gestern Abend beobachtet hatte. Und in den letzten 24 Stunden hatte sich dieser Verdacht mehr als bestätigt.

Das trübe Weiß, das ihn aus dem Kessel geradezu penetrant anstarrte, passte absolut nicht ins Schema. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schöpfte er eine kleine Probe daraus und unterzog diese diversen Tests. Er brauchte nicht lange, ehe er zumindest die Richtung erkannt hatte, in die dieser Trank ging. Er würde eine Wirkung auf das Gefühlsleben desjenigen nehmen, der ihn zu sich nahm.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Granger auffliegen lassen sollte. Er könnte ihr ein gewaltiges Maß an Punkten abziehen und eine so lange Strafarbeit aufs Auge drücken, dass sie sie noch nach ihrem Schulabschluss würde absitzen können.

Dann allerdings dachte er die andere Möglichkeit weiter. Tränke wie dieser hatten Nebenwirkungen, die nicht nur amüsant sondern äußerst verräterisch waren. Es interessierte ihn, ob sie wirklich plante, diesen Trank selbst zu nehmen. Und wie es schien, hatte sie diesen tatsächlich modifiziert, insofern wäre das Beobachten der Anwendung und Wirkung das Risiko einer Vergiftung wert. Zumal sie sich ohnehin oft genug in seiner Nähe aufhielt, als dass er eingreifen könnte, wenn es gefährlich wurde.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich für die zweite Möglichkeit entschied.

Also brachte er alles in den vorherigen Zustand zurück und ging in sein Büro hinüber. Sollte Granger ihre Tränke panschen und eine Lektion lernen, die sie nur die praktische Erfahrung lehren konnte. Er würde es sich in der ersten Reihe bequem machen und dabei zusehen.

Mit nun wieder besserer Laune machte er sich über die Papiere her, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Hausarbeiten, die er bis nach den Ferien korrigieren sollte. Wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht.

Seit dem Gespräch mit Albus vor zwei Tagen war er angespannt und noch mehr denn je darauf versessen, auf alles zu achten. Es gab bisher keine konkreten Pläne, wie sie Dracos Auftrag entschärfen oder aus dem Weg gehen sollten. Vorerst galt es abzuwarten. Er gab ein missmutiges Knurren von sich.

Dann entschied er, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt für Überlegungen dieser Art war, und wandte sich den Aufsätzen zu. Der oberste stammte von Neville Longbottom und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. Beschwingt tauchte er seine Feder in die rote Tinte und begann zu lesen.

Er hatte um die zehn Anmerkungen allein in den ersten fünf Absätzen getätigt, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!", murmelte er gerade laut genug, dass man es vor der Tür hören würde.

Granger betrat das Büro und sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an. Severus erwiderte den Blick und fragte sich, ob er etwas an der Nase hatte, weigerte sich aber, diesen Gedankengang zu deutlich zu zeigen. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Kann ich ins Labor?", besann sie sich dann auf den Grund ihres Erscheinens.

Er blinzelte mehrmals und nickte abwesend. „Gehen Sie hier durch, die Tür ist offen. Dann muss ich nicht extra aufstehen." Er deutete auf den Durchgang, der von seinem Büro aus zum Labor führte. Zu seiner großen Zufriedenheit beeilte sie sich, sein Büro zu verlassen.

Danach wandte er sich wieder den Aufsätzen zu und schaffte es sogar, eine ganze Zeit ohne Unterbrechungen zu arbeiten. In dieser Beziehung hatte er sich mit Granger wenigstens jemanden ins Labor geholt, der ohne Aufsicht auskommen konnte und in diesem Fall auch musste. Zumindest wenn er ihr kleines Experiment weiter verfolgen wollte.

Etwa zehn Aufsätze später (es war eine wahre Freude zu beobachten, wie der Stapel zusehends schrumpfte) klopfte es erneut an seiner Tür und dieses Mal zog Severus seine Augenbrauen sehr dicht zusammen. Wer sollte ihn jetzt aufsuchen? Es waren keine Schüler aus seinem Haus im Schloss, Albus hielt sich wenn möglich mit Besuchen zurück und seine ganze persönliche Nervensäge befand sich nebenan und braute irgendwelche obskuren Tränke. Es widerstrebte ihm, die Korrekturen jetzt zu unterbrechen. Andererseits würde er nicht herausfinden, wer ihn nerven wollte, wenn er nicht nachsah.

Also stand er auf, sprach einen Isolationszauber über die Labortür und öffnete dann die zum Flur. Wen er dort entdeckte, ließ seine Augen größer und seine Gesichtsfarbe eine Nuance heller werden. Narcissa Malfoy sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, die blonden Haare wie immer fein frisiert und den Mund auf diese gewisse Art verzogen, die ihn anfangs ständig irritiert hatte.

„Guten Abend, Severus." Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft, riss ihn aber aus seiner Starre. Er trat zur Seite und sie ging an ihm vorbei.

„Narcissa", murmelte er wenig begeistert von ihrem Besuch. „Was führt dich hierher?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Lucius ist beim Direktor und beschwert sich mal wieder über dies und das. Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich gehe nach draußen. Wenn er erfährt, dass ich bei dir war…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, doch der gehetzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagte genug.

„Und warum nimmst du dieses Risiko auf dich?", wiederholte Severus seine vorherige Frage in etwas anderer Formulierung und hoffte, dass sie ihm dieses Mal eine vernünftige Antwort geben würde.

„Draco. Sein Auftrag."

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen, ehe er zum Schreibtisch zurückkehrte, sich allerdings von dieser Seite dagegen lehnte. „Was soll ich dabei tun?"

„Du sollst dafür sorgen, dass der Lord ihm nichts antun wird. Draco kann Dumbledore nicht töten. Er ist gar nicht in der Lage dazu." Ihre Stimme wurde dünner, so wie sie es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn sie etwas wollte oder sich um ihren Sohn sorgte. In diesem Fall traf beides zu.

„Narcissa, ich habe bereits vom Lord den Auftrag bekommen, Draco zu unterstützen. Und du kannst mir vertrauen, dass er dazu in der Lage sein wird, den alten Narren umzubringen, wenn es an der Zeit dazu ist." Wenn Lucius ihn schon als Maulwurf verdächtigte, musste er Narcissa ja nicht noch weitere Anhaltspunkte dafür liefern.

Sie kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Das ist ja gerade das, was nicht passieren soll! Severus, du hast versprochen, ihn zu schützen. Ihn aus dem Kreis der Todesser fernzuhalten!" Ihre Augen traten ein wenig aus den Höhlen hervor, wirkten dadurch irr und bedrohlich.

Er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern: „Du hast es ebenso versprochen! Und was tust du? Du traust dich ja nicht einmal, deinem Mann ins Gewissen zu reden."

„Er würde mich umbringen!"

„Das würde er nicht wagen", wischte Severus den Einwand rigoros hinfort. Auch wenn es schon einige Zeit her war, Narcissa war immer das Einzige gewesen, das Lucius wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Niemals würde er ihr Leben opfern, geschweige denn es ihr selbst nehmen.

„Du kennst ihn nicht mehr, Severus." Sie wischte sich mit einer zitternden Hand über die Stirn und dass sie so offensichtlich Schwäche zeigte und noch dazu ihr Make-up riskierte, ließ ihn aufmerksam werden. 

Möglicherweise sparte er sich deswegen den Einwand, dass Lucius niemand war, der seinen Charakter freiwillig änderte. „Und was erwartest du nun von mir?"

Sie sah ihn direkt an. „Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur. Ich will, dass du alles tust, um Draco da rauszuholen."

Severus schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil er dir nicht egal ist. Du bist bei seiner Geburt gewesen, hast ihn aufwachsen sehen. Er ist wie ein Sohn für dich."

„Wie sollte er ein Sohn für mich sein, wenn du mich seit Jahren von ihm fern hältst?" In seinen Augen funkelte die Wut, die sie damals in ihm geweckt hatte. Draco war gerade vier gewesen, als sie plötzlich nicht mehr wollte, dass Severus zu viel Zeit mit dem Jungen verbrachte.

„Das ändert nichts daran, was er dir bedeutet. Ich kenne dich, Severus. Und ich habe gesehen, wie du auf den Auftrag des Lords reagiert hast. Er mag blind für die Wahrheit in deinen Augen sein, ich bin es nicht." Sie fixierte ihn eindringlich und als Severus blinzelte, wussten beide, dass er diesen Fluch leisten würde. „Komm morgen Abend mit einem Zeugen in den Verbotenen Wald, hinter die Appariergrenze. Ich werde dort auf euch warten."

„Wen sollte ich als Zeugen mitbringen? Dumbledore?", begehrte er auf.

Narcissa verzog das Gesicht. „Und wen sollte ich mitbringen, ohne dass Lucius es mitbekommt? Ich werde genug Mühe haben, das Haus zu verlassen. Du wirst schon jemanden finden." Mit nun wieder aufgeräumter Miene atmete sie tief durch und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. „Morgen Abend um zehn Uhr, Severus. Enttäusche mich nicht!" Sie sah ihn noch einmal intensiv an, dann verließ sie sein Büro.

Severus seinerseits erlebte einmal mehr das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Letztes Jahr war es Potter gewesen, der ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte, dieses Jahr schafften Draco und seine Familie es. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht, dass er sich ständig mit Schülern rumärgern musste?

Bei dem Gedanken an Schüler zog er knurrend seinen Zauberstab und hob den Isolationszauber wieder auf – nur um gerade noch ein vernehmliches Stöhnen aus dem Labor mitzubekommen. Was hatte Granger jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

An dieser Stelle seiner Gedanken hielt er jedoch inne. Granger… Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen bereitete er sich darauf vor, sie zurechtzuweisen und rauszuschmeißen. Und danach würde er sich überlegen, wie er es am besten anstellte, sie morgen in den Verbotenen Wald zu bekommen.


	13. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 12

**Eule:** Hm, als Ekel würde ich Snape hier eigentlich nicht bezeichnen. Er sieht in Draco so etwas wie einen Sohn und Narcissa nutzt das aus. Gleichzeitig weiß er, dass er Hermine ausreichend vertrauen kann, um sie mitzunehmen. Und er verlangt nichts Unmenschliches von ihr, wie du in dieser MS lesen kannst. Letztendlich hat es sich sogar gelohnt, dass sie mitgegangen ist. ;)  
**Kathi:** °lol° Snape ist echt ein einzigartiger Charakter. Da wird man geknutscht, weil er böse ist. So hab ich es gerne. °feix° Es bringt einfach zu viel Spaß. Nur heute zeigt er sich mal von seiner netteren Seite. Hoffe, das ist zur Abwechslung auch mal in Ordnung. :D  
**LMA:** Erstmal vorweg: So schnell nervt mich niemand! Und in diesem Fall ist eher vom Gegenteil zu sprechen. Ich freu mich nen Keks, das dir ISEM und die MSs gefallen. Bekommst auch noch eine ausführlichere Antwort auf deine Review, versprochen! Ich komm bloß im Moment zu nichts. °haare rauf°

Viel Spaß mit der neuen Szene!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich konnte es nicht lassen…

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- am Abend nachdem Hermine den Trank zur Unterdrückung ihrer Gefühle erfolgreich gebraut hat (Kapitel 12)_

oOoOo

* * *

Severus gab ein vernehmliches Knurren von sich, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er legte das Buch beiseite, in das er sich zur Ablenkung vertieft hatte, und empfing Granger mit so düsteren Blicken, dass sie hoffentlich nicht versuchen würde, ihn noch weiter zu reizen.

„Professor Snape", sagte sie und setzte sich, nachdem er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch gedeutet hatte.

Er beobachtete ihr Verhalten genau. Wie es aussah, hatte sie gestern ihren Trank beendet und nachdem sie ihn mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden von der Tatsache hatte ablenken wollen, dass sie ihn gleich im Labor eingenommen hatte, war er doch gespannt, wie er wirkte. Sie schien gefasst und konzentriert, zwei Dinge, die er in letzter Zeit etwas vermisst hatte. Das war gut. Er brauchte sie heute mit klarem Verstand.

„Sie können heute unter Beweis stellen, wie viel Sie für den Orden bereit sind zu tun, Miss Granger", erklärte er unvermittelt und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sie zusammenzuckte.

„Worum geht es, Sir?"

Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Es war erst neun. Sie hatten genug Zeit. „Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich nicht gedenke, Ihnen die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend zu lassen. Falls Sie sich dazu bereit erklären, mir einen Gefallen zu tun, werden Sie heute vor dem Schlafengehen diesen Trank nehmen." Er stellte ihr eine Phiole vor die Nase, in der sich eine klare, rote Flüssigkeit befand.

Granger betrachtete das Glasgefäß einen Moment lang und schien abzuwägen. „Ich denke, das sollte kein Problem sein", entschied sie schließlich.

Severus spürte gegen seinen Willen, wie sein Respekt vor dem Mädchen stieg. Er an ihrer Stelle hätte seine Erinnerungen nicht einfach in die Hände seines Lehrers gegeben. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Träger des Dunklen Mals war. Doch er würde sich nicht beschweren, es kam ihm nur zugute. „Schön. Sie werden heute Nacht Zeugin bei einem Unbrechbaren Schwur sein."

Ihre Augen wurden eine Nuance größer, aber ansonsten blieb ihre Fassung bestehen.

„Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie über den Unbrechbaren Schwur wissen, Miss Granger."

Sie holte Luft und bereits da wusste er, dass er sich diese Aufforderung lieber hätte sparen sollen. „Der Unbrechbare Schwur ist ein Schwur, der magisch besiegelt und absolut verbindlich ist. Er wird von zwei Personen geschlossen, eine dritte fungiert als Zeuge und Spender der magischen Flamme. Wer den Fluch bricht, wird sterben."

Severus nickte zustimmend. Er wartete einen Moment, ob Granger möglicherweise eine Reaktion darauf zeigte, dass er ihr keine Punkte gab, doch sie erwiderte lediglich seinen Blick auf eine unergründliche Weise, wie er sie noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Sie werden nicht viel zu tun haben. Legen Sie nur Ihren Zauberstab auf die verschränkten Hände und halten Sie den Mund."

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut." Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Haben Sie noch Fragen? Wenn ja, stellen Sie sie jetzt. Ich möchte nachher nicht ein Wort von Ihnen hören!"

Granger hob eine Augenbraue. Offenbar verwirrte sie sein Angebot, Fragen zu beantworten. Wobei sie wirklich naiv war, wenn sie glaubte, dass er ihr alles beantworten würde. Dass sie die Fragen stellen sollte, bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass er darauf eingehen würde.

„Warum ich?", riss sie ihn dann aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Weil Sie – so sehr es mir missfällt, dies zugeben zu müssen – die einzige sind, die greifbar und schlau genug ist, auf meine Befehle zu hören." Er griff nach der Phiole und steckte sie in eine der vielen Taschen seines Umhanges.

Granger gab sich mit dieser Auskunft augenscheinlich zufrieden. Severus beobachtete es fasziniert. Je länger er die Veränderungen in ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber bemerkte, desto mehr drängte sich ihm der Verdacht auf, dass er der Grund war, warum sie diesen Trank überhaupt nahm. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Er gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Granger wäre nicht so dumm, sich wegen Gefühlen um ihren Schulabschluss zu bringen. Doch der Trank konnte nicht zu lange eingenommen werden, ohne gesundheitliche Probleme zu verursachen. Wenn er wirklich der Grund für ihr Handeln war, würde er sich früher oder später damit auseinander setzen und eine Entscheidung treffen müssen.

Vorerst zwang er sich jedoch dazu, mit seinen Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir müssen in den Verbotenen Wald."

„Werden wir _dort_ denjenigen treffen, dem Sie den Schwur geben wollen, Sir?" Ihre Augen waren eine Spur größer geworden bei der Aussicht, nachts den Wald betreten zu müssen.

Er wog das Für und Wider sorgfältig ab, entschied allerdings dass er ihr diese Frage noch durchgehen lassen würde. „In der Tat. Und von jetzt an möchte ich keinen Mucks mehr von Ihnen hören."

„Natürlich, Sir."

Severus nahm seinen Reiseumhang vom Haken und warf ihn sich über. Dann hielt er seiner Schülerin die Tür auf und errichtete die Banne hinter sich, bevor er ihr folgte. Granger wartete im Gang darauf, dass er vorgehen und sie anführen würde. Ihm wurde der Gehorsam allmählich unheimlich. Allerdings würde es sich möglicherweise noch als nützlich erweisen, dass sie ohne die restlichen zwei Drittel des Trios durchaus hilfreich sein konnte – wenn sie nicht gerade an irgendeiner Wunde von ihm herum fuhrwerkte.

Über diese Gedanken erreichten sie die ersten Ausläufer des Waldes und Severus schlug zielsicher einen Weg ein, der sie rasch zur äußeren Grenze bringen würde. Der Wald selbst lag zu einem großen Teil außerhalb der Appariersperre, was der Hauptgrund für Albus war, die Schüler daraus fernzuhalten. Dass ausgerechnet Potter ein so großes Interesse an diesem Stück Land entwickelt hatte, war mehr als unglücklich, denn unter den Todessern waren die Details über das Gelände durchaus bekannt. Potter täte besser daran, hin und wieder auf seine naseweise Freundin zu hören.

Die Dunkelheit der kalten Winternacht war beinahe undurchdringlich unter den Bäumen, die einen Großteil des Schnees davon abgehalten hatten, bis zum Boden vorzudringen. Dennoch knarzten ihre Schritte und scheuchten hin und wieder kleinere Tiere auf, die raschelnd das Weite suchten. Einmal glaubte er sogar einen Zentauren in den Schemen des schwachen Lichts zu sehen, doch er stand in der Gunst dieser Geschöpfe (wenn auch nur auf Albus' Verhandlungsgeschick hin) und so hatten sie nichts zu befürchten.

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen sagte Granger tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über nicht ein Wort, achtete allerdings darauf, sich dicht hinter ihm zu halten. Das Ganze entwickelte sich bisher problemloser, als er es erwartet hatte. Vielleicht war es nicht schlecht, dass er ihre Trankexperimente nicht hatte auffliegen lassen.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch durch das unwegige Gelände hatte Severus zu schwitzen begonnen und hielt Ausschau nach den Markierungen, die ihm zeigten, dass sie den Apparierschutz hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die drei Fichten mit der Hütte in ihrem Zentrum waren schwer zu übersehen – zumindest wenn man wusste, was sie bedeuteten.

Nachdem er sie hinter sich gelassen hatte, lief er noch etwa einhundert Meter weiter geradeaus und wartete auf das kaum merkliche Kribbeln, das das Verlassen der Banne mit sich brachte. Er blieb stehen und deutete Granger stumm an, sich neben ihn zu stellen. Narcissa war noch nicht da und so warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war zehn vor zehn.

„Sie bleiben besser stehen, Miss Granger", warnte er mit seidiger Stimme, als sie einige Schritte ging. Ihre Augen leuchteten etwas, als sie ihn direkt ansah. „Wir haben die Banne von Hogwarts verlassen. Wenn Sie sie wieder durchschreiten, ohne dass ich Ihnen vorher ein Portal erschaffe, werden Sie das ganze Schloss wecken."

Sie senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Und trat sicherheitshalber noch einen Schritt weiter weg.

Severus antwortete nicht darauf. Sie traf keine Schuld, doch er würde sich hüten, ihr dies zu sagen. Es verlangte viel Aufmerksamkeit, um das Kribbeln der Banne von einem schlichten Kälteschauer zu unterscheiden. Besonders in kalten Nächten wie dieser.

Im nächsten Moment ploppte es neben ihnen und Severus stellte sich so, dass Narcissa Granger nicht sofort entdecken würde. Zweifellos würde sie sie erkennen und er wusste schon jetzt, dass sie nicht angetan sein würde von seinem Plan. Doch wenigstens würden sie dieses Treffen so auf das Nötigste beschränken können. „Narcissa", grüßte er deswegen ölig und neigte den Kopf.

Sie wirkte gehetzt, weniger gefasst als gestern. „Severus. Wo ist der Zeuge?"

Der Tränkemeister griff hinter sich und zog Granger am Arm an seine Seite. Auch dies ließ sie wortlos geschehen.

„Das _Schlammblut_?" Narcissa verzog den Mund und rümpfte die Nase.

Granger reagierte nicht.

Severus zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Etwas Besseres ließ sich in so kurzer Zeit nicht auftreiben. Aber ich werde ihr die Erinnerungen nehmen, also spar dir deine Kraft."

Die blonde Frau musterte ihn herablassend und mit sehr schmalen Augen. Severus war überzeugt, dass sie sich auf diese Sache nicht einlassen würde, wenn es ihr nicht wirklich wichtig wäre. „Also schön", entschied sie schließlich und kniete sich auf den kalten, frostigen Boden.

Severus nickte Granger kurz zu, ehe er sich Narcissa gegenüber kniete und ihre rechte Hand ergriff. Granger trat an sie heran und legte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf die verschlungenen Hände. Severus erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht seiner Schülerin. Faszination und Neugierde tanzten in ihren braunen Augen, doch ihre Miene blieb ausdruckslos.

„Wirst du, Severus, über meinen Sohn Draco wachen, wenn er versucht, die Wünsche des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen?", begann Narcissa in diesem Moment den Schwur und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf.

„Das werde ich", antwortete er.

Aus Grangers Zauberstab glitt eine rote Flamme, die sich prickelnd und heiß um ihre Hände wand und die Haut darunter kränklich blass wirken ließ.

„Und wirst du ihn mit all deinen Kräften vor Gefahren schützen?"

„Das werde ich", wiederholte er. Die zweite Flamme gesellte sich dazu und intensivierte die Hitze.

„Und sollte es sich als notwendig erweisen... wenn Draco zu scheitern droht...", setzte Narcissa zur letzten Bedingung an, „Wirst du selbst die Tat ausführen , die der Dunkle Lord Draco befohlen hat?"

Severus musste sich dazu zwingen, die Hand in ihrer ruhen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er in diesem Moment sein Schicksal besiegelte, egal wie es ausging. Dennoch reckte er das Kinn vor und sprach deutlich: „Das werde ich."

Die dritte Flamme verband sich mit den ersten beiden und alle drei zusammen schnürten sich zu einem festen Band, das mit einem schmerzhaften Reißen in ihre Haut sank und erlosch. Einige Sekunden lang blieben Narcissa und Severus noch auf dem Boden knien, dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück und stand auf. Severus tat es ihr gleich und während sie sich die Kleidung abklopfte, bedeutete er Granger, sich hinter ihn zu stellen. „Ich danke dir, Severus", sagte Narcissa schließlich und nur die Tatsache, dass sie ihm dabei fest in die Augen sah, ließ ihn ihre Worte glauben.

Er antwortete mit einem Nicken und beobachtete, wie sie mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf Granger disapparierte.

Severus straffte seine Haltung und wandte sich zu seiner Schülerin um. „Gute Arbeit", murmelte er leise und ging zur Grenze der Banne hinüber. Nach einigen leisen Worten wurde ein schwach schimmerndes Loch sichtbar, durch das er sie schickte. Granger zog sogar den Kopf ein, als sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

Sie hatte nichts zu seinem Lob gesagt und auch die ersten zehn Minuten ihres Rückweges schwieg sie. Severus hingegen drängte es danach, ein Gespräch zu führen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was er eben geschworen hatte. Und noch viel weniger wollte er daran denken, wie Albus darauf reagieren würde.

Also beschloss er, sich mit dem nun sehr viel unwichtigeren Problem zu beschäftigen: „Ich weiß, dass Sie mehr als die Testreihe durchgeführt haben, Miss Granger."

Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Sir?"

Er lächelte auf die diabolische Art, die Schülern immer das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ. Ihr Blick blieb allerdings klar auf ihn gerichtet, während er über einen Baumstamm stieg. „Ich weiß, was Sie in den letzten Tagen im Labor angestellt haben. Ich hoffe sehr, Ihnen ist klar, was für Nebenwirkungen ein Trank wie dieser hat."

Daraufhin wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg vor sich. Sie schwieg eine Weile. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie dieses Thema nur ansprechen, weil ich es nachher wieder vergessen werde?"

Severus schnaubte. „Worauf Sie Gift nehmen können."

„Danke, ich verzichte", murmelte sie trocken, was ihm tatsächlich ein angedeutetes Lächeln entlockte. „Aber um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen: Ja, ich weiß um die Nebenwirkungen. Ich habe mein Bestes getan, sie abzuschwächen, aber ich maße mir nicht an, es perfekt hinbekommen zu haben."

„Das ist bei dieser Mischung auch nicht möglich." Er schwieg eine Zeitlang. „Sind Sie sicher, dass es sich lohnt, diesen Trank zu nehmen, Miss Granger? Dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt?" Er scheute sich davor, sie anzusehen. Und er tat es dennoch.

Sie nickte und wirkte dabei so erwachsen, dass es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Was war bloß mit diesem Mädchen passiert?

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne einige Ratschläge im Umgang mit diesem Trank geben, aber wie Sie selbst festgestellt haben, kann ich dies nicht tun, ohne Ihnen dafür eine Strafe zu geben. Und dann würde Albus erfahren wollen, worum es geht, denn diese Strafe würde in die Geschichte Hogwarts' eingehen." Er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel lächeln. „Ich befürchte also, dass ich Sie blindlings hineinstolpern lassen muss."

„Es scheint so, Sir."

Den restlichen Weg hinauf zum Schloss schwiegen sie. Severus begleitete Granger durch die Schule bis zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, die noch schlief. Gleich würde Granger sie wecken müssen. Nun allerdings zog Severus erstmal die Phiole aus der Tasche und reichte sie ihr. Granger entkorte sie ohne zu zögern und setzte an. Severus wusste selbst nicht, woher der Impuls gekommen war, doch er legte eine Hand auf ihre und wurde so zum Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich da sein werde, wenn der Trank seinen Tribut fordert."

Einige Sekunden lang starrte sie ihn aus großen Augen an und er glaubte eine Mischung von Emotionen über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen, die seine Theorie mehr als bestätigten. Unweigerlich regte sich Mitgefühl für sie in ihm, denn sie hatte sich keinen leichten Weg ausgesucht. Auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass ihre Stärke und neugewonnene Disziplin ihn beeindruckt hatten. Möglicherweise...

„Danke, Sir", beendete sie seinen Gedankengang abrupt und Severus blinzelte mehrmals.

Dann erst zog er seine Hand zurück und wandte sich mit wehendem Umhang um. Es war besser, wenn er nicht mehr hier war, wenn sie den Trank genommen hatte.


	14. Missing Scene 3 zu Kapitel 12

Da schreibt mal schon mal eine richtige HG/SS-Missing Scene und niemanden interessiert es. Tsk. Zur Strafe gibt es heute wieder ein Gespräch zwischen Albus und Severus. :P

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Irgendwie musste der gute Herr Direktor ja von seinem Schicksal erfahren...

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- am Tag nachdem Severus den Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt hat (Kapitel 12)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Mit gewohnt verdrossener Miene saß Severus in der rechten hinteren Ecke des Lehrerzimmers und bemühte sich, nicht in den Mittelpunkt des Treffens zu geraten. Er hasste Lehrerkonferenzen und besonders hasste er die, in denen Minerva ihre Löwenbabys zu verteidigen versuchte.

„Ich bin dennoch der Meinung, dass Mr Hillerong eine härtere Strafe verdient hat. Es ist nicht als Dumme Jungen-Streich hinzunehmen, wenn er eine Schülerin aus der vierten Jahrgangsstufe in einen Wandschrank sperrt und Mr Filch hinterher schickt, um nachzusehen, was das für merkwürdige Geräusche sind."

Severus fuhr sich über den Mund, um ein dreckiges Grinsen zu verbergen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, für wen der beiden Gefangenen diese Erfahrung unangenehmer war. Immerhin war es Filch, der seit fast zehn Jahren mindestens einmal im Monat zu ihm kam, um sich das ‚Elexier für eine Nacht frei' abzuholen, wie er es immer nannte.

„Ich denke, Mr Filch wird die Strafarbeit des besagten Herren unangenehm genug gestalten, Minerva", wandte Albus mit blitzenden Augen ein, ehe er Severus einen wissenden Blick zuwarf. Severus seinerseits entwickelte großes Interesse an den Schnitzereien im Kaminsims. Er wollte es sich mit Filch nicht verderben, dafür war er eine zu angenehme Möglichkeit, die Kröten loszuwerden.

Minerva machte ein missmutiges Gesicht, schwieg jedoch.

„Nun, ist das dann alles? Oder habe ich noch etwas vergessen?" Albus sah jedem der anwesenden Kollegen in die Augen, doch von keinem bekam er eine andere Reaktion als ein Kopfschütteln. „Dann erkläre ich die Konferenz für beendet."

Ein allgemeines Stühlerücken schwoll an, begleitet von diversen gedämpften Gesprächen. Severus stand zwar auf, ergriff aber – ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst – nicht sofort die Flucht. Er musste mit Albus sprechen. Oder die Beichte ablegen, je nachdem wie man es nennen wollte. Er selbst bezeichnete es am liebsten als ‚ihn über die neusten Geschehnisse in Kenntnis setzen'.

„Ich denke, wir gehen besser in mein Büro", entschied Albus, als er Severus' Miene sah.

Der Tränkemeister nickte und folgte dem Direktor zum Kamin hinüber. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der gnädige Herr zu bequem war, um den Weg vom Lehrerzimmer in sein Büro zu Fuß zurückzulegen, wenn es nicht einen triftigen Grund dafür gab. Und Severus hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, ihn deswegen aufzuziehen.

Kurz darauf hatte er sich also vor Albus' Schreibtisch niedergelassen und wartete darauf, dass der Ältere seine Schale mit den Bonbons aufgefüllt und sich mindestens zwei davon in den Mund geschoben hatte. Das machte ein Gespräch wie dieses meistens angenehmer.

„Gab es schon wieder ein Treffen?", fragte er schließlich mit besorgter Miene.

„Nicht direkt." Severus überlegte kurz, wie er es am besten anfing. Dann entschied er sich für den direkten Weg: „Narcissa Malfoy kam vorgestern zu mir, während du dich mit Lucius beschäftigt hast. Sie forderte meine Unterstützung für Draco und in diesem Zusammenhang einen Unbrechbaren Schwur."

Albus' Mimik blieb vorerst unbewegt, doch Severus wusste, dass es hinter der Stirn des alten Mannes arbeitete. „Nun, das ist eine interessante Wendung. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du den Schwur bereits geleistet hast?"

Severus runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „In der Tat." Woher wusste er das bloß?

Albus nickte. „Man kann es dir an der Nasenspitze ablesen. Zumindest, wenn man dich so gut kennt, wie ich es tue."

Der Tränkemeister verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

„Also, wie genau lautete der Schwur?"

„Ich denke, das schaust du dir lieber selbst an. Aber bevor du dies tust, muss ich dich vorwarnen. Ich habe Miss Granger als Zeugin mitgenommen." Severus zog eine kleine Glasflasche aus der Tasche, in der sich weiß wabernd seine Erinnerung an den letzten Abend befand. Zumindest die zensierte Version.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du ihr die Erinnerungen daran genommen hast", murmelte Albus, während er mit dem Fläschchen zu seinem Denkarium hinüberging und die Erinnerung hineinschüttete.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Diese Dinge muss sie nicht wissen. Es würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen."

Die Antwort des Direktors bestand aus einem Nicken, dann vertiefte er sich in die Bilder des letzten Abends. Severus ließ seine Blicke schweifen, während hin und wieder ein paar Wortfetzen an seine Ohren drangen.

„Das ist nicht gut", stellte Albus mit sorgenvoller Stimme fest, nachdem er alles gesehen hatte.

„Ich denke, das ist noch untertrieben."

Albus kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und ließ sich seufzend in den großen Sessel fallen. „Dann sollten wir uns wohl um die Planung meines Ablebens kümmern."

Severus spürte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Dennoch straffte er seine Haltung und wappnete sich gegen das, was nun folgen würde.


	15. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 13

**Medichief:** Sicher, alle lieben die Missing Scenes. °rofl° Nein, im Ernst, ich weiß, dass ich bei den MSs nicht viel zu erwarten habe. Tue ich auch nicht, aber bei dieser speziellen hatte ich doch gedacht, dass sich der eine oder andere mal melden würde. Immerhin gab es da mal richtige HG/SS-Interaktionen. ;) Aber ich werde mir das merken... °besten snape-blick aufsetzt°  
**Eule:** Ja, ich hab auch schon festgestellt, dass die MSs nicht so sehr viel Anklang finden. Aber es bringt mir Spaß, sie zu schreiben, und deswegen werde ich es auch weiterhin tun. :)  
Filchs ‚Elexier für eine Nacht frei' ist übrigens ein Potenztrank. °umfall° Du weißt doch, was für nette Umschreibungen Männer finden, wenn es um so etwas geht. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ein paar Gedankenspiele haben hin und wieder auch ihren Reiz. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- nachdem Hermine Severus' Verletzung geheilt hat (Kapitel 13)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Watte gepackt worden. Ein widerwärtiger Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge und er verzog das Gesicht, während er trocken schluckte. Angenehme Wärme flutete ihm entgegen, als er sich aufrichtete, und sein Umhang rutschte in seinen Schoß.

Severus sah sich verwirrt um. Nur langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an den Abend zurück. Er stöhnte leise und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. Egal wie es begann – wenn er und Hermine aufeinander trafen, schien es immer in einem Desaster zu enden.

Doch sie wusste, wie man eine Fleischwunde versorgte. Prüfend hob er den linken Arm von der Lehne des Sessels und ballte die Hand mehrmals zu einer Faust. Er war schmerzfrei, auch wenn seine Finger leicht zitterten.

Während er sich aus dem Sessel kämpfte und das Feuer löschte, das sie vor dem Verlassen seiner Räume entzündet haben musste, rollte er den Ärmel wieder nach unten und wischte sich anschließend durch die fettigen Haare. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding, nachdem sie heute geschlagene vier Stunden Duellübungen absolviert hatten. Selbst Draco war dabei gewesen, doch Avery hatte ihn so ungünstig erwischt, dass er schon eher nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Danach hatte Severus sich mehrmals bei dem Wunsch, ebenfalls so getroffen zu werden, ertappt.

Nicht, dass er es darauf angelegt hätte. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren und in seinem Fall war es wichtiger, dass es nicht dazu kam, als bei jedem anderen Todesser.

Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf, während er ins Bad ging. Seine Kleidung stand vor Dreck und Schweiß. Er würde duschen, bevor er sich noch für einige wenige Stunden in sein Bett legen würde. Das heiße Wasser vertreib das Frösteln, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, nachdem er die Wärme des Feuers verlassen hatte. Es löste Verspannungen in seinem Nacken und gab seiner Haut eine fast gesunde Farbe.

Unvermittelt traf ihn ein Gedanke, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er real war, oder ob er davon geträumt hatte. Erinnerungen an eine Berührung auf seinem Unterarm. Nicht ängstlich oder flüchtig, wie Madam Pomfrey es sich das eine oder andere Mal betracgtet hatte. Eher neugierig und vorsichtig. Hatte Granger seine Unpässlichkeit ausgenutzt, um sich das Dunkle Mal genauer anzusehen? Severus hob den Arm und starrte die Stelle durch das Wasser hindurch an. Verschwommene Schlieren.

Und wenn sie es getan hatte, würde es ihn stören?

Er knurrte leise und griff nach dem Tiegel, in dem sich seine Mischung für die Haare befand. Es war nicht gut, in welche Richtung sich diese Sache entwickelte. Seitdem sie den Unbrechbaren Schwur bezeugt hatte, ging sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihm noch immer vertrauen würde, wenn er erstmal dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Albus das Zeitliche segnete. Oder ob sie ihm danach überhaupt noch unter die Augen treten würde.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie einen Trank nahm, um Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Gefühle, die sie offenbar für ihn hegte. Was hatte er getan, dass sie so empfand? Seit Lily Evans hatte keine Frau sich die Mühe gegeben, Gefühle in ihn zu investieren. Was sah Hermine in ihm? Oder was glaubte sie zu sehen, wenn es doch gar nichts gab?

Resignierend stützte er seine Hände an der Wand ab und ließ den Kopf zwischen die Schultern sinken. Sein linker Arm zitterte unmerklich, doch Severus achtete nicht darauf. Er hasste es, keine Antworten auf solche Fragen bekommen zu können.

Mit einem Knurren auf den Lippen drehte er die Dusche ab und griff nach einem großen Handtuch. Er sollte schlafen gehen, damit er morgen einigermaßen gebräuchlich für den Unterricht war. Unterricht, in dem unter anderem Hermine Granger sitzen würde.

„Verdammt!", zischte er, knüllte das Handtuch zusammen und warf es auf den Boden. Dann ging er nackt hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer, zog eine kurze Hose an und legte sich ins Bett. Hoffnungen auf Schlaf machte er sich jedoch nicht.


	16. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 14

**Kissymouse:** Freut mich, dass dir die Missing Scenes gefallen. :D Ich hab auch meinen Spaß dabei. Vor allem, weil ich hier schon ein paar Grundlagen für die Fortsetzung von ISEM legen kann. Wer hier mitließt, für den wird vieles keine Überraschung mehr sein. ;)  
Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen der Reviews. Die Missing Scenes sind ein Projekt, das ich vor allem für mich schreibe, um die Zusammenhänge auf die Reihe zu bekommen. :)  
**Hope:** Man, bist du negativ… Unter der Dusche ersoffen. Das klingt so… hm. Ne, Severus würde eine stilvollere Methode wählen. °gg°  
Aber dass die MSs keinen großen Anklang finden, stört mich irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Wie ich bei Kissymouse schon geschrieben habe, lege ich hier viele Grundlagen für die Fortsetzung von ISEM und wer die MSs nicht liest, wird nachher aus allen Wolken fallen. °feix° Hach ja, ich liebe es, so gemein zu sein. :D  
**lufa:** °gg° Ja, ich gebe zu, ohne vorher bei ISEM selbst die entsprechende Stelle nachzulesen, ist es nicht ganz einfach zu verstehen. Aber ich hoffe, du hast trotzdem deinen Spaß. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Draco tut halt nie das, was er soll…

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- an dem Abend, an dem Hermine durch das Schloss läuft (Kapitel 14)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus knurrte verdrossen, als er zwei in Plastiktüten verpackte Zutaten aus dem Karton nahm. Warum – das fragte er sich schon seit Jahren – versandten magische Unternehmen Trankzutaten in Plastiktüten? Diese Dinger reduzierten die Qualität und außerdem gab es wesentlich einfachere Zauber, die eine mindestens doppelt so gute Wirkung hatten. Und die vor allem keinen Müll hinterließen, den er zu entsorgen hatte. Missgestimmt packte er die Katzenminze und das getrocknete Dianthuskraut aus und sortierte beides nach einer genauen Musterung (die die Pflanzen nicht bestanden hätten, ginge es um seinen privaten Vorrat) in den für Schüler unzugänglichen Zutatenschrank.

Eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich, dass er eine Lieferung für den Schulgebrauch selbst auspackte. Das war eine Arbeit, die er sonst gerne die Erstklässler erledigen ließ, die bei ihm zur Strafarbeit antreten mussten. Dummerweise hatte er heute keine Erstklässler und außerdem brauchte er etwas, mit dem er sich ablenken konnte.

Einige Minuten später – er prüfte gerade die Reinheit des Drachenblutes – klopfte es an der Tür und er bat seinen Besuch herein, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Setzen Sie sich, Draco!", wies er den Jungen an.

Dass er keine Antwort erhielt, bestätigte die Identität des Schülers und so nahm Severus sich noch einige weitere Minuten, ehe er den Karton des Versandhauses mit dem Zauberstab falteten und danach in ein Handtuch verwandelte. Dieses legte er zusammen und packte es zu den anderen, die genauso aussahen. Er bekam häufiger Lieferungen, als er Handtücher verschliss, aber im Zweifelsfall würde die Schulküche sich darüber freuen. Wobei er sicherlich nicht derjenige sein würde, der den Hauselfen die Handtücher brachte. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als sich ewig die gejaulten Dankesbekundungen anzuhören.

Zwischendurch setzte Draco mehrmals zum Sprechen an, doch wann immer Severus hörte, wie sein Schüler Luft holte, hob er eine Hand und brachte ihn damit mühelos wieder zum Schweigen. Als er nun zu Draco ging, nutzte dieser die Aufmerksamkeit seines Lehrers sofort, um seinem Unmut Luft zu machen: „Was wollen Sie von mir, Sir? Ich habe keine Zeit, Ihnen beim Aufräumen zuzusehen. Außerdem ist es inzwischen nicht mehr so einfach, sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen. Mir hat keiner geglaubt, dass ich in die Bibliothek gehe!" Er fuchtelte zu der Tasche, die neben dem Tisch stand.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Seitdem Draco den Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord verfolgte, hatte sein Respekt gegenüber den Lehrern gewaltig nachgelassen. Aber dass darunter auch sein Einfallsreichtum litt, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal. „Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, kann ich Sie das nächste Mal auch für eine Strafarbeit herbestellen. Gründe liefern Sie mir genug. Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass Sie dieses Klassenzimmer dann vor Mitternacht wieder verlassen werden." Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Lehrerpult, eine Art gelassene Geste, die er normalerweise nicht gerne nutzte. Doch sie passte definitiv zu dem unbesorgten und vor allem loyalen Todesser, den er mimen musste.

Draco antwortete nicht auf Severus' Vorschlag. Er rümpfte lediglich die Nase und erinnerte dabei so sehr an Narcissa, dass es Severus kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Narcissa hatte es schon in ihrer Jugend beherrscht, anderen durch einen bloßen Blick das Gefühl zu geben, morgens die Dusche vergessen zu haben.

„Ich habe Sie herbestellt", besann Severus sich, „weil ich es nicht länger dulden kann, wie Sie sich im Unterricht verhalten. Sie sind unaufmerksam, aufsässig und tun nicht, was man Ihnen sagt. Ich hätte darüber hinwegsehen können, wenn Sie sich nur bei mir so verhalten würden, aber inzwischen wurde ich schon mehrfach von Kollegen darauf angesprochen."

„Dann denken Sie sich doch eine Entschuldigung für mich aus", antwortete Draco, doch weder klang seine Stimme so selbstsicher, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, noch gelang das arrogante Grinsen.

„Es ist nicht an mir, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie nicht der Schule verwiesen werden. Ich bin lediglich Ihr Ansprechpartner und die Verbindung zum Lord. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, mich zu auffällig zu verhalten – und Sie auch nicht." Seine letzten Worte unterstrich er mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

Daraufhin senkte Draco den Blick und schluckte sichtlich an seiner wenig begeisterten Antwort. „War das alles?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein." Severus reckte das Kinn ein wohl kalkuliertes Stück nach vorne, bevor er zwei große Schritte tat und sich auf der Tischplatte vor Draco abstützte, so dass dieser nach hinten wich. „Sie zeigen besser, dass Sie einer Doppelidentität wie dieser gewachsen sind, sonst verschwinden Sie von der Bildfläche, sobald sich die Möglichkeit dazu bietet."

Draco verengte seine Augen. „Ist das eine Drohung, Sir?"

„Nur ein gut gemeinter Rat." Einige Sekunden hielt er den Schüler noch auf dem Platz fest, dann nickte Severus zur Tür. „Verschwinden Sie!" Draco griff nach seiner Tasche und wollte aufstehen. „Und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, morgen wieder ohne Hausaufgaben im Unterricht aufzutauchen!"

„Ja, Sir!", knurrte der Jüngere, dann machte er sich auf den Weg – die Robe von einer Schulter gerutscht und die Tasche schlampig geschlossen.

Severus sah ihm mit geschürzten Lippen hinterher. Erst nachdem die Tür sich wieder geschlossen hatte und es für einige Momente ruhig gewesen war, erlaubte er es seinen Schultern, ein Stück nach unten zu sinken. Niemals zuvor war ihm die Rolle des loyalen Todessers so schwer gefallen wie in den letzten Wochen.

Er massierte sich den steifen Nacken, während er sich umwandte und die Fackeln im Labor löschte. Nebenan in seinem Büro wartete noch ein Stapel Aufsätze auf ihn und der von Hermine Granger lag ganz oben. Eine weitere Sorge ließ ihn die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen. Seit einiger Zeit konnte er regelrecht dabei zusehen, wie sich ihr Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte. Erst heute hatte er sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie stundenlang ziellos durch das Schloss gelaufen war. Es wurde bald Zeit für ihn, ein Versprechen einzulösen.


	17. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 15

**Hope:** Draco °ist° dümmer als du dachtest. Aber er tut sein Bestes, um es nicht allzu offen zu zeigen. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. ;) Aber so gemein finde ich Severus' Handeln wegen Hermine gar nicht. Meinst du, Hermine hätte zugegeben, dass sie diesen Trank nimmt, wenn sie nicht kurz vorm Abdanken gestanden hätte? Sie hat ja sogar so noch daran gedacht, ihn anzulügen. Ich bezweifle, dass Severus wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, anders an die Sache ranzugehen. Abgesehen davon, sie von Anfang an davon abzuhalten.  
**Eule:** Na ja, ist ja nicht so, als ob Severus wirklich eine Wahl hätte. Er muss seine Rolle perfekt spielen, wenn er gedenkt, den Krieg zu überleben. Und dummerweise hat er inzwischen einen Grund dafür, zu überleben. Wirklich bemitleidenswert, der Mann. °feix°  
**Kathi:** Ich glaube, das mit dem Infos über Severus' Gedanken bezüglich Hermine lässt sich machen. °gg° Dafür wird es dieses Mal aber auch weniger scharf. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich mag es, wenn Severus eine rationale Erkenntnis hat…

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- nachdem Dobby das Rezept von Hermines Trank geholt hat und sie wieder bewusstlos ist (Kapitel 15)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus stellte das Tablett mit den Zutaten für das Gegengift in seinem Büro auf dem Schreibtisch ab, bückte sich daneben und öffnete die kleine Tür auf der linken Seite. Blind ertastete er den Flaschenhals des Feuerwhiskeys und zog das Glasbehältnis hervor. Halb voll. Nun, das sollte fürs erste genügen.

Ohne sich noch ein Glas dazu zu holen, nahm er das Tablett wieder auf und ging ins Labor hinüber. Mit bekannten und dennoch fahrigen Handgriffen füllte er Wasser in einen Kupferkessel und hängte diesen über die Feuerstelle, bevor er den Whiskey entkorkte und sich mit dem Rezept in der Hand gegen den Tisch lehnte.

Sie hatte wirklich einige interessante Änderungen gemacht. Das erklärte, warum sie ihre Eigentherapie solange durchgehalten hatte. Seine Stirn furchte sich immer weiter, während er die Liste und die Anweisungen durchlas. Als er am Ende angekommen war, gab er einen gezischten Fluch von sich und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen. Die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit brannte sich ihren Weg hinab in seinen Magen und brachte einen kleinen Rest Vernunft mit sich.

Doch diese Vernunft half ihm ausnahmsweise einmal nicht wirklich weiter. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie ermöglichte es ihm, die Geschehnisse dieses Abends genauer zu analysieren, als es ihm lieb war. Das Wasser warf die ersten Blasen, während er sich umdrehte und die Flasche hart auf den Tisch stellte. Die hellbraune Flüssigkeit schwappte an der Innenseite nach oben und ließ ein leises Plätschern hören.

Severus stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Kante des Tisches ab und senkte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er, wie sie vor ihm zusammenbrach. Gerade zu weit entfernt, als dass er sie hätte auffangen können. Sicherlich würde er das Geräusch ihres Kopfes, der auf die harte Erde prallte, nicht so bald wieder vergessen.

Er knurrte leise und zwang sich, wieder auf den Kessel zu achten, der vor ihm stand. Beinahe wünschte er sich, er hätte sie zu Poppy gebracht. Dieses Gegengift zu brauen, wäre ihm leichter gefallen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie unter Beobachtung stand. Möglicherweise hätte er Dobby noch nicht wegschicken sollen.

Aber Dobby war nicht dumm. Ein Hauself zwar, aber nicht dumm. Er hätte bemerkt, dass etwas zwischen ihm und seiner Schülerin lief, das Albus sicherlich interessieren würde. Und die Loyalität des Elfen gegenüber Albus war dummerweise größer als die gegenüber ihm. Severus schnaubte kopfschüttelnd.

Das Wasser kochte nun und er streute einige Pulver hinein. Sofort beruhigte sich die aufgewühlte Oberfläche, verfärbte sich grün und wartete auf sein weiteres Vorgehen. Er zog die Alraune heran, schälte sie eilig und schnitt sie in Scheibe, die er platschend in den Kessel warf. Nein, heute würde er niemanden mit seiner präzisen Arbeitsweise beeindrucken.

Dafür beeindruckte es ihn selbst, dass er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte. War es wirklich schon so weit mit ihm gekommen, dass er sich von einer Schülerin aus dem Konzept bringen ließ? Hatte das bloße Wissen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, gereicht, um dasselbe bei ihm zu bewirken?

„Unfug", fluchte er leise, die Augenbrauen so sehr zusammengezogen, dass sich eine tiefe Falte dazwischen gebildet hatte. Der würzige Geruch der gekochten Alraune stieg ihm in die Nase und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch nicht fertig war. Ohne nachzudenken warf er einige Beeren in eine Schüssel, streute Salz darüber und nahm einen Mörser, um alles miteinander zu vermengen. Diese Mischung würde ihr nicht gut bekommen, so viel stand fest.

Erneut zog er das Rezept heran und las sich die Anweisungen durch. Sie hatte einige Dinge geändert, die den Trank wenig bekömmlich gestalteten. Ihre Erfahrungen mit dem Verhalten der einzelnen Zutaten waren noch nicht groß genug, um so etwas beurteilen zu können. Aber die Grundlagen waren da. Ein Fundament, auf dem er…

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und rührte die Beerenmischung in den Trank. Ein erneuter Farbumschwung zeigte ihm, dass er noch immer richtig lag.

Er hatte seit Lily niemanden mehr geliebt und war stets gut damit gefahren. Warum sollte er nun etwas daran ändern? Nur weil sie einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte? Dass ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit nicht unbedingt die beste war, zeigte doch schon die Tatsache, dass sie Potter und Weasley zu ihren Freunden zählte.

Doch je länger er an diesem Trank braute und daran dachte, dass sie bewusstlos und in wirklicher Lebensgefahr in seinem Wohnzimmer lag, desto mehr beschlich ihn die Befürchtung, dass diese Sache nicht viel mit rationalen Entscheidungen zu tun hatte. Hatte es damals bei Lily auch nicht gehabt und was die Folgen gewesen waren, hatte er noch heute täglich vor Augen.

War es das Risiko wert? War sie wie Lily?

Severus seufzte, während er gedankenverloren den Trank umrührte und schließlich den Kessel vom Feuer nahm. Er sollte aufhören, diese Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf zu wälzen. Bedächtig füllte er das Gegengift in eine kleine Phiole und hielt sie gegen seinen Handrücken. Noch zu heiß, um es ihr zu geben.

Entgegen seiner sonstigen Vorgehensweise verließ er das Labor, ohne vorher Ordnung zu schaffen. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er das Büro, sah nicht links und nicht rechts. Ebenso lief er an ihr vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen, direkt ins Badezimmer. Unter dem Waschbecken in dem kleinen Schränkchen stand eine Schüssel, die er mithilfe seines Zauberstabes duplizierte. Eine blieb leer, in die andere füllte er lauwarmes Wasser und legte einen sauberen Waschlappen hinein.

Danach drehte er den Wasserhahn auf kalt und hielt die Phiole darunter. Er hatte nicht genug Zeit, um zu warten, bis der Trank von alleine abgekühlt war. Ein Gefühl nagender Nervosität kroch durch seinen Körper und machte ihn kribbelig. Seit seiner Meisterprüfung hatte er sich nicht mehr so gefühlt. Severus rümpfte die Nase, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

„So etwas nennt man Besorgnis", ließ das normalerweise stumme Ding ihn wissen.

„Was wäre ich ohne deine Weisheiten", erwiderte Severus gedehnt und warf seinem Spiegelbild einen so scharfen Blick zu, dass es glücklicherweise still blieb.

Schließlich schaltete er das Wasser aus, nahm die beiden Schüsseln und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Nun hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sie anzusehen. Die fahlen Haare, das blasse Gesicht, die geschlossenen Augen und die trockenen Lippen.

Und ebenso, wie er nicht drum herum kam sie anzusehen, musste er zugeben, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Und dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihren Namen nicht zu denken. Sie war trotzdem unwiderruflich zu Hermine geworden.


	18. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 17

**Kathi:** Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir leichter fällt, Severus unromantisch seine Gefühle entdecken zu lassen, als Hermine ihre Verliebtheit. Ich mag diese ganzen klebrigen Beschreibungen nicht gerne. Da kümmere ich mich lieber um widerwillige Eingeständnisse, die anschließend sofort relativiert werden. °gg°  
**Luna:** Bist du nicht immer ein großer Leser und Reviewer? ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich Dumbledore noch nie genauer untersucht habe…

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- kurz vor Schuljahrsende, bevor Hermine in Severus' Unterricht einen Schritt zu weit geht (Kapitel 17)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf ein vor ihm liegendes Pergament, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Es war zugegebenermaßen auch noch sehr früh, die Liste der neuen Schüler für das nächste Schuljahr durchzugehen. Doch er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm dafür noch blieb, also sollte er sehen, dass er seine Angelegenheiten geregelt bekam. Sicherlich würde Minerva es begrüßen, wenn sie seinen Posten übernahm.

Ein melodischer Laut riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Blick zu Fawkes. Das majestetische Tier saß auf seiner Stange und breitete die Flügel aus. „Pass mit dem Bücherregal auf, Fawkes. Noch mehr Reparaturen vertragen die alten Seiten nicht", mahnte Albus das Tier ohne wirklichen Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Im nächsten Moment stieß Fawkes sich von seiner Stange ab, flog eine Runde durch den Raum und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Ein Raunen war zu hören, dessen Ursprung die Portraits an der Wand hinter ihm waren. Die alten Herrschaften vergaßen jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass Fawkes durchaus eindrucksvoll wirkte, wenn er flog.

Albus lächelte schmerzlich. Er hatte alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand, damit sein Portrait später ein besser funktionierendes Gedächtnis haben würde. Zwar hatte er sich damit die wirkliche Ruhe nach dem Tod versagt, doch er konnte es nicht riskieren, das Spielfeld zu früh zu verlassen.

Fawkes gurrte leise und rieb seinen Kopf an Albus Wange. Eine intensive Wärme floss von dort aus durch seinen Körper und der Schulleiter schloss die Augen. „Ich danke dir", murmelte er leise und kraulte den Vogel unter dem Flügel. Normalerweise sorgte eine solche Berührung für einige Brandblasen auf den Fingerkuppen. Lediglich die Jahre, die sie nun schon miteinander verbracht hatten, sorgte dafür, dass Albus' Finger sich daran gewöhnt hatten.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgestoßen. Fawles gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich und flatterte in die Höhe, nicht ohne dabei einige von Albus Haaren zu versengen. Der scharfe Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, noch während er Severus erkannte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Jüngere keinen angenehmen Abend hinter sich hatte. Seine Kleidung – der Todesserumhang – war durchnässt und zog feuchte Spuren über den Boden. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ebenso tropfend an seinem Kopf herab. Und das Gesicht verriet eine Menge Missmut.

Albus seufzte lautlos und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er wusste, dass Severus niemals Zitronenbonbons aß, doch er wurde nicht müde, sie ihm immer wieder anzubieten. Möglicherweise würde er ja irgendwann doch einmal akzeptieren und dann würde er merken, dass diese Bonbons mehr waren, als süß und fruchtig. In ihnen steckte eine Zutat, die dem Baldrian nicht unähnlich war. Merlin wusste, vor wie vielen Kreislaufentgleisungen die Bonbons Albus schon bewahrt hatten.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", kam Severus ohne Umschweife zum Thema und winkte wie gewohnt ab, als Albus ihm die Schüssel hinhielt.

„Davon bin ich ausgegangen angesichts der Tatsache, dass du dir nicht einmal die Zeit genommen hast, deine Kleidung zu trocknen."

„Firlefanz", knurrte der Jüngere und schob unter dem weiten Umhang etwas seinen Schoß hinauf. Vermutlich die Todessermaske.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Draco heute ermahnt, sich an den Zeitplan zu halten."

Albus lächelte kaum sichtbar. „Tom hatte schon immer etwas für das Schuljahresende übrig."

„Ja", erwiderte Severus gedehnt. „Wie auch immer. Es wird in nächster Zeit etwas passieren und ich bedaure, aber ich habe nichts herausgefunden. Lucius hat seinem Sohn eingebläut, mir nichts von seinen Plänen anzuvertrauen und der Dunkle Lord überprüft ihn regelmäßig auf den Einsatz von Gedächtniszaubern und –tränken."

Der Schulleiter nickte. „Damit haben wir gerechnet. Du musst versuchen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben."

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern starrte ihn lediglich mit gereizten Blicken an. Albus seufzte erneut. Er wusste, dass es nicht fair war, was er von Severus verlangte. Und er hätte gerne einen anderen Weg gewählt. Doch der Unbrechbare Schwur, den Severus so blauäugig abgelegt hatte, hatte seinen Tod besiegelt. Und das wussten sie nicht erst seit gestern.

Bereits das ganze Schuljahr über hatte er Harry mit den Informationen versorgt, die er für den Kampf gegen Tom Riddle brauchen würde. Der Junge hatte ihn mehrfach gefragt, warum er diese Informationen jetzt bekam und Albus hatte sich immer mehr verstrickt in ein Gebilde aus Ausreden und Plänen. Sie hatten keinen großen Spielraum und das machte ihn trotz der Zitronenbonbons wirklich nervös.

„Ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, wenn es an der Zeit ist, alles in die Wege zu leiten. Geh dir trockene Kleidung anziehen, bevor du dir den Tod holst!"

Severus stand mit steifen Gliedern auf und rümpfte die Nase. „Den Tod muss man sich nicht holen, alter Mann. Er kommt von alleine." Mit aufgrund der Nässe trägem Umhang wandte er sich um und verließ das Büro.

Albus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er einen anderen Plan für diesen Krieg gehabt. Er erlaubte sich einige Minuten der Ruhe, bevor er mehrmals schnalzte und sich endlich wieder der Liste mit neuen Schülern zuwandte. Minerva würde es ihm danken.


	19. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 17

**Luna:** Stimmt, ein bisschen gruselig ist Dumbledores Art schon. Zumindest wenn man tiefer eintaucht. Er ist ein bisschen wie ein Bergsee. Spiegelglatte Oberfläche, aber das Grauen in der Tiefe. °gg°  
**Kathi:** °gg° Im Ernst, ich fand die Formulierung ‚sich den Tod holen' schon immer blöd. Es war eine richtige Genugtuung, hier endlich mal etwas entgegensetzen zu können. :D  
**Eule:** Lieben Dank für deine Reviews! Aber jetzt mal der Reihe nach: Severus schläft bei mir höchstens im Hochsommer nackt, so wie jeder normale Mensch. ;) Die sprechenden Spiegel sind neben Snape selbst so ziemlich das beste, was JKR sich ausgedacht hat. Ich liebe sie… :D Und es gibt Momente, in denen wünsche ich mir auch eine Handvoll von Dumbledores Zitronenbonbons… °gg°

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Sie ist einfach ein Schlüsselmoment für ISEM. Da führte kein Weg dran vorbei.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- bevor Severus auf den Ländereien auf Hermine trifft (Kapitel 17)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ich wusste, dass ein doppelter Ruf nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

Noch während ich meine Hand zur Faust ballte und auf das immer stärker schmerzende Mal auf meinem Arm starrte, loderte im Kamin zu meiner Linken ein grünes Feuer auf. Albus' Kopf erschien darin. „Severus?"

Ich zog den Ärmel meiner Robe über das Dunkle Mal und stand auf. „Albus." Die diffuse Hitze des Flohfeuers prickelte auf meinem Gesicht, als ich nahe genug heranging, um ihn mich sehen zu lassen.

„Ich muss dich sprechen."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. „Hat es etwas mit dem Treffen zu tun, das heute Abend stattfindet?"

„In der Tat. Ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro."

„Ich bin in fünf da, alter Mann", knurrte ich, bevor ich mich vom Feuer abwandte, mit der Hand nach dem Zauberstab in der Innentasche meines Umhanges tastete und meine Räume verließ.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ich hatte geahnt, dass heute etwas geschehen würde, das katastrophale Konsequenzen haben würde. Was ich jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass heute der Tag war, an dem der Unbrechbare Schwur eingelöst werden sollte.

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, Albus?"

Der Direktor lächelte auf diese weltfremde Art, die meine Finger immer zucken ließ. Ich würde ihn gerne schütteln bis ein bisschen Ernst und Realismus in seinen Verstand fielen und ihn erkennen ließen, dass die Welt nicht nur aus Zitronenbonbons und Liebe bestand. Doch dafür war es nun vermutlich zu spät. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass ihn das eines Tages umbringen würde. Dass es nun wirklich so kam, tat auch weh, wenn man die Tatsache, dass ich ihm sein Leben nehmen sollte, außer Acht ließ.

„Warum bist du dir so sicher?", wiederholte ich meine Frage, lauter dieses Mal, denn er wirkte nicht, als wolle er darauf antworten.

„Nun, Sibyll hatte mich für heute zum Tee eingeladen."

Ich schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Prophezeiung? Du weißt, wie viel ich um diesen Firlefanz gebe, Albus!"

„Und das ist dein gutes Recht, mein Lieber." Er beugte sich über den Tisch. „Trotzdem ist heute der Tag. Das Ende des Schuljahres steht kurz bevor. Draco hat die Schule verlassen. Sibyll hat ihn dabei beobachtet, als sie den Sonnenverlauf berechnete. Keine Prophezeiung."

Ich schluckte und senkte den Blick. Verdammt!

Und im gleichen Atemzug fragte ich mich, was ich hier zu leugnen versuchte. Ich wusste doch selbst schon den ganzen Tag, dass es heute soweit war. Sonst hätte ich nicht Hermine aus dem Weg geräumt und weggesehen, wann immer Draco meinen Weg gekreuzt hatte.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Es ist nicht mehr viel zu tun. Die Vorkehrungen für meinen Eintritt in das Portrait sind getroffen. Doch ich möchte, dass du einen Teil meiner magischen Macht übernimmst. Er wird euch helfen, Voldemort zu stürzen."

Ich nickte mit tief gerunzelter Stirn. „Wie wird es funktionieren?"

„Über Legilimentik. Die Übertragung ist nicht das Problem. Doch es wird dich einige Zeit kosten, damit umgehen zu können. Ich bedaure es, dass uns vor dem Todessertreffen nur so wenig Zeit bleibt."

Ich verkniff es mir, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er mich eher hätte rufen können. Er würde seine Gründe haben. „Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

Albus stand auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Er drehte den zweiten Stuhl herum, der davor stand. Nachdem ich mich ihm zugewandt hatte, konzentrierte ich meinen Blick auf die hellblauen Augen.

„Du vertraust mir, Severus?"

„Bedingungslos."

„Und du wirst den Weg gehen, den ich dir weise?"

Ich zögerte. „Sofern es nichts gibt, das dagegen spricht, werde ich dies tun."

Albus lächelte. „Ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin.°"

Ich neigte zustimmend den Kopf, bis Albus mir seine Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen legte und ihn hob. Wir stellten den Blickkontakt wieder her und während ich mein Möglichstes versuchte, den sonst so akribisch aufrecht erhaltenen Okklumentikschutz abzubauen, drang er in meinen Verstand ein.

Es war nicht angenehm, eine zweite Präsenz in meinen Gedanken zu spüren. Doch im Gegensatz zum Dunklen Lord ging Albus sehr rücksichtsvoll vor. Er suchte die Quelle meiner magischen Macht und schaute weder rechts noch links. Ich hatte zuvor befürchtet, dass er sehen könnte, was zwischen Hermine und mir vorgefallen war (nicht dass es da etwas skandalträchtiges gäbe, doch dass ich ihre Anwesenheit in meinen Räumen freiwillig ertrug, war schon außergewöhnlich).

Als er am Ziel angekommen war, hörte ich ihn aufatmen. Ich wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen würde. Zwar kannte ich mich mit Legilimentik aus und wusste, dass man damit einiges anstellen konnte. Aber ich hatte mich stets zurückhalten müssen mit meiner Recherche. Die Gefahr, dass der Dunkle Lord mich als Bedrohung erkennen könnte, war zu groß gewesen.

Auch jetzt erfuhr ich nicht, wie er es tat. Ich spürte nur, dass es funktionierte. Fremde Macht floss in meinen Verstand, verschmolz jedoch nicht damit. Sie lag wie eine dicke Ölschicht auf klarem Wasser. Ich spürte die Auswirkungen sofort.

Meine Gehirnmasse schien sich auszudehnen und presste sich schmerzhaft gegen die Schädelknochen. Ein gleichtöniges Fiepen setzte ein und vor meinen Augen begannen Lichter zu tanzen. Als Albus sich zurückzog und zu sprechen begann, hörte ich seine Stimme nur verzerrt. Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

„Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass meine Macht zu deiner wird."

Und dann erklang seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, vollkommen klar und deutlich: „Denn er hat noch Pläne damit."

Ich keuchte heiser. „Da ist eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Deine Stimme!"

Albus lächelte traurig, wie ich sah, nachdem ich die fremden Lichter weggeblinzelt hatte. „Ich weiß, mein Junge. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Mit ein wenig Übung wirst du lernen, sie zu ignorieren und letztendlich sogar, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen."

Ich blinzelte noch einige Male, dann begann ich zu lachen. Und selbst in meiner verzerrten Wahrnehmung klang es hysterisch. Als hätte ich gerade den Verstand verloren. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, fühlte ich mich auch so.

Ich stand auf und begann durch das Büro zu laufen. Albus blieb sitzen und sah mir dabei zu. Ich muss getorkelt sein wie ein Betrunkener. Des Öfteren stieß sich gegen Regale und Kommoden. Einmal kam mir auch Fawkes' Stange in die Quere. Der Phönix kreischte laut auf und flatterte durch den Raum. Das helle Licht, das er verbreitete, und die hohe Frequenz seiner Schreie fachten den Schmerz zwischen meinen Schläfen noch weiter an.

Ich blinzelte wild und sah, dass das Büro im hinteren Teil willkommen dunkel war. Mit ausgestreckten Armen steuerte ich darauf zu und fand den Ansatz meines Gleichgewichts wieder, als ich die Wand unter meinen Fingerspitzen spüre. Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken dagegen und sank zu Boden.

Nun, da ich etwas zur Ruhe kam, spürte ich, wie Albus' Macht meine stimulierte. Und da meine eigene Macht gerade dabei war, sich eine neue Quelle zu suchen, stiegen Bilder und Erinnerungen vor meinem geistigen Auge auf.

Hermine, die weinend in meinem Büro stand.

Hermine, die sich für eine Tasse Tee bedankte.

Hermine, die ihre Haare um einen Finger wickelte, während sie meinen Erklärungen lauschte.

Hermine, die auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und über eine Antwort nachdachte.

Hermine, auf deren Gesicht sich ein Lächeln ausbreitete.

Und dieses letzte Bild war so bezaubernd, dass es blieb. Dass es sich geradezu in meine Netzhaut zu brennen schien, um dort für die Ewigkeit zu verweilen. Es machte den Schmerz erträglich.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ich schrak erst aus meiner Lethargie, als eine Hand mich fest an der Schulter packte. Als hätte Albus damit ein Karussell abrupt angehalten, schwappten Geräusche, Bilder und Gedanken durch meinen Verstand und ließen eine Welle von Übelkeit durch meinen Magen branden.

Doch gleichzeitig endete damit auch das, was mich auf erschreckende Weise an einen schlechten Trip erinnert hatte. Das Fiepen wurde leiser, der Schwindel legte sich und die Lichter vor meinen Augen verblassten. Und mit den Lichtern verschwand das Lächeln. Ich sah in das faltige Gesicht des Direktors.

„Du musst gehen, mein Junge." Er fasste nach meinem Handgelenk und schob den Ärmel der Robe nach oben. Das Dunkle Mal war tiefrot und nun, da ich es sah, spürte ich auch das heftige Brennen.

„Ja", erwiderte ich lediglich. Albus half mir auf die Beine und stützte mich einen Moment, bevor er zurücktrat.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Severus."

„Danke, Albus."

„Sag ihm", erklang in diesem Moment Albus' Stimme in meinem Kopf, „dass du dir etwas ganz anderes als Glück wünschst. Es ist vermutlich deine letzte Chance."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und konzentrierte mich darauf, die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie schien zumindest weiter von mir wegzurücken. Dann straffte ich meine Haltung und ging an Albus vorbei auf die Tür des Schulleiterbüros zu. Fawkes kreischte laut auf, während ich den Raum verließ. Ich atmete auf, als sich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte.

„Feigling!", schaffte es die Stimme, mich anzuklagen.

„Nenn mich nicht Feigling!", knurrte ich gereizt und zog den Zauberstab, als ich die Wendeltreppe verlassen hatte. „_Accio Todesserumhang, Accio Maske!_"

Mit großen Schritten steuerte ich das Schlossportal an. Zwischenzeitlich fing ich das Gerufene aus der Luft und kleidete mich dem Anlass entsprechend. Die Zeit war gekommen, einen Schwur zu erfüllen.

* * *

°Besten Dank an attack09 für die Leihgabe dieser Weisheit! hugs


	20. Missing Scene 3 zu Kapitel 17

**Luna: **°gg° Ich liebe es, jemanden an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu schicken. Und bei Severus hat es besonders viel Spaß gebracht. ;)

oOoOo

zu dieser Szene: Da ich im Vorfeld so vieles geändert habe, was in den Büchern geschehen ist, musste ich mir andere Umstände überlegen, die zum selben Ende des sechsten Schuljahres führen. Alles, was ich geändert habe, könnt ihr nun hier lesen. Alles andere passierte wie in den Büchern.

oOoOo

_- nachdem Harry Hermine und Ron alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen lässt (Kapitel 17)_

oOoOo

Harry stieg auf die unterste Stufe der Wendeltreppe und knetete seine Hände vor dem Körper, während der Mechanismus sich knirschend in Bewegung setzte. Unruhig trat er von einem Bein aufs andere und blickte der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters entgegen, als er um die letzte Kurve bog.

Die Tür schwang auf, noch bevor die Treppe zum Stillstand gekommen war. Er tat einen großen Schritt über die Lücke, die etwa zehn Meter in die Tiefe führte, und ging schnurstracks auf den großen Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu. Er war unbesetzt.

Suchend blickte Harry sich um. „Professor Dumbledore?"

Ein leises Fiepen erklang rechts neben ihm. Fawkes hatte die Flügel ausgebreitet und wippte mit seinem Kopf auf und ab. Harry näherte sich dem Phönix langsam und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus. So lange er sich auf die Deckfedern beschränkte, konnte er das majestätische Tier berühren, ohne sich die Finger zu verbrennen.

„Ahh, Harry", kündigte sich Dumbledore nach einigen Momenten an und Harry drehte sich gerade noch schnell genug um, um den Schulleiter aus dem Kamin steigen zu sehen. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich warten ließ. Im Ministerium war die Hölle los!" Der weißhaarige Mann schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, stellte eine alte Konservendose auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

Daraufhin wandte Harry sich endgültig von Fawkes ab und ging wieder auf den Schreibtisch zu. „Ist das ein Portschlüssel?" Er deutete auf die Büchse.

Dumbledores Augen blitzten. „In der Tat. Wir werden heute eine kleine Reise unternehmen. Hast du deinen Tarnumhang dabei?"

Harry nickte und zog eine Ecke des fließenden Stoffes aus seiner Umhangtasche. „Wohin wollen wir?", fragte er dann weiter. Seitdem Dumbledore begonnen hatte, ihn in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu sich zu bestellen, hatten sie schon diverse Reisen unternommen. Und wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann gefielen diese ihm auch besser, als die Gespräche, die sie sonst führten. Und auch besser als die Erinnerungen, die Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte. Er war nicht besonders erpicht darauf, allzu viel von seinem Feind zu erfahren – auch wenn er die Notwendigkeit dahinter verstand.

„In die Highlands", erwiderte der Schulleiter schließlich. „Es gibt dort etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte. Etwas, das dir helfen wird."

„Was ist das?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Warte es ab!" Dann winkte er Harry um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm die Konservendose wieder in die Hand.

Nachdem er vor fast zwei Jahren das erste Mal mit einem Portschlüssel gereist war, hatte Harry sich nun schon lange an das irre Gefühl gewöhnt. Angenehmer wurde es dadurch jedoch nicht und so gab er ein heftiges Keuchen von sich, als er weniger Augenblicke später mit den Knien im feuchten Gras landete.

Vorsichtig kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine, während er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, dass Dumbledore dasselbe tat. Da beschlich ihn das erste Mal die Befürchtung, dass der Schulleiter nicht auf der Höhe war, und sie sickerte mit einem unangenehmen, prickelnden Gefühl durch seine Magengegend.

Als er endlich stand, drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst. Die Sonne war fast gänzlich hinter den Hügeln verschwunden und tauchte die Gegend in ein goldgelbes Halbdunkel, das mehr verschluckte als es enthüllte. Doch soweit er es beurteilen konnte, gab es hier nur grüne Landschaft. Es war, als wären sie in das grüne Farbplättchen eines Tuschkastens gefallen.

„Wow", hauchte Harry ehrfürchtig, als Dumbledore neben ihn trat.

Der alte Mann nickte. „Die Highlands sind immer wieder beeindruckend. Es ist ein Jammer, dass die Sonne schon fast untergegangen ist." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nun ja, ein anderes Mal." Dann lächelte er und deutete auf einen bestimmten Hügel. „Dorthin müssen wir. Lass uns gehen!"

Harry folgte dem Direktor, blieb dabei jedoch einen Schritt zurück. Seine Füße sanken in das hohe Gras und so weich, wie es sich darunter anfühlte, würde er tippen, dass der Boden mit Moos bewachsen war. Die Luft war frisch und schwer vor Feuchtigkeit. In der Ferne konnte er Klippen und dahinter die graue Nordsee erkennen.

Etwa zehn Minuten liefen sie durch die Highlands und auch, wenn Harry das erste Mal hier war, war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass das bei den Entfernungen hier nicht lange war. Dennoch war er froh, als sie endlich am Eingang einer Höhle angekommen waren, denn Dumbledore wirkte mit jedem Schritt erschöpfter, irgendwie sogar älter.

Der Kontrast zu dem harten Steinboden, den sie nun betraten, war enorm. Harry blickte verwundert zu seinen Füßen hinab und kickte unbeabsichtigt einen Kieselstein in die Finsternis, in die der Gang verschwand.

„Was gibt es hier?", fragte er leise. Dennoch hallte seine Stimme von den Wänden wieder, überlappte sich und schwoll schließlich zu einem so unverständlichen Durcheinander an, dass er entsetzt das Gesicht verzog. „Wow", hauchte Harry, nachdem es endlich wieder still geworden war.

Dumbledore gab einen Laut von sich, der ein bisschen an ein Kichern erinnerte. „Wie ich sagte, beeindruckend. Aber wir sollten uns ein bisschen beeilen." Er deutete den Gang hinab und ging ihm voraus, vor sich seinen Zauberstab, der ihnen ein wenig Licht spendete.

Der Gang führte sie um diverse Ecken und an zahllosen Abzweigungen vorbei. Er war so eng, dass Harry hinter dem Schulleiter gehen musste. Der purpurfarbene Umhang raschelte vor seiner Nase und wehte ab und an einen ihm bekannten Geruch in seine Nase.

Je weiter sie vordrangen, desto feuchter und kühler wurde die Luft. An den Wänden rann Wasser hinab, das über die Jahrhunderte weiße Ablagerungen auf dem Stein hinterlassen hatte. Kleine Stalaktiten ragten von der Decke, so dass Harry des Öfteren seinen Kopf einziehen musste.

Er wusste später nicht mehr, wann es begonnen hatte, doch irgendwann hatte sich etwas verändert. Harry gehörte nicht zu denen, die begeistert von Auren redeten so wie Lavander und Parvati. Aber ihm fiel kein besseres Wort ein.

Die Luft um sie herum wurde merklich wärmer und lud sich auf. Nicht mit Elektrizität, so wie er es schon häufiger vor einem heftigen Gewitter gespürt hatte, sondern mit etwas, das weniger greifbar, dafür jedoch ungleich machtvoller war.

„Professor Dumbledore, was ist das?", fragte er schließlich leise, als ein monotones Summen einsetzte.

Dumbledore sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er erwiderte: „Uralte Magie."

Es war dem Schulleiter anzuhören, dass der Marsch ihn erschöpfte. Deswegen hielt Harry sich mit seinen Fragen zurück, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Lange musste er sich glücklicherweise nicht gedulden. Etwa fünf Minuten später weitete der Gang sich zu einer Höhle aus, so dass Dumbledore einen Schritt zur Seite und Harry neben ihn treten konnte.

Nachdem er seinen Blick einmal durch die Höhle hatte gleiten lassen, musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er enttäuscht war. Er hatte mehr erwartet als ein Loch im Boden. Noch dazu eines, das höchstens einen Meter in die Tiefe reichte. Das einzig Spektakuläre daran war ein leichtes Flimmern. Und dass das Summen aufhörte, wenn man dicht genug heranging.

„Was ist das, Sir?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage und lief mit gerunzelter Stirn um das Loch herum.

„Streck deine Hand aus, Harry", war die Antwort, die keine war.

Dennoch tat Harry, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte. Mit heftig pochendem Herzen hob er seine rechte Hand, hielt sie unmittelbar über das Loch – und stolperte entsetzt zurück.

Für einige Sekunden drehte sich alles vor seinen Augen und sein Herzschlag geriet aus seinem natürlichen Rhythmus. Instinktiv krallte Harry seine Hand in den Stoff über seiner Brust, bis das beklemmende Gefühl allmählich nachließ. Dann stellte er seine Sicht auf den Mittelpunkt der Höhle scharf und sah nicht mehr als das feine Flimmern. Doch da _musste_ mehr sein.

Es hatte sich angefühlt, als würden Flammen nach seinen Fingern greifen, gierig daran lecken und nur darauf warten, ihn komplett zu verbrennen. Und gleichzeitig war es absolut berauschend gewesen, hatte auf eine süße Art geschmerzt und hinterließ ihn mit einem heftigen Verlangen nach mehr, mit einem Zerren in seiner Brust.

Keuchend wich Harry zurück, bis er die kalte Steinwand in seinem Rücken spürte. Dieselbe Frage drängte ein drittes Mal auf seine Lippen, doch dieses Mal schien Dumbledore gewillt, sie ihm zu beantworten.

„Das, Harry", begann der alte Mann, der ihm direkt gegenüber an der anderen Seite der Höhle lehnte, „ist die älteste bekannte Quelle von Magie. Sie ist nicht mehr ständig aktiv, doch ab und an…" Er holte tief Luft, begleitet von einem leisen Rasseln. „… ab und an, da beginnt die Magie zu fließen."

Harry blinzelte, den Mund halb geöffnet. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Seine Fingerspitzen fühlten sich noch immer heiß an, als sie nun über die unebene Fläche glitten, gegen die er lehnte.

„Geh hinein, Harry!"

„Was?" Die Frage war kaum mehr als ein heiserer Laut.

Was Dumbledore – zu Harrys grenzenlosem Erstaunen – ein schwaches Lachen entlockte. „Es wird dir nichts geschehen, Harry. Nichts außer Magie." Er schloss kurz die Augen, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Professor Dumbledore, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Mit einiger Anstrengung löste Harry sich von der Wand und ging einige Schritte auf den Direktor – und damit auch auf die Quelle – zu.

Dumbledore seinerseits winkte ab. „Nur eine vorübergehende Schwäche. Geh hinein, Harry!"

Und dieses Mal tat Harry es.

Im ersten Moment fühlte es sich wirklich an, als hätte er einen Kamin betreten. Ein bisschen wie wenn er mit Flohpulver reiste, nur intensiver und es dauerte länger, ehe die Hitze abschwoll. Möglicherweise hatte die Magie ihn erkannt. Als Zauberer. Vielleicht auch als Harry Potter.

Jedenfalls begann sie zu fließen, genauso wie Dumbledore es gesagt hatte. Sie drang durch seine Fußsohlen in seinen Körper und arbeitete sich durch sein Gefäßsystem, durch die Nervenzellen und Muskelstränge nach oben. Bis sie jede einzelne Zelle sensibilisiert hatte und in seinem Kopf angekommen war. Dort raste das Rauschen durch die Windungen, von einer Synapse zur nächsten, auf der stetigen Suche nach einem bestimmten Ort.

Und als die Magie ihr Ziel gefunden hatte, zuckte Harry zusammen. Wie wenn ein Auto plötzlich stehen blieb. Er hatte zu schwitzen begonnen und seine Haut prickelte. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Bewegung und zumindest in seinem Magen hinterließ dies eine unangenehme Übelkeit.

Nach einigen Momenten setzte der Fluss wieder ein und seine schwarzen Haare richteten sich schnurgerade in die Höhe, als die Magie seinen Körper wieder verließ. Harry spürte jedoch deutlich, dass weniger aus seinen Haaren strömte, als durch seine Füße in den Körper gelangte. Ein Teil der Magie wurde einfach absorbiert.

Das war es also, was Dumbledore beabsichtigt hatte. Er sollte Magie in sich aufnehmen wie an einer Tankstelle, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihnen helfen würde, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Angestrengt kämpfte Harry darum, seine Augen zu öffnen. Schlieren lagen vor seinen Pupillen und machten es ihm trotz der Brille unmöglich, klar zu sehen. Dennoch konnte er die Gestalt des Schulleiters erkennen. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und der angedeutete Ruck, der durch Dumbledores Kopf fuhr, war wohl als Nicken zu verstehen.

Im nächsten Moment zischte etwas an Harrys Kopf vorbei und traf Dumbledore in die Schulter. Sofort raste Harrys Puls in die Höhe (was ihn erst bemerken ließ, wie ruhig er geworden war), während er zwei dunkel gewandete Gestalten beobachtete, die durch die Höhle huschten.

Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, stoppte er den Fluss der Magie und trat aus dem Mittelpunkt der Höhle.

„Harry, nein!", versuchte Dumbledore ihn zurückzuhalten, während er eine Art Pfeil aus seiner Schulter zog.

Die beiden Gestalten drehten sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben so, dass sie sowohl Harry als auch Dumbledore im Auge behalten konnten. Die Spitze des einen Stabes deutete direkt auf Harrys Stirn, die andere auf Dumbledores Schläfe.

Es waren Todesserroben, die die Gestalten trugen, und als sie die Masken abnahmen, flutete zweierlei durch Harrys Verstand: Entsetzen und Ernüchterung. Entsetzen darüber, wen er vor sich hatte. Und Ernüchterung über dasselbe. Es waren Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape.

„Snape", schnappte Harry, die Augen schmal und seine Lippen kaum geöffnet.

„Mr Potter", erwiderte der Tränkemeister ölig. Er war es, der Harry in Schach hielt. „Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, Ihnen endlich den Beweis dafür liefern zu können, dass Regeln nicht dazu da sind, gebrochen zu werden. Werden Sie Ihre Lektion nun endlich lernen?"

Harry stand stocksteif da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zu wütend, um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Dumbledore sich hart gegen die Wand lehnte und seine Hand gegen die Schulter presste. Seine Atmung wurde lauter, rasselnd. Sie trieb Harry den Schweiß auf die Stirn.

„Jaah", sagte Snape gedehnt, „wenn es drauf ankam, haben Sie schon immer geschwiegen und gehofft, dass irgendjemand kommt, der die Dinge für Sie richten wird. Aber dieses Mal wird niemand kommen, Potter."

„Was – wollen – Sie?", platzte Harry schließlich heraus, so als ob die Worte sich schon seit langem angestaut hätten. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Bevor Snape antworten konnte, räusperte Malfoy sich. „Können wir Dinge dieser Art später besprechen? Der Direktor wird sich nicht mehr lange aufrecht halten und ich denke nicht, dass er Interesse daran hat, vorher Details zu hören, die ihm bereits bekannt sind. Nicht wahr, Albus?"

Der Angesprochene holte keuchend Luft. „Ich danke Ihnen, Lucius." Danach brauchte er noch einen Moment, ehe er gänzlich aufrecht stand. Ein Moment, den Snape ungerührt beobachtete.

In Harry loderte erneut Hass auf. Ein mächtiges Brennen, das sich sechs Jahre lang aufgebaut hatte und nur darauf wartete, irgendwen zu verzehren – bevorzugt Snape. Doch solange dieser seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, würde er damit kaum Erfolg haben.

Schließlich hatte Dumbledore sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet. „Mir läuft in der Tat die Zeit davon. Tamobilis-Gift, vermute ich?"

Malfoy neigte den Kopf. „In der Tat."

„Nun, dann ist eine halbe Stunde als Schätzung wohl angemessen. Was meinst du, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht auch etwas länger. Der Stoffwechsel wird ab einem bestimmten Alter langsamer, das Gift gerät verzögert in den Kreislauf."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, so ist es wohl."

Und Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht. „Was… Prof… ich…", stotterte er, während weiße Punkte vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, es zu verstehen, Potter. Das übersteigt ihren Horizont", spottete Snape.

„Sei nicht so gemein, Severus", schaltete Malfoy sich ein. Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Albus hat gewusst, dass wir etwas planten. Man könnte sagen, er hat Sie wissentlich in den Tod getrieben, Mr Potter."

Harrys Blicke flogen zu Dumbledore. Und zurück zu Malfoy. „Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn", sagte er mit all der Überzeugung, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Und doch stehen Sie hier."

„Dass ich hier stehe, hat einen Grund. Und dass Sie ihn nicht verstehen, bedeutet nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore uns wissentlich in Gefahr bringen würde!"

Snape und Malfoy tauschten einen Blick und der blonde Mann grinste. „Süße Naivität."

„In der Tat", stimmte Snape zu.

„Na los, Albus. Sagen Sie es ihm!", forderte Malfoy den Schulleiter auf und fuchtelte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes durch die Luft.

Erneut holte Albus rasselnd Luft. „Das einzige, was ich hier zu tun gedachte, war Harry zur Quelle zu bringen." Dabei sahen die hellblauen Augen Harry direkt an.

Im nächsten Moment war es, als würde ihn etwas nach hinten drängen. Stolpernd gab er dem Druck nach und geriet wieder in den Sog der Magie. Snape und Malfoy reagierten zu spät, als dass sie ihn daran hätten hindern könnten.

Sofort setzte das Kribbeln wieder ein, dieses Mal jedoch stärker als zuvor. Beinahe so, als wüsste die Quelle, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, es auf die sanfte Tour zu machen – was immer sie auch machen wollte. Als würde er von einer Horde Ameisen überrollt, rauschte die Magie durch Harrys Körper, potenzierte sich und baute sich zu einer Druckwelle auf, die sich schließlich in die Höhle entlud. Snape und Malfoy wurden nach hinten in den Gang geschleudert, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Dumbledore, der schon an der Wand lehnte, wurde dagegen gepresst, stand jedoch überraschend schnell neben Harry, als es vorbei war.

„Komm mit!", rief er, packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn, benommen wie er war, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zurück nach draußen.

Neben dem Sturm der Magie tobten unzählige Fragen durch Harrys Kopf, doch sein Mund gehorchte ihm nicht. Dafür wurde die Luft immer dünner und die weißen Punkte kehrten vor Harrys Augen zurück.

„Die Quelle absorbiert Sauerstoff. Wir müssen uns beeilen", informierte Dumbledore ihn über seine Schulter hinweg. Die Hand, die Harrys Handgelenk festhielt, war kalt, doch der Griff fest. Harry hatte gar keine Wahl, er musste Dumbledore folgen.

Sie bogen um mehrere Kurven und je weiter sie liefen, desto mehr Sauerstoff gelangte mit einem Atemzug in seine Lungen. Sie näherten sich dem Ausgang der Höhle.

Schließlich konnte Harry Sterne sehen. Keine imaginären, sondern die echten, die wie kleine Löcher in einem schwarzen Tuch am Himmel standen. Die Luft war kühl in den Highlands, obwohl es Juni war. Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken. Dumbledore blieb abrupt stehen, so dass er ihn den Älteren hineinlief. Und noch ehe Harry sich orientieren konnte, spürte er das vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens.

Als sie landeten, wo immer Dumbledore hingewollt hatte, stolperte Harry zurück und versuchte der Übelkeit Herr zu werden, die in seinem Magen aufkochte wie Milch auf dem Herd. Er stützte die Hände auf die Knie und würgte trocken.

„Das sind die Nebenwirkungen der Magie. Das geht gleich vorbei", sagte der Schulleiter. „Warte hier, Harry!" Dann verschwand er, langsamer als sonst, aber noch immer einigermaßen beisammen. Zumindest besser, als es in der Höhle gewirkt hatte.

Harry schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf und bereute es, als die Übelkeit erneut zunahm. „Verdammter Schauspieler", murmelte er dennoch und kämpfte darum, wieder aufrecht stehen zu können. Als er sich nun umsah, erkannte er, dass sie in Hogsmeade waren. Die Häuser lagen im Licht des Mondes und waren so zwar schemenhaft, jedoch deutlich zu erkennen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete Harry die kleiner werdende Figur, die Dumbledore war. Für einen Moment verschwand er in den Drei Besen, dann kehrte er zurück – unpassenderweise nur mit zwei Besen in der Hand. Den einen drückte er Harry in die Hand, mit dem anderen machte er sich selbst startbereit.

„Steuer den Astronomieturm an, Harry. Ich werde die Banne rechtzeitig aufheben." Dann stieß er sich vom Boden ab und flog los.

Um den Anschluss nicht zu verpassen, beeilte Harry sich, dem Schulleiter hinterher zu kommen. Und so sah er es erst, als er bereits in der Luft war, und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht: Das Dunkle Mal über dem Schloss.


	21. Missing Scene 4 zu Kapitel 17

**Luna: **Jaah, ich weiß, die Zeitdifferenz von ISEM zu den MSs ist furchtbar lang. Und mittlerweile hänge ich ja auch hier mit den Updates. Aber das Projekt ist weder vergessen, noch aufgegeben. Ich hoffe, das Nachlesen ist nicht allzu schlimm. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Was soll ich sagen? Das Bunny war hartnäckig...

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- nach Severus' Flucht aus Hogwarts (nach Kapitel 17)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus hatte ihnen kaum Zeit gelassen, nach der Flucht aus Hogwarts zu Luft zu kommen. Seine Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug und die Kraft, die er aufbringen musste, um die Stimme des Schulleiters in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, fehlte an allen anderen Enden. Der Boden schien zu schwanken, Geräusche drangen nur leise an seine Ohren. Und mit allem, was an diesem Abend geschehen war, im Hinterkopf, konnte er mit voller Überzeugung behaupten, dass es ihm erst einmal zuvor so dreckig gegangen war.

Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nicht ein einziger Aspekt dieses Kaleidoskops wider. Seine Lippen waren zwar blass, doch schmal wie immer, verkniffen und nicht mehr als ein Gefängnis für seine scharfe Zunge. Draco wusste das und schwieg.

Zumindest bis das Anwesen seiner Eltern vor ihnen aufragte wie ein Mahnmal. Das weiße Haus mit den Flügeln und Erkern schien im Licht des Mondes zu leuchten; es hatte dieselbe Farbe wie Dracos Gesicht.

„Was werden wir ihnen sagen?", fragte der Jüngere in diesem Moment und klang nicht so kühl, wie noch vor einigen Stunden.

Severus schnaubte. „Du wirst gar nichts sagen. Ich habe geschworen, dich zu schützen, und ich werde diesen Schwur halten." Koste es, was es wolle – doch diesen Zusatz dachte er nur.

Draco legte eine Hand gegen das schmiedeeiserne Tor, das die Auffahrt zum Hauptgebäude von der Straße trennte. Die Banne erkannten ihn als ein Mitglied der Familie und gaben den Weg frei. Severus folgte ihm als sein Gast.

Während sie die etwa einhundert Meter bis zu den Flügeltüren zurücklegten, spannten sich die Muskeln des Tränkemeisters noch ein bisschen mehr an. Schwelender Schmerz umhüllte seine Wirbelsäule wie ein Mantel und krabbelte an seinen Rippen entlang nach vorne, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam. Dies war einer jener Momente, in denen er sich daran erinnern musste, womit er dieses Leben verdient hatte.

Die Tür sprang auf, noch bevor sie hatten klopfen können. Narcissa lief leichtfüßig und mit wehendem Todesserumhang über die Schwelle und schloss ihren Sohn in den Arm. Über seine Schulter hinweg warf sie Severus einen dankbaren Blick zu, der sich im Moment allerdings eher wie bitterer Hohn anfühlte.

Er stolperte beinahe, als er das Haus betrat. Nicht nur, weil Albus seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten forderte, sondern auch, weil er befürchten musste, dass der Dunkle Lord hier war und einen Bericht erwartete. Severus wusste nicht, wie er eine der üblichen Befragungen in diesem Zustand überstehen sollte.

Mit schmalen Augen blieb er am Fuß der Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte, stehen und lauschte. Wenn der Dunkle Lord hier war, dann sicherlich nicht alleine. Und wenn eine ganze Gruppe Todesser hier waren, würde er sie früher oder später hören.

„Er ist nicht da."

Narcissas Stimme ließ Severus unbemerkt zusammenzucken. Und dann breitete sich eine Welle herrlicher Erleichterung in ihm aus. Er nickte steif, verzog dabei keine Miene und sah zu Draco, der verloren im Flur seines Zuhauses stand.

„Lucius ist im Salon. Er ist der Einzige, dem du heute etwas erklären musst."

„Hast du es nicht getan?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, während Furcht sich auf dem Gesicht der blonden Frau abzeichnete.

Das war ihm Antwort genug und bevor sie Draco fortschicken und ihn um Verzeihung bitten konnte, steuerte er den Salon an. Denn er wusste, dass er Narcissa nicht lange standhalten könnte, wenn sie ein Ziel verfolgte. Er konnte die Wut auf sie besser in Selbstbeherrschung umsetzen als die auf sich selbst.

„Severus!" Lucius stand auf, als er ihn sah, und griff mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln nach einem Glas. „Whisky?"

„Ja, bitte." Severus setzte sich – verdreckt und erschöpft wie er war – in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Erst als die Hitze des Feuers über seine Finger strich wie die Berührungen Hermines, wenn sie ihn verarztete, bemerkte er, wie kalt ihm war. Er nahm den Whisky dankend an und trank einen großen Schluck in der Hoffnung, dass der Alkohol ihn wärmen würde.

„Nun, wie lief es?", erkundigte Lucius sich nach ein paar Momenten und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus, wie Narcissa und Draco sich zu ihnen setzten – letzterer eher widerstrebend, doch Lucius würde es nicht dulden, dass er auf sein Zimmer ging.

„Besser als es angefangen hat", fügte Severus sich in sein Schicksal und begann, die Geschehnisse des Abends so zu verdrehen, dass Lucius seinen Malfoyschen Stolz bewahren konnte, ohne seinen Sohn zu bestrafen, wie man es sonst nicht einmal mit einem Hauselfen tun würde.

„Albus Dumbledore ist also tot?", forschte der blonde Mann weiter.

„Ja."

„Und hast du es getan, Draco?" Lucius drehte sich nicht einmal um, um seinen Sohn anzusehen.

„Nein", antwortete Severus, ehe Draco auch nur Luft holen konnte. „Ich war schneller da. Ich sah eine Chance. Ich habe es getan."

Der Kopf des Blonden flog herum. „Aber es war seine Aufgabe!"

„Ich weiß." Der Tränkemeister schaffte es, so gleichmütig zu klingen, als würden sie über ein verkochtes Dinner reden. „Hätte ich den Schulleiter auf dem Astronomieturm fesseln und knebeln und damit das Risiko inkauf nehmen sollen, dass irgendein Wink des Schicksals ihn doch wieder rettet?"

Lucius' Gesicht nahm die Farbe eines reifen Apfels an, während Narcissa ihren Arm um Dracos Schultern legte, nur um sofort wieder abgeschüttelt zu werden. Angespanntes Schweigen breitete sich über dem Knistern des Feuers aus, doch Severus hielt dem Blick seines ehemaligen Freundes mühelos stand. Er war immer der Stärkere von ihnen gewesen, obwohl er so viel jünger war.

„Er wird es nicht gutheißen", sagte Lucius schließlich und versuchte einen Anflug von Angst unter seiner Wut zu verbergen.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Doch früher oder später wird er sehen, dass es richtig war."

„Das ist es nicht, was ich bezweifle. Ich frage mich viel mehr, ob du das noch erleben wirst." Ein feines Lächeln glitt über Lucius' Gesicht, das einmal mehr deutlich machte, dass sie schon lange keine Freunde mehr waren.

Und weil er die Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren wollte, stand Severus auf, stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und sah Narcissa an, während er sagte: „Vertrau mir, Lucius, ich werde selbst dich überleben." Er wusste nicht, woher er diese Sicherheit nahm, doch der Glaube an die Wahrheit hinter dieser Aussage war stark.

Schweigen war die Antwort und da niemand Anstalten machte, Severus nach draußen zu begleiten, ging er alleine und disapparierte, sobald er die Banne hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Das Anwesen seiner Eltern tauchte vor ihm auf wie ein schwarzer Hund, der träge in der Landschaft lag. Die Müdigkeit kroch in seinen Körper, während er die Rasenfläche bis zum Eingang zurücklegte. Die Erinnerungen an den Abend schlichen sich von hinten an ihn heran und mit dem Knallen der sich schließenden Tür fielen sie über ihn her.

Severus taumelte, bis er sich an einer Wand abstützen konnte. Dann glitt er daran zu Boden und lehnte schwer atmend den Kopf zurück.


	22. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 19

Nach langer Zeit gibt es endlich die zweite Missing Scene meiner Beta Anja. Ich hab sie schändlich lange Zeit auf meiner Festplatte liegen gehabt, weil ich erstmal den Bogen bis hierhin ziehen musste – so lange, dass Anja vermutlich selbst nicht mehr weiß, was sie da eigentlich geschrieben hat. °schäm°  
Aber ich weiß es dafür umso besser und ich bin damals wie heute sprachlos vor Begeisterung. Danke für diese Szene, Anja! °hugs°

Aber vorher noch zu euren Reviews:

**Luna:** Schön, dass du das so siehst. Und falls es dich irgendwie tröstet: Ich muss selbst auch nachlesen, ehe ich die Missing Scenes schreiben kann. ;) Man vergisst ja selbst als Autor manche Details.  
**Kathi:** Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir fiel es auch schwer, das Ende der letzten Missing Scene zu schreiben. Es ist eben eine Situation, die man niemandem zumuten würde und schon gar nicht Snape. :(

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Snape hat Hermine ziemlich lange klopfen lassen, ehe er ihr öffnete. Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, was er in der Zeit getan hat?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- als Hermine in Scarborough ankommt (Kapitel 19)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die warme, salzige Luft peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen, vertraute auf die Intelligenz des Tieres und presste sich ganz dicht an dessen Hals. Er krallte seine Hände in die Mähne und roch den markanten Geruch, eine Mischung aus Stallmist und dem würzigem Geruch des nassen Fells.

An seinen Oberschenkeln spürte er die unbändige Kraft von Muskelsträngen und Sehnen in duellierender Arbeit und auf seinem Gesicht die Wassertropfen der Gischt, die unter den Hufen des Pferdes in die Höhe stoben.

Wenn er nur schnell genug wäre, konnte er der Vergangenheit vielleicht entkommen, die Erinnerungen hinter sich lassen und zusehen, wie sie immer kleiner wurde, um irgendwann hinter dem Horizont unterzugehen. Doch die Bilder in seinem Kopf schienen schneller, sehr viel schneller als das galoppierende Pferd unter ihm.

Er musste nur die Augen schließen und er sah das Gesicht seines Opfers, seines Freundes vor sich, die Augen in mächtigem Erstauen weit aufgerissen.

Warum nur musste Albus so ein verdammt guter Schauspieler sein?

„_Du hättest mal meinen Hamlet-Monolog erleben müssen. Glanzstück meiner Schauspielerkarriere, kann ich nur sagen_", hallte Albus' Stimme durch seinen Verstand und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt!", zischte er. „Ich habe dich getötet, wie du es wolltest. Jetzt belohne mich mit ein wenig Ruhe. Danke!"

Zugegeben, es war alles geplant und schließlich war dieser ganzer Schlamassel ganz allein die Schuld des Direktors. Es war sein Plan gewesen und hätte er Severus nicht mit aller Überzeugung von der Weisheit dieser Entscheidung überredet... Severus wäre niemals damit einverstanden gewesen. Doch zu Albus ausgereiften Schauspielkünsten kam noch ein ausgeprägter Überredungssinn.

Doch als es soweit war... hatten dort nicht Zweifel in den Augen des Direktors aufgeblitzt? Oder war es nur ein Trick gewesen? Severus wusste es nicht und zu viele Gedanken darüber wollte er ebenfalls vermeiden. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren bereits schlimm genug gewesen.

Noch immer ließ er dem Tier freien Lauf, öffnete aber schließlich die Augen, um nach den Zügeln zu greifen, die er locker hatte hängen lassen. Er brauchte sie nur aufzunehmen und spürte, wie die Kontrolle wieder in seinen Händen lag. Nur ein leichter Druck mit dem Unterschenkel und ein vorsichtiges Ziehen am Zügel und das Pferd verließ seinen Pfad am Ufer entlang. Er verlangsamte das Tempo und trottete gemächlich in einem leichten Trab durch den Wald zurück. An einigen Stellen waren die Äste bis weit in den begehbaren Tunnel hineingewachsen und er musste seinen Oberkörper beugen, um nicht Äste und Blattwerk in regelmäßiger Vehemenz ins Gesicht zu bekommen.

Wieder schloss er die Augen, lauschte auf das friedliche Leben in der Natur, den Vögeln in den Baumkronen. Hier und da raschelte es im Laubwerk und Severus spürte trotz allem nervöse Zuckungen in den Fingern. Nicht nur einmal hätte er beinahe seinen Zauberstab gezogen um wahllos Expelliarmus-Flüche in die Richtung zu schicken, aus der die Geräusche kamen.

Hier war niemand. Er war vollkommen alleine und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder in Gegenwart anderer so ausgeglichen zu sein wie in diesem Moment.

Schon als Kind hatte er auf dem Landsitz seiner Verwandtschaft viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Umgebung auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu erforschen. Hatte nicht selten die Zeit darüber hinaus vergessen und war panisch in der Dunkelheit zurückgekommen, darauf vorbereitet die Standpauke seines Lebens zu bekommen.

Noch heute, wenn er nach einem solchen Tag durchgeschwitzt und müde Heim kehrte, würde ihm die Hausangestellte Andeutungen machen. Allerdings nur selten und auch nur dann, wenn sie mal wieder zu tief ins Sherry-Glas geschaut hatte. Im Normalfall brachte seine reine Anwesenheit sie dazu, mit erschrockenen Hicksern und mit stolpernden Schritten das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Was für ein Glück, dass sie das Haus vor zwei Wochen verlassen hatte, um ihre Schwester zu besuchen.

Inzwischen hatte er den Wald hinter sich gelassen und vor ihm lag die hügelige Landschaft Scarboroughs. Der kommende Pfad führte vorbei an unzähligen, meist leeren Pferdekoppeln, abgeernteten Feldern und blühenden Wiesen. Es war nur noch ein knapper Kilometer bis zum Haus, als er schließlich das Pferd zu einem langsamen Schritt brachte. Er hatte noch keine Lust, zurück ins Haus zu gehen, weiterzugrübeln und vermutlich den Sherry-Vorrat von Miss Wardocks zu plündern.

Doch eine Gestalt auf der anderen Seite eines Feldes ließ ihn im Sattel erstarren. Hastig trieb er sein Pferd nach rechts in die relative Sicherheit des Waldes, blieb aber nah genug am Waldrand, um durch die Bäume hindurch die Person weiter zu beobachten. Sie schien tatsächlich klein, womöglich eine junge Angestellte aus dem Dorf, die ... die was? Hier war nichts. Hier gab es nichts weiter außer den Pferden und seinem Haus. Eilig trieb er sein Pferd an und wartete einige hundert Meter weiter vorn darauf, dass die Person den Weg entlang kam. Doch er musste einige Minuten warten, ehe er sie wieder sah. Sie lief auch nicht den Weg entlang, sondern war auf einen Hügel gestiegen. Sie trug einen Koffer bei sich, der ihr beim Laufen unangenehm gegen die Kniekehlen schlug und humpelte entsprechend langsam die Anhöhe hinauf. Oben angekommen blieb sie stehen und drehte sich mehrere Male im Kreis herum. Buschige Haare wehten ihr dabei ins Gesicht und sie wischte sie mit mehreren fahrigen Bewegungen beiseite. Das Haus war von hier aus bereits zu sehen und ihr Blick war mehrere Sekunden lang darauf geheftet.

Und mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Magengegend erkannte Severus schließlich, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Um niemand anders als einer gewissen Hermine „Naseweis" Granger. Was auch immer der jungen Gryffindor im Kopf herum ging, es konnte nichts Gutes sein.

Wollte sie Rache? War sie naiv genug, es mit ihm aufnehmen zu wollen? Oder hatte sie vielleicht genug Grips und Fantasie, um Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen? Eigentlich glaubte Severus weder das Eine, noch das Andere.

Die letzten Meter bis zum Anwesen trieb er das Pferd ein letztes Mal an und steuerte zielstrebig am Haus vorbei zu den Ställen. Dort nahm er hastig Sattel und Zaumzeug ab und entließ das Tier zurück auf die Koppel, ohne es abzubürsten.

Nervöse Anspannung erfüllte ihn. Was nur wollte sie hier? Hatte McGonagall sie womöglich geschickt? Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ihm blieben zwei Optionen. Wollte er sie einfach ignorieren? Sie vor der Tür stehen lassen in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald aufgeben und verschwinden würde? Er könnte sie auch betäuben und sie mit einem Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts schicken. Dieser Gedanke, wenn auch leider nicht umsetzbar, ließ ein fieses Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielen und seine Nervosität legte sich ein wenig. Er würde abwarten. Abwarten, was sie tat.

Kaum hatte er das Haus durch den hinteren Hauseingang betreten, hörte er das hallende Geräusch des Klopfers am Vordereingang. Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen. Sie war tatsächlich hier, um zu ihm zu kommen. Was sonst hätte sie hier auch machen können? Einen Reiturlaub?

Severus schnaubte und begann in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen. Seine Schritte versuchte er so leise wie möglich zu machen, damit sie bloß nicht auf die Idee kam, jemand wäre hier. Doch scheinbar schien sie nicht gewillt, so schnell auf zugeben. Einem unerklärlichen Impuls folgend lief er zur Tür, blieb aber kurz davor stehen, die Hand bereits auf der Klinke. Es klopfte erneut. Und einige Minuten später wieder. Doch noch fand er nicht die Kraft, und schon gar nicht die Überzeugung, jemanden in sein Haus zu lassen.

War sie zielstrebig genug, dann würde sie sich auch noch ein wenig länger gedulden. Dann noch ein wenig länger.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, so fühlte es sich zumindest an, als er schließlich die Klinke nach unten drückte.

Die Tür schwang auf und Hermine Granger stand vor seiner Tür. Die Überraschung, dass er tatsächlich die Tür aufgemacht hatte, stand ihr sichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er musste einfach dafür sorgen, dass sie sich so unwillkommen wie möglich fühlte, dachte er bei sich und begann zu schimpfen: „Sind Sie eigentlich wirklich so schwer von Begriff oder haben Sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht, mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben?"


	23. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 20

zu dieser Szene: Ich glaube, die steht für sich.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Während Hermine im Wohnzimmer schläft (Kapitel 19)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war weit nach Mittag, als Severus das kleine Labor verließ. In seiner Hand hielt er die fertige Heilsalbe und obwohl es für Hermine länger Schmerzen bedeutet hätte, wünschte er sich, die Zubereitung hätte ihn bis zum Abend beschäftigt.

Wenn er seine Nase in die Dämpfe eines erhitzten Kessels steckte, sich auf Gerüche, Farben und Temperaturen konzentrierte und mit einem herablassenden Schnauben Rezepte änderte, einfach weil er es besser wusste, hatte er keine Zeit, an Albus zu denken. Und Albus hatte keine Gelegenheit, ihm dazwischen zu reden. Denn so gerne der Schulleiter auch mit seinem Wissen angab, beim Tränkebrauen übertraf ihn vermutlich sogar Potter persönlich.

„_Du übertreibst es maßlos"_, kam prompt die Antwort auf Severus' Überlegung, während er die Tür zum Schuppen hinter sich abschloss. Obwohl das Gelände durch Banne geschützt war, gab es immer mal wieder Tiere, die sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließen. Und die Zutaten im Labor sonderten einen so intensiven Geruch ab, dass sie wie magisch davon angezogen wurden.

„Ich übertreibe nie", knurrte der Tränkemeister und sah sich verstohlen um. Allein die Vorstellung, jemand könnte ihn bei diesen Selbstgesprächen belauschen, ließ ihn nahezu paranoid werden. Hätte er vorher geahnt, dass er sich damit eine solche Quasselstrippe in den Verstand holte, hätte er Albus mitsamt seiner Magie umgebracht.

Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen durchquerte er den Eingangsbereich des Hauses und entdeckte Hermine im Wohnzimmer. Sie saß eingerollt im Sessel, die verletzte Hand über die Lehne gelegt. Ruhe ging von ihr aus und sickerte in den ganzen Raum. Sogar die Gemälde schwiegen.

Ein Anflug von Neid keimte in Severus, denn so ruhig war er lange nicht mehr gewesen. Ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken, holte er Luft, um sie aus ihrem Schlaf zu reißen.

Und wieder war es sein persönlicher Quälgeist, der ihn davon abhielt: _„Lass sie schlafen, Severus."_

„Warum sollte ich?", zischte der Tränkemeister, das Gesicht grimmig verzerrt.

„_Weil sie erschöpft ist. Du hast es doch vorhin gesehen."_

Ein leises Grunzen entkam seinem Mund. _Er_ hätte es sicherlich nicht gesehen, wenn Albus ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte. Und genau das war sein größtes Problem. Er war nicht mehr er selbst, seitdem Albus in ihm steckte. Der alte Mann wickelte ihn mit seiner übertriebenen Freundlichkeit ein und sorgte womöglich noch dafür, dass Hermine... _Miss Granger_ dachte, er würde sie mögen.

„Humbug!"

Albus kicherte.

„Sei still, oder ich wecke sie doch."

Daraufhin kehrte auch in ihm Ruhe ein – zumindest von dieser Seite. Als würde er etwas gegen besseres Wissen tun, betrat er das Wohnzimmer, achtete darauf, nicht auf die knarrenden Dielen zu treten und stellte die Salbe auf den Tisch.

Es gab einen Fußhocker zum Sessel, der weit unter die Tischplatte gerutscht war. Geschickt zog Severus ihn hervor und stellte ihn so, dass er das Handgelenk seiner Schülerin direkt vor der Nase hatte. Das Licht, das vom Fenster her in den Raum fiel, war hell genug, damit er alles sehen konnte.

Seine Miene nahm einen distanzierten Ausdruck an, als er den Deckel vom Tiegel schraubte und einen Finger in die noch leicht warme Masse tauchte. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er das Prickeln, das die heilenden Wirkstoffe auslösten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie einen tiefen Schlaf hatte; ungern wäre er von ihr bei seinem Tun erwischt worden.

Severus gab sich Mühe, ihre Hand so anzusehen, wie Poppy ihn ansah, wenn sie ihn verarztete. Die Medihexe hatte diesen bestimmten Blick, der gleichzeitig Aufmerksamkeit und Gleichgültigkeit signalisierte. Man merkte ihr die Erfahrung einfach an.

Doch Severus hatte keine Erfahrung. Weder im Verarzten, noch im persönlicheren Umgang mit seinen Schülern. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht einmal, wann er das Bedürfnis entwickelt hatte, Hermine anders als seine restlichen Schüler zu behandeln.

Er wusste nur, dass es alles komplizierter machte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn verteilte er die Salbe auf ihrer Haut und achtete darauf, alle bläulichen Stellen großzügig zu bedecken. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er es zwar nicht geschafft hatte, sich von ihrer Person zu distanzieren, sehr wohl aber von der Ursache für ihre Verletzung.

Es war nur rechtens, dass er ihr half. Immerhin hatte er die Kontrolle verloren. Wäre Albus nicht gewesen, hätte er sie vermutlich noch schwerer verletzt. Und andererseits wäre sie gar nicht hier, wenn Albus nicht gewesen wäre.

Severus schnaubte angesichts dieses Abstraktums. „Schlimm genug, dass es dich einmal gibt, nun muss ich auch noch im Plural denken", murmelte er.

„_Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, das Denken zeitweilig ganz zu lassen?"_, schlug Albus daraufhin vor.

„Ich soll darüber nachdenken, nicht zu denken? Im Ernst, alter Mann, der Tod tut dir nicht gut." Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Woraufhin Hermine seufzte und den Kopf auf die andere Seite drehte. Severus' Blick huschte zu ihrem Gesicht und er verpasste Albus' Antwort auf seine Feststellung. Er würde sich hüten, danach zu fragen.

Stattdessen sah er sich mit einem anderen Problem konfrontiert. Genauso wie vor wenigen Monaten, als sie in seinen Räumen ihre Trankvergiftung auskuriert hatte, fiel es ihm schwer, den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. Schwerer noch, um genau zu sein. Was immer sie mit ihm anstellte, es wurde stärker. Und er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich dem zu entziehen.

„_So sehr ich es begrüße, dass du bereit bist, dich jemandem zu öffnen"_, schaltete sich Albus da wieder ein, _„bitte vergiss nicht, in welcher Lage du dich befindest."_

„Als ob ich das könnte", erwiderte Severus monoton und blinzelte. Er suchte nach dem Deckel des Tiegels, schraubte ihn wieder zu und stand auf. Lautlos schob er den Hocker unter den Tisch zurück, doch ehe er sich umdrehen und das Zimmer verlassen konnte, musste er noch einmal dem Drang nachgeben, sie anzusehen.

Sie war wie eine Sirene, die ihn ohne Gesang umgarnte. Und er sah seine Selbstbeherrschung schwinden.


	24. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 21

**Kathi:** Ich fürchte, ich habe zu viel Spaß daran, meine Charaktere zu quälen, als dass ich großartig Mitleid mit Severus hätte. Kann aber auch sein, dass das daran liegt, dass ich weiß, dass er Hermines Nähe insgeheim genießt. ;)  
**Luna:** Danke. :D

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Eines der wichtigsten Todessertreffen. Ich konnte es nicht einfach übergehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Erstes Todessertreffen nach Dumbledores Tod (Kapitel 21)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wenn man dem Ruf des Dunklen Mals folgte, apparierte man an genau dem Platz im Kreis der Todesser, den der Lord einem für dieses Treffen zugedacht hatte. Severus fand sich in der Mitte wieder.

Seiner Körperhaltung ließ er nichts von den Befürchtungen anmerken, die dieser Platz mit sich brachte. Und auch die Erkenntnis, dass zu beiden Seiten jemand bei ihm stand, einen Schritt weiter hinten als er, spülte ohne sichtbare Reaktion durch seinen Verstand. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dem Groll des Lords zu begegnen.

Der Kreis schloss sich innerhalb weniger Minuten und das leise Ploppen verstummte bald. Wind fegte über die Waldlichtung, auf der sie sich versammelt hatten, und zerrte an den Kapuzen der Todesser. Eine blonde Haarsträhne flatterte unter dem schwarzen Stoff des Todessers neben ihm hervor. Es war also soweit. Sie würden die Strafe für ihr Handeln erhalten.

Was Severus allerdings nicht erwartet hatte, war das Ausbleiben der ermüdenden Rede, in deren Verlauf man sich wünschte, er würde es einfach hinter sich bringen. Im Gegensatz zur Züchtigung vieler Verstößen gegen den Willen des Dunklen Lords in früheren Zeiten erschien er heute nicht mit großem Trara und gewichtigen Worten.

Nein, seine Ankunft kündigte sich durch die hellen Funken eines Fluches an, die aus der Dunkelheit der umstehenden Bäume kamen und Narcissa direkt in die Brust trafen. Unter durchdringendem Schreien ging sie in die Knie und fiel dann ganz auf die morastige Erde. Sie wand sich zuckend und röchelnd, das Schreien gab sie bereits nach wenigen Momenten auf.

Während Draco auf Severus' anderer Seite mehrmals mit der Hand zuckte, blieb der Tränkemeister ungerührt stehen. Insgeheim genoss er es sogar, dass die Frau, die ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, Albus zu töten, ihre Strafe ohne sein Zutun bekam.

„Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein", hallte schließlich die Stimme Voldemorts über die Lichtung. Er trat von der Seite her auf die Lichtung. Nicht aus der Richtung, aus der der Fluch gekommen war. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Und nun verschwindet!"

Dass diese Aufforderung nicht für ihn und Draco galt, wusste Severus. Er griff rasch nach dem Arm des Jungen, was durch die wallenden schwarzen Umhänge und in der allgemeinen Aufbruchsstimmung niemandem auffiel. Eine Gestalt huschte geduckt über die Lichtung und beugte sich über Narcissa. Lucius, vermutete Severus, der seine ungehorsame Frau mit sich nach Hause nehmen und seinen Sohn schutzlos Voldemort überlassen würde.

Als sie mit dem Dunklen Lord alleine waren, trat er vor sie und blickte Severus durch die Schlitze in der Maske direkt in die Augen. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, was ihr getan habt, würde ich nicht erfahren, Severus?"

„Nein, Mylord", erwiderte der Tränkemeister ohne zu zögern.

„Und trotzdem hast du zugestimmt."

„Ja, Mylord."

„Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund dafür."

Severus schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Ich hielt es für sinnvoll, sicherzustellen, dass Dumbledore auch wirklich sterben wird." Seiner Stimme war die Lüge nicht anzuhören. Doch hätte Voldemort jetzt einen Blick in seinen Verstand geworfen, hätte er die Ausmaße von Severus' Verrat vollständig erfassen können.

Denn während sich der alte Mann in seinem Kopf vorher der Okklumentikkontrolle Severus' gebeugt hatte, nutzte er das leichte Schwanken seiner Konzentration prompt aus: _„Ein gewagtes Argument."_

Severus ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ein überaus rührender Gedanke...", säuselte Voldemort. „Aber ist dir auch nur eine Sekunde lang in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich noch nicht vorhatte, Albus Dumbledore zu opfern?"

Draco keuchte. Und Severus biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Diese Frage war der reine Hohn. Natürlich hatte der Dunkle Lord Albus tot sehen wollen. Doch es war egal, wie er antwortete. Er würde es bereuen.

„Ich habe es kurz in Erwägung gezogen", erwiderte er schließlich, „doch ich verwarf den Gedanken."

Voldemort trat einen schnellen Schritt auf Severus zu und riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. „Du hättest ihn vorher mit mir besprechen sollen! Stattdessen hast du leichtfertig deinen Posten in Hogwarts geopfert und eine Aufgabe erfüllt, die so simpel war, dass selbst Nagini sie problemlos hätte erfüllen können."

Widerwillig hielt Severus dem Blick des Dunklen Lords stand und nickte. „Das habe ich, Mylord."

Daraufhin trat der Mann mit dem Schlangengesicht wieder zurück und warf Severus' Maske vor seinen Füßen in den Schmutz. „Das Schöne an der Sache ist, dass ich euch beide gleichermaßen bestrafen kann, mir allerdings nur einmal die Mühe geben muss, meinen Zauberstab zu heben. Wusstest du, dass die Verbindung, die ein Unbrechbarer Schwur webt, niemals von alleine abreißt, Severus?"

„Ja, Mylord."

„Und du, Draco?"

„Nein, Mylord", sagte der Junge schwach. Vermutlich hatte er nicht mal von dem Schwur gewusst, den seine Mutter für ihn verlangt hatte.

„Dann genieße deine Lehrstunde." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab aus den Falten des schwarzen Umhanges und beschrieb einen formvollendeten Schlenker in der Luft. Die Linie begann blau zu glühen und zog sich immer weiter zusammen, bis ein kleiner blauer Ball entstand, der leuchtend in der Luft schwebte und auf einen Befehl wartete.

Während Severus wusste, was ihm diese Nacht bevorstand, starrte Draco den Ball mit ängstlicher Faszination an. Der Dunkle Lord kräuselte die Lippen in der Erwartung eines herrlichen Schauspiels und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Nimm die Maske ab, Draco", befahl er mit leiser Stimme. Der Junge gehorchte. „Sehr gut..."

Ein paar lange Sekunden zogen an ihnen vorbei, während Voldemort den Anblick der Unwissenheit genoss. Dann stieß sein Zauberstab plötzlich vor und mit einem scharfen „Frigus!" schoss die Kugel durch die Luft und drang brutal in Dracos Körper ein.

Bevor der Junge schreien konnte, hörte Severus das Schmatzen, mit dem der Fluch sich ein geeignetes Blutgefäß suchte. Dann knickten Dracos Knie ein und auch seine Maske landete im Schmutz. Er begann zu jammern und krümmte sich ähnlich wie seine Mutter zuvor.

Severus seinerseits spürte zwar die Auswirkungen des Fluches, doch er zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben. Langsam kam Voldemort zu ihm und nickte. „Äußerst beeindruckend, Severus." Er ließ seine langen Spinnenfinger knacken. „Doch ich hatte es von dir nicht anders erwartet." Er sah sich zu Draco um, der zitternd am Boden lag. „Kommt nicht auf die Idee, die Verbindung eigenmächtig zu trennen."

Dann verschwand er und der Tränkemeister verzog das Gesicht unter den Schmerzen unfassbarer Erfrierungen, bevor auch seine Knie in den Morast fielen.


	25. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 21

**Kathi:** Neue Storys sind schon in Arbeit, nur ich komme im Moment nicht so viel zum Schreiben. Bin froh, wenn ich zwischendurch mal eine MS auf die Reihe bekomme. Aber keine Angst, ich werde unserem Tränkemeister nicht untreu. ;)

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Nichts bleibt gänzlich unbemerkt. Aber kaum jemand interpretiert die Geschehnisse richtig.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Während Hermine sich in Severus' Arme legt (Kapitel 21)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Er hatte geheult und gefleht, gekotzt und gebettelt. Er hatte sich gewunden und geschrien, geflucht und gedroht. Doch nichts hatte seinen Vater dazu gebracht, diesen elenden Fluch aufzuheben. Genauso wie seine Mutter war auch er dazu verdammt gewesen, diese Strafe durchzustehen und sie wie ein echter Todesser hinzunehmen: mit Anstand und Würde.

Aber Draco fand nicht viel Würde in dem Zittern und Zucken und erst recht nicht in dem widerlichen Geschmack halb verdauten Essens, das sein rebellierender Magen unablässig ausstieß. Um ehrlich zu sein war er sich niemals zuvor so würdelos vorgekommen.

Deswegen war er auch alleine. Sein Vater war gegangen, nachdem er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihm nicht helfen würde. Seine Mutter kämpfte mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus, dessen Rechtfertigung Draco erst erfuhr, nachdem Lucius sich vergewissert hatte, dass er wirklich nichts davon gewusst hatte. Und die Hauselfen schickte er jedes Mal wieder weg. Sie konnten ihm sowieso nicht helfen.

Immer wieder sah er den leuchtend blauen Punkt unter seiner Haut, der mit dem Blutstrom durch seinen gesamten Körper wanderte. Und jedes Mal wünschte er sich mehr, den Gegenfluch zu kennen. Irgendwann war er sogar bereit, auf gut Glück Gegenflüche auszuprobieren. Doch das machte es meistens nur noch schlimmer.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht wurde es plötzlich besser. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sich warme Hände auf seine eigenen gelegt. Und von dort aus breitete die Hitze sich über seinen gesamten Körper aus. Als würde ihn jemand in den Arm nehmen und ihm etwas von seiner eigenen Körperwärme geben.

Draco seufzte und lachte kehlig auf. Selten zuvor hatte sich etwas so gut angefühlt. Und niemals zuvor hatte er etwas so sehr gebraucht, dass er glaubte, sterben zu müssen, wenn es jemals aufhörte. Nicht einmal Sex war so verflucht gut!

Denn das Gefühl der Erregung war nie so tief gegangen wie die Wärme, die aus dem Nichts in seinen Körper sickerte.

Erschöpft sank er in sein Bett zurück und starrte mit halb geschlossenen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Die Kälte schwand langsam, als hätte jemand ein Ventil geöffnet. Mit jedem Herzschlag presste sie sich durch seine Poren – es dauerte lange, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich zu schwitzen begonnen hatte.

Gerade als er am Einschlafen war, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und eine schlanke Gestalt kam herein. Narcissa durchquerte den Raum mit federleichten Schritten und setzte sich zu ihm. Ihre Finger zitterten noch, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und den sonderbaren Zauber beendete.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?", flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Ihre andere Hand hielt eine Decke fest, die sie sich um die Schultern geschlungen hatte.

„Bestens", nuschelte er und drehte sich mit Mühe auf die Seite. „Es hat endlich aufgehört."

Sie strich ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich wusste, dass Severus einen Weg finden würde..."

Um darauf zu antworten, fehlte ihm die Kraft.


	26. Missing Scene 3 zu Kapitel 21

**Luna:** Danke! :D Die Szene mit Draco hat großen Spaß gebracht. :)  
**Kathi:** Oi, da werd ich direkt rot. Danke für das Lob! Aber da der Frigus-Fluch meine Erfindung ist, hab ich mir darüber auch mehr Gedanken gemacht, als über Flüche, die schon im Buch stehen. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus! Es gibt wirklich Dinge, die man nicht mit einem Albus Dumbledore besprechen möchte. Dummerweise fragt der Zitronenkerl vorher nicht!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Hermine während der Frigus-Bekämpfung eingeschlafen ist (Kapitel 21)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_Das hier... muss niemand erfahren_, hallten ihre Worte noch viel später in seinem Kopf wider.

„_Eine weise Feststellung"_, antwortete Albus' Stimme. „Weiser als vieles, was dir manchmal durch den Kopf geht."

„Halt den Mund, alter Mann", knurrte Severus. Eine steile Falte stand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, während ihm der schwache Geruch ihrer Haare in die Nase stieg. Nicht so lieblich, wie er ihn schon früher wahrgenommen hatte, sondern mit der scharfen Note des nicht mehr ganz so frischen Schweißes. Es war so elend warm in diesem Zimmer, dass er glaubte, sie hätte Fieber.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und erlaubte es sich für einige Minuten, die Erschöpfung zuzulassen, die der Fluch hinterlassen hatte. Seitdem er vom Waldboden aufgestanden war und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Draco heil nach Hause kam, war die ganze Nacht ein einziger Kampf gewesen. Ob das hier nun Belohnung oder Kapitulation war, würde sich vermutlich noch zeigen.

Vorerst war es eine Notwendigkeit, denn mit jedem Grad, das aus ihrer Kleidung in seine sickerte, nahm die Intensität des Fluches ab. Noch zitterte er zwar wie Espenlaub und seine Haut schmerzte, so sehr hatte sich die Gänsehaut darauf ausgebreitet, doch er glaubte nicht mehr, seine Gliedmaßen demnächst abfallen zu sehen. Das war ein Fortschritt.

Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen rechten Fuß und winkelte das Knie etwas weiter an. Hermine reagierte prompt darauf, indem sie sich seufzend tiefer in seine Arme schob. Ihr Unterleib rieb gegen sein Becken und ein Kribbeln ließ ihn entsetzt den Mund öffnen.

„Bei Merlins Zehennagel", fluchte er leise und tat das einzige, was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel: Er presste sie fester an sich, um ihr auch noch die letzte Bewegungsfreiheit zu nehmen.

Seine Schülerin zuckte kurz zusammen, wachte jedoch nicht auf.

Albus kicherte. _„Wann hattest du das letzte Mal mit Problemen dieser Art zu kämpfen, mein Lieber?"_

„Das war noch vor meiner Rückkehr an die Schule", gab Severus zähneknirschend zu. Es hatte wohl wenig Sinn, einen Teil seines Verstandes anzulügen.

„_Ist es nicht wunderbar?"_

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Bestand deine ganze verdammte Magie eigentlich nur aus Bienchen und Blümchen, alter Mann?"

„_Größtenteils..."_

Severus schauderte, dieses Mal jedoch nicht wegen des Fluches. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, dieses Gespräch jetzt zu beenden."

„_Wie du willst."_ Und es wurde still in seinem Kopf.

Anfangs wunderte Severus sich über die plötzliche Fügsamkeit seines persönlichen Quälgeistes. Doch schon wenig später wusste er, was dahinter steckte. Nun, da er sich nicht mehr mit dem Gespräch ablenken konnte, rückte die Nähe des Körpers in seinen Armen wieder in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Er spürte ihre Wirbelsäule durch das dünne T-Shirt und die Stellen, an denen ihre Haut an seiner klebte. Er roch nicht nur ihre Haare, sondern auch ihren Körper. Er konnte die Hauptschlagader an ihrem Hals pulsieren sehen, wenn er den Kopf etwas nach unten drehte – zumindest bis einige ihrer Haarsträhnen über ihr Ohr rutschten. Ihr gleichmäßiger Atem strich über seinen Unterarm und die Spitze ihrer Nase presste sich gegen seine Brust.

Je mehr Severus versuchte, diese ganzen Details zu ignorieren, desto deutlich wurden sie ihm bewusst. Und je bewusster sie ihm wurden, desto mehr genoss er sie. Es war ein Teufelskreis.

„Nein, das muss wirklich niemand erfahren", murmelte er schließlich und verdrehte die Augen zur Decke, bevor er sich vom Schlaf mitreißen ließ.


	27. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 23

**Kathi:** °lol° Der Zehennagel-Spruch hat eine relativ einfache Geschichte: Man nehme einen typischen Ausruf, z.B. 'Beim Barte des Propheten', und baue ihn auf HP-Art um. Kein Prophet, sondern Merlin persönlich. Und weil der Bart zu langweilig ist, musste halt der Zehennagel herhalten. :D  
**Luna:** Ja, es gibt so Dinge, die möchte man sich wirklich nicht vorstellen... Aber auch wenn diese MS schon wieder in diese Sparte fällt, wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Wichtig für ISEM: Was hat Severus zu seinem Handeln getrieben?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Bevor Severus und Hermine zum ersten Mal miteinander schlafen (Kapitel 23).

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Der Ruf hatte sich den ganzen Nachmittag über angekündigt und Severus dazu gezwungen, sich vorzubereiten. Die Strafe vor den Augen der anderen lag hinter ihm, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Voldemort bereits mit dem Verrat des Tränkemeisters abgeschlossen hatte. Im Gegenteil, das Schlimmste lag noch vor ihm.

Deswegen hatte er ihr nichts von dem Brennen gesagt, das ihn um die Mittagszeit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte, sondern hatte sich in den Keller zurückgezogen. Hier unten gab es eine Ecke, die von drei Seiten geschützt war und einen direkten Blick auf die Tür bot. Falls sie auf die Idee kommen sollte, hier nach ihm zu suchen, würde er sie als erstes sehen.

Ohne sich Licht zu machen, setzte er sich und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er musste seine Erinnerungen sortieren und einen Teil davon vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen. Bisher hatte er damit nie Probleme gehabt. Doch bisher hatte er sich auch nie mit dieser Menge an Erinnerungen konfrontiert gesehen.

„Sie tut mir nicht gut", knurrte er und rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen.

„_Sie ist deine Rettung, Severus"_, antwortete Albus' Stimme.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Sag das nochmal, wenn mein Verstand kapituliert."

„_Du musst die Erinnerungen nur aufteilen. Dein Verstand hat viele Grenzen." _

Severus konnte das Zwinkern regelrecht vor sich sehen, während er den Rat zähneknirschend überdachte und für brauchbar erklärte.

Denn um Erinnerungen vor einem Legilimens wie Voldemort zu verbergen, musste er die Grenzen seines Verstandes enger ziehen, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren. In dem Raum, der sich dadurch ergab, war ausreichend Platz für das, was niemals gefunden werden sollte.

Bisher hatte er immer nur eine Art Tasche gebildet, gerade groß genug für die Erinnerungen, aber viel zu klein, um Aufsehen zu erregen. Heute brauchte er einen doppelten Boden, um auch nur annähernd ausreichend Platz zu schaffen.

Albus ging ihm in den Stunden, die er an diesem Nachmittag im Keller verbrachte, stumm zur Hand und sorgte dafür, dass Severus über die Visualisierung seines Verstandes nicht verrückt wurde. Als er seine Vorbereitungen mit dem Einsetzen der Dämmerung abschloss, fühlte er sich dennoch, als läge sein Kopf in Watte.

Es kostete ihn Konzentration, den jetzigen Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten. Und während er hoffte, dass Voldemort die kleineren Dimensionen nicht bemerkte, verließ er mit steifen Schritten erst den Keller und dann das Anwesen, um vor den Grenzen zu disapparieren.

Während das letzte Treffen im Wald stattgefunden hatte, tauchte Severus dieses Mal in einem dunklen Zimmer auf. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie es eingerichtet war und verschwendete nach dem ersten Impuls, sich umzusehen, auch keine weiteren Mühen darauf. Stattdessen ging er auf die Knie, wo er gerade stand, und wartete.

Einige Minuten blieb es still, dann kollidierte sein Kopf urplötzlich mit dem Hogwarts-Express – so zumindest fühlte sich das unbarmherzige Eindringen des Dunklen Lords an. Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er würde nicht schreien und auch nicht keuchen. Er würde nicht einmal zeigen, dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Noch ehe er diesen Entschluss zu Ende gedacht hatte, tauchten die ersten Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Ablenkung, auf die er sich nicht einlassen sollte. Was er sonst auch nicht tat, doch sein empfindliches Konstrukt kostete so viel Konzentration, dass er sich den Bildern nicht entziehen konnte.

„_Nein, bitte nicht!"_, flehten diverse Stimmen aus allen Richtungen. _„Bitte, lass mich gehen! Ich verspreche... ich... ich werde nicht... bitte..."_

Severus biss so fest zu, dass er seine Zähne knirschen hören konnte, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er sie tiefer in den Kiefer pressen.

„_Schneide vorsichtig, Severus. Wenn du zu tief gehst, sterben sie zu schnell."_ Lucius' Stimme und kurz sah er das sadistische Grinsen im Gesicht des Blonden vor sich. _„Gönn' dir den Spaß! Du hast es dir verdient."_

Severus spürte beiläufig, dass sein Körper zu schwanken begonnen hatte. Hart kippte er nach vorne, bis seine Handflächen sich auf den staubigen Holzboden des Zimmers stützten. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, als sein rechtes Knie sich hineinpresste, doch selbst wenn er sich hätte übergeben wollen, er hätte seine Zähne nicht auseinander bekommen.

Er sah sich vor Lilys Leiche auf den Boden fallen, spürte die Leere in sein Innerstes sickern und sog scharf die Luft ein, als Voldemort prüfte, ob die Grenzen von Severus' Verstand auch die wirklichen Grenzen waren. Kräftezehrende Minuten lang legte der Tränkemeister alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, in diese falschen Grenzen und während der Schweiß über sein Gesicht zu laufen begann, glaubte er schon, er würde es nicht schaffen.

Und dann ließ der Dunkle Lord plötzlich davon ab und kehrte zu den Erinnerungen zurück, die er problemlos erreichen konnte. Zusammen mit der vermeintlichen Erleichterung lenkte er Severus mit einer geballten Ladung Erinnerungen ab, bei denen ihm die Haare zu Berge standen. Von allen Seiten drangen die Opfer seiner Folterungen auf ihn ein, einzig und allein mit dem Ziel, sich für das zu rächen, was er ihnen angetan hatte.

Er schaffte es, den Schrecken seiner Vergangenheit standzuhalten, bis Voldemort den Großteil seiner Suchaktion beendet hatte. Doch auch wenn der verdammte Bastard seinen Verstand wieder verlassen hatte, würden die aufgewühlten Erinnerungen nicht sofort wieder dorthin verschwinden, wo sie hergekommen waren. Wie Schlamm in einem Tümpel würden sie durch seinen Kopf wabern und sich erst langsam wieder absetzen, zur Ruhe kommen.

Und so tat Severus das einzige, was ihm in dieser Lage helfen konnte. Als Voldemort verschwunden war, löste er die Verstecke in den Grenzen seines Verstandes auf und schuf sich eine kleine Ecke, in der es nur ihn gab. Er reduzierte sein Wesen auf das Nötigste, auf antrainierte Verhaltensweisen, und versuchte, ohne größeren Schaden zu überstehen, was der Krieg von ihm verlangte.

Die Stille hüllte ihn ein wie das Auge eines Hurrikans. Severus ruhte in sich selbst, während um ihn herum das Chaos wütete. Er achtete nicht darauf. Sein einziges Bestreben lag darin, abzuwarten, bis der Sturm sich legte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, doch er hatte Zeit. Er würde nach Scarborough zurückkehren, ohne dass er selbst es bewusst wahrnehmen würde. Und dann konnte er nur hoffen, dass _sie_ ihn nicht finden würde.

An diesem Punkt hörte er auf zu denken.

Bis...

Ja, bis: „Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll!"

Die Stimme drang bis in seinen kleinen Raum. Sie schlug Wellen wie ein Fisch, der flüchtig mit dem Kopf durch die Oberfläche brach. Und sie brachte das warme Gefühl einer Berührung mit sich.

Severus wusste nicht, wo sie ihn berührt hatte, doch sie tat es. Es brannte auf seiner Haut und auf seiner Seele.

„Bitte..."

Da war sie erneut. Severus spürte, wie er in die Realität zurückgerissen wurde. Wie die noch immer aufgewühlten Erinnerungen über ihm zusammenbrachen und anfingen, mit ihm zu reden.

„_Nein, bitte nicht!"_

„_Mein Kind! Nicht mein Kind, ich flehe Sie an! Nehmen Sie mich an seiner Stelle!"_

„_Du musst sie zum Schweigen bringen, Severus. Bring sie einfach zum Schweigen."_

Und zwischen all den Stimmen das vorsichtige: „Professor? Sir? Können Sie mich hören?"

Durch all die Bilder in seinem Kopf hindurch konnte er etwas erkennen, das wie ein Gesicht aussah. Verschwommen und entsetzlich weit weg. Als würde er durch die Zeit in seine eigene Vergangenheit blicken.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Sir."

Und dann berührte sie ihn erneut. Das Gesicht kam näher, die Augen, die er noch gar nicht richtig erfasst hatte, schlossen sich und er spürte etwas, das er noch aus seiner Jugend kannte – und seitdem nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Ein Name huschte durch seinen Kopf. Lily. Und er hatte die Macht, die Folter und den Tod wegzudrängen. Ihre Wärme erfüllte ihn, je länger der Kuss anhielt. Er schloss die Augen und erwiderte, was sie zu geben bereit war. Sein Verstand klärte sich auf und so etwas wie Zurechnungsfähigkeit kehrte zurück.

Und mit der Zurechnungsfähigkeit kam der Sinn für den Verlauf der Zeit. Das Wissen, dass Lily seit langem tot war und dass es nicht ihre Lippen waren, die ihn viel zu früh aus seiner Isolation geholt hatten.

Die Wut darüber kam, während die Wärme ging. Severus blinzelte, erkannte seine Schülerin – ehemalig oder nicht – und packte ihre Handgelenke. „Was glauben Sie, was Sie hier tun, Miss Granger?"


	28. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 25

zu dieser Szene: Mal wieder aus Anjas Tastatur. *schwärm*

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_  
- am Tag nach dem Abend am Klavier (Kapitel 24)  
_

_

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Ein Feuer knisterte unermüdlich in dem kleinen Kamin zu seinen Füßen. Seine Finger waren um ein halbvolles Glas geschlungen, gefüllt mit einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit. Den letzten Schluck hatte er vor Minuten zu sich genommen, doch noch immer schmeckte er den leicht bitteren Geschmack des Weins hinten auf seiner Zunge. Er nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck, ließ das Getränk in einem großen Schwall in seinen Rachen fließen und schluckte, ohne ihn genussvoll zu würdigen, wie er es sonst zu tun pflegte.

Es klirrte leise, als er das Glas neben sich auf dem kleinen Tischchen abstellte und seinen Blick erneut auf das Feuer richtete.

Er fühlte sich unwohl und befangen im eigenen Haus. Diese Granger...

Er stoppte den Gedanken, sobald er ihn angefangen hatte zu denken. Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen, lehnte den Kopf gegen die abgenutzte Lehne des alten Sessels und suchte nach etwas Unverfänglichem, über das er grübeln konnte.

_Eisenwurz, eine halbe Messerspitze, angereichtert mit drei ml Laudanum..._

Ja, das war ein guter Gedanke.

„Na, wer wird denn hier solch Trübsal blasen?", hallte eine dünne Stimme durch seinen Verstand und Severus kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen in der Hoffnung, den Eindringling einfach zu ignorieren. „Und außerdem sind es drei cl", beharrte die Stimme.

„Ich bin der Zaubertränkelehrer. Ich werde doch wohl noch wissen, wie ich ein Mittel gegen Übelkeit zubereite."

„Offenbar nicht, denn mit drei ml Laudanum hättest du deinen Patienten eher in ein sehr wirkungsvolles Koma versetzt."

Es knirschte laut, als Severus' Zähne aufeinanderkrachten und er grummelnd zugeben musste, dass er sich tatsächlich geirrt hatte. Diese Granger...

„Du solltest aufhören, dir über alles so viele Gedanken zu machen. Es tut dir und ganz sicher auch Miss Granger nicht gut, wenn du sie jetzt ignorierst."

Eine allumfassende Kälte ergriff Severus' Glieder und sein Magen krampfte zu einem einzigen Knäuel zusammen.

„Du hast kein Recht...", begann er mit drohender Stimme, doch was nützte es? Es war nicht so, dass er Albus auffordern könnte, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Oder sich aus seinem Leben rauszuhalten.

„Glaube mir, Severus, wenn ich könnte, würde ich", erwiderte der tote Schulleiter den unausgesprochenen Gedanken und zu Severus' Erleichterung klang er dabei nicht einmal andeutungsweise amüsiert. „Leider geht es hier um etwas Größeres als uns Beide. Oder dich und Miss Granger."

„Es gibt kein „Ich und Miss Granger"!", platzte Severus mit so viel Lautstärke heraus, dass selbst das Feuer einen Moment lang kleiner wurde und aus Respekt das wohlige Knistern verstummen ließ. Severus erhob sich und noch ehe er wusste, was er tat, schleuderte er das Glas mitsamt Inhalt in den Kamin. Als wären sie erschrocken wichen die Flammen an die hintere Wand und tasteten sich erst Sekunden später wieder vorsichtig nach vorne. Heftig atmend stand Severus in dem dunklen Kellerverlies, in das er sich nach dem letzten Abend verzogen hatte. Die Klavierklänge hallten noch immer in seinen Ohren und ließen die alten Gemäuer und das Parkett unter seinen Füßen vibrieren. Doch genau wie die Stimme Albus' kamen auch die Töne nur in seinem Kopf zu ihrer vollen Entfaltung.

„Ich foltere sie. Sie glaubt, ich foltere sie", zischte er und wünschte, er hätte das Glas nicht zerbrochen. Er hätte zu gerne eine Faust drumherum geschlossen, die Scherben in seiner Handfläche gespürt und etwas gehabt, das ihn von dem Chaos in seinem Kopf ablenkte.

„Diesen Gedanken kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Du scheinst kein besonders guter Klavierspieler zu sein", bemerkte Albus. Wütend griff Severus nach der fast leeren Flache Merlot und pfefferte auch sie in die unbändige Hitze des Kamins. Sie streifte den Sims und die kirschrote Flüssigkeit ergoss sich in herunterrinnenden Strömen über die ungeputzten Steine. Kleine Pfützen bildeten sich davor, vermischten sich mit den Aschefetzen und ergaben eine dreckige Brühe wie geronnenes Blut.

„Mach keine Witze über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst, alter Mann!", sagte Severus, nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Nur weil ich eine Nacht zu zweit mit einer Frau niemals zu schätzen lernte, heißt das nicht, das ich nicht verstehe wie es ist, jemanden fest in den Armen zu halten."

„Das ist etwas Anderes", schimpfte Severus. „Und das weißt du ganz genau! Sie... sie hat... ich weiß nicht, wie sie es macht. Es ist, als ob sie überall ist. Als ob sie..." Er hielt inne. Nicht auf den verunreinigten Fußboden achtend, trat er näher an den Kamin. Mit einem gepeinigten Seufzen hob er seine Arme, stemmte sie gegen die vom Feuer erhitzten Steine, als wolle er sie von sich schieben. „Überall mischt sie sich ein. Sie ist wie eine verdammte Grippe, die man nicht los wird." Er schloss die Augen, genoss für einen Moment die kaum zu ertragende Hitze in seinem Gesicht und wandte sich dann vom Kamin ab. „Wie ein Wurm, der überall dort ist, wo man auftreten möchte."

„Für einen Wurm hat sie unglaublich oft Recht."

„Sie ist Granger. So unerfreulich es auch ist, sie hat immer Recht", raunte Severus und ließ sich erneut auf den Sessel sinken. „Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn sie heult wie ein verzogenes Gör'", schimpfte er weiter, doch auch ohne dass Albus ihm dazu seine Meinung geben musste, war ihm klar, dass er ihr etwas angetan hatte, was seine Wut nicht rechtfertigte. Nicht entschuldigte und ihre schon gar nicht lindern konnte. Natürlich war sie wütend. Sie hatte alles Recht dazu.

„Es gibt einen himmelweiten Unterschied zwischen wütend und verletzt sein, Severus", erklärte die Stimme langsam. „Du, mehr als alle anderen, solltest es wissen."

Severus schwieg und ließ seinen Oberkörper nach vorne sinken, lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Hände, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien. Und er wartete. Es mochten Minuten, vielleicht Stunden vergangen sein, als er es endlich wagte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und erleichtert feststellte, dass sein persönlicher Quälgeist es momentan vorzog, in vollkommener Stille in seinem Geist herumzuspuken.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war. Von oben kam seit Stunden kein Geräusch mehr. Mit einer wachsenden Unruhe im Bauch, verspürte er den plötzlichen Drang, nachzusehen. Sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da war. Nicht Hals über Kopf verschwunden war. Vielleicht hatte sie endlich kapiert, dass sich all der Aufwand für einen solchen Mistkerl wie ihn nicht lohnte.

Er verließ den Raum und eine kalte Wand schlug ihm entgegen. Er hatte die Wärme in seinem kleinen Unterschlupf gar nicht bemerkt. Doch jetzt kroch die Kälte wie klitzekleine Insekten über seine Haut, sein Gesicht, seine Finger, seinen Hals.

Die Lichter im Haus waren erloschen und nur durch einen schmalen Türspalt drang aus dem Wohnzimmer ein schwacher Lichtschein auf den Flur. Wie ein Schnitt aus warmer Farbe auf dem karmesinroten Teppich. Unschlüssig stand Severus vor der halbgeöffneten Tür und wagte erst einzutreten, als er mehrere Minuten lang nichts gehört hatte. Die Dielen unter seinen Füßen protestierten mit lautem Geknirsche.

Einer der Sessel war nah an den Kamin gestellt, der jedoch nun kaum mehr beherbergte, als einen schwach glimmenden Aschehügel. Die Kälte hatte inzwischen auch dieses Zimmer zurückerobert und Severus' Blick fiel auf die junge Frau, die sich in eben diesem Sessel zusammengerollt hatte. Ihre Beine angezogen, als ob sie alle Wärme für sich behalten wollte. Kaum hörbar drang ihr Atem an sein Ohr und er widerstand der Versuchung näher zu treten und seine noch immer warme Hand auf ihre kalten Wangen zu legen. Doch stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel, murmelte leise ein paar Worte und drehte sich um. Er hatte nicht vor, sobald wieder aus seinem Versteck hervorzukommen.

Doch das Feuer war inzwischen erneut aufgeflammt, füllte das Zimmer mit wohliger Wärme und ließ Hermine leise aufseufzen, als sie sich im Schlaf kurz regte und in eine bequemere Lage brachte.


	29. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 25

zu dieser Szene: Die Geschichte hinter dem letzten Abend in Scarborough.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Hermine das Bad verlassen hat und in ihr Zimmer gegangen ist (Kapitel 25).

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

„_Weißt du nicht mehr, wie besonders dein erstes Mal für dich war, Severus?"_

„Ich hab es mit einer Hure in der Nokturngasse hinter mich gebracht."

„_Und dennoch hat es dich geprägt."_

„Es hat mir eine neue Art, meinen Frust loszuwerden, eröffnet."

„_Es hat dich zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht."_

„Es hat mich zu einem Mistkerl gemacht."

Auf diese Feststellung hin schwieg die altkluge Stimme in seinem Kopf und gab Severus die Möglichkeit, sich komplett auf das zu konzentrieren, was er durch den schmalen Spalt in der geöffneten Zimmertür sehen konnte.

Er war gerade auf der Treppe gewesen, als Hermine vom Bad in ihr Zimmer gegangen war. Mit nicht mehr als einem Handtuch, das ihren Körper verhüllte. Ihre weißen Waden glänzten im flackernden Licht der Kerzen, die in den Ständern an den Wänden brannten, und von einigen Haarsträhnen, die unter dem Turban hervorlugten, tropfte Wasser auf ihre Schultern. Als sie eilig nach dem einen Ende des Handtuches griff, konnte er deutlich die Muskeln erkennen, die sich unter der glatten Haut bewegten. Und das Schulterblatt.

Lautlos, wie er sonst nur Schülern nach der Sperrstunde folgte, war er die letzten Stufen hinaufgestiegen und durch die Schatten geschlichen, bis er sie wieder sehen konnte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, klemmte sich den Stoff des Handtuchs unter den Arm und hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

Ein Bein war angewinkelt, so dass er ihre rosige Ferse sehen konnte. Die Achillessehne ragte straff zwischen den beiden Kuhlen hervor. Langsam tasteten seine Blicke sich weiter nach oben und ihr Bein schien immer länger zu werden, bis der Saum des lästigen Stoffes ihm die Sicht nahm.

Severus rümpfte die Nase und knurrte. Blinzelnd erlangte er seine Fassung zurück und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich sollte da reingehen und ihr sagen, dass sie weglaufen soll, solange sie noch kann."

„_Oder du gehst da rein"_, schlug Albus' Stimme prompt vor, _„und sorgst dafür, dass sie das Erlebnis bekommt, das sie verdient hat."_

„Stiftest du tatsächlich gerade einen deiner Lehrer zum Sex mit einer Schülerin an, alter Mann?"

„_Meinen Lehrer? Ich bin nicht mehr der Schulleiter, Severus. Hier bin ich nichts weiter als ein Partner für deine unsinnigen Diskussionen."_

„Ich führe keine unsinnigen Diskussionen!"

„_Natürlich tust du das. Immerhin steht schon am Anfang einer jeden Diskussion mit mir fest, was du tun wirst. Es ist reine Zeitverschwendung."_

Der Tränkemeister knurrte erneut. Seine Blicke ruhten allerdings noch immer auf Hermines Rücken. Dort, wo die Schulterblätter sich unter ihrer Haut bewegten.

„Was ist, wenn sie eine falsche Meinung hat? Was, wenn sie denkt, mein Verhalten letztens wäre normal?"

„_Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen, Severus."_

Er schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht der Richtige für sie. Sie sollte jemand anderen finden, um ihr die Geheimnisse dieser zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten zu zeigen. Ich kenne sie ja nicht mal selbst."

„_Und doch wirst du hineingehen." _Albus' Stimme war sehr leise und entging Severus' Aufmerksamkeit komplett, während Hermine sich etwas drehte und ihr Profil gegen das Licht einer Kerze hielt.

Es war ein sonderbarer Moment. Und seine letzte Chance. Vorhin hatte er Minerva Bescheid gegeben, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Zurück in eine Welt, in der niemand ihre Rollen als Schülerin und Lehrer so einfach ignorieren würde, wie Albus es in seinem Kopf tat.

Und so schob er das Kinn vor, biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und stieß die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer auf.


	30. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 26

**Luna:** Och, so überflüssig ist Albus gar nicht. Ohne ihn wäre Severus bestimmt nicht in Hermines Zimmer gegangen. ;)**  
Kathi:** Weiter ging es doch in ISEM selbst. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Severus und Hermine nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind (Kapitel 26).

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Als ihm der seit Jahren vertraute Geruch seiner Räume entgegenschlug, wich Severus entsetzt in den Kerkergang zurück. Die Mischung aus Kräutern, Staub, altem Pergament und feuchten Wänden löste eine Kaskade von Reaktionen sowohl in seinem Verstand, als auch in seinem Körper aus. Und letztere waren ihm weitaus unangenehmer.

Panikattacken waren ein Mysterium, das er bisher nur an anderen beobachtet hatte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, er selbst wäre zu desinteressiert, um vor irgendetwas Panik zu bekommen. Lediglich der Geruch, der sein Zuhause symbolisieren sollte, schaffte es beinahe.

Für einen Moment erwog er die Möglichkeit, dorthin zurückzukehren, wo er hergekommen war. Er stierte angestrengt in den Gang, der sich bald im Dunkeln verlor. Die Eingangshalle war längst wieder leer, Hermine bei Minerva und niemand sonst anwesend. Der einzige, vor dem er sich rechtfertigen müsste, wäre er selbst.

„_Und ich"_, kam prompt die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf. _„Ich mag vielleicht einen begrenzten Einflussbereich haben, aber du solltest es dir abgewöhnen, mich ständig zu vergessen."_

Severus knurrte. „Ich vergesse dich nicht, ich ignoriere dich, alter Mann."

Doch was auch immer er mit Albus' Stimme tat, sie hatte geschafft, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Severus sah ein, dass eine Flucht keine Option war. Widerwillig wandte er den Blick vom Gang ab und dem Eingang zu seinen Räumen zu.

Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Herzschlag sich wieder etwas beruhigte, versuchte er sich an seinen ersten Einzug zu erinnern. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er tatsächlich nachrechnen musste. Nicht ganz sechzehn Jahre. Und damals hätte er schwören können, dass er jeden einzelnen Tag für immer im Gedächtnis behalten würde. Durchgezählt.

Aber das war nicht passiert. Ein Tag war in den anderen geglitten, dann die Wochen und Monate und schließlich die Jahre. Er hatte vor sich hingelebt, das Damoklesschwert der drohenden Rückkehr Voldemorts ständig über sich. Er hatte gewusst, dass er ein Versprechen einlösen musste. Und es hatte ihn nie gestört.

„_Doch jetzt gibt es etwas, das du verlieren könntest"_, führte Albus' Stimme den Gedankengang fort, den Severus gerne abgebrochen hätte. Diese romantische Art, über Hermine zu denken, missfiel ihm aus vielerlei Gründen. Vor allem, weil es nicht seiner Natur entsprach.

„Ihr wird nichts zustoßen", murmelte er stoisch, bekam jedoch nicht die Zähne auseinander.

„_Das sollten wir hoffen, dem stimme ich zu."_

„Hoffen reicht nicht." Er starrte die Tür so angestrengt an, dass er glaubte, ihm würden gleich die Augen aus den Höhlen fallen. Er würde gerne hinein gehen und alles durch die Räume werfen, das ihm in die Finger kam. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Es kribbelte direkt in seinen Fingern.

Nur seine Füße standen mit derselben Standhaftigkeit auf dem Boden wie die Peitschende Weide über dem Eingang des Geheimganges.

„_Gut"_, sprach Albus schließlich weiter, _„denn wenn hoffen nicht reicht, hast du etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt."_

Der Tränkemeister knurrte erneut, dieses Mal allerdings, weil er dieser Weisheit kein vernünftiges Argument entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„_Nun geh hinein, Severus."_

„Nein." Severus ließ die Tür mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes wieder ins Schloss fallen, wandte sich nach links und ging einige Schritte weiter. Der Anblick der Labortür war ein sehr viel angenehmerer und er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, sie zu öffnen und hinein zu gehen. Hier roch es steril und sauber, so als wäre jemand da gewesen, der den Gestank seiner Fehler für ihn beseitigt hatte.

„_Du kannst nicht in deinem Labor leben"_, erinnerte Albus ihn.

„Aber ich kann in meinem Labor ankommen", hielt der Tränkemeister dagegen. Er zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern und legte ihn sorgfältig über die Lehne eines Stuhls. Dann krempelte er seine Hemdsärmel hoch und suchte sich die Zutaten und Utensilien für einen halbwegs anspruchsvollen Trank zusammen.

Wenn er erst arbeitete und dann in seine Räume zurückkehrte, dann hatte er es sich verdient. Das war besser, als in die Sicherheit seines früheren Lebens einzubrechen wie ein gewöhnlicher Dieb.


	31. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 26

**Luna:** Danke! :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Hermine alles mit Minerva und Albus geklärt hat (Kapitel 26)

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Normalerweise vermied Minerva es, Dinge anders zu machen als erwartet, nur weil sie davor zurückschreckte. Das lag vor allem daran, dass dieses Verhalten einzureißen drohte, wenn man einmal damit begonnen hatte. So wie jetzt.

Einige derbe schottische Flüche verhallten ungehört in der Mittagshitze. Der Fuchsbau vor ihr wirkte in der flirrenden Luft noch schiefer, als er ohnehin schon war, und sie hasste es, dass sie appariert war, anstatt den Kamin zu benutzen. Nur weil sie Zeit schinden wollte.

Bevor sie zu sehr ins Schwitzen kommen konnte unter ihrem Umhang, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und ging auf die Pforte im zusammengeflickten Gartenzaun zu. Auf dem Briefkasten, der dort zur Tarnung stand, war ein altes Windrad montiert, das leise quietschte, wenn sich ein verirrter Lufthauch in den Rotorblättern verfing. Minerva hielt sich so weit wie möglich davon fern; die Befürchtung, es könne allein durch ihren Blick zusammenbrechen, war nicht allzu weit hergeholt.

Mit dem Betreten des Vorgartens hatte sie anscheinend einen Zauber ausgelöst, der im Haus Alarm schlug, denn mehrere erschrockene Gesichter erschienen hinter den staubigen Fenstern der Hausfront und entspannten sich sichtlich, als sie den Besucher erkannten.

Die Schulleiterin kräuselte die Lippen und versetzte der Pforte einen Stoß, der sie zuerst quietschen und dann klappern ließ. Sie hatte den kurzen Weg zur Hälfte zurückgelegt, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

„Minerva! Komm herein, da ist es kühl", begrüßte Molly sie. Und weil sie von dem kurzen Schrecken eben noch etwas aufgeregt war, fügte sie hinzu: „Warum kommst du denn nicht durch den Kamin? Das ist doch viel komfortabler..."

Minerva trat in den dunklen Flur und blieb stehen, um ihren Augen Zeit zu geben, sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Davon abgesehen wollte sie sich nicht über den Komfort des Weasley'schen Kamins unterhalten. „Ich war nicht in der Nähe einen funktionstüchtigen Kamins, als ich aufbrach", erwiderte sie knapp. Und das stimmte sogar. Sie hätte erst ins Schulleiterbüro gehen müssen.

Bevor Molly die Ausrede hinter ihrer Antwort entdecken konnte, fragte sie: „Sind Arthur und Remus da?"

„Nein, keiner von beiden." Molly sah mit großen Augen zu Minerva hinauf. „Aber komm doch erstmal mit in die Küche, da ist es angenehmer."

Minerva folgte der rundlichen Frau durch den Flur und bog dann nach links in die Küche. Die Temperaturen fielen um mehrere Grad, als sie die Schwelle überschritt, und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Diese sommerliche Hitze war einfach nicht das richtige für sie.

„Remus ist gegangen, kurz nachdem du vorhin über den Kamin mit ihm gesprochen hast. Er hat nicht gesagt, worum es ging, doch er wollte sich mit Harry und Ron im Grimmauldplatz treffen." Die Missbilligung über diese Heimlichtuerei schwang deutlich in Mollys Stimme mit. „Na und Arthur ist im Ministerium. Schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden." Sie warf einen Blick zu der Uhr, die ihr zwar nicht die Zeit, dafür jedoch den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Familie anzeigte. Nach einigen Momenten riss sie sich aus den besorgten Gedanken: „Möchtest du einen Tee?" Sie ergriff eine Kanne von der Arbeitsplatte, in der es eigentümlich klirrte. Eistee.

„Ja, gerne. Danke." Minerva lächelte kurz, dann setzte sie sich an den altersschwachen Küchentisch. Kratzer, Brandflecken, Löcher und diverse andere Zeugen der Zeit säumten die Tischplatte und schienen dem einfachen Möbelstück eine Seele einzuhauchen.

Im nächsten Moment schob sich eine Tasse mit hellbraunem, wohl riechendem Tee in ihr Sichtfeld und Minerva legte dankbar ihre erhitzen Handflächen an das kühle Porzellan.

„Was führt dich her?", stellte Molly schließlich die Frage, die sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

Minerva wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihr ein roter Haarschopf an der Tür auffiel. Molly folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte kurz. „Ginny, Liebes, geh doch mal nach der Wäsche sehen. Die müsste trocken sein."

„Ist sie", erwiderte das jüngste der Weasley-Kinder. „Ich hab sie heute morgen schon von der Leine genommen."

„Oh ja, natürlich", murmelte Molly und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Ist etwas mit Hermine?", wandte Ginny sich über die offensichtliche Verwirrung ihrer Mutter hinweg an Minerva und betrat dabei die Küche. Den Fall der Temperaturen ließ sie sich nicht anmerken; vielleicht hatte sie sich schon daran gewöhnt.

„Ja, deswegen bin ich hier." Sowohl Molly als auch Ginny wurden eine Nuance blasser, weswegen Minerva sich beeilte fortzufahren: „Sie ist heute nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Unversehrt und mit Professor Snape im Schlepptau."

Molly schnappte nach Luft und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Bei Merlin...", flüsterte sie kaum vernehmlich.

Ginny hingegen blieb still. Keine Regung verzog ihr Gesicht. Erst als sie zu sprechen begann, konnte Minerva einschätzen, was sie von den Neuigkeiten hielt: „Ich wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde."


	32. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 28

**Kathi:** Oje, ich wünschte auch, ich würde mehr schreiben (können). Im Moment quäle ich mich mehr oder weniger von Kapitel zu Kapitel und nichts davon gehört zu den Missing Scenes. Aber ein paar fertige hab ich noch und ich hoffe, dass die Lust an diesem Projekt dann auch irgendwann wiederkommt.

oOoOo

_- Bevor Severus Hermine das erste Mal nach Scarborough über die Münze ruft (Kapitel 28)._

oOoOo

Als Severus dem Ruf seines Herrn folgte, tauchte er in einem hell erleuchteten Raum auf. Er war niemals zuvor hier gewesen und runzelte die Stirn. Seine Füße standen auf einem dicken Teppich, der alle Geräusche dämpfte, an den Wänden hingen Gemälde von berühmten Slytherins. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, seitdem er angekommen war. Nun wagte er es, langsam den Kopf nach rechts zu drehen.

Ein großer Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz stand direkt unter zwei an der Wand angebrachten Fackeln. Der große Stuhl war ein Stück vorgezogen, als hätte jemand gerade eben erst seine Arbeit unterbrochen und würde jederzeit zurückkehren. Die Arbeitsplatte war allerdings leer.

Die Luft roch nach Feuer und war angenehm temperiert; von der Hitze des Sommers, die ihn beim Überqueren der Ländereien unvermittelt getroffen hatte, war hier nichts zu spüren.

Dann sah er nach links und entdeckte einen weiteren, jedoch viel kleineren Tisch, auf dem eine Flasche Whisky und mehrere unbenutzte Kristallgläser standen. Nirgendwo war jemand zu sehen in diesem gar nicht so großen Raum.

Zumindest nicht vor oder neben ihm.

Eine Gänsehaut stellte unvermittelt die Haare in Severus' Nacken auf. Er war nicht unangemeldet hier. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn gerufen und vermutlich hielt er ihn gerade zum Narren, indem er in seinem Rücken stand und wartete.

So wie der Tränkemeister Voldemort kannte, erwartete dieser, dass man als treuer Gefolgsmann wartete, bis man die Order zum Umdrehen bekam. Deswegen tat Severus es, ohne zu warten.

Doch auch der Teil des Raumes, der bis eben in seinem Rücken gelegen hatte, war leer. Severus war alleine. Der Argwohn angesichts dieser Feststellung rückte jedoch jäh in den Hintergrund. Seine Augen wurden eine Nuance größer und er setzte sich ohne bewusste Entscheidung in Bewegung.

Hinter ihm – beziehungsweise jetzt vor ihm – stand ein weiterer Tisch. Ein wunderschönes Stück aus dunklem Holz mit geschwungenen Beinen und filigranen Verzierungen an den Kanten. Doch für die Schönheit des Möbelstücks hatte Severus keinen Sinn. Ihn interessierte viel mehr, was auf dem Tisch stand.

Ein Denkarium. Und zwar eines, das bis vor kurzem benutzt worden war. Die Bilder der Erinnerungen tanzten noch über der Steinschale durch die Luft. Irgendjemand – vermutlich der Dunkle Lord persönlich – hatte darin die Erinnerungen abgelegt, die er bei seinen Erkundungen in den Köpfen seiner Anhänger gefunden hatte. Und momentan schien ihn Severus' Verstand besonders zu interessieren.

Es war Hermines Gesicht, das als weißliche Schemen über dem Denkarium schwebte und dann und wann blinzelte. Severus trat noch näher heran und kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Erinnerung war eine an seinen Unterricht. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, was er sagte.

Die Frage, wie der Dunkle Lord an diese Erinnerung gekommen war, war überflüssig. Schließlich lag die letzte Musterung noch nicht lange zurück und sein Verstand war seitdem alles andere als perfekt geschützt gewesen. Doch eine berechtigte Frage blieb dennoch: Wenn der Dunkle Lord Erinnerungen an den Unterricht gefunden hatte, hatte er auch noch mehr gefunden?

Severus spannte seine Kiefer an und zückte den Zauberstab. Kurz horchte er in die Stille des Raumes, dann begann er so schnell er konnte die Erinnerungen durchzusehen, die sich in dem Denkarium befanden. Vermutlich war es genau das, was Voldemort wollte; ihn bei diesem Tun aufgreifen und unter den Augen der anderen als Verräter enttarnen.

Es war ein lausiges Bild für ihn, der sich stets als Profi bezeichnet hatte, dass er es trotzdem tat. Dass es ihm wichtiger war zu erfahren, ob Hermine sich in Gefahr befand, als sicherzustellen, dass auf ihn nicht dasselbe zutraf. Es war ihm egal.

Eine Erinnerung nach der anderen flog vor seinen Augen vorbei, ohne dass sich das Bild der Schülerin in der Luft änderte. Sie lauschte aufmerksam, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet. Wenige Momente später wusste er, es war die einzige Erinnerung mit ihr. Der Dunkle Lord hatte vielleicht eine Ahnung, aber keinerlei Beweis.

Gerade als sich der Knoten der Besorgnis in Severus' Brust auflösen wollte, hörte er ein eigentümliches Zischen, ein leises Schaben auf dem dicken Teppich, das ihn in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen ließ. Gefolgt von einem kurzen, aber heftigen Schmerz an seiner Wade.

Instinktiv schob der Tränkemeister das Denkarium über die lackierte Tischplatte an seinen Platz zurück und wirbelte herum. Voldemort war zwar noch immer nicht anwesend, dafür aber sein vermaldeites Haustier. Die riesige Schlange, die manchmal auf den Namen Nagini hörte, hatte sich vor ihm in die Luft erhoben und ließ die gespaltene Zunge hervorschnellen.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh!", zischte Severus und spürte, wie das Gift der Schlange sich von seinem Bein aus verteilte. Die Muskeln in der nahen Umgebung des Bisses zitterten und kribbelten, während der Schmerz wie Feuer durch seine Nerven rauschte. Es würde nur Minuten dauern, bis die Lähmungen einsetzten. Nicht lange genug, damit er das bevorstehende Gespräch hinter sich bringen und heil wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Dunkle Lord auf Naginis Berichte genauso viel gab wie auf das, was er mit eigenen Augen sah.

Severus hob den Zauberstab, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, und richtete ihn auf den vergleichsweise kleinen Kopf der Schlange. „_Obliviate!_", knurrte er und hoffte, dass der Zauber bei Tieren ebenso gut funktionierte wie bei Menschen.

Er beobachtete die Wirkung aufmerksam. Nagini wandte den Kopf nach rechts, nach links, zischelte leise und sank langsam auf den Boden zurück. Sie wirkte so verwirrt wie alle anderen, an denen er den Zauber bisher eingesetzt hatte. Gründlicher konnte er seinen Fehltritt nicht ungeschehen machen; nicht in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm blieb.

Nachdem Nagini zurückgewichen war und vielleicht versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie überhaupt hier war, lehnte Severus sich gegen die Tischplatte und entlastete sein verletztes Bein. Es war noch keine Minute her, dass das Mistvieh ihn gebissen hatte.

„Ich hasse dieses Zauberstabgefuchtel", murmelte Severus, als er eine Linie in die Luft malte, die sich um sein Bein legte und zischend durch den Hosenstoff sank. Er spürte, wie sie sich um seine Leiste und unter seiner Kehrseite hinweg legte und sich urplötzlich fest zusammenzog. Der Tränkemeister schnappte nach Luft und lachte freudlos auf, während er den Blick flüchtig an die Decke richtete.

Mit diesem verzögerten Blutrückfluss aus seinem Bein in den restlichen Körper sollte sich die Zeit, die ihm blieb, beträchtlich verlängern. Vielleicht sogar so sehr, dass er unbemerkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte.

Nachdem er sich einen Moment gegeben hatte, um sich an den Druck an seinem Bein zu gewöhnen, schlug Severus den Umhang um sich und kehrte hinkend in die Mitte des Raumes zurück. Vorsichtig verteilte er sein Gewicht gleichmäßig und versuchte sein zunehmend schneller schlagendes Herz zu ignorieren, während er auf den Dunklen Lord wartete. Wenn er sich doch nur einmal beeilen könnte...

Doch der Herrscher, dem er sich so leichtsinnig unterworfen hatte, tauchte erst fast zehn Minuten später auf. Severus wäre schon bis zum Bauch gelähmt gewesen, wenn er das Bein nicht abgestaut hätte.

„Entschuldige meine Verspätung", begrüßte der schlangenartige Mann ihn, ließ durch seinen Tonfall jedoch deutlich werden, dass es rein gar nichts gab, das Severus ihm hätte entschuldigen müssen.

Der Tränkemeister senkte den Kopf noch ein Stück weiter und kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht, während er antwortete: „Stets zu Diensten, Meister."

Leises Zischen zog durch den Raum, als Voldemort sich mit Nagini unterhielt. Dem folgte kurzes Schweigen, dann ein weiteres knappes Zischen.

„Nun", wandte der Dunkle Lord sich anschließend wieder an Severus; er überspielte die Verwirrung, die Naginis Antworten in ihm ausgelöst haben mussten, perfekt. „Ich habe dich lediglich hergebeten, um dich darüber zu informieren, dass du die Verbindung zwischen dir und Draco nun trennen darfst – sofern du eine Möglichkeit findest."

Unbemerkt von seinem Gegenüber konnte Severus es sich nicht verkneifen, eine Augenbraue in die Stirn zu ziehen. Seine Anwesenheit hatte einen vollkommen anderen Zweck und hätte der Dunkle Lord nicht sein Haustier geschickt, sondern wäre selbst gekommen, hätte es sich auch vollends gelohnt.

So jedoch war Severus mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen und ausnahmsweise tat es ihm nicht weh, sich angemessen zu bedanken: „Zu gnädig, mein Meister. Ich stehe auf ewig in Eurer Schuld."


	33. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 28

**Kathi:** Na ja, sagen wir so, ich hätte mehr Lust, an anderen Storys zu schreiben. Aber irgendwie sind die MSs mir auch ans Herz gewachsen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich meine Projekte gerne beende - und wenn es zwanzig Jahre dauert. ;) Die Chancen stehen also gut, dass ich bis zum letzten Kapitel durchhalten werde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ein kleines Plotbunny, das man einfach lieb haben muss...

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Hermine ihm das Leben gerettet hat (Kapitel 28).

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, hob Severus die Hand, mit der er ihr durch das Haar und über den Rücken gestrichen hatte, und öffnete sie, so dass er direkt auf die Handfläche blickte. Eines ihrer langen lockigen Haare hatte sich zwischen seinen Fingern verfangen und ragte über den Ballen seiner Handfläche hinaus. Seine Miene nahm einen bitteren Zug an, als er es aufnahm und im Regal, neben dem er saß, nach einer Phiole griff. Er ließ das Haar hineingleiten und stellte die Phiole beiseite.

Bevor er sich um das Vorhaben mit dem Haar kümmern konnte, musste er sich selbst versorgen. Als erstes löste er den Zauber auf, der den Blutrückfluss aus seinem Bein eingeschränkt hatte. Das Bein fühlte sich mittlerweile sehr geschwollen an. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf und stützte sich hart gegen das Regal, als die Reste des Gifts seinen Körper fluteten. Zwar hatte er auch das Gegengift in sich, doch der Fehler bei der Herstellung ließ es langsamer wirken als sonst.

Für einige Minuten hatte er befürchtet, dass Hermine ihn nicht rechtzeitig finden würde. Dass seine Weigerung, die Münze zu nutzen, dazu geführt hatte, dass sie sie vergessen hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Angst er davor gehabt hatte.

Während sein Kreislauf sich allmählich wieder beruhigte, räumte der Tränkemeister das Labor auf und überlegte kurz, ob er die Reste des Trankes aufbewahren sollte. Doch es war sinnlos, einen mangelhaften Trank zu konservieren. Er würde ihn bei Gelegenheit neu brauen.

Erst als alles wieder an seinem Platz und auch die Bisswunde an seinem Bein versorgt war, wandte Severus sich wieder dem lockigen Haar zu, das unschuldig auf der Anrichte stand. Gerne hätte er behauptet, dass er ihr heute Abend nur deswegen durch das Haar gestrichen hatte. Aber er hatte einen persönlichen Lügendetektor in seinem Kopf, auch wenn der sich bisher erstaunlich ruhig verhalten hatte.

Obwohl er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, fragte Severus in die Stille hinein: „Bist du noch da, Albus?"

„_Wo sollte ich schon sein?"_, bekam er natürlich eine Antwort.

„Nachdem ich heute beinahe meine Tarnung verloren hätte, ohne dass du eingeschritten bist, hatte ich geglaubt, dass ich dich losgeworden sei." Während er sprach, nahm er die Phiole an sich und humpelte in seine privaten Räume hinüber.

„_Hättest du etwas anders gemacht, wenn ich mich gemeldet hätte?"_, fragte Albus.

„Nein." Für diese Antwort musste Severus nicht einmal nachdenken.

„_Das habe ich erwartet. Deswegen habe ich deine Konzentration nicht gestört. Das war der erfolgversprechendste Weg, um den Abend zu überleben."_

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf über diese absurde Logik. Doch er hatte besseres zu tun, als noch länger darüber zu diskutieren. Es war dumm gewesen, das Denkarium zu durchsuchen. Doch dafür hatte er jetzt die Gewissheit, dass Hermine noch keine Gefahr drohte. Je nachdem, wie erfolgreich er sein Interesse an ihrer Person in Zukunft würde vertuschen können, könnte sich das allerdings ändern.

Ein Grund mehr, die Möglichkeiten zu nutzen, die das Haar ihm eröffnete.

Severus stellte die Phiole auf den Beistelltisch und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm gestattet, die Verbindung zu Draco zu lösen – sofern er eine Möglichkeit fand. Das war zwar eine kniffelige Angelegenheit, doch Severus hatte ausreichend Spaß mit der Verbindung zu Draco gehabt, dass er diese Erlaubnis sofort zu nutzen gedachte.

Es war so, dass die Verbindung, die durch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur gewoben wurde, nicht einfach getrennt werden konnte. Sie entstand aus der Urmagie, aus der tiefsten Macht, die die Welt kannte. Und diese Macht vergaß niemals. Für gewöhnlich blieben Verbindungen dieser Art für immer bestehen.

Doch die Macht mochte es nicht im Geringsten, wenn man sie missbrauchte. Und genau das hatte Voldemort getan. Severus hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie sich auf einen Handel einlassen würde. Das Auflösen der Verbindung zu Draco für das Knüpfen einer neuen. Zu Hermine.

„_Das ist eine weitreichende Entscheidung"_, wandte Albus vorsichtig ein.

„Es ist die einzige, die die Macht akzeptieren wird." Der Tränkemeister presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und starrte Hermines Haar an, als könne es gleich aus der Phiole springen und ihn strangulieren.

„_Es wird euch für immer miteinander verbinden. Auch wenn ihr euch trennt. Selbst wenn ihr euch hasst."_

„Ich weiß!", zischte Severus. „Ich werde immer wissen, was mit ihr passiert. Aber ich weiß es lieber von Hermine als von Draco. Sie ist vernünftig genug, sich nicht selbst ans Messer zu liefern." Denn auch wenn die Verbindung mit der Zeit subtiler wurde, war es grausam, jemanden auf diese Art sterben zu spüren. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt, als Lily gestorben war.

Albus gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als er die betreffende Erinnerung in Severus' Verstand sah. _„Ich entdecke immer wieder neues in deinem Kopf."_

„Solange du mir jetzt glaubst, dass ich weiß, was ich tue, soll mir das recht sein."

Die Antwort des früheren Schulleiters bestand darin, sich zurückzuziehen. Severus schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und ließ die Erinnerungen an Lily, die er sonst so vehement verdrängte, vor seinem geistigen Auge Gestalt annehmen.

Severus hatte es schwer gehabt, Lily von seiner Ehrlichkeit ihr gegenüber zu überzeugen. Nichts, das er ihr sagte, hatte irgendetwas an ihren Ansichten geändert. Erst der Schwur, den er für sie leistete, etwa ein halbes Jahr nachdem sie sich im Hogwarts-Express kennen gelernt hatten, schien sie zu überzeugen. Dass er ein ehrliches Interesse an ihr hatte, dass das Geheimnis ihrer Liebelei bei ihm sicher war, dass er sie immer lieben würde.

Severus war sich sicher, dass sie den Schwur nicht ernst genommen hatte. Kindereien, die keinen Einfluss auf die Zukunft hatten. Doch sie hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass er sie seit dem Moment spüren konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen riss er sich aus der Vergangenheit zurück in die Gegenwart. Als Lily starb, hatte er es bereut, diesen Schwur geleistet zu haben. Aber er würde nicht noch einmal die Frau verlieren, die die Macht hatte, ihn zu brechen.

Entschlossen zog er Hermines Haar aus der Phiole und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Die Kontaktaufnahme zur Macht erfolgte über den Verstand. Und alles, was danach kam, war Verhandlungssache.


	34. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 30

**Kathi:** Nichts zu danken, ich will es ja selbst beenden. Immerhin sind die Missing Scenes durchgeplant und ich hasse es, geplante Storys nicht zu beenden. ;)

* * *

_oOoOo_

* * *

_- Bevor Hermine in Severus' Armen aufwacht (Kapitel 30)._

_

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Es hatte ihn keine drei Minuten auf dem Stuhl gehalten, den sein Verstand als halbwegs angemessenen Abstand zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin angesehen hatte. Kaum war der Brief an Lupin geschrieben und mit einer herbeigerufenen Schuleule auf dem Weg in den Fuchsbau unterwegs, stand er auf und schlich wie ein Tiger um ihr Bett herum.

Er befand sich in einer Lage, in der er sich niemals hatte wiederfinden wollen. Die Summe seiner Entscheidungen – und er konnte nicht mal sagen, wann er anfangen musste zu zählen – hatte ihn an diesen Ort geführt. In das Zimmer einer Schülerin, die seinen Verstand für einen quälenden Moment außer Kraft gesetzt hatte – nur durch eine Regelblutung!

Was hatte er falsch gemacht, dass er sich über derartige Dinge Sorgen machen musste? Zugegeben, Geschlechtsverkehr unter den gegebenen Bedingungen war nicht unbedingt eine Glanzleistung seinerseits gewesen...

„_Im Angesicht des Verlangens werden wir alle wieder zu Teenagern, Severus. Und Teenager denken bekanntermaßen viel zu wenig über die Möglichkeit einer Schwangerschaft nach."_

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte und blieb am Fuß des Bettes stehen. „Ich glaube nicht mal, dass sie heute Abend daran gedacht hat. Sie hat nicht einmal die _Möglichkeit_ in Betracht gezogen..."

„_Nun, vielleicht muss sie das auch nicht"_, erwiderte Albus' Stimme gelassen. _„Hast du sie jemals gefragt, ob sie einen Verhütungstrank nimmt?"_

Severus beantwortete diese Frage mit einem Knirschen seiner Zähne. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht gefragt. Er hatte sie überhaupt nichts gefragt. Und hatte auch nicht vor, es in Zukunft zu tun. Wenn sie wusste, was gut für sie war, würde sie sich ohnehin von ihm fern halten. Und Gleiches galt für ihn.

Die Kerze auf dem Tisch hinter ihm flackerte und ließ den Schatten tanzen, den er auf Hermines Bett warf. Der schmale Hügel, zu dem sie sich zusammengerollt hatte, lag vollständig im Dunkeln; er konnte sie kaum richtig erkennen. Und dennoch wusste er, wie es ihr ging. Das schale Echo ihrer Gefühle pulsierte irgendwo tief in seinem Körper.

Severus schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Seine geschulte Nase nahm eine Reihe von Gerüchen wahr, die eher der unangenehmen Sparte zuzuordnen waren. Doch mehr als ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln hatte er für diese Feststellung nicht übrig.

Erst ganz zum Schluss, unter dem Gestank von sämtlichen denkbaren Körperausscheidungen, fand er das, was er gesucht hatte. Sie roch nach Honig und Pfirsich; Seife und Shampoo. Und mehr fand er nicht. Selbst als sie miteinander das Bett geteilt hatten, hatte er ihren körpereigenen Geruch nicht gefunden. Vielleicht hätte er sie vor der Dusche abfangen sollen und nicht danach.

Der letzte Gedanke ließ ihn unwillkürlich schnauben. Seine Selbstbeherrschung ertrank in dem Duft ihrer Pflegeprodukte wie ein Schiffbrüchiger im Sturm.

An dieser Stelle seiner Gedanken hielt er kurz inne und wartete auf einen höflich-verständnisvollen Einwurf von Albus, doch der blieb aus.

Dafür überkam ihn aus einer ihm bis dato fremden Ecke seines Selbst das Bedürfnis, dieses Mädchen – diese Frau – zu schützen, komme was wolle. Seine Finger begannen zu kribbeln und auch mehrfaches Zusammenballen brachte nicht die Erlechterung, die er gewohnt war. Er trat um die Ecke des Bettes herum, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Dann ging er vor ihrer Matratze in die Hocke, um ihr noch etwas näher kommen zu können.

Lange Minuten glaubte er allen Ernstes, er könnte das plötzliche Aufbäumen des Schutzbedürfnisses unter Kontrolle bringen, nur indem er sie ansah. Es kostete ihn Kraft, sich einzugestehen, dass das nicht reichen würde.

Mit einem Knurren stand er wieder auf und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes und wartete, bis Hermine sich über das unerwartete Schaukeln wieder beruhigt hatte. Vorsichtig und sehr langsam rückte er näher an sie heran und zog ihren schlafenden Körper an seine Brust.

Genau hier, in seinen Armen, konnte er für eine kurze Weile glauben, dass es in seiner Macht lag, ihr Leben vor allem zu schützen, das ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Und entgegen sämtlicher Rationalität, die er sich seit seiner Jugend antrainiert hatte, erlaubte er sich dieses Zeichen von Schwäche.


	35. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 32

**Kathi:** Mensch, bei so viel Lob von deiner Seite krieg ich direkt rote Ohren. Dankeschön für deine umwerfende Review! *hugs*

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Minerva und Severus... das ist eine Faszination für sich.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Hermine Minerva das Gegengift überbracht hat (Kapitel 32).

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Minerva sah davon ab, sich mit höflichen Details wie Klopfen und auf Antwort warten aufzuhalten. Severus hatte oft genug betont, dass er selbst diese Dinge für absolut überflüssig hielt, und heute kam ihr dieser Umstand sehr gelegen.

„Ich glaube es nicht, dass dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten derart rudimentär ist!", sagte sie, kaum dass sie die Tür durchschritten hatte.

Der Tränkemeister sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von seinen Papieren auf und Minerva _sah_ nicht nur, wie er ihren Körper mit seinen Blicken abtastete, sie konnte es regelrecht _spüren_. Ein so intensiver Blick wie der seine prickelte wie Champagner auf der Haut.

Und als er gefunden hatten, wonach er auf der Suche gewesen war, legte sich ein äußerst zufriedener Ausdruck auf seine Gesichtszüge. „Du solltest froh sein, dass dem so ist. Das Gift von Nagini ist äußerst unangenehm und es wird nicht schöner, wenn man auf die Zubereitung des Gegengiftes warten muss."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin rümpfte die Nase. „Wenn du mich schon an deiner nahezu hellseherischen Voraussicht teilhaben lässt, dann gib mir wenigstens eine ausreichend hohe Dosis." Sie griff nach der Rückenlehne eines Stuhls und stützte sich etwas darauf ab. Magische Gegengifte wirkten im Allgemeinen recht schnell; es war kein Kunststück, die Verzögerung festzustellen.

Severus seinerseits feixte. „Sie hat dich heftiger erwischt, als ich gedacht hatte." Während er von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und Minerva die Augen zur Decke verdrehte, kostete er seinen Triumph aus. „Das gefällt mir!", fügte er dann hinzu, scharf wie der Klang eines Pistolenschusses.

„Vergiss nicht, mit wem du sprichst! Ich könnte auf die Idee kommen, deine Einrichtung zum Leben zu erwecken."

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Versprich nichts, das du nicht halten kannst." Dennoch durchmaß er sein Büro mit großen Schritten und wehendem Umhang, um ins Labor hinüber zu gehen.

Minerva gab einen leisen schottischen Laut von sich und folgte ihm langsam. Der Biss beeinträchtige sie sehr; selbst wenn das Gift mittlerweile zu schwach war, um ihr wirklich zu schaden, so verursachte es doch einen brennenden, sehr hellen Schmerz, der unangenehmer wurde, wenn sie sich zu hektisch bewegte.

Darüber hinaus weckte seine ausgesprochen gute Laune ihre Skepsis. Für gewöhnlich hatte es seinen Grund, wenn der vermutlich angeborene Pessimismus einem regelrecht heiteren Sarkasmus wich. Sie hatte ihn bisher selten in diesem Zustand erlebt. Das letzte Mal... sie konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich.

Severus hatte ihr bereits eine zweite Dosis des Gegenmittels in eine kleine Schale gefüllt, als sie das Labor betrat und sich darüber ärgerte, dass sie jedes einzelne ihrer einundachtzig Jahre spürte. Er hielt sie ihr entgegen. „Ich wünsche guten Durst!"

Sie hob die Schale und erwiderte mit fester Stimme: „Slàinte mhath!"

Während Minerva das grauslich schmeckende Zeug zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten herunterkippte, wirkte Severus flüchtig amüsiert. Er verkorkte die bauchige Flasche mit dem Gegengift und stellte sie ins Regal zurück.

„Du solltest am Geschmack feilen", ließ der Animagus ihn schließlich mit rauer Stimme wissen und stellte die Schale neben dem Waschbecken ab, das in der Nähe des Vorratsschrankes in die Wand eingelassen war.

„Das sagen alle."

„Muss daran liegen, dass alle so etwas wie Geschmacksknospen besitzen", erwiderte die Verwandlungslehrerin spitz. Während sie darauf wartete, dass das Gegengift seine Wirkung entfaltete und die Kraft in ihre Beine zurückkehrte, kam sie auf den ernsteren Teil des Zwischenfalls zu sprechen: „Es ist möglich, dass Nagini mich als Animagus erkannt hat."

Severus kam aus seinem Vorratsschrank in den Laborbereich zurück. „Ich werde es beizeiten erfahren. Bis dahin können wir nur abwarten."

Minerva nickte, verzog jedoch missmutig ihre schmalen Lippen. Das Abwarten zählte nicht gerade zu ihren Stärken. Um sich abzulenken, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor. Die Wunde, die Nagini ihr zugeführt hatte, wurde allmählich wirklich lästig.

„Willst du dich erdolchen?", fragte Severus mit schleppender Stimme, als er sah, was sie im Schilde führte. Minerva sah ihn reserviert an und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Ich frage nur, damit ich dich nicht fälschlicherweise aufhalte."

„Reizend. Aber alternativ könntest du mir auch einfach helfen. Dann sehe ich vielleicht davon ab, deinen Boden voll zu bluten."

„Schade eigentlich. Dein Blut befände sich in guter Gesellschaft." Nichtsdestotrotz bemühte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab, um sie von den beiden kreisrunden Löchern zu befreien, die Nagini auf ihrer Wade hinterlassen hatte.

Und nicht nur das, er reinigte und flickte auch ihren Umhang, so dass nach wenigen Momenten niemand mehr vermuten würde, dass dort jemals eine Verletzung gewesen war. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und Minerva war gewillt herauszufinden, was das war: „Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, in der deine Bemühungen mit dem Zauberstab wesentlich weniger Erfolg zeigten."

„So? Das muss mir entfallen sein", erwiderte er beiläufig. „Wirkt das Gegengift nun?"

„Ja, danke." Minerva richtete ihre Kleidung und nahm wieder ihre gewohnt gerade Haltung an.

„Gut. Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen." Er deutete auf die Labortür hinter ihr und wandte sich so plötzlich von ihr ab, dass sie keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, ihn aufzuhalten. Die Tür zu seinem Büro zog er mit einem etwas lauteren Klacken hinter sich ins Schloss.

Minerva schnalzte vernehmlich mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Nachtigall, die Nachtigall...", murmelte sie. Dann fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal und verließ das Labor auf dem Weg, den Severus ihr gewiesen hatte. Noch bevor sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, erloschen die Kerzen an den Wänden und es wurde dunkel.


	36. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 33

_- Bevor Hermine zu Severus kommt, um ihm von Dumbledores Plan zu erzählen (Kapitel 33).

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

Severus Snape presste die geballten Hände mit aller Kraft gegen seine Schläfen. Seine Fingerknöchel gruben sich tief in die blasse Haut, so fest, dass er den Puls in den dünnen Arterien darunter nicht mehr spüren konnte. Doch der Schmerz blieb.

Er atmete schwer durch den Mund und hörte immer wieder heftiges Stöhnen, das er erst nach mehreren Minuten als sein eigenes erkannte. Der harte Steinboden war ein unangenehmes Bett für seine Knie. Das monotone Summen in seinen Ohren potenzierte sich zwischen den beiden Seiten seiner Schädelknochen zu dem Dröhnen eines Flugzeuges. Dann schrie er, denn es schien ihm schlichtweg den Kopf zu spalten.

Erst als der Schmerz allmählich abzuklingen begann, gelang es ihm, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mittlerweile lag er auf dem Boden in seinem Badezimmer wie ein Fötus. Der saure Geruch von Erbrochenem schwebte in der Luft und er streckte langsam, sehr vorsichtig einen Fuß aus und versetzte der Tür einen Stoß, so dass sie nach außen hin aufschwang. Vom Wohnzimmer her sickerte das muffige Aroma von uralten Büchern herein.

Er wusste nicht, woher der Schmerz so plötzlich gekommen war. Zugegeben, er hatte eine heftige Diskussion mit Albus geführt, aber dass das körperliche Folgen haben könnte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Selbst jetzt, als der migräneartige, aber weitaus intensivere Schmerz immer schwächer wurde, fühlte er sich noch schwach und elend.

Weitere Minuten zogen stumm an ihm vorbei, bevor er es wagte, sich aufzusetzen. Das Zimmer begann sich um ihn zu drehen und er lehnte sich schwer gegen die Badewanne. Der kühle harte Widerstand in seinem Rücken gab ihm ein Stück Halt zurück, das ihm in der letzten Stunde abhanden gekommen war.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er sich die kühlen Finger erst gegen seine erhitzte Stirn presste und sich dann über die müden Augen wischte. Er hatte niemals so etwas wie Migräne gehabt; wenn ihm der Kopf schmerzte, dann nur weil sein Nacken verspannt war oder er vergessen hatte zu trinken. Lily dagegen hatte sie gekannt, die gefürchtetsten aller Kopfschmerzen.

Severus wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass dieser Anfall etwas mit der fremden Macht in seinem Kopf zu tun hatte. Der Macht, die schon seit erstaunlich langer Zeit völlig still einfach nur existierte.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist, alter Mann", krächzte Severus und schloss die Augen. Er konnte sich nur vage erinnern, was nach dem Beginn der Schmerzen passiert war. Doch das raue Gefühl in seinem Hals und die anhaltende Übelkeit erzählten eine recht deutliche Geschichte. Von dem Gestank im Bad ganz zu schweigen; er streckte den Arm aus und betätigte die Spülung.

Doch in seinem Kopf blieb es still. Severus seufzte schwer und zog die Beine an seinen Körper. Seine Knie, wund und empfindlich vom langen Hocken auf dem harten Boden, knackten bei dieser Bewegung. Dann lehnte er den Kopf nach vorne und gab dem Wunsch nach Erholung für einige wenige Minuten nach. Er war so müde, dass er gleich hier hätte einschlafen können. Der Kälte und dem harten Untergrund zum Trotz.

Seinem Rücken würde das allerdings nicht gefallen und so riss er sich aus dem leichten Dämmerzustand zurück, kurz bevor er ganz auf die andere Seite gleiten konnte. Stattdessen nutzte er seinen ruhigen Herzschlag dazu, um seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen zu kehren.

So behutsam wie selten zuvor tauchte Severus in seinen eigenen Kopf hinein und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem blinden Passagier, an den er sich in der kurzen Zeit der Zusammenkunft schon viel zu sehr gewöhnt hatte. Er presste sich durch Erinnerungsfetzen hindurch, stellte fest, dass die Schmerzen hier einiges durcheinander gebracht hatten und gelangte schließlich an das Ziel seiner Suche.

Albus' Macht war noch da, doch das, was der wohlbekannten Stimme ihre Kraft gab, hatte ebenso sehr gelitten wie Severus selbst. Es schien also, als hätte nicht die Macht selbst die Schmerzen verursacht, sondern sein Körper, weil er sich gegen die fremde Anwesenheit wehrte.

Soweit es ihm in seinem eigenen Kopf möglich war, kam Severus neben den Fragmenten von Albus zur Ruhe und versuchte, ihm zu helfen. „Du musst vorsichtiger werden, alter Mann."

Sie blieben lange Zeit so beieinander. Erst das Klopfen an seiner Tür zerrte Severus auf brutale Weise in die Realität zurück. Und nur dieser kleine Schritt war beinahe schmerzhafter als der Anfall zuvor. Er wünschte sich, er könnte einfach dort bleiben, wo er kurz vorher gewesen war. Unberührt und ungestört.

Aber irgendjemand ließ ihn nicht.


	37. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 34

**Ailurus fulgens:** Thank you very much for the comment! I'm impressed that you struggled through this long story and the missing scenes, too. Well, and of course my clumsy answer. ;) I hope you'll have a lot of fun with the following scenes.

* * *

_- __Harrys Reaktion auf die Erinnerungen von Hermine (Kapitel 34)_.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ein paar rote Funken, gegen das helle Sonnenlicht kaum zu sehen, zischten direkt auf Harry zu; er konnte sich gerade so eben noch zur Seite werfen, verlor dabei jedoch seinen Zauberstab im trockenen Gras und keuchte erstickt. Beim Einatmen bekam er Staub in die Nase und setzte sich heftig niesend auf.

Im nächsten Moment ragte ein Schatten über ihm auf und nachdem sich das Kribbeln in seiner Nase gelegt hatte, blinzelte er mit tränenden Augen zu Remus Lupin auf, der die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt hatte. „Du musst dich besser konzentrieren", erklärte der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Harry nieste erneut und schüttelte sich über das Schaudern, das durch seinen gesamten Körper fuhr. „Ich weiß", antwortete er nasal und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße. Ein paar Schweißtropfen liefen an seiner Schläfe herab und er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Fuchsbau, der in etwa zweihundert Metern Entfernung aufragte wie ein gewaltiges und vor allem sehr windschiefes Mahnmal. Mrs Weasley hatte mit Sicherheit eine Kanne Eistee in der Küche stehen.

„Und warum tust du es dann nicht?", bohrte Lupin jedoch weiter und ließ Harrys Traum nach einer Erfrischung platzen. Er ging ein paar Schritte durch das knackende Gras und hob seinen Zauberstab auf.

„Es ist heiß und ich bin müde?", versuchte der Jüngere es, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen und steckte sein magisches Werkzeug ein, als Lupin es ihm hinhielt.

„Das bist du jedes Mal."

„Ähm... stimmt." Harry spürte, wie er rot anlief und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst", erinnerte der Ältere ihn mit versöhnlicher Stimme.

„Jaah..." Er kratzte sich durch die wilden Haare und kickte einen Stein über die staubtrockene Erde. „Hermine hat mir ein paar Erinnerungen von sich geschickt", murmelte er schließlich.

„Was für welche?", fragte Lupin und setzte sich in Richtung des Fuchsbaus in Bewegung. Anscheinend hatte er es nun doch aufgegeben, das geplante Training durchzuziehen.

„Von Snape und von Ginny..." War es möglich, dass er trotz seiner durch die Hitze eh schon roten Wangen noch dunkler anlief? Es fühlte sich so an.

Lupin gab einen heiseren Laut von sich. „_Professor_ Snape, Harry. Und was beschäftigt dich mehr?"

„Sie beschäftigen mich beide." Er trat in ein Hasenloch und verdankte es Lupins guter Reaktion, dass er sich nicht erneut in den Staub setzte. „Hermine sympathisiert mit dem Feind und Ginny denkt, ich würde mich von ihr trennen. Es kommt mir vor, als würde die ganze Welt Kopf stehen."

„Gut möglich", überlegte Lupin. Doch nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Aber vielleicht bist auch du es, der Kopf steht." Er ließ ihm einen Blick zukommen, den Harry nicht deuten konnte.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Nun, Professor Snape ist nicht der Feind. Er war es nicht mehr, seitdem der Dunkle Lord das erste Mal verschwunden ist. Hermine hat das erkannt und sie handelt danach. Und was Ginny betrifft..." Ein Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Werwolfes. „Frauen verlangen bisweilen ein großes Maß an Aufmerksamkeit."

„Aber... wie soll ich ihr das geben? Sie ist in Hogwarts und ich bin... hier." Er deutete auf den Fuchsbau, der mittlerweile schon nicht mehr ganz so weit entfernt war.

„Gestern warst du ebenfalls dort."

„Ich hatte es eilig", wandte er mit hilfloser Miene ein, „und von Ginny komm ich so schnell nicht wieder weg." Vornehmlich weil er es hasste, sie zurückzulassen. Doch diesen Gedanken behielt er für sich.

Lupin schien ihn dennoch gehört zu haben: „Willst du denn schnell wieder von ihr weg?"

Harry senkte ertappt den Blick. „Nein."

„Dann nutz doch den Abend ausnahmsweise einmal, um sie länger zu besuchen, anstatt mit Ronald Schlachtpläne zu schmieden. Es wird euch beiden gut tun."

Der Jüngere brummte unbestimmt. Und da seine Wangen nach wie vor heftig pochten, wechselte er rasch das Thema: „Trotzdem gefällt es mir nicht, dass Hermine gemeinsame Sache mit Snape macht."

„_Professor_ Snape", erinnerte Lupin ihn erneut. „Und meinst du nicht, dass Hermine als deine Freundin dein Vertrauen verdient hat? Sie ist ein intelligentes Mädchen. Sie weiß, was sie tut."

Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Da bin ich mir in dieser Sache nicht sicher."

Lupin blieb stehen und fasste ihn an der Schulter, so dass Harry sich ihm zuwenden musste. „Dann nutzt du deinen Besuch auf Hogwarts besser, um auch gleich die Dinge mit Hermine zu klären. In Zeiten wie diesen kann man es sich nicht leisten, einen Freund von sich zu stoßen." Er sah ihn eindringlich an und die ernste Miene, die Harry schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr auf dem Gesicht des Mannes gesehen hatte, ließ ihn schlucken.

„Okay", erklärte er sich schließlich einverstanden.

„Okay", wiederholte Lupin und lächelte. „Jetzt lass uns reingehen und Mollys hervorragenden Eistee genießen, bevor wir noch austrocknen."

Dieser Aufforderung wiederum leistete Harry mit großer Begeisterung Folge.


	38. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 35

_- Nachdem Hermine zu Snape aufgebrochen ist (Kapitel 35)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite klappte und Harry den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors öffnete (natürlich erst nach einem Kreuzverhör von einer halben Stunde; gnädige Dame wollte etwas zu tratschen haben), kehrte die Nervosität zurück, die unter seiner Verärgerung verloren gegangen war. Hätte man ihm vorher gesagt, dass die Missverständnisse in einer Beziehung schwerwiegender sind als die davor, er hätte es nicht geglaubt.

Während er sich in dem bekannten Raum umsah und den Anflug von Heimweh niederkämpfte, strich er sein T-Shirt glatt. Seine Blicke blieben wie hypnotisiert an dem roten Haarschopf Ginnys hängen.

„Hey", sagte er und steuerte auf den Tisch zu, an dem sie saß.

„Hey." Sie wirkte kühl, doch sie legte ihr Buch beiseite.

Er zögerte kurz, sich einen Kuss von ihren kühlen Lippen zu stehlen. Prompt liefen seine Wangen rot an. „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Bei Snape."

Harry zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Ob sie es wohl wegen der kühlen Temperaturen da unten bei ihm aushält?"

„Bist du hier, um über Snape und Hermine zu diskutieren?"

„Na ja... auch."

„Und... steht es an erster Stelle deiner Prioritätenliste?" Ihre Finger strichen über den Ledereinband des Buches. Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Gut."

Harry wand sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl, ehe er sagte: „Ich wollte dich besuchen."

„Nun doch?"

„Ich hab dir doch schon in meinem Brief erklärt, warum ich gestern...", begann er, wurde allerdings unterbrochen.

„Ja, ich weiß, du warst zu aufgebracht." Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ich hab dich gesehen, als du zur Schlossgrenze gegangen bist. Du hast ziemlich entspannt gewirkt mit den Händen in der Hosentasche."

Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Ginny, i-ich...", stammelte er, brach allerdings ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte.

„Hm", machte Ginny und unterzog das Buch wieder einer genaueren Betrachtung.

Harry dagegen betrachtete ihr Gesicht wie ein Kunstwerk. Ihre blasse Haut, das Muster der Sommersprossen und die weichen Linien ihres Kiefers ließen ihn alles vergessen, was ihm den Schlaf raubte. Sie anzusehen war wie eine Droge; und er neigte dazu, in einen unangenehmen Entzug zu rutschen.

„Es tut mir leid", erklärte er schließlich, etwas verspätet, da der Gemeinschaftsraum um sie herum für einen Moment verblasst war.

Nun war von Ginny ein Seufzen zu hören und als sie ihren Kopf drehte, um ihn anzusehen, rutschten ein paar rot schimmernde Haarsträhnen über ihre Ohren und kitzelten sie an der Wange. Beiläufig strich sie sie zurück. „Entschuldigst du dich dafür, dass du mich angeschwindelt hast, oder dafür, dass du mich aus deinen Gedanken ausschließt?"

„Fürs Schwindeln", gab er zu.

„Und was ist mit dem Rest?"

Er senkte den Blick und schluckte trocken. Der dunkle Steinboden schien plötzlich Kälte auszustrahlen wie ein zugefrorener See. Dabei sickerten vom angelehnten Fenster sommerliche dreißig Grad in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „In meinen Gedanken sind Dinge, von denen ich dich fern halten möchte."

„Warum? Glaubst du, ich bin zu schwach, um sie ertragen zu können?"

Im Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie sie stolz das Kinn vorreckte; in Gedanken legte sie sich bestimmt schon ihre 'Ich bin das einzige Mädchen unter sechs Brüdern'-Rede zurecht. Er lächelte warm. „Nein. Aber möglicherweise bin ich zu schwach, um sie zu ertragen. Und ich hätte gerne jemanden, der mir helfen kann, damit umzugehen." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und war aufs Neue überwältigt von dem Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen. „Wie soll ich das, wenn du mich nicht daran teilhaben lässt?"

„Ich werde es irgendwann tun." Er streichelte ihren Handrücken mit seinem Daumen. „Und bis dahin wäre es schön, wenn du mich weiterhin ansiehst, ohne an die Dinge in meinem Kopf denken zu müssen."

Ginny schwieg eine Weile, beobachtete erst ihre Hände und dann sein Gesicht. Schließlich zupfte ein Lächeln an ihren roten Lippen. „Um dich so ansehen zu können, müsstest du dich aber schon ab und zu hierher bemühen."

„Das werde ich", versprach er und wurde sich des Gewichts seiner Gewissensbisse erst in diesem Moment bewusst, als sie wie von Zauberhand verschwanden.

„Schön. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns am See in die Sonne legen?" Ihre Blicke flogen sehnsüchtig zu den Fenstern und ihre Haare schwangen herum, so dass ihn ein feiner Blumenduft erreichte.

Die vom Training auf dem offenen Feld angewöhnte Abneigung gegen direkte Sonneneinstrahlung verschwand zunehmend und Harry spürte sich nicken, so willenlos wie unter einem Imperius. Er verspürte allerdings nicht den geringsten Drang, dagegen anzukämpfen. „Klingt verlockend", sagte er stattdessen. Ein bisschen Zeit blieb ihm schließlich auch noch, bevor er sich dem weitaus unangenehmeren Gespräch dieses Tages stellen musste.


	39. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 36

**Kathi:** Jup, Ablenkung ist das A und O im Umgang mit Männern. :D

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt habe: Ich bin Realist. Und Severus ist ein Mann. Und ich halte nichts von Treue bis über den Tod hinaus. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- __Nach dem Gespräch von Hermine und Harry, Severus' Abend (Kapitel 36)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Anna Bishop hielt eine Zeitung über ihren Kopf, während sie durch den strömenden Regen lief. Viel Erfolg hatte sie mit dieser Maßnahme allerdings nicht; schon bevor die Eingangstür des Mehrfamilienhauses, in dem sie wohnte, in Sicht kam, waren die Schichten des dünnen Papiers vollständig durchweicht und das Wasser lief an ihrem Gesicht hinab. Mit einem frustrierten Laut ließ sie ihren improvisierten Regenschirm sinken und verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Jetzt war sowieso alles zu spät.

Und als sie sich ihrem Ziel bis auf wenige Schritte genähert hatte, blieb sie sogar stehen. Kniff die Augen zusammen und zweifelte kurz an ihren eigenen Sinnen. „Severus?" Sie starrte den in schwarz gekleideten Mann, der unberührt vom Regen auf der Straße stand, mit großen Augen an.

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem dieser intensiven Blicke, die ihr durch und durch gingen. Anna schüttelte leicht den Kopf und suchte in der Tasche ihres Mantels nach dem Haustürschlüssel. „Komm rein", sagte sie, nachdem sie fündig geworden war, und trat vor ihm in den dunklen Hausflur. Das Licht flammte mit einem dumpfen Summen auf, nachdem sie den Schalter betätigt hatte, und nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich da war, warf sie einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter.

Severus schloss die Haustür, während seine schwarzen Umhänge leise schwangen. Angesichts des rhythmischen Tropfens, das das aus ihrer Kleidung sickernde Wasser auf dem gefliesten Boden verursachte, konnte man auf sein trockenes Äußeres direkt neidisch werden. Anna kräuselte ihre Nase, ehe sie die Stufen in den zweiten Stock hinaufstieg.

Sie ließ die Wohnunstür hinter sich offen stehen und ging direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem sie die gröbste Nässe aus ihren Haaren und von ihren Händen mit einem Handtuch getrocknet hatte, öffnete sie die Reißverschlüsse der Fototasche, die sie vorher auf der Kommode neben der Tür abgestellt hatte. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Kamera von dem Platzregen nichts abbekommen hatte.

Sie bürstete sich kurz durch ihre blonden Haare, band sie zu einem Zopf zusammen und schlüpfte in trockene, bequeme Kleider. Im Spiegel über der Kommode betrachtete sie prüfend ihr Gesicht und lachte trocken auf angesichts der schwarzen Rinnsale unter ihren Augen. „Und so was nennt sich wasserfest", murmelte sie. Eine Ecke des Handtuchs musste herhalten, um die Spuren des Mascaras zu beseitigen.

Als Anna in die Küche trat, wurde sie von dem warmen Geruch eines frisch gebrühten Tees empfangen. Severus saß am Tisch, den Rücken zur Tür, und las die Zeitung, die sie beim Reinkommen unachtsam auf den Fußabtreter geworfen hatte. Er hatte sie zwischenzeitlich getrocknet. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schlang die Finger um die Tasse, die er ihr hingestellt hatte. „Ein Leben mit deinen Fähigkeiten muss so einfach sein", überlegte sie – nicht zum ersten Mal.

Er hob den Blick von seiner Lektüre, die Augenbrauen auf diese unnachahmliche Art in die Stirn gezogen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung", grollte er.

Damit hatte er natürlich recht. Sie wusste nur das, was Lily und er ihr gezeigt hatten. Immerhin dürfte sie als _Muggle_ eigentlich überhaupt nichts über die Existenz von Magie wissen. Doch bedauert hatte sie es mehr als einmal, dass dieses Talent an ihr vorbeigegangen war.

„Du bist lange nicht mehr hier gewesen", stellte sie fest und nippte an dem wohlschmeckenden Tee. Sie schloss genießend die Augen, sparte sich aber die Frage nach den Gewürzen, die er dem Beuteltee beigemengt hatte, um so ein Ergebnis zu erzielen. Er hatte ihr diese Frage noch nie beantwortet.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun", war seine vage Antwort.

„Wer hat das nicht?" Sie sah ihn mit einem Unschuldslächeln an.

„Was macht die Arbeit?", wechselte er das Thema und kehrte zurück zu dem Artikel, den er gerade überflogen hatte. Das Bild dazu war von ihr.

„Oh, es läuft gut. Ich hab die Möglichkeit, eine Ausstellung meiner Streetphotography zu machen." Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Glückwunsch." Doch auf seinem Gesicht war nichts von der Begeisterung zu finden, die sie empfand.

Anna zog einen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhls und neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. Als sie Severus zum ersten Mal begegnet war, im Alter von vierzehn Jahren, hatte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt. Er hatte ausgesehen wie einer dieser Teenager, der andere terrorisierte und nur aus Spaß an der Freude ärgerte. Es war nur Lilys Zureden zu verdanken, dass sie nicht vor ihm die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

Freunde waren sie damals dennoch nicht geworden. Es war Lily gewesen, die das sonderbare Dreiergespann zusammengehalten hatte. Und natürlich Annas Faszination für die kleinen magischen Kunststücke, die die beiden ihr zeigten. In den Ferien nach Lilys siebtem Schuljahr auf diesem magischen Internat war Severus dann nicht mehr Teil ihres Lebens gewesen. Und so war er auch aus Annas Leben verschwunden.

Sie hatten sich dann nach Jahren auf Lilys Beerdigung wiedergesehen. Da Severus der Zeremonie verborgen hinter einigen riesigen Bäumen beigewohnt und sein verhärmtes Äußeres irgendwie ihr Mitgefühl geweckt hatte, war sie zu ihm gegangen. Anschließend war er mit zu ihr gegangen – und hatte ihre Wohnung erst am nächsten Morgen wieder verlassen.

Sie könnte bis heute beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum sie damals zusammen im Bett gelandet waren. Auch nicht, warum sie ihn danach immer wieder an demselben Ort willkommen hieß, obwohl er kaum redete, noch immer unheimlich war und ihr nicht die geringsten Hoffnungen auf eine feste Beziehung machte. Doch auf eine ihr unerklärliche Art war es okay so. Vielleicht weil er ihr die beste Freundin ein kleines bisschen zurückbrachte.

„Warum bist du hier, Severus?", durchbrach sie nach einigen Minuten schließlich das Schweigen, das sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte wie der angenehme Duft des Tees. Sie stellte ihm diese Frage jedes Mal, wenn er zu ihr kam. Einfach weil es außer der toten Freundin nichts gab, das sie verband.

Sie bekam jedes Mal dieselbe Antwort: „Soll ich wieder gehen?" Anfangs hatte er aggressiv geklungen bei dieser Frage. So als würde er sich selbst dafür verabscheuen, dass er überhaupt gekommen war. Doch mit der Zeit war es immer mehr zu einem Ritual geworden, das einfach aus Nostalgie eingehalten wurde.

Anna lächelte, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, sollst du nicht." Sie stellte ihren kaum angerührten Tee beiseite, griff nach seiner großen, schlanken Hand, die ruhig auf der Zeitung lag, und zog ihn mit sich in ihr Schlafzimmer.


	40. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 36

**Kathi:** Ich mag ungewöhnliche Ideen, hast du das noch nicht bemerkt? ;)  
Aber Anna ist eigentlich aus einem Klischee entstanden. In den ersten Überlegungen war sie eine Prostituierte, zu der Severus immer mal wieder geht. Ich finde, sie hat sich gut gemacht. *gg*

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ein Wendepunkt in der Story – klar, dass da die Missing Scene nicht fehlen darf. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Das Todessertreffen, von dem Severus mit blutigen Händen zurückkehrt (Kapitel 36)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Grauen erfüllte Severus, schon als er zum ersten Mal seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen ließ. Der Wind wisperte in den belaubten Kronen, Dunkelheit hatte sich wie ein Schleier über den Wald gelegt. Nur ein paar magische Lichtquellen erhellten die ovale Fläche, die der Dunkle Lord für das barbarische Schauspiel ausgesucht hatte.

Im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, mitten auf der Lichtung, befand sich eine Geisel. Die Person, die Severus angesichts der schlanken Beine und der hohen Absätze ihrer Schuhe als Frau identifizierte, war an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Ihr Kopf steckte unter einer schwarzen Haube, sie hielt ihn gesenkt. Ihre Finger zitterten.

Der Tränkemeister verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken, stellte die Füße schulterbreit auseinander und wartete zusammen mit den anderen auf die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords. Es war ein vergleichbar kleiner Kreis, der sich an diesem Abend eingefunden hatte. Zwanzig, vielleicht dreißig Todesser. Nur wenige von ihnen konnte er trotz der Masken erkennen; Lucius wegen der blonden Haare, Fenrir aufgrund der unmenschlichen Größe, Wurmschwanz aus demselben Grund, Bellatrix anhand ihrer Locken.

Eine Windböe strich von hinten an seinem Nacken entlang, er fröstelte. Und während er es wagte zu blinzeln, erschien Voldemort auf der Lichtung. Als wären sie fremdgesteuert, knickten die Todesser ein und gingen in die Knie. Sie hockten auf dem feuchten Boden, als erwarte sie der Ritterschlag. „Zur Reinerhaltung der magischen Rasse", intonierten sie unisono.

„Steht auf!"

Severus erhob sich und nahm seine vorherige Position wieder ein. Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich mit bauschenden Roben um sich selbst, lachte röchelnd und hob die blassen Hände in die Luft wie ein Priester. Die Frau auf dem Stuhl wimmerte.

„Ich freue mich, euch zu diesem besonderen Anlass begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir haben einen Gast in unseren Reihen." Er trat hinter die Geisel und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln; natürlich erfolglos, es waren magische.

„Zu lange ist es her, dass wir dem eigentlichen Zweck unserer Gemeinschaft nachgingen. Unsere Ziele wurden verschluckt von den liederlichen Zuständen in der magischen Gesellschaft. Fremdes Blut vergiftet unsere Linien immer mehr. Es ist an der Zeit, ein Exempel zu statuieren!"

Zustimmendes Raunen huschte durch die Reihen der Vermummten; auch Severus gab ein paar zustimmende Worte von sich und rümpfte hinter der Maske die Nase.

„Für diesen bedeutsamen Anlass habe ich euch, meine treusten Gefolgsleute, eingeladen. Merlin war mir gnädig und hat den Besten für diese Aufgabe verschont."

Als der Lord eine Pause machte, biss Severus die Zähne aufeinander und betete inständig.

„Severus! Komm zu mir."

Er ließ sich seinen Widerwillen nicht anmerken, setzte sich in Bewegung, als stünde er unter dem Imperius-Fluch, und trat an die Seite des Mannes, dem er einst seine bedingungslose Treue geschworen hatte. „Mein Lord", raunte er und neigte den Kopf.

„Severus." Voldemort griente und hob die Maske vom Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Mein Junge. Wirst du diese Aufgabe erfüllen?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord."

„Wunderbar! Wurmschwanz, die Instrumente!"

Peter Pattigrew trat einen Schritt aus dem Kreis der Todesser vor und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Der Befehl überwand die Distanz bis zu ihnen nicht, doch wenige Sekunden später schwebte ein Edelstahltablett heran, auf dem eine Reihe von Instrumenten lagen, die das magische Licht blinkend reflektierten. Voldemort legte Severus' Maske ebenfalls darauf ab, als es sie erreicht hatte.

„Ich habe etwas ganz Besonderes für dich gefunden, Severus. Deine Gedanken haben mir die Richtung gewiesen." Er umrundete den Stuhl, auf dem die Geisel saß, und überging ihr panisches Wimmern wie das Knacken der Zweige am Boden.

Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. War er unaufmerksam gewesen? Waren seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten nicht so perfekt, wie er angenommen hatte? War er am Ende aufgeflogen?

Die Richtung, in die seine Überlegungen während dieser drei Sekunden liefen, war ein eindeutiges Alarmsignal für den gesprächigen Teil, mit dem er sich gezwungenermaßen arrangiert hatte: _„Pokerface, Severus! Hätte er mehr als Verdachtsmomente, säßest du auf diesem Stuhl."_

Der Tränkemeister unterbrach das Gedankenkarussell und konzentrierte sich auf die roten Augen seines Meisters. „Ich bin gespannt, mein Lord", sagte er.

Der Dunkle Lord legte er die Hände auf die Schultern der Frau. Sie zuckte zusammen und begann zu weinen, ihre Füße zuckten über den Waldboden, sie stieß ein kaum verständliches Flehen aus. „Bitte... i-ich hab... meine Tochter."

Severus' Gesicht zeigte eine Spur von Vergnügen, die Sonderanfertigung für den Dunklen Lord. Dann schnalzte er mit der Zunge. „Da, wo sie herkommt, gibt es noch mehr."

Während die anderen Todesser lachten, kiekste die Geisel entsetzt.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie nicht mehr länger warten lassen. Es wäre zu schade, wenn sie vor ihrer Zeit verdirbt", entschied Voldemort nun und spielte damit auf einen Muggel an, den er vor seinem Sturz zum Inhalt eines Treffens bestimmt hatte. Der Mann war einem Herzinfarkt erlegen, bevor sie ihm die Haube vom Kopf genommen hatten. Severus hatte ihn damals um sein Glück beneidet.

Es war der Anblick der jungen Frau, der ihn unvermittelt aus seiner Erinnerung riss. Plötzlich war da nur noch ein Gedanke, nur ein entsetzter Stromstoß in seinem Körper.

_Hermine!_

Es war seiner jahrelangen Übung zu verdanken, dass er das verräterische Zucken seiner Hände, seines Gesichts, seines ganzen Körpers zu einem simplen Neigen seines Kopfes machen konnte. Er pfiff anerkennend. „Ich bin beeindruckt, mein Lord."

„Nicht wahr? Ich wusste, sie würde dir gefallen." Er richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und trat hinter der Frau hervor. „Sie gehört ganz und gar dir, mein Junge."

Während der Dunkle Lord zurücktrat und sich in einiger Entfernung positionierte, versank Severus in den haselnussbraunen Augen der Frau vor sich. Ihre Haare waren so wild und buschig wie Hermines, ihre Gesichtszüge ähnelten den ihren auf verblüffende Weise, selbst der Körperbau war ähnlich. Ihr Kinn zitterte genauso wie Hermines, wenn sie weinte. Die Tränen glitzerten auf den rosigen Wangen.

„Bitte...", hauchte sie, weitere Tränen huschten aus ihren Augen, „bitte tun Sie mir nichts."

_'Bitte, Severus!'_

Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und schob die Gedanken an Hermine von sich. Jede Anwandlung von Mitgefühl, jeder Ansatz von Zuneigung verschwand aus seinem Bewusstsein. Er erinnerte sich an den Hass, der ihn damals in die Reihe der Todesser gebracht hatte. An die Abscheu gegenüber jenen, die sich an dem Schatz der Magie bedienten, ohne ihn verdient zu haben.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, tangierte der Gedanke an die vorlaute Schülerin ihn nicht mehr und die junge Frau auf dem Stuhl bemerkte die Veränderung sofort. Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft und während er sich ein Skalpell vom Tablett nahm, begann sie haltlos zu weinen.


	41. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 37

**ZauBaerin:** Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es nach so langer Zeit schwer ist, die Szenen in den Story-Kontext einzubauen. Ich muss selbst auch immer ein paar Kapitel vorher und nachher lesen, ehe ich eine neue schreiben kann. Aber ich gebe nicht auf, dieses Projekt zu beenden - immerhin steht ISEM in einigen Bücherregalen. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Das Ritual, das Severus durchführen muss, um an das Einverständnis von Merope Gaunt zu kommen (Kapitel 37)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Grabsteine stachen aus der Dunkelheit hervor wie die Zähne eines gewaltigen Drachens. Etwas schief, grau schimmernd im Mondlicht und mit der Erinnerung an die eigene Sterblichkeit blickten sie den beiden Gestalten entgegen, die sich leise über das seit langem geschlossene Friedhofsgelände schlichen.

Etwas sonderbar sahen sie aus, der eine groß und hager, der andere klein und rundlich, wie sie sich schwarz gegen das spärliche Licht abhoben. Zwei kleine Lichtquellen hüpften mit jedem Schritt vor ihnen auf und ab.

„Da vorne ist es", murmelte Filius Flitwick und deutete auf einen unscheinbaren Grabstein am Rande des Geländes.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen in dem Versuch, etwas in der Dunkelheit hinter dem Licht seines Zauberstabes erkennen zu können. Doch erst als sie direkt vor dem alten Grab standen, konnte er seinem ehemaligen Kollegen Recht geben; das hier war die letzte Ruhestätte von Merope Gaunt.

„Lass uns anfangen, bevor wir entdeckt werden", sagte der Tränkemeister und zog seinen Umhang aus. Er breitete ihn auf dem feuchten Gras aus und nahm widerwillig darauf Platz. Der Grabstein stand ihm direkt gegenüber, etwa zweieinhalb Meter entfernt.

„Hier wird uns mit Sicherheit niemand entdecken", wandte Filius ein. Er trocknete den Boden vor sich, bis das Laub darauf zu knistern begann. Dann wölbte er sich der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entgegen, bis er auf der Erhebung Platz nehmen konnte.

Severus rümpfte missmutig die Nase über diese Demonstration. „Ich möchte es trotzdem hinter mich bringen."

Die Augen des kleinen Mannes blitzten, als er den Blick vom Grabstein nahm und Severus ansah. „Durchaus verständlich." Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, bevor er abwartend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. Diese ganze Angelegenheit war so entsetzlich demütigend; sie saßen hier wie zwei Schuljungen, die verbotene Experimente machen wollten. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie hier niemand entdeckte. Und dass Filius wirklich das tun würde, wofür er ihn mitgenommen hatte.

„_Du befürchtest, er könnte dich sterben lassen"_, quakte die Stimme in seinem Kopf prompt dazwischen.

Severus stöhnte verhalten und rieb sich die Stirn. Doch anstatt des zynischen Kommentars, den er eigentlich gerne erwidert hätte, schoss ihm ein anderer Gedanke durch den Sinn: „Er hätte allen Grund dazu. Immerhin habe ich seinen Freund auf dem Gewissen."

„_Filius mag dir momentan nicht freundschaftlich gesonnen sein, doch du kannst ihm noch immer vertrauen."_

„Und das weißt du, weil...", äzte er, so gut es ihm gedanklich gelang.

„_Weil er mich mit derselben Missachtung gestraft hat, als er erfuhr, was ich von dir verlangt habe. Dennoch konnte ich mich stets auf ihn verlassen."_

„Wolltest du es nicht hinter dich bringen?", fragte der Professor für Zauberkunst in das kurze Gespräch hinein; Severus konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er mit der Phiole in der Hand auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, ohne sich zu bewegen oder ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ja", murrte er, zog den Korken aus dem Hals der Phiole und barg ihn in der hohlen Hand. Der Trank, der zu einem Großteil aus Zutaten bestand, die er gestern in der Nokturngasse besorgt hatte, schmeckte wie saure Milch mit einem Schuss Essig; er würgte ihn rasch hinunter.

Während er darauf wartete, dass die Wirkung einsetzte, vermied er den Blick auf den kleinen Mann neben sich und stierte wild entschlossen auf den Grabstein. Er wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen wollte, doch irgendwie musste er Merope Gaunt überzeugen, ihnen beim Töten ihres Sohnes zu helfen.

Ein plötzliches Aussetzen seines Herzschlages riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Das Gefühl von Beklemmung legte sich um seinen Brustkorb, ihm stockte der Atem und seine Muskeln krampften sich zusammen. Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen fiel er auf die Seite und ein Schleier schwarzer Haare nahm ihm die Sicht.

Als er wieder so etwas wie ein Bewusstsein sein Eigen nennen konnte, hätte er nicht sagen können, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass Filius noch immer auf seinem improvisierten Stuhl saß, konsequent auf das Zifferblatt seiner goldenen Taschenuhr starrte und noch keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm das Gegenmittel zu diesem Gift einzuflößen, konnte sein Tod noch nicht lange her sein.

Obwohl die Zeit drängte, konnte Severus es sich nicht verkneifen, an sich herabzusehen. Umso enttäuschender war es, dass er sich genauso sah wie sonst auch. Nur Filius sah ihn nicht. Nicht ihn und auch nicht all die anderen Gestalten, die sich hier auf dem Friedhof tummelten, Kontakt hielten zu dem Einzigen, das ihnen aus dem Leben noch geblieben war – ihrem Grabstein.

Der Tränkemeister schluckte schwer und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Der Friedhof war so bevölkert wie die Winkelgasse zur Mittagszeit. Niemand sprach, doch alle bewegten sich stumm zwischen den Gräbern umher.

Nachdem er das Entsetzen über diesen Anblick überwunden hatte, hielt er Ausschau nach Merope Gaunt. Er hatte ein altes Bild von ihr im Kopf, das er noch vor Albus' Tod in einem Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung gefunden hatte. Eine kleine Frau mit stumpfem Haar und ungünstigen Gesichtsproportionen. Sie war nicht hübsch, aber er würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen.

„Merope!", rief er daher, als er die signifikanten Wangenknochen in der Menge entdeckte. Seine Stimme hallte über den stillen Friedhof, als hätte er einen Sonorus benutzt. Trotzdem wandte nur sie sich zu ihm um, gerade so, als hätten die anderen ihn gar nicht gehört.

Sie blieb stehen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Severus ging zu ihr, ohne einen Blick zu seinem toten Körper und Filius zurückzuwerfen.

„Bist du Merope Gaunt?", fragte er, als er direkt vor ihr stand. Nur um sicher zu sein, dass er seine kostbare Zeit nicht an die Falsche verschwendete

Sie nickte. „Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Ihre Augenbrauen, schwarz und buschig, hoben sich ein kleines Stück. „Meine Hilfe?", echote sie.

„Ja. Es geht um deinen Sohn."

„Tom!"

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten vor Erleichterung, als ihre Augen groß wurden. „Ja, um Tom."

„Was ist mit ihm? Wie geht es ihm?" Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und obwohl er unmöglich einen Körper besitzen konnte, spürte er ihre Berührung auf seinem Arm. Spürte ihre Angst. Ihre Hoffnung.

„Es geht ihm gut. Zu gut." Sein Zusatz war kaum mehr als ein Knurren. „Er tut furchtbare Dinge."

Sie stieß einen hellen Schrei aus und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. In ihren Augen stand das Entsetzen über seine Worte.

„Es tut mir leid."

Severus wandte den Blick ab, sah kurz zu Filius zurück und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der ältere Mann noch immer das Ziffernblatt fixierte. Entweder verging die Zeit hier langsamer, oder fünf Minuten waren länger, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Was für Dinge?", riss Meropes nun dünne Stimme ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Er foltert. Er mordet. Er will die ganze Welt unterwerfen."

„Nein! Das kann nicht sein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaubst du, ich komme in diese Welt, nur um dich anzulügen?", zischte Severus ihr ungeduldig entgegen. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Ich sage die Wahrheit", beharrte er. Und weil sie ihm noch immer nicht glauben wollte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde es dir beweisen."

Ohne zu wissen, ob derartige Demonstrationen hier überhaupt funktionierten, streckte er seine Hände aus und legte sie an ihre Schläfen (er fühlte ihre fettige Haut, obwohl sie keinen Körper hatte). Merope war zu entsetzt, um zurückzuweichen, oder vielleicht hatte sie im Laufe ihres Todes auch nur verlernt, Angst zu haben. Jedenfalls hielt sie still und schloss instinktiv die Augen, als auch Severus es tat.

Der Tränkemeister ging die Erinnerungen durch, die er an den Dunklen Lord hatte. Er fing an bei jenem gutaussehenden jungen Mann, der er vor dem Mord an den Potters gewesen war. Zeigte ihr, wie er schon damals mordete, neue Gefolgsleute auf die Probe stellte, folterte und bestrafte. Er zeigte ihr, wie er starb. Zeigte ihr, wie er zurückkehrte. Wie er die Gruppe der Todesser neu formierte und genau da weitermachte, wo er aufgehört hatte. Ließ sie an den Reden teilhaben, die er mit Inbrunst hielt. Ließ sie den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen sehen.

Als er zurückwich, liefen ihr Tränen über die bleichen Wangen. „Das ist nicht mein Junge", schluchzte sie und presste sich die zitternden Finger vor den Mund. Hinter ihr huschten ein paar Gestalten vorbei, ohne ihr Leid zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Das ist wahr. Doch das ist, was aus ihm geworden ist", wandte Severus ein. „Das ist ein Tyrann. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

Merope schüttelte den Kopf, doch Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seine Worte überhaupt verstanden hatte. Er fasste sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Hör mir zu", knurrte er, „ich brauche dein Einverständnis!"

Sie hickste und sah aus glasigen Augen zu ihm auf. „Wofür?", hauchte sie. „Um meinen Jungen zu _töten_?"

Severus presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, nickte. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass er Tausende von Menschen tötet, dann gibst du mir dein Einverständnis, deine Knochen für einen Trank zu verwenden, der ihn umbringen wird."

„Aber...", jammerte sie, die Augen so groß wie Handteller.

Severus fluchte leise und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Filius steckte gerade seine Taschenuhr weg und zog das Gegengift aus dem Umhang.

„Bitte!", presste er mühsam hervor, „Willst du, dass er noch mehr tötet? Willst du das?"

Sie schrie erneut leise auf und ihre Knie gaben nach unter dem Gewicht einer Entscheidung, die man weder zu Lebzeiten, noch lange danach treffen sollte. „I-Ich kann nicht."

Er hockte sich vor sie und nahm ihr Kinn in seine Finger. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen, die Mundwinkel zuckten, das Kinn zitterte.

Bevor er jedoch zu sprechen begann, stellte er sich vor, es wäre Hermine, die er zu überzeugen versuchte. Stellte sich vor, es wäre ihres und sein eigenes Kind, das auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war. Stellte sich vor, es käme ein irrer Halbtoter daher, der ihm sagte, dass sein Sohn sterben müsse. Etwas Schmerzhaftes schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, er musste sich räuspern, bevor er wieder sprechen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das von dir verlangen muss", begann er mit rauer Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, dass du ihn nicht selbst großziehen und einen guten Menschen aus ihm machen konntest. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas daran ändern."

Ein paar Tränen huschten über ihre Wangen und liefen über seine Finger. Ihre Blicke hingen an seinen Augen, als hoffte sie, dort eine Antwort zu finden. Eine, die ihr nicht das tote Herz zerreißen würde.

„Ich kann es nicht", fuhr Severus fort, „Aber ich kann verhindern, dass er noch mehr Menschen umbringt. Wenn du mir erlaubst, deine Knochen zu benutzen. Wirst du das tun, Merope?" Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihr Kinn und sie blinzelte.

„Ja", hauchte sie und das Entsetzen über diese Entscheidung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider. „Merlin möge mir verzeihen."

„Das wird er gewiss."

Im nächsten Moment spürte Severus, wie etwas ihn von Merope Gaunt wegzerrte. Als würde eine heftige Windböe in frontal erwischen, stolperte er über den Friedhof, musste den Grabsteinen ausweichen und ruderte hilflos mit den Armen. Dann stürzte er auf seinen toten Körper zu und für einen Moment versank die Welt erneut in Schwärze.

Das erste, das seinen Verstand erreichte, als dieser seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm, waren Millionen von Nervenenden, die pausenlos Schmerzreize feuerten. Er schrie gepeinigt auf und rollte sich zusammen. Seine Muskeln zitterten, alles um ihn drehte sich und seine Eingeweide schienen sich hoffnungslos zu verknoten.

Neben ihm hockte Filius und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. „Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis das Gegengift vollständig wirkt", erklärte er. Oberflächlich klang seine Stimme nüchtern und ruhig, doch darunter bebte sie vor Entsetzen.

Severus krallte seine Hände in den Umhang, auf dem er lag. Biss in den groben Stoff. Schmeckte Magensäure auf seiner Zunge. Keuchte und röchelte. Sein ganzer Körper pochte. Sein Herz stolperte. Sein Bewusstsein schwand immer wieder für wenige, viel zu kurze Sekunden. Das hier war schlimmer als jeder Cruciatus, den er bisher erlebt hatte.

Erst nach einer scheinbar unendlichen Ewigkeit ebbte der Schmerz allmählich ab. Das Pochen blieb, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich empfindlich und geschunden an. Seine Arme zitterten, als er sich in eine sitzende Position zwang. Filius half ihm und gab ihm Zeit, um den Ausflug ins Jenseits zu verkraften. Mit geschlossenen Augen und nur auf seine Atmung konzentriert saß er da, lange Minuten.

Als er den Kopf hob, blinzelte er zuerst zu der Stelle, an der er mit Merope gehockt hatte. Kniete sie noch immer dort auf der Friedhofserde, entsetzt über ihre Entscheidung? Oder war sie in die Lethargie zurückgekehrt, die auch die anderen Gestalten erfüllt hatte? Durchquerte sie bereits wieder die Reihen der Gräber, als wäre nichts geschehen, als wäre niemals jemand in ihre Hölle eingedrungen, um von ihr zu verlangen, das Todesurteil über ihren Sohn zu sprechen?

„Hast du das Einverständnis?", fragte Filius in seine Gedanken hinein.

Severus blinzelte und wandte ruckartig den Blick zu ihm. Er nickte stumm.

„Gut. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Er stand auf und zog ein leeres Gefäß aus seiner Umhangtasche. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand trat er an die Seite von Meropes Grab und begann, die Knochen der so jung verstorbenen Frau aus ihrem Grab zu holen.

Der Tränkemeister wandte den Blick ab, die Nase gerümpft. Mit zitternden Gliedern stemmte er sich auf die Beine und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum, der keine zwei Meter von ihrem Grab entfernt stand. Ihm war übel und seine Muskeln schmerzten, als hätte er sie über Stunden hinweg aufs Äußerste gefordert. Etwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und brannte hinter seinen Augen. Er schluckte schwer.

„_Du hast das Richtige getan"_, sagte Albus in seinem Kopf.

Severus schnaubte. „Dann sag mir, alter Mann, warum ich mich so schäbig fühle."

Er bekam keine Antwort.


	42. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 38

_- Der kleine Briefwechsel aus Severus' Sicht (Kapitel 38)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und den Nasenrücken, sammelte sich an der Spitze und tropfte schließlich auf die Schreibtischoberfläche. Das Licht der Kerze fing sich in der Feuchtigkeit und ließ sie glänzen. Severus schloss die Augen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich eine Horde Flubberwürmer durch seine Eingeweide fressen, seine Muskeln verknoten und jeglichen Blutfluss abdrücken. Seine Glieder schmerzten, dann kribbelten sie, dann zitterten sie, dann schmerzten sie wieder. Manchmal spürte er sie auch gar nicht.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er als erstes das kleine Glasgefäß, in dem die mittlerweile zu Staub zerfallenen Knochen von Merope Gaunt ruhten. Filius hatte es dorthin gestellt, nachdem er ihn hier hingesetzt hatte.

„Soll ich Poppy wirklich nicht holen?", hatte er gefragt.

„Nein. Ich komme zurecht", war Severus' Antwort gewesen. Und selbst wenn nicht, hatte er in Gedanken hinzugefügt, wäre es sicherlich nicht Poppy, die er um Hilfe bitten würde.

Schließlich war der kleine Mann verschwunden und von dem Moment an, in dem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hatte Severus sich nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, seine Schmerzen zu verbergen. Doch kein Stöhnen und kein Schreien vermochte es, ihn von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Wenn das leben war, dachte er verbittert, hätte er lieber bei Merope bleiben sollen.

Ihre Augen verfolgten ihn. Der Ausdruck des Entsetzens, die Panik, der Schmerz. Es quälte ihn. Und es quälte ihn vor allem, weil er der Erinnerung an diese Nacht innerhalb weniger Tage so distanziert gegenüberstehen musste, dass Voldemort sie in seinem Kopf nicht finden würde.

Als es leise knisterte, atmete Severus unbewusst auf. Er blinzelte und wischte sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Ein kleines Pergament war vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch erschienen; er erkannte Hermines Schrift, noch bevor er klar genug sehen konnte, um ihre Worte tatsächlich lesen zu können.

_Darf ich zu dir kommen?_

Er atmete schwer aus und ballte seine zitternde Hand zu einer Faust zusammen. Ein tief verwurzelter Instinkt ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln.

Dann schob sich das Bild ihres Gesichts über die Erinnerungen an Merope. Ihre braunen Augen, die glänzenden, buschigen Haare, das Lächeln, wenn er nur etwas nett zu ihr war. Der Knoten in seiner Brust schien sich etwas zu lockern.

Mühsam ergriff er seine Schreibfeder und tunkte die Spitze in das Tintenfass, das in die Schreibtischoberfläche eingelassen war.

_Warum?_, schrieb er, musste seine Hand regelrecht dazu zwingen, die Buchstaben zu malen. Unmöglich könnte er jetzt mit ihr ins Labor gehen, lange Diskussionen führen oder ihr zu nahe kommen. Seine Selbstkontrolle tendierte gen Null.

Schon kurz nachdem er das Pergament zurück in ihr Zimmer geschickt hatte – wann hatte ein kleiner Zauber ihm das letzte Mal so viel Kraft abverlangt? – tauchte es schon wieder vor ihm auf.

_Ich wäre gerne bei dir._

Er schnaubte leise. Nun war er noch genauso schlau wie vorher. Also schrieb er dieselbe Frage nochmal und seine Hand wehrte sich schon weniger heftig gegen seine Befehle.

Während er auf ihre Antwort wartete, griff er nach dem Glasgefäß und schüttelte es probehalber. Der Staub setzte sich in einer dünnen Schicht an der Innenwand ab und trübte seinen Blick. Mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund stellte er es in eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches.

Da knisterte es erneut. _Weil ich nervös bin und deine Anwesenheit mich immer beruhigt._

Severus starrte die Zeilen an und genoss das warme Gefühl, das durch seinen Bauch fuhr.

_Nervös?_, fragte er dennoch.

Hermine wurde sichtlich unruhig: Ja_, nervös! Ich fühle mich wie vor einer Prüfung..._

Mehrmals beugte und streckte er seine Finger, dann schrieb er die erste längere Antwort: _Es ist nur ein Ritual. Und es ist bestens vorbereitet. Wenn Potter kommt..._

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Langsam rückte das Grauen der Nacht in den Hintergrund. Schon jetzt. Nur wegen ein paar hastig geschriebener Worte, ein paar pubertärer Fragen.

_Er kommt!_, war ihre trotzige Antwort.

_Fein. Dann brauchst du nicht nervös sein._ Er mochte es sich einbilden, doch die Schmerzen ließen ein wenig nach, wenn auch die Schwäche und das Zittern in seinen Gliedern anhielten.

_Bin ich aber!_, wetterte sie, _Und wenn es dich stört, dann tu etwas dagegen!_

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sie darauf hinweisen sollte, dass ihn die Nervosität anderer noch nie gestört hatte. Doch dann ließ er die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Anwesenheit die Oberhand gewinnen und schrieb die erlösende Nachricht: _Gut, komm her. Aber pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht!_

Nachdem er das Pergament, das mittlerweile schon auf Vorder- und Rückseite eng beschrieben gewesen war, zurück in ihr Zimmer geschickt hatte, stemmte Severus sich von seinem Stuhl hoch und durchquerte auf wackeligen Beinen sein Büro. Auf dem untersten Regal seines Vorratsschranks fand er einen milden Stärkungstrank, der ihn größtenteils vom Zittern und auch etwas von den verbliebenen dumpfen Schmerzen befreien dürfte. Nachdem er ihn eingenommen hatte, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Sie musste nicht sehen, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Ein paar Tage und er wäre wieder ganz der Alte.

Danach nahm er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und zog einen Gedichtband heran, den er vor ein paar Tagen zu lesen begonnen hatte. Und so saß er auch noch da, als Hermine unaufgefordert das Büro betrat.


	43. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 38

_- Nachdem Severus Harry aus dem Labor geschickt hat (Kapitel 38)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Klicken der zufallenden Tür klang so laut in Harrys Ohren, als hätte er sie mit voller Kraft hinter sich zugeschlagen. Lange Sekunden starrte er das dunkle Holz an, wich unbewusst nach hinten und blinzelte erst, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stieß. Die zwei Phiolen in seiner Umhangtasche schlugen klirrend gegeneinander.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach gehen, als wäre nicht passiert? Oder warten, bis auch Hermine das Labor verließ? Er wischte sich ratlos über das Gesicht, blickte nach links, wo der Gang in einer seichten Kurve zur Eingangshalle führte. Dann betrachtete er wieder die Tür vor sich.

Der Schock über das eben Gesehene verblasste zusehends. Und der erste klare Gedanke, er ihn erfasste, war: Wie hatte er sie alleine da drin lassen können?

Harry stürzte auf die Tür zu und rüttelte an der Klinke. Natürlich, dachte er schnaubend, Snape hatte sie versiegelt.

„_Alohomora!_", versuchte er es gegen besseres Wissen; nichts geschah.

Kurzentschlossen lief mit schnellen Schritten davon. Er würde zu McGonagall gehen oder zu Dumbledore in seinem Portrait oder zu Remus – völlig egal, Hauptsache irgendwer holte Hermine aus diesem Labor! Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was dieser Bastard jetzt mit ihr anstellte.

Am Fuß der Treppe, die in die Eingangshalle mündete, stieß er mit einer kleinen Person zusammen. Erst als er einatmete und der vertraute Geruch ihm ein unwillkürliches Lächeln entlockte, erkannte er sie: „Ginny!"

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Hermine ist da drin! Bei ihm. Ich muss sie rausholen. _Irgendwer_ muss sie rausholen!" Kopflos versuchte er, sich an ihr vorbei zu drängeln. Das Essen musste noch in vollem Gange sein, sie wurden von Stille umgeben.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal und erzähl, was passiert ist", beschwor Ginny ihn und legte die Hände auf seine Brust. Widerwillig spürte Harry, dass sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte; er schloss kurz die Augen. Der Anblick seines blutenden Armes und des Dunklen Mals auf Snapes blasser Haut legten sich über sein geistiges Auge; er spürte sich schwanken.

„Komm, setz dich!" Sie fasste ihn am Arm und drängte ihn auf eine der Stufen. „Was ist passiert?"

Während ihr warmer Körper sich dicht neben ihn setzte, begann Harry zu berichten. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen aus Angst, der Gang könnte sich noch immer vor ihm drehen, wenn er sie zu früh wieder öffnete. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Watte ausgestopft.

„Und warum meinst du, dass Hermine nicht früher oder später das Labor verlassen wird, so wie du es getan hast?", fragte Ginny, nachdem er geendet hatte. Sie lehnte sich gegen seinen Oberarm und die Wärme ihrer Hände drang wohltuend durch seine Jeans.

„Du hast seinen Blick nicht gesehen, als sie ihn beim Vornamen genannt hat, Ginny. Er hätte mich am liebsten obliviert!"

„Aber es hat es nicht getan", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Nein. Aber auch nur, weil er wusste, dass Hermine dann Zeter und Mordio geschrien hätte." Harry schnaubte.

„Eben."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Ginny sah zu ihm auf, in ihren blauen Augen spiegelte sich das Licht der Fackel an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges. „Glaubst du, er würde sich um Hermines Willen scheren, wenn sie ihm egal wäre?"

Er öffnete den Mund, um diesen Einwand zu entkräften, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, das er hätte sagen können. Stumm senkte er den Blick auf seine Hände.

Sie seufzte und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist, Harry. Aber du musst ihr vertrauen. Hermine weiß, was sie tut."

„Manchmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher", murmelte er düster. Allein der Gedanke, mehr Zeit als nötig freiwillig mit Snape zu verbringen, weckte in ihm das kalte Grausen. Lieber befand er sich in der Gesellschaft von Dementoren oder setzte sich mit einem Basilisken auseinander, als auch nur ein annäherend persönliches Gespräch mit diesem Mistkerl zu führen.

„Und selbst wenn", riss Ginnys sanfte Stimme ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken, „wäre es nicht deine Aufgabe, sie davon abzuhalten. Immerhin hast du meinen Bruder auch nicht davon abgehalten, mit Lavender Brown rumzumachen."

Harry grinste verhalten. „Lass sie bloß nicht hören, dass du sie mit Snape in einen Topf wirfst."

Ginny überging diesen Einwand: „Hermine ist verliebt. Sie kann nicht anders, als alles zu versuchen. Und wenn es funktioniert, musst du dich als Freund für sie freuen. Wenn nicht, musst du ihr helfen, um darüber hinwegzukommen."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Und was ist, wenn ihr etwas passiert, nur weil ich sie nicht aufgehalten habe?"

„Traust du es Snape wirklich zu, ihr etwas anzutun?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich traue ihm alles zu."

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn du ihm stattdessen zutraust, ein anständiger Mann zu sein, der Hermine respektiert und ihre Gefühle erwidert?", flötete sie scheinheilig.

Daraufhin verzog Harry das Gesicht und stieß einen Laut der tief empfundenen Abscheu aus. „Das übersteigt meine Vorstellungskraft."

Ginny kicherte vergnügt und stahl sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen. „Ich werde dir schon helfen, deine Fantasie zu beflügeln."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihr Kinn, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Na klar! Aber jetzt musst du erstmal wieder zurück. Das Essen ist gleich zu Ende und wenn Professor McGonagall dich sieht, zwingt sie dich sofort, ein Bett im Griffindorturm zu beziehen."

„Das Risiko sollten wir nicht eingehen", erwiderte er.

„Nein, sollten wir nicht." Ginny tastete nach seiner Hand und verschränkte genussvoll ihre Finger mit seinen. Für einen Moment trat Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein, während Harry die Augen schloss, ihren Geruch atmete und die Wärme ihres Körpers spürte. Die Zeit schien für einen kleinen Moment still zu stehen.

Dann schüttelte sie plötzlich den Kopf und stand auf. „Lass uns gehen, Harry." Sie zog ihn an der Hand nach oben und obwohl noch immer alles in ihm danach schrie, zu Hermine zurückzugehen und sie aus den Klauen der Fledermaus zu befreien, folgte er ihr.

„Aber du musst mir versprechen, auf Hermine zu warten und mir sofort eine Eule zu schicken, wenn es ihr gut geht! Und eine Nachricht über den Kamin wenn nicht. Ich schwöre, ich..."

„Ja, Harry", unterbrach sie ihn seufzend, „Ich weiß Bescheid. Bloß keine Nachricht an den Fuchsbau schicken."


	44. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 40

**Engelsvieh:** Och ne, so gemein wäre ich nicht, ein Extrabuch mit Missing Scenes zu veröffentlichen. Nein, nein, wenn, dann schreibe ich ein Spinoff, das eigentlich niemanden interessiert, weil es von Charakteren handelt, die nie erwähnt wurden, das sich aber trotzdem hervorragend verkauft, weil mit dem Titel des Erstlings geworben wird. *eg*  
**Mcke:** Erstmal eines vorweg: Du musst dich weder dafür schämen, FFs bis vor kurzem nicht gekannt zu haben, noch dafür Schwarzleser zu sein. Ich kann es mittlerweile gut verstehen, wenn einem die Zeit/Lust fehlt, eine ausführliche Review dazulassen. Und nur was kurzes wie 'Hat mir gefallen, weiter so!' ist irgendwie auch immer blöd. Da habe ich dann lieber wenige, aber freiwillige und etwas ausführlichere Reviews. :)  
Zur ISEM-Fortsetzung kann ich im Moment nichts sagen. Erstmal möchte ich die Missing Scenes beenden und dann schauen wir weiter. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Während Harry nach dem kurzen Besuch in Hogwarts vor dem Endkampf wieder in den Fuchsbau zurückkehrt, bleibt Ron noch im Schloss (Kapitel 40)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen stand Ron in der Nähe des Schlossportals gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete, wie Harry sich unter verblüffendem Einsatz seines Mundes von Ginny verabschiedete. Ohne, dass er es wollte, kräuselte sich seine Nase; es gab Situationen, in denen wollte man seine Schwester einfach nicht sehen.

Doch wenn er den Blick von den beiden abwandte, erinnerten ihn die ziellos umherstreunenden Schüler, die zerstreut wirkenden Lehrer und die tuschelnden Gemälde bloß daran, dass es bald ernst wurde. Und dann sackte ihm dieser Kloß in den Magen, der so unangenehm schwer war, dass ihm regelrecht übel davon wurde.

Schließlich ließ er den Kopf hängen und starrte auf den gekachelten Boden.

„Ist eine sonderbare Stimmung heute."

Ron zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Links von ihm bildete die Eingangshalle einen Spalt zwischen der Büste von Kunigunde der Kauzigen und der äußeren Schlossmauer. Und in diesem vielleicht einen halben Meter breiten Spalt stand Luna Lovegood und studierte scheinbar das Geschehen.

„Ähm... ja...", murmelte der Rotschopf verspätet.

„Das liegt bestimmt an den Grunzwandlern. Sie sondern diese Gase ab, die einem den Kopf vernebeln." Sie strich sich ihre blonden Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte ihr realitätsfernes Lächeln.

„Oder es liegt an Voldemort und dem bevorstehenden Kampf", entgegnete Ron schroffer als beabsichtigt.

„Ich denke nicht..." Ihre Stimme hatte nichts von ihrer Ruhe verloren, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie klang so gleichmütig, als hätte er ihr erzählt, dass der peruanische Kaffee besser war als der kolumbische. Nicht dass er überhaupt Kaffee trank.

Bevor Ron die Gelegenheit hatte, seine Überraschung zu überwinden, löste Harry sich endlich doch von Ginny und kam zu ihm. „Wollen wir?", fragte er und vergrub seinerseits die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Ähm...", machte Ron. Im Augenwinkel konnte er Lunas Schemen erkennen, doch für Harry, der im Licht der vom Schlossportal hereinfallenden Sonne stand, musste die Ecke hinter der Büste in kompletter Dunkelheit liegen.

„Ron?", erinnerte der Dunkelhaarige ihn an seine Anwesenheit.

„Geh schon mal vor", entschied Ron aus einer Laune heraus. „Ich komme nach, will noch kurz was erledigen."

„Was willst du denn hier erledigen?"

„Re... cherche?" Die letzte Silbe des Wortes ging irgendwie unter in der Röte, die in seinen Wangen pochte.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Harry irritiert und Luna kicherte leise. Eine Gänsehaut lief über Rons Rücken.

„Es geht mir bestens! Ich will bloß noch eine Kleinigkeit nachlesen. Über einen Fluch. Du weißt schon..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und verlieh seiner Stimme einen eindringlichen Ton.

„Na, wenn du meinst", gab Harry sich schließlich geschlagen. „Wir sehen uns dann später." Er schlug ihm kurz auf die Schulter, dann wandte er sich endlich um und lief leichtfüßig die Stufen ins Freie hinunter.

Ron seufzte schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich sollte so etwas nicht tun...", murmelte er.

„Mit etwas Übung geht es viel leichter", erklärte Luna hinter ihm.

Der Rotschopf wandte sich zu ihr um, warf einen verstohlenen Blick in die nun schon viel ruhigere Halle (das Abendessen hatte mittlerweile begonnen) und trat zu ihr in die Schatten. „Was tust du hier?"

Sie wich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn tiefer in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Ron zuckte angesichts dieses unerwarteten Körperkontakts zusammen, folgte ihr aber.

„Ich versuche Dinge herauszufinden, die einem sonst niemand erzählt. Die Leute reden viel, wenn sie denken, sie wären alleine. Selbst die Gemälde." Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick nach oben, wo kurz über ihrem Kopf der wuchtige Rahmen eines solchen endete. „Wenn man nur ruhig genug ist, vergessen sie bald, dass dort jemand war. Nach unten können sie nicht schauen." Ihre Augen blitzten. Und immer diese gleichmäßige, ruhige Stimme, die sein aufgebrachtes Gemüt beruhigte.

Ron hingegen stand da, den Mund ein Stück geöffnet, fassungslos. Er hatte Luna immer für ein Mädchen gehalten, das voll und ganz in einer fremden Welt lebte und keinerlei Interesse daran hatte, an der Realität teilzunehmen. Tatsächlich jedoch übte sie sich als Schwamm, der sämtliche Details, die als Gerüchte die Runde machten, aufsaugte und zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenfügte. „Das ist... du bist... wow!", stotterte er schließlich.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ähm... gar nichts. Was weißt du?"

Sie seufzte. „Nicht viel, nehme ich an. Morgen Abend ist es soweit und ich vermute, Hermine und Professor Snape planen etwas. Sie ist oft bei ihm, die Gemälde wundern sich darüber. Aber der Plan muss gut sein. Harry hat mitgemacht."

Ron keuchte. Diese ganzen Details wusste nicht einmal Remus Lupin!

„Luna Lovegood...", sagte er, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, „Ich habe dich unterschätzt."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Das kommt häufiger vor. Hast du noch etwas Zeit?"

Er schielte kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. Seine Mutter würde Zeter und Mordio schreien, dass er das Abendessen verpasste. Doch nicht mal das konnte ihn dazu bringen, jetzt zu gehen. „Ähm... ja."

Wieder griff sie nach seiner Hand, dieses Mal jedoch zog sie ihn mit sich in die Hocke. „Ich bin mir sicher, heute passiert hier noch etwas Interessantes." Ohne auf seine großen Augen zu achten, starrte sie in die Eingangshalle, eine Furche der Konzentration zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

Ron seinerseits hatte plötzlich keinen Gedanken mehr übrig für die Dinge, die der Orden ihnen verschwieg. Sein Bein berührte das von Luna, er konnte ihre Wärme spüren und den Zitronenduft ihrer Haare riechen. Zum ersten Mal seit... irgendwie seitdem er sich erinnern konnte, verschwanden Hermines Bersteinaugen, ihr Lächeln und die unzähmbaren Locken ganz weit hinten in seinem Verstand.


	45. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 41

*schleicht vorsichtig in die storyansicht* Es hat einen Grund, warum das letzte Update solange her ist - und der heißt nicht böse Absicht! ;) Ich hatte mir den Arm gebrochen und kämpfe auch jetzt noch mit den Folgen, aber mittlerweile geht es wieder gut genug, dass ich schon ein bisschen mit der Hand tippen kann. Und da schmeiß ich natürlich sofort die nächste Missing Scene in den Raum. *hust* ;)

**Jadzia:** Wie alle anderen musst auch du dich nicht schämen fürs Schwarzlesen. Machen wir doch alle mal. ;) Ich wünsch dir trotzdem viel Spaß mit den Missing Scenes und freu mich, dass du dich gemeldet hast. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Severus' Tag bevor er zum letzten Todessertreffen geht (Kapitel 41)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus Snape verzog das Gesicht, als er die kurze Nachricht seiner ehemaligen Schülerin las.

_'Verzeih'__ mein__ Misstrauen, __Vertrauter.'_

„Weiberkram", zischte er und zerknüllte das Pergament, warf es achtlos in den Papierkorb.

„_Sie_ ist _eine __Frau, __mein __Lieber__"_, erinnerte sein persönlicher Anstandswauwau ihn.

„Deswegen muss mir ihr Hang zur romantischen Dramatik noch lange nicht gefallen." Er nahm seinen Umhang vom Kleiderhaken im Wohnzimmer und warf ihn sich um die Schultern.

„_Gib__ ihr __etwas __Zeit __heranzureifen. __Ich __bin __mir __sicher, __es __wird __sich __lohnen.__"_

„Wessen du dir sicher bist, interessiert mich nicht, alter Mann." Mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch für ihn beendet. Severus rauschte durch sein Büro und hinaus auf den kühlen Kerkergang. Doch anstatt nach rechts in Richtung der Eingangshalle abzubiegen, wandte er sich nach links.

Mit schnellen Schritten drang er tiefer in das Labyrinth der Kerker ein, bis er schließlich vor einer feuchten und tief ausgetretenen Steintreppe stand. Rasch lief er die bekannten Stufen hinauf, zweiundsiebzig an der Zahl, und zückte seinen Zauberstab, als die Tür am Ende der Treppe in Sicht kam. Ohne über sein Tun nachzudenken, tippte er drei Punkte an und sie glitt in die Wand. Der Durchgang zu einem kleinen Hinterhof tat sich vor ihm auf, er trat hinaus und hielt inne, bis seine Augen sich an das helle Licht der Morgensonne gewöhnt hatten.

Der Innenhof war klein, er maß nicht einmal die Fläche eines durchschnittlichen Klassenzimmers. Doch hohe Büsche machten ihn zu einem uneinsehbaren Ort und somit zur besten Gelegenheit für ihn, das Schulgelände trotz der umher streunenden Schüler unbemerkt zu verlassen. Vorsichtig schob er sich durch die Büsche und achtete sorgfältig darauf, wohin er trat; direkt hinter dem Zaun fiel das Gelände steil in die Tiefe, weswegen dieser Platz so gänzlich ungeeignet für eine nächtliche Rückkehr war.

Schließlich balancierte er auf dem schmalen Streifen fester Erde, der ihm nach dem Überwinden der Schutzzauber blieb, und disapparierte, sobald er sein Ziel klar vor Augen hatte. Er hielt die Luft an, bis das unangenehme Gefühl verschwunden war, dann atmete er scharf aus.

Er stand in einem schummrigen Hausflur. Vor ihm auf dem Boden standen zwei Paar Schuhe an der Wand, direkt daneben eine Fußmatte mit der Aufschrift 'Herzlichen Willkommen!'. Seine Blicke glitten zum Namensschild auf der Klingel. 'Bishop' stand da in verblichenen Lettern. Er legte seine Finger auf den Namen und drückte.

Ein melodischer Klang hallte durch die Wohnung, gefolgt von Schritten, die eilig den Flur durchquerten. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Anna erstarrte, die Zahnbürste noch immer im Mund.

„Sev'rusch", hauchte sie am Schaum der Zahnpasta vorbei, ihre Augen so groß wie Handteller.

Die Sekunden krochen dahin, sie starrte ihn an. Bis er sich leise räusperte. „Es läuft", informierte er sie und tippte sich an sein Kinn.

Entsetzt tastete sie mit ihrer freien Hand nach besagter Körperstelle und verschmierte das weiße Rinnsal. „Oh." Anna errötete, wirbelte herum und verschwand im Bad.

Der Tränkemeister sah sich kurz um, dann folgte er ihr in die Wohnung. Wie beim letzten Mal ging er in die Küche und nahm Platz, doch die Tageszeitung ließ er unangetastet.

Etwa fünf Minuten später streckte sie ihren blonden Schopf zur Tür herein, die Wangen noch immer von einer gesunden Röte überzogen. Sie betrachtete ihn wie eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, die ihresgleichen suchte.

„Ist etwas?", fragte er gereizt.

„Nein, gar nicht." Endlich kam sie zu ihm und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Küchentisch. „Ich hatte dich nur nicht erwartet. So früh. So schnell. Überhaupt."

„Wenn ich ungelegen komme, gehe ich wieder."

„Du kommst immer ungelegen, Severus."

Ihre leisen Worte trafen ihn unerwartet hart. Er blinzelte. „Hast du trotzdem eine Stunde Zeit für mich?"

Ihr Blick huschte zur Uhr. „Ich muss zur Arbeit..."

„Eine halbe?", presste er ungeduldig hervor.

Anna biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, okay." Dann stand sie auf und wollte die Küche verlassen.

Als Severus verstand, was sie glaubte, das ihn hergeführt hatte, sprang er auf die Füße und hielt sie am Arm fest. Anna wandte sich überrascht um; das Licht der hereinfallenden Morgensonne ließ ihre braunen Augen bernsteinfarben leuchten. „Nicht dafür."

„Was... willst du dann?", fragte sie, sichtlich irritiert. Er konnte eine Ader an ihrem Hals pochen sehen.

Wie gegen besseres Wissen hob Severus die Hand und streichelte ihr Gesicht. Ein nagendes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, ein Gefühl, das er so niemals zuvor empfunden hatte. Erst eine Bemerkung von Albus lieferte ihm die Erklärung: _„__Es__ist__wegen__Hermine.__"_

Unwillkürlich knurrte Severus. Er zog Anna in seine Arme und barg ihren schlanken Körper an seiner Brust. „Mach die Augen zu und atmet tief ein", wies er sie an, dann disapparierte er mit ihr.

Anna stieß sich von ihm und schnappte nach Luft, als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren. „Was war das?"

„Apparation", erwiderte er, als würde das alles erklären.

Sie presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Bitte _was_?"

„Das nahezu zeitgleiche Verschwinden von einem und Auftauchen an einem anderen Ort. Apparation."

Erst auf diese Erklärung hin sah sie sich um, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und stellte mit einem ungläubigen Laut fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihrer Wohnung befand. Der Tränkemeister lächelte flüchtig. Es hatte viele Treffen gegeben, einige Jahre war sie seine einzige Zuflucht gewesen, ihre Wohnung der einzige Ort, an dem er sich wohl gefühlt hatte. Er hatte sich an ihre Eigenarten gewöhnt, an ihre Spleens und Ticks. Doch an ihre kindliche Faszination für die magischen Details würde er sich nie gewöhnen. Anna war außergewöhnlich, indem sie so absolut gewöhnlich war.

„Was wollen wir hier?", riss sie ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und kam auf wackeligen Beinen zu ihm zurück.

Severus hatte sie auf einen alten Spielplatz gebracht. Die Geräte – eine Schaukel, ein Karussell und zwei verschieden hohe Turnstangen – waren verrostet und windschief, der Rasen vergilbt, der Sand von den Katzen der Umgebung hinreichend missbraucht. Und dennoch...

„Hier hat es begonnen", sagte er.

Anna lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber schön ist was anderes." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich mit gerümpfter Nase um. „Es riecht nach Katzentoilette."

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu ihm zurück. Die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, ließ ihn sich wünschen, einmal durch ihre Augen sehen zu können. Wie musste er auf sie wirken in den schwarzen Umhängen, mit der blassen Haut und den ungepflegten Haaren? Wie musste er auf Hermine wirken?

„Was ist passiert, Severus?" Das Pochen an ihrem Hals wurde schneller.

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt. Eine Frau."

Anna schluckte, befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Das ist... schön."

Er holte tief Luft, wandte den Blick ab. „Heute Abend wird etwas geschehen. Etwas Großes. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überleben werde. Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dass sie es überleben wird. Sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass wir beide..." Er lachte trocken auf und sah Anna nun doch wieder in die Augen. „Ich kann nicht mehr zu dir kommen, Anna."

„Ja, das... verstehe ich." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Mussten wir deswegen hierher kommen?"

„Wie geht das bloß mit dieser elenden Romantik?", murmelte Severus, so leise und undeutlich, dass sie es unmöglich verstehen konnte.

Doch Albus verstand ihn: _„__Romantik __ist __eine __Gradwanderung, __Severus. __Du __wirst __es __noch __lernen.__"_

„Fein. Lass uns zurückgehen." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, um sie zur Apparation wieder an sich zu ziehen.

Doch Anna zögerte. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er sie maßlos enttäuscht. Schließlich schnaubte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum hast du mich nie kennengelernt? Warum eine andere Frau?"

Er verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Ich _kenne_ dich. Und deswegen halte ich mich von dir fern."

„Du kennst mich nicht."

„Meinst du?"

„Du _kannst_ mich gar nicht kennen! Du tauchst hier alle Jubeljahre mal auf, verdrehst mir den Kopf und verschwindest wieder, bevor ich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Und jetzt... jetzt legst du mich einfach ad acta. Du kennst mich nicht, Severus."

„Du liebst die Fotografie", sagte er ruhig, „du liebst es, Stunden an einem Platz zu sitzen und alles festzuhalten, was dir vor die Linse kommt. Du liebst es, am Wochenende lange im Bett zu liegen, im Bett zu frühstücken, es den ganzen Tag nicht zu verlassen. Du liebst deine Wohnung, obwohl sie klein und ungünstig geschnitten ist, obwohl du sie dir eigentlich gar nicht leisten kannst. Du liebst Sonnenaufgänge, bekommst aber nie einen zu sehen, weil du sie immer verschläfst."

„Was sagt das schon aus?", hauchte sie tonlos, ihr Kinn zitterte.

„Du bist hartnäckig und findest immer die richtigen Argumente. Du hast selbst mich dutzende Male dazu gebracht, dir alles zu erzählen, was ich niemandem sonst erzählen kann."

„Du hast mir nie etwas erzählt!", fuhr sie dazwischen, eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

„Doch, habe ich. Und dann habe ich dir die Erinnerung daran genommen."

Annas Mund stand offen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie seine Worte verstanden hatte. Das Entsetzten verzerrte ihr Gesicht. „Warum?"

Severus überwand die Distanz bis zu ihr. Wieder legte er eine Hand an ihr Gesicht, streichelte die feuchte Haut, die weichen Haare. Ein Windstoß strich an ihnen vorbei und ließ seinen Umhang flattern. „Es gibt Dinge in der magischen Welt, die sind so grausam, dass man sie besser dort belässt", erklärte er. „Ich gehöre dazu."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Doch, das ist es. Ich habe Dinge gesehen und getan – du würdest mich hassen, wenn du davon wüsstest. Du wärst sogar in Lebensgefahr, wenn du davon wüsstest." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und verharrte für ein paar Sekunden in dieser Position, seine Lippen an ihrem Gesicht, ihr Geruch in seiner Nase. „Ich habe eine andere Frau kennengelernt und was ich nicht für möglich hielt, trat ein. Sie ist stark genug, mich zu ertragen. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, dass du so stark sein könntest, aber das bist du nicht. Es ist nicht deine Welt, es ist nicht deine Bürde. Und deswegen werde ich jetzt gehen und niemals zurückkehren."

Anna begann zu weinen. Ihre Schultern zuckten und statt des fröhlichen Lachens, mit dem sie seinen Launen so oft begegnet war, klangen nun herzzerreißende Schluchzer an seine Ohren.

Hermines Einfluss machte ihn schwach, er zog sie an sich und legte seine Arme so fest um ihren zerbrechlichen Körper, dass er ihr beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Dieses Mal disapparierte er ohne Vorwarnung.

Anna stand unsicher auf ihren Beinen, nachdem sie in ihre Küche zurückgekehrt waren. Severus bugsierte sie auf einen Stuhl und presste ihr einen Kuss auf die tränennassen Lippen. „Zimt und Muskatnuss", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Was?"

„Das ist die geheime Zutat für den Tee. Zimt und Muskatnuss." Er lächelte flüchtig, dann wandte er sich ab und durchquerte mit großen Schritten die Küche. Für einen Moment befürchtete er, sie könnte ihm folgen, ihn aufhalten, ihn bitten nicht zu gehen. Doch sie kam nicht.

Als er eine Viertelstunde später in seine Räume zurückkehrte, riss er sich den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn schnaufend auf den Sessel. Ruhelos lief er mehrere Runden durch sein Büro, zwang das beklemmende Gefühl zurück, das ihm den Brustkorb abschnürte. Dann nahm er den Papierkorb in die Hand und fischte das Pergament heraus, das Hermine ihm vorhin geschickt hatte.

_'Verzeih __mein __Misstrauen, __Vertrauter.'_

Er glättete es auf der Schreibtischplatte, strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die hastig geschriebenen Worte und klemmte es zwischen die Seiten seines Notizbuches.


	46. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 41

Für mich hat sich mit dieser Missing Scene etwas Entscheidendes geändert. Ich hab eine neue Betaleserin und brauche mich nicht mehr als Einzelkämpferin durch die ausstehenden Szenen wurschteln. Dankeschön, glaedr, für die Mühe, die du dir gemacht hast!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem alle Kämpfer disappariert sind (Kapitel 41)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Dass ein Großteil der Lehrerschaft das Schloss verlassen hatte und der Rest sich hinter einer Wahrsagekugel versteckte, hatte sich in Hogwarts herumgesprochen wie ein Lauffeuer. Die jüngeren Schüler, die vom Krieg in der magischen Welt nur wenig mitbekommen hatten – sei es aus politischem Desinteresse oder aus einem konsequenten Verschweigen seitens der Eltern – tanzten buchstäblich auf den Tischen. Ginny warf hier und da einen längeren Blick in die offen stehenden Türen der Klassenräume und lächelte wehmütig, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie schön es gewesen war, elf Jahre alt zu sein. Nun ja, wenigstens für ein paar Monate war es schön gewesen; bis das Tagebuch angefangen hatte, sie zu ängstigen.

Die älteren Schüler jedoch nutzten die Gelegenheit, um sich auf den Gängen zu leisen Gesprächen zu treffen. Die Hauszugehörigkeit schien dabei keine Rolle zu spielen, selbst Slytherins konnte sie hier und da zwischen den anderen entdecken.

Mit verschränkten Armen ließ Ginny diese kleinen Treffen hinter sich. Zwar versuchte sie, nicht an Harry zu denken. An Harry und was er gerade tat. Was er noch tun musste. Ob es ihm gut ging. Ob sie ihn heil wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, wenn diese Nacht zu Ende war.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, abgesehen von Harry war sie zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang oder zwei durch die summenden Gänge des Schlosses gelaufen war, stieg sie die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinab. Die Flügeltüren, die in die Große Halle führten, waren wie schwarze Schatten, in denen nur die schmiedeeisernen Beschläge glitzerten. Hatte sie die Türen jemals verschlossen gesehen?

Als sie die letzte Stufe hinabstieg, loderten die Flammen an den Wänden der Eingangshalle auf und das alte Holz gewann an Lebendigkeit unter dem gelben Licht.

Ginny hätte später nicht sagen können, was sie sich davon erhofft hatte, doch sie ging geradewegs auf die Türen zu und zog probehalber an den eisernen Ringen. Sie gab ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich, als das Holz ihrem schwächlichen Zug tatsächlich nachgab. Federleicht schwangen die Flügeltüren nach außen auf und fügten sich so passgenau in die umgebenden Wände ein, dass sie darin zu verschwinden schienen.

Die Große Halle hatte etwas Gespenstisches, wenn sie so leer und dunkel vor einem lag. Doch am verzauberten Himmel glitzerten Sterne und der Mond überspannte alles mit seinem fahlen Licht. Ginnys Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider, als sie den gewaltigen Raum betrat. Die Haustische waren an der linken Seite übereinander gestapelt, ebenso wie die Stühle. Der freie Raum in der Mitte erinnerte sie unwillkürlich an den Weihnachtsball zum Trimagischen Turnier.

Mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf ging die Rothaarige durch die Halle, beobachtete die funkelnden Sterne und stand schließlich zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Einschulung wieder direkt vor dem Lehrertisch, der auf seinem ganz eigenen Podium thronte.

Sie wandte sich zur Flügeltür um. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln drang aus der Eingangshalle hinein und warf einen breiten Lichtstreifen auf den Boden. Doch hier hatten sich keine Fackeln entzündet.

Ginny stemmte sich auf das Podium hinter sich und ließ die Beine baumeln. Die Machtlosigkeit lähmte ihre Glieder, Gedanken, Wünsche, Träume. Es gab nur diese Nacht und eine endlose Zeitspanne, bis sie endlich vorbei war. Sie fühlte sich klein angesichts des gewaltigen Vakuums, das sich vor ihr auftat. Stunden, die zu Tagen wurden. Sterne, die immer weiter in die Ferne rückten.

Ohne eine bewusste Entscheidung glitt ihre Hand in die Tasche ihres Umhanges und plötzlich hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. „_Expecto__Patronum!_" flüsterte sie und dachte dabei ganz fest an das Bild von Harry mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, eine zarte Welle aus Adrenalin huschte durch ihre Gefäße und aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes brach das weiße Pferd hervor, das sie nur durch Harrys Anweisungen kennen gelernt hatte.

„Hey", wisperte Ginny und streckte – obwohl es sinnlos war – die Hand nach dem Tier aus. Lautlos galloppierte das Pferd durch die Große Halle und kehrte schließlich zu ihr zurück. Es senkte den Kopf und dort, wo ihre Hand eigentlich die Blässe berührt hätte, spürte Ginny ein warmes Prickeln auf ihren Fingern.

Eine Bewegung an den Türen zur Eingangshalle riss sie aus diesem zauberhaften Moment. Das Pferd verschwand und Ginny musste mehrmals blinzeln, ehe ihre Augen sich wieder an das mangelnde Licht gewöhnt hatten.

„Was für eine großartige Idee!", sagte derjenige, der sie gefunden hatte. Die Stimme war für Ginny komplett unbekannt, doch sie sprach denselben Zauber wie sie selbst kurz zuvor. Ein weiß schimmernder Biber brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor und erleuchtete das Gesicht eines Ravenclaw-Schülers. Den markanten Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen, musste er ein Siebtklässler sein. „Kommt in die Große Halle und bringt euren Zauberstab mit!", sagte er an seinen Patronus gewandt und das flinke Tier wuselte davon.

„Was... war das?", fragte Ginny perplex.

„Oh, ich sage nur den anderen Bescheid. Die Idee, hier mit unseren Patroni Wache zu stehen, bis es vorbei ist, ist großartig!"

Der ihr unbekannte Schüler kam zu ihr und schlug freundschaftlich auf Ginnys Schulter. „Ähm... okay", murmelte sie verstört.

Bevor sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, ob sie diesem spontanen Treffen beiwohnen wollte, kamen die ersten benachrichtigten Schüler in die Halle. „Hey Francis!", rief einer von ihnen, „Was wollen wir hier?"

„Patroni!", platzte der junge Mann mit Namen Francis hervor. „Lasst uns Wache stehen, bis die Nacht vorüber ist."

Unter den Neuankömmlingen hob leises Gemurmel an, doch gegen das Licht von der Eingangshalle konnte Ginny erkennen, wie sie nacheinander mit den Schultern zuckten. Kurz darauf wuselten ein Hund, ein Zebra, zwei Katzen und ein gewaltiger Uhu durch die Halle. Francis entließ seinen Biber dazu und Ginny beobachtete das Treiben mit großen Augen. Plötzlich war es schon sehr viel heller in der Großen Halle.

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Schüler aus allen Häusern und Klassenstufen in die Halle. Die jüngeren bestaunten den Zoo genauso fasziniert wie Ginny, einige baten die Älteren, ihnen beizubringen, wie sie ihr eigenes Tier erschaffen konnten.

Schließlich drängte Lynn, eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen, die ebenfalls in der DA gewesen war, sich zu ihr durch und hüpfte neben ihr auf das Lehrerpodium. „Wer ist denn auf _die_ Idee gekommen?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Keine Ahnung...", log Ginny und wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Freundin. Unisono zuckten sie mit den Schultern, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und trugen ihren Teil zum Licht in der Dunkelheit bei.


	47. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 42

Nein, ihr habt keine Halluzinationen. Ja, es gibt tatsächlich schon die nächste Szene. Warum? Ganz einfach, wenn ich mich ein bisschen ranhalte, gibt es die heiß ersehnte Szene zum Thema 'Weihnachten vor 10 Jahren' pünktlich zu Weihnachten. Das ist doch mal ein Hoffnungsschimmer, oder nicht? ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- nach der Vernichtung von Voldemorts Körper und Hermines Flucht in den Wald (Kapitel 42)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Auf der Lichtung herrschte Chaos. Vom magischen Feuer, das den Körper des Dunklen Lords vernichtet hatte, stieg eine gewaltige Rauchsäule empor, die bunten Funken zahlloser Flüche zischten ziellos durch die Luft und Schreie vermischten sich ineinander, bis sie ein permanentes Kreischen waren.

Severus hätte nicht sagen können, wie er es geschafft hatte, aus der Masse der Todesser zu entkommen, die sich nach seinem _Imperio_ auf ihn gestürzt hatten wie ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe. Doch ohne die zusätzliche Macht, die Albus ihm gelassen hatte, wäre es ihm sicher nicht gelungen.

Zuerst hatte ihn ein _Protego_ geschützt, gesprochen und aufrecht erhalten von einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens, die sich unbemerkt auf die Bäume zurückgezogen hatten. Doch mehr als ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht eine halbe Minute, hatten sie ihm und Potter nicht ermöglichen können. Die Kräfte der Todesser, die an dem Schutzzauber nagten, hatten ihn bald zerstört.

Von da an hatte sich Albus' Macht bezahlt gemacht. Die Magie hatte ihn wie ein Schild geschützt, so gleißend hell, dass die Todesser geblendet waren. Severus hatte sich unter allem hinweg geduckt, was sich in seiner Nähe bewegt hatte, als hätte er ein zusätzliches Paar Augen gewonnen. Seien es Flüche, Todesser, aufgewirbeltes Laub oder auch nur der Umhang eines anderen, er war in Deckung gegangen. Und irgendwann hatte er sich am Rand des Geschehens wiedergefunden und seine Position genutzt, um ein paar gezielte Flüche zum Triumph des Ordens beizutragen, um Potter vor den Angriffen der Todesser zu schützen und das Schicksal des Dunklen Lords zu besiegeln.

Der große Kampf war mittlerweile vorbei. Jetzt ging es nicht mehr darum, die Gegner zu verletzen. Der Orden versuchte stattdessen, die Todesser an der Flucht zu hindern. Immer wieder erhob sich der Befehl „_Stupor!_" über den Lärm und meistens fiel danach jemand.

Severus riss sich vom dem Anblick los und eilte über die Lichtung. Seine Blicke huschten durch die immer dichter werdende Dunkelheit und durch den Rauch. Als er sich dem Mittelpunkt näherte, stolperte er quasi über Minerva, die am Boden hockte, direkt neben der Quelle des beißenden Qualms, und auf den bewusstlosen Potter einredete, immer wieder unterbrochen von ihrem eigenen Hustenreiz. Die Haut des Jungen war dort, wo er keine Kleidung getragen hatte, großflächig verbrannt. Seine rechte Schulter lag komplett bloß, die Ränder seines Umhanges und des Pullovers, den er darunter trug, waren regelrecht in die Haut hineingebrannt. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie der Rücken aussehen musste.

„Du musst mir helfen, Severus!", rief sie, als sie ihn erkannte.

Der Tränkemeister verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst apparieren! Bring den Bengel ins Sankt Mungos!" Dann schlug er einen Haken um sie und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„_Sie__ist__nicht__hier_", flüsterte Albus' Stimme in seinem Kopf, immer wieder, penetrant wie ein Tinnitus.

„Ich weiß!", schrie Severus, als er die gegenüberliegende Seite der Lichtung erreicht hatte und in die Schwärze des Waldes starrte. Etwa fünf Meter neben ihm sah einer der Ordensmitglieder zu ihm auf und runzelte die Stirn, als er nirgendwo jemanden sah, mit dem Severus sich unterhalten haben könnte. Der Spion warf ihm einen bissigen Blick zu.

„_Nutze,__was__euch__verbindet,__mein__Junge._"

„Nenn mich nicht 'mein Junge'", knurrte Severus und stapfte in den Wald. Er streckte den Zauberstab vor sich in die Höhe und entzündete ein Licht, das ihm die Baumstämme zumindest rechtzeitig genug zeigte, um nicht dagegen zu laufen. Das Feuer auf der Lichtung war mittlerweile zu klein, um die Schatten zu vertreiben.

Was er jedoch trotz des Lichts an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes übersah, war der Leichnahm, der – in den schwarzen Umhang der Todesser gefüllt – auf dem Waldboden kaum zu erkennen war. Er stolperte über einen ausgestreckten Arm, sein Fuß verhakte sich in dem robusten Stoff und als er stürzte und sich hart mit den Händen auf dem Waldboden abstützte, als sich kleinere Äste und Steine in seine Handflächen pressten, da glitt der Stoff vom Kopf des Toten und legte hellblonde, lange Haare frei.

„Lucius", grollte Severus. War Hermine ihm begegnet? Hatte er ihr etwas angetan, bevor er gefallen war? Oder – und die Frage traf ihn wie ein _Stupor_ – hatte sie ihm womöglich etwas angetan?

„_Du__musst__sie__finden!_", quakte Albus in die Trägheit seiner Gedanken.

„Sie hat ihn getötet."

„_Du__musst__sie__trotzdem__finden!__Nutze,__was__euch__verbindet._"

„Liebe ist nicht immer die Antwort, Albus!", entgegnete Severus harsch und wandte mühsam den Blick vom Gesicht des toten Mannes am Boden.

„_Hier__ist__sie__es__aber.__Also__denk__an__deinen__eigenen__Hinweis:__Du__kannst__apparieren!_"

Severus lachte hohl, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wünschte sich, die Anweisung würde keinen Sinn ergeben. „Ich hasse dich, alter Mann."

„_Gern__geschehen!_"

Der Tränkemeister schloss die Augen und ließ das zarte Flattern, das ihn bei einem Blick aus den haselnussbraunen Augen dieser penetranten Nervensäge auf so unerwünschte Weise überkam, zum ersten Mal unkontrolliert durch seinen Körper strömen. Er setzte ihm keine Grenzen, ermahnte sich nicht zur Vorsicht und gab jeden Widerstand auf, den er seit der Zeit in Scarborough sorgfältig errichtet hatte.

Und als er sich selbst glauben gemacht hatte, dass sie direkt vor ihm stand, ihn ansah und lächelte, da zwang er seinen Körper zur Apparation und wusste mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass er den Ort, an den er gelangen wollte, in einem Stück erreichen würde. Denn es gab keinen Ort, den er mehr begehrte als den an ihrer Seite.


	48. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 42

_- Nachdem Severus sich um Hermine gekümmert hat und sie in seinem Bett eingeschlafen ist (Kapitel 42)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus schob die Decke von sich und stieg aus dem Bett. Die Matratze schwankte wie ein Schiff auf hoher See, doch Hermine wachte nicht auf. Sie lag eingerollt da, eine Ecke der Decke fest umklammert, die Knie fast bis ans Kinn hochgezogen. Nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und den ineinander verwickelten Gliedern gewühlt hatte und auf Abstand gegangen war. So hatte er es leicht, das Bett zu verlassen.

Leise nahm er sich Kleidung aus dem Schrank und verließ das Schlafzimmer, ehe er in die verschiedenen Stoffstücke stieg. Seine Haare, die vom Trockenen im Bett zerzaust waren, brachte er mit einem Zauber in Ordnung. Dann ging er in sein Büro, wo die Urne stand. Nichts an ihr deutete auf den gefährlichen Inhalt hin.

Er nahm das kühle Keramikgefäß in die Hand und dachte daran, wie Hermine vorhin seine Finger an die Urne gelegt hatte. Als wollte sie ihm etwas zeigen. Was war es, das sie an dieser Urne so geängstigt hatte, dass er die Panik in ihren Augen mit einer Lüge besänftigte, ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah?

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich dem Kamin zu. Ein Feuer war schnell entzündet und nachdem er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen gestreut hatte, nannte er Minervas Büro und trat bald darauf in das spärliche Licht einer einzelnen Kerze.

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen saß mit krummem Rücken auf der Bettkante, ihre sonst so streng frisierten Haare hingen offen über ihre Schultern und als sie den Blick zu ihm hob, glaubte er jedes einzelne ihrer Lebensjahre zwischen den Falten um ihre Augen zählen zu können.

„Ist Potter tot?", fragte er gerade heraus und ließ seine Augenbraue zucken.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Warum sitzt du dann hier, als hätte man dir persönlich die Schuld daran gegeben?"

Minerva holte tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sagte dann: „Nur weil Harry es überlebt hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass das für alle anderen ebenfalls gilt, Severus."

„Ich weiß." Er senkte den Blick auf die Urne und hielt sie ihr vor die Nase. „Das hier ist deine Aufgabe."

„Nicht heute Nacht."

„Natürlich heute Nacht!", fuhr er sie an. „Willst du sie erstmal ein paar Wochen hier im Schloss lassen, damit die verbliebenen Todesser auch ja die Chance bekommen, sie in die Finger zu kriegen? Wir haben nur diese eine Chance!"

Die Ältere sah zu ihm auf und in der Iris ihrer Augen begann Wut zu funkeln. „Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort, den die magische Welt kennt."

Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich. Deswegen starb Albus auch ganz woanders", ätzte er.

Die Lippen seiner Kollegin wurden schmal, als sie sie fest aufeinander presste. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung stand sie nicht auf und bot ihm die Stirn, wie sie es sonst immer tat. Sie schloss stattdessen wieder die Augen und sackte noch ein bisschen mehr in sich zusammen. „Ich bin so entsetzlich müde, Severus. Ich schaffe das heute nicht."

Der Tränkemeister bemühte sich um Ruhe, während er die Urne so fest hielt, dass er Angst hatte, sie könnte ihm in den Fingern zerbrechen. Eigentlich hatte er nur schnell dieses leidige Ding zu Minerva bringen wollen, ehe er zu Hermine zurückkehrte. Sie lag alleine und angeschlagen in seinem Bett, er wollte nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn sie aufwachte, während er fort war.

Schließlich hatte er sich gefasst und stellte die Urne auf den Schreibtisch, der unter dem Fenster stand. Er ging vor Minerva in die Hocke und griff nach ihren kraftlosen Händen, die unbeweglich in ihrem Schoß ruhten. Müde erwiderte sie seinen Blick und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fragte sie: „Willst du mich jetzt mit einer furchtbar sentimentalen Rede dazu bringen aufzustehen?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Heiße ich Remus Lupin?"

„Nein." Sie lächelte. Das Licht der Kerze spielte mit den Strähnen ihrer langen Haare; hatte er sie jemals zuvor so gesehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Ich weiß, dass die Nacht hart war. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht sofort deinen schottischen Hintern von diesem Bett schwingst und dich um die Essenz des Dunklen Lords kümmerst, werde ich höchstpersönlich die Urne öffnen und ihn auf dich hetzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er sprach in einem überzogen süßlichen Ton und endete mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Das würdest du nicht tun."

„Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?"

„Soll ich?"

„Nein."

„Dann gib mir einen Grund, Severus."

Er stöhnte und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Weißt du, Minerva, ich habe im Moment andere Sorgen als deine Nachkriegslethargie. Hermine Granger liegt in meinem Bett, nackt und hilflos und ich will diesen Umstand ausnutzen, ehe sie sich daran erinnert, wer ich bin. Könnten wir uns also bitte darauf einigen, dass du deinen Teil des miesen Jobs erledigst, nachdem ich meinen so erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht habe?"

„Das ist nicht wahr." Ihre entrüsteten Worte klangen eher wie eine Warnung.

„Stimmt. Sie ist nicht nackt", log Severus leichthin.

Minerva blinzelte mehrmals und das zarte Funkeln kehrte in ihre Augen zurück – allerdings wesentlich heftiger. „Miss Granger liegt _wo_?"

„In – meinem – Bett. Bringst du nun die Urne weg?"

„Nein. Ich dreh dir den Hals um und dann schmeiß ich dich hochkant raus!", entgegnete sie und plötzlich stand sie auf den Füßen.

Severus fiel beinahe auf seinen Allerwertesten, gerade so eben schaffte er es, schwankend auf die Füße zu kommen. „So gefällst du mir schon besser."

„Du bringst Miss Granger _sofort_ zu Poppy!"

„Nein."

„Das ist keine Frage, Severus. Das ist eine Anweisung."

„Die ich nicht befolgen werde", entgegnete er schlicht. „Ich habe Miss Granger verirrt und verängstigt im Wald gefunden. Sie stand im Bann der Urne. Ich werde sie nicht den Händen einer mittelmäßigen Schulmedihexe überlassen, ehe ich mich vergewissert habe, dass sie außer Gefahr ist."

Minerva schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Schließlich musste sie einsehen, dass Hermine momentan bei ihm besser aufgehoben war als bei Poppy. „Wenn ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht habe, dass du ihr zu nahe getreten bist", warnte sie ihn mit scharfer Stimme und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust, „dann wirst du es bitter bereuen. Haben _wir_ uns verstanden?"

„Aber natürlich." Severus lächelte süffisant. „Die Urne steht da vorne, ich wünsche noch eine angenehme Nacht!" Er wandte sich zum Kamin um und hatte schon nach der Schale mit dem Flohpulver gegriffen, als sie ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Ich will euch morgen beide bei mir im Büro sehen!"

„Fein! Sonst noch was?" Er sah sie ungeduldig an.

„Ja."

„Minerva, bitte!"

„Danke!" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass das keine sarkastische Antwort auf seine Worte war, sondern ein ehrlicher Dank.

Der Tränkemeister nickte ruckartig mit dem Kopf. „Gern geschehen."


	49. Missing Scene zwischen Kapitel 43 und 44

**ZauBaerin:** Dein Wunsch wird sich erfüllen. ;) Sobald die Missing Scenes alle gepostet sind, werde ich ISEM auf meiner Homepage veröffentlichen und die Missing Scenes alle an ihren Platz packen. Musst dich also nur noch ein bisschen gedulden. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- am Tag nach der Schlacht (Kapitel 43/44)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Im Ministerium herrschte eine beängstigende Stille, so als hätte das Ende des Krieges alle Kraft aus der magischen Gemeinschaft gezogen und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen lassen. Severus folgte der smaragdgrünen Robe Minervas und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hand, die langen schlanken Finger, die ein aufgerolltes Pergament hielten. Forsch steuerte die Direktorin die Aurorenabteilung an.

Vor etwa zehn Minuten hatte sie plötzlich bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden und ihm das Pergament zu lesen gegeben. Verpflichtet hatte man sie, ihn – Severus Snape – an das Ministerium auszuliefern und zwar so bald wie möglich. Ihm sollte der Prozess gemacht werden.

Severus hatte das Schreiben mit einem Knurren zur Kenntnis genommen und sich einen sauberen Umhang geschnappt, ehe er ihr wortlos aus dem Schloss zur Grenze gefolgt und nach London appariert war. Er hatte gedacht, dass es länger dauern würde.

Doch das Ministerium hatte es seit über zwanzig Jahren auf ihn abgesehen; sie würden sich die Möglichkeit, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, niemals entgehen lassen.

Als sie einer Hexe, die den Zugang zur Aurorenabteilung bewachte, das Schreiben vorlegte, verließ diese ihren Posten, um sich die Zustimmung für den Einlass zu holen. Die beiden Lehrkräfte standen nebeneinander und als Severus seiner Kollegin einen Blick zuwarf, konnte er sie mit verbissener Miene an die Decke starren sehen.

„Gib mir einen Grund, dich vor Askaban zu bewahren", sagte sie, vielleicht weil sie seinen Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Es gibt keinen", entgegnete Severus gleichmütig. Askaban war der Ort, an den Menschen wie er gehörten, bis man die Zeit fand, ihnen zuzuhören.

Ihr scharfer Blick fand seine Augen. „Schläfst du mit Hermine Granger?"

„Nein."

„Liebst du sie?"

Er schnaubte. „Nein!"

„Lügst du mich an?"

„Nein."

Einige Sekunden lang musterte sie ihn prüfend. Minerva hatte diese Fähigkeit, fast wie ein vererbtes Veritaserum. Sie entlarvte so ziemlich jeden Schüler, der es wagte, sie anzulügen. Doch seine Lügen hatte sie noch nie entlarvt, wenn er es nicht wollte. Und so gab sie sich auch heute mit den Antworten zufrieden.

„Sie dürfen passieren", informierte die junge Hexe sie kurz darauf, reichte Minerva das Schreiben zurück und öffnete den Durchgang in die Aurorenabteilung.

Kingsley Shacklebolt hob seinen erschöpften Blick von einem Stapel Pergamente, als sie sein Büro betraten. „Minerva, Severus", begrüßte er sie und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Wie du siehst", kam die Verwandlungslehrerin sofort zum Thema, „ist Severus hier, in meiner Obhut. Und er wird es auch bleiben. Ich verlange, dass er bis zum Beginn seines Prozesses in Hogwarts verweilen darf."

Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung nickte. „Sicher. Ich dachte mir, dass ihr die Angelegenheit gerne auf diese Art regeln möchtet. Es wäre wohl auch nicht ratsam, dich jetzt nach Askaban zu schicken. Seit letzter Nacht sind viele dort, die dich am liebsten tot sehen möchten."

„Nein, ehrlich?", ätzte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Das ist mir völlig unbegreiflich. Wo wir doch so _gute_ Freunde sind."

Kingsley lächelte müde. „Ich musste euch trotzdem herbeizitieren, denn die Vorschriften verlangen es, dich an Großbritannien zu binden."

„Großbritannien?" Nun war er ehrlich überrascht; er hatte damit gerechnet, in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit auf Hogwarts beschränkt zu werden. Er hatte schon überlegt, wen er dazu verpflichten sollte, sich um sein Anwesen in Scarborough und die Pferde zu kümmern. „Wie großzügig."

„Das ist es in der Tat", stimmte Minerva zu. „Vielen Dank, Kingsley."

Der andere winkte ab. „Wir haben euch und Albus alles zu verdanken. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

„Nein, ihr...", begann Minerva, doch Severus unterbrach sie.

„Können wir die Lobhudelei _bitte_ überspringen?"

„Ehrlich, Severus, manchmal bist du wie ein kleines Kind."

„Nur manchmal?" Er sah sie gespielt entsetzt an. „Dann mach ich irgendetwas falsch."

Kingsley verbarg ein Lächeln, indem er sich wegen eines gespielten Hustens die Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Ich sage einem meiner Kollegen Bescheid, er wird dich dann mitnehmen und deine Bewegungsfreiheit magisch auf Großbritannien beschränken."

„Vielen Dank. Ich warte dann solange vor der Tür." Mit verdrossener Miene verließ er das Aurorenbüro und stellte sich neben die Tür auf den Flur. „Was für eine lästige Zeitverschwendung", murmelte er.


	50. Missing Scene zu kapitel 46

**ZauBaerin:** *schiebt noch ein bisschen mehr geduld rüber* Glaub mir, bei mir kann man nie genug davon haben. :D  
Aber ich freu mich, dass du die Story soga ausdrucken willst. Da könnte ich direkt in Versuchung kommen, die pdf-Datei aufzupolieren. Wenn ich mal wieder ein paar Wochen nichts zu tun habe. XD

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich würde empfehlen, das dazugehörige Kapitel 45 noch einmal zu lesen, bevor ihr euch die Missing Scene zu Gemüte führt. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Hermine Snapes Räume nach der Einnahme des Traumtranks verlassen hat (Kapitel 46)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als die Tür im Schloss klickte, sank Severus an seinem Schreibtisch zusammen und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Bei Merlin..."

„_Die__Nacht__war...__interessant_", kommentierte sein seit kurzem wieder erwachter Mann im Ohr; anscheinend hatte der Endkampf Albus' Hinterlassenschaften mehr ausgelaugt, als der Tränkemeister geglaubt hatte. Dafür revanchierte er sich nun mit beinahe permanenten Kopfschmerzen.

„Die Nacht war grauenhaft." Er zog eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf, nahm eine der dort gelagerten Phiolen heraus und trank den Inhalt. Das Pochen zwischen seinen Schläfen ließ etwas nach. „Absolut grauenhaft."

Er hatte es nicht gewagt, sich zu Hermine in sein Bett zu legen. Stattdessen hatte er sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und sie beobachtet, während er sich mit einem Buch abzulenken versucht hatte. Erfolglos.

Er hatte keine Erfahrungen damit, jemanden zu beobachten, der so offensichtlich von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Sicher, hin und wieder hatte er Anna beobachtet, wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte, rechtzeitig zu Flucht zu ergreifen. Aber Anna hatte keinen Grund für derartige Alpträume. Wenn sie träumte, dann höchstens vom Fallen, vom Zurückbleiben, vom Ertrinken. Ab und zu hatte er sie wimmern hören, ganz leise.

Hermine hingegen hatte geschrien.

Einmal war es so schlimm gewesen, dass er aus dem Schlafzimmer geflohen war. Er hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, einen Isolationszauber darüber gelegt und sich mit heftig schlagendem Herzen gegen die Wand daneben gelehnt. Das Blut hatte in seinen Ohren gerauscht wie das Meer an der Küste von Scarborough und Unruhe hatte ihn gequält wie Ameisen, die durch seine Adern liefen.

Es hatte kaum zwei Minuten gedauert, dann war er wieder zu ihr gegangen. Hatte ihr eine Hand an die Wange gelegt, leise auf die eingeredet und fassungslos festgestellt, dass sie das tatsächlich beruhigte.

„_Überrascht__dich__das?_", fragte Albus' Stimme in seine Erinnerungen hinein.

Severus brummte. „Ich hab noch nie jemanden beruhigt, weder durch eine Berührung, noch durch meine Stimme."

„_Was__nicht__bedeutet,__dass__du__es__nicht__kannst.__Eine__Schlange__zum__Beispiel__könnte__auch__aufhören,__sich__von__Mäusen__zu__ernähren,__wenn__sie__es__nur__wollte._"

„Aber welche Schlange will das schon?", murmelte Severus gedankenverloren. Und bevor er wieder eine ungebetene Antwort bekommen konnte, hielt er Albus mit einer rüden Bemerkung davon ab.

Es hatte einen Moment in der letzten Nacht gegeben, da hatte Hermine die Bettdecke zu einem so festen Strang zusammengedreht und zwischen ihre Beine gezerrt, dass es ihm unmöglich gewesen war, den Blick davon abzuwenden. Zwar hatte er ihr Murmeln nicht verstanden, doch die Bewegungen, die sie mit ihrem Unterkörper gegen die Decke vollzog, hatten ihn in einen delikaten Zwiespalt getrieben.

„_Du__hättest__rausgehen__sollen_", wiederholte Albus seinen Rat der letzten Nacht und klang, als würde er am liebsten den Kopf schütteln.

„Sie hätte sich mit dem Ding strangulieren können", hielt der Tränkemeister dagegen.

„_Mit__einer__zusammengerollten__Decke,__die__einen__Durchmesser__von__mindestens__zwanzig__Zentimetern__gehabt__hat?__Die__Strangulation__möchte__ich__sehen._"

Severus knurrte verstimmt. Natürlich hatte der alte Mann Recht; er hätte sie in diesem beschämenden Moment alleine lassen sollen. Doch selbst wenn sein Verstand zu diesem Schluss gekommen wäre, hätte er seine Beine nicht zum Gehen bewegen können. Trotz allem, was er an dieser Tatsache verabscheute, war er doch auch ein Mann.

Und er hatte schon weitaus intimere Dinge mit Hermine getan.

Dazu zählte er auch den krönenden Abschluss der Anfangsphase des Trankes. Den Moment, als sie plötzlich von der Decke abgelassen, sich aus dem Bettzeug gekämpft und das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte. Severus hatte sich auf die Füße gezwungen und war ihr gefolgt, bis sie im Bad verschwunden war. Mit verschränkten Armen hatte er sich gegen den Sessel im Wohnzimmer gelehnt und auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet.

Und dann hatte sie wieder geschrien.

Er hatte einen Satz nach vorne gemacht, die Tür aufgerissen und da hatte sie gesessen, auf der Toilette, den Mund aufgerissen zu diesem entsetzlichen Schrei. Er hatte ihre Schultern gepackt und sie leicht geschüttelt, bis sie ihre Augen aufgerissen hatte.

In dem Braun ihrer Iris stand die Qual der vergangenen zwei Stunden. Was auch immer ihr Verstand mit ihr angestellt hatte, es hatte sie systematisch bis an den Rand ihrer Belastbarkeit getrieben. Und nun war sie an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem der Trank seine Arbeit tun konnte. Der Punkt, an dem ihr Verstand sich nicht mehr einschalten würde, um ihn zu behindern.

Ihr Anblick hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie war schon mal dermaßen lädiert bei ihm gewesen, damals, als sie diesen Trank gegen ihre Gefühle für ihn eingenommen hatte. Doch da hatte es ihn nicht so aufgewühlt. In dieser Nacht war er mit ihr an den Rand des Erträglichen gegangen.

Möglicherweise hatte er sie deswegen von der Toilette gezogen, ihre Kleidung gerichtet und sie ins Schlafzimmer getragen. Hatte deswegen dieses zärtliche Gespräch mit ihr geführt. Hatte es deswegen eben geleugnet.

„_Sie__ist__schon__sehr__tief__in__dir_."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er leise. „Und es tut mir sehr, sehr, sehr leid."


	51. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 48

zu dieser Szene: Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich habe euch ewig auf die Auflösung dieser einen bestimmten Frage aus ISEM warten lassen. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass ich lange Zeit selbst nicht wusste, was an Weihnachten vor 10 Jahren passiert ist. ;)

Mittlerweile hab ich es jedoch rausgefunden und das ist also mein Dankeschön an alle, die gemeinsam mit mir auf diesen Moment gewartet haben.

Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Weihnachten vor 10 Jahren (Kapitel 48)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_Weihnachten 1987_

„Was ist mit Madam Pomfrey?"

„Sind dir die leeren Bänke in deinem Klassenzimmer entgangen? Wir haben eine Grippeepidemie im Schloss."

„Und Professor McGonagall?"

„Sie ist über die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren."

„Und... Professor Flitwick? Ich weiß, dass er hier ist."

„In der Tat. Aber ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest, Severus."

Severus schnaufte und zog seine kalten Hände tiefer in die Ärmel des weiten Reiseumhanges. Der Schnee reichte ihm bis an die Knöchel und gab knarzende Geräusche von sich, während er neben dem Direktor die Ländereien überquerte auf dem Weg zum Apparationspunkt kurz hinter den Bannen des Schlosses.

Nachdem Professor Dumbledore ihn mit seinem blumig formulierten Befehl mundtot gemacht hatte, zog Severus es vor, sich diesem schweigend zu beugen. Er hasste Weihnachten und vor allem hasste er Schnee. Er hatte geplant, sich über die Feiertage in die Kerker zurückzuziehen und sich dort um einige kleinere Tränkeexperimente zu kümmern, die Bestände des Krankenflügels aufzufüllen und nebenbei schriftliche Planungen für ein größeres Projekt zu machen.

Stattdessen stapfte er durch die feuchte Kälte, ohne zu wissen, was Professor Dumbledore überhaupt vor hatte. Wo wollte er an diesem Tag des Jahres abends um sieben hin?

Severus sollte es auch für die Apparation nicht erfahren. Der Direktor hielt ihm lediglich die Hand entgegen und erwartete ernsthaft, dass Severus ihm seine reichte. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Ich bin der Apparation durchaus fähig", erklärte er.

„Ich auch", entgegnete der Ältere schlicht.

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Die Worte stolperten etwas zu schnell aus seinem Mund und die Stimme war etwas zu hoch. Daran musste er arbeiten.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte. „Du musst endlich anfangen, mir zu vertrauen, Severus."

„Der letzte Mann, der mich mit diesem Satz becirct hat, hat Lily ermordet."

Der weißhaarige Mann nickte schwermütig und ließ endlich seine Hand sinken. „Wir wollen ins Nightingale nach London."

„In die Irrenanstalt?" Severus trat einen Schritt zurück, ohne dass er es sich erklären konnte.

„Ja. Doch entgegen aller Argumente gedenke ich nicht, dich dort zu lassen. Wirst du also mitkommen?" Der Schalk spielte um die Augen des Direktors.

„Was wollen wir da?"

„Es geht um eine zukünftige Schülerin. Sie entwickelt momentan ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, ihre Eltern sind jedoch Muggel. Sie wussten sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sie mit ihren angeblichen Fantasien zu einem Therapeuten zu schicken. Und der wiederum... Nun ja, die ganze Sache ist etwas unglücklich verlaufen."

„Wollen Sie sie aus der Anstalt entführen?", fragte Severus nüchtern; er hatte seine Fassung zurückgewonnen.

„Nein. Ich möchte dich bei ihr lassen, bis ich ihren Eltern erklärt habe, was mit ihrer Tochter geschieht. Du sollst sie bloß bei Laune halten und aufpassen, dass sie ihr keine Medikamente geben. Niemand weiß, was für Auswirken das auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten haben könnte."

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Nicht, weil er das Verhalten des Direktors missbilligte, sondern weil eine Frage in ihm so unvermittelt und so intensiv anschwoll, dass es ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Warum zum Teufel hatte Dumbledore sich nicht auch _seinen_ Vater zur Brust genommen?

„Nun, Severus?"

Der junge Mann schluckte und nickte. „Ich bleibe eine Stunde, keine Minute länger."

„Perfekt. Wir treffen uns dann dort, sobald ich die Eltern davon überzeugt habe, dass ihre Tochter geistig absolut gesund ist."

„Hm. Und wie heißt das Gör?"

„Oh, natürlich. Ihr Name ist Hermine Granger."

oOoOo

Kurz darauf betrat Severus die Eingangshalle des Hospitals; er hatte es vorgezogen, sich selbst mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der die Muggel dazu veranlasste, in eine andere Richtung zu schauen. Perfekt war ihm der Zauber zwar nicht gelungen (ein kleiner Junge an der Hand einer Frau sah neugierig zu ihm auf, als könne er unter dem Schleier des falschen Desinteresses hindurchsehen), doch für seine Zwecke würde es genügen.

An der verlassenen Anmeldung fand er eine Übersicht der stationären Patienten und in welchen Zimmern sie lagen. Er fand den gesuchten Namen schnell und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ohne größere Zwischenfälle (ein kleiner Schockzauber hier, eine winzige Lüge da – er hätte sein Leben gegeben für einen verdammten Imperius-Zauber) erreichte er das Zimmer, in dem dieses Granger-Mädchen lag. Severus blickte den Gang hinauf und hinunter, hinter der nächsten Ecke kündigten forsche Schritte eine Schwester an, er trat ein, ohne zu klopfen.

Nachdem er die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in ein Paar brauner Augen. „Du bist kein Arzt", stellte ein dazugehöriger Mund fest und die Lippen zogen sich zusammen.

„Ich könnte aber einer sein."

Das Mädchen, das vermutlich Hermine Granger war, legte den Kopf schief und schüttelte ihn dann so heftig, dass die Locken flogen. „Nein, auf keinen Fall."

„Und was bringt dich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung?"

„Ganz einfach: Du hast weder ein Namensschild, noch einen weißen Kittel. Und dieses Schlauchding hast du auch nicht um den Hals hängen."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du hier in der Klapse bist, oder?"

Sie seufzte. „Ja. Ich vermisse die Schlauchdinger." Während sie bisher auf dem Rand ihres Bettes gesessen hatte, rutschte sie nun nach hinten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Die Ärzte hier stellen lauter blöde Fragen und tun so, als wäre es ein Wunder, dass ich die Antworten kenne. Dabei ist es doch wirklich logisch, dass ich nicht einfach so ein Buch zu mir laufen lassen kann. Es muss schon vorher so kribbeln im Bauch."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. _Es ist jetzt dein Job_, erinnerte er sich still, _du musst dich mit diesem Kind auseinandersetzen_. Dann stieß er sich von der Tür ab und setzte sich neben sie, allerdings an den äußersten Rand des Bettes. „Sie stellen dir blöde Fragen, weil sie dich für blöd halten."

„Kommen hier nur blöde Leute her?"

„Nein, nicht nur." Severus starrte vor sich auf den weißen Linoleumboden.

„Was für Leute kommen denn her?", fragte sie weiter in einem Ton, in dem er nicht einmal über das Wetter reden würde.

„Leute, die nicht alleine leben können. Oder solche, die nur vergessen haben, wie es geht."

„Sind die krank?"

„Ja."

„Aber ich bin nicht krank. Ich hab auch kein Fieber, fühl mal!" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zog daran, zupfte an seinem Umhang und tastete mit ihren kleinen Fingern über seine Hand.

„Ich glaub es dir ja", sagte er und entzog sich ihren Händen.

Das Mädchen verstummte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Bist _du_ krank?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Severus schnaubte. „Nicht mehr als du", log er.

„Und warum bist du dann hier? Warum hast du einen schwarzen Umhang an und keinen weißen? Bist du das Gegenteil von den Ärzten ohne Schlauchding?"

„Kannst du für fünf Minuten den Mund halten?", fuhr er in derselben Tonlage dazwischen und grinste sie hämisch an.

„Sogar länger", entgegnete sie stolz, „aber das ist langweilig."

Er stöhnte. „Haben deine Eltern dir denn nichts über Höflichkeit beigebracht?"

„Doch. Sie haben gesagt, Klopfer hat Recht."

„Wer - ist - Klopfer?"

Mit vor Aufregung roten Wangen krabbelte das Gör wieder zum Rand des Bettes, setzte sich auf die Beine und kam ihm so nahe, dass er den Geruch des Kindershampoos in ihren Haaren riechen konnte. „Hast du Bambi nicht gesehen?" Sie klang, als habe er die Apokalypse verpasst.

„Wer oder was ist Bambi?"

„Das Reh Bambi! Das mit den anderen Tieren im Wald aufwächst und dessen Mutter tot geschossen wird und..." Sie hielt mit handtellergroßen Augen inne, als sich auf seinem Gesicht keinerlei Erkenntnis abzeichnete.

„Was hat dieses... Reh... mit Höflichkeit zu tun?"

Sie sackte in sich zusammen und sagte müde: „Klopfer hat gesagt: ‚Wenn man nichts Nettes zu sagen hat, dann soll man den Mund halten'."

„Dieses Reh scheint nicht besonders klug zu sein."

„Klopfer ist ein Hase", wandte sie ein.

„Wie auch immer", presste Severus gereizt hervor.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Warum ist das nicht klug, was er gesagt hat?"

„Weil man nicht immer nur nette Dinge sagen kann. Das Leben ist nicht nur nett. Manchmal muss man auch gemeine Dinge sagen."

„Wie zum Beispiel dass meine Eltern mich hierher gebracht haben, wo nur kranke Leute sind, die vergessen haben zu leben, obwohl ich doch gesund bin?"

Severus schluckte und sah ihr zum ersten Mal freiwillig in die Augen. „Ja, zum Beispiel."

oOoOo

Mehr als eine Stunde später war Severus unter den ermüdenden Fragen Hermine Grangers auf dem Bett nach hinten gerutscht und hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt, so wie sie es vorhin getan hatte – und auch jetzt wieder tat. Die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zeigte neun Uhr dreizehn und insgeheim fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt noch hier war. Die eine Stunde, die er Professor Dumbledore zugestanden hatte, war lange vorbei. Und bisher war auch noch niemand gekommen, der versucht hatte, dem Granger-Mädchen das Hirn weichzuspülen.

Doch wie sie da so neben ihm saß, den Kopf gegen seinen Arm gelehnt und das Plappermäulchen halb offen stehend angesichts der vielen ungestellten Fragen dieser Welt, brachte er es auch nicht über sich, einfach zu gehen.

Verdammt!

Er musste endlich lernen, seine Nase aus anderer Leute Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Er hatte genug mit seinen eigenen zu tun, mehr als genug!

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte sie in diesem Moment mit leiser Stimme.

Severus drehte den Kopf, bis er sie ansehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. „Ich heiße...", begann er. Eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Alaric."

„Das ist aber ein komischer Name."

„Komischer als Hermine?"

„Ja."

Er schüttelte leichte den Kopf.

„Hast du eine Frau?"

„Nein", antwortete er dumpf.

„Warum nicht? Du kannst doch so schön Fragen beantworten."

„Sie hatte keine Fragen."

„Echt nicht?" Das Mädchen klang zutiefst schockiert, so als hätte er ihr von einem Wesen ohne Kopf erzählt.

„Nein."

„Dann muss sie ja ganz schön blöd gewesen sein."

„Ja."

Für einen Moment wurde es still, dann sagte Hermine: „Mach dir nichts draus. Wenn ich mal groß bin, dann heirate ich dich."

Severus schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, bis er ihren berührte. „Darüber reden wir nochmal, wenn es soweit ist."

oOoOo

Als die Weihnachtsnacht ausklang, stapfte Severus neben dem Schulleiter über die Ländereien. Nach dem selbstlosen Heiratsversprechen des Granger-Mädchens hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis Professor Dumbledore mit den Eltern aufgetaucht war und sie aus diesem Hospital geholt hatte. Die Erinnerungen des Mädchens an diesen Tag wurden gelöscht, doch den Grangers waren die Gewissensbisse ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine stand bestimmt eine großzügige Bescherung bevor.

„Wer ist Alaric?"

Die Stimme des Schulleiters riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah ihn kurz von der Seite an, bevor er die Stufen zum Portal hinaufstieg. „Der Nachbarsjunge", antwortete er, obwohl er sich selbst nicht sicher war, warum. Und woher wusste Professor Dumbledore überhaupt davon?

Die blauen Augen des Älteren blitzten im Licht der Fackeln, die die Eingangshalle beleuchteten. „Was ist das Besondere an ihm?"

Severus spürte, wie seine Lippen sich verächtlich verzogen. „Seine Eltern haben ihm etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt." Er konnte diesem Mann einfach nichts verschweigen, egal wie sehr er es wollte. „Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?"

Der Schulleiter nickte nachdenklich. „Frohe Weihnachten, Severus."

„Hm", machte dieser und ergriff die Flucht. Sentimentaler Blödsinn, dieses Granger-Mädchen und Weihnachten.


	52. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 48

**Kathi:** Frag mich nicht, wie ich auf die Idee für die letzte MS gekommen bin. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Aber ich bin schon ein kleines bisschen stolz drauf. ;) Freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen hat. Und schön, mal wieder was von dir zu hören. :)

* * *

_- Die Übertragung von Dumbledores Macht auf Harry (Kapitel 48)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als Snape die Tür zu seinem Kerkerloch öffnete und ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen musterte wie ein Racheengel, fragte Harry sich ernsthaft, ob er noch einen Rückzieher machen könnte. Ob er sagen könnte 'Tut mir leid, hab mich in der Tür vertan'. Oder ob Snape ihn dann am Kragen packen und schreiend in die Hölle zerren würde mit einem kalten Lächeln, das seine gelben Zähne zeigen würde.

Harry bekam keine Antwort auf seine Fragen, denn er betrat die Hölle freiwillig.

„Potter", schnarrte Snape und klang wie eine rostige Säge.

„Snape", entgegnete Harry, obwohl es sich sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren abgenutzt anhörte.

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss, dass die Gläser in den Regalen klirrten. Der Tränkemeister ging an ihm vorbei ins Labor und schien zu erwarten, dass Harry ihm von alleine folgte. Er blieb jedoch stur stehen. Für mindestens zwei Minuten. Dann gab er doch nach.

„Wissen Sie, ich kann Sie echt nicht leiden", nuschelte Harry, als er das Labor betrat. Auf dem Weg vom Kopf bis zum Mund war die Wut irgendwie verloren gegangen, vielleicht angesichts Seiner Garstigkeit, die mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch lehnte und auf ihn wartete.

„Tatsächlich? Ich dachte, wir wären die besten Freunde", säuselte Snape und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Dass ich mich so täuschen könnte..."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Wie konnte Hermine... Halt! Wenn er sich diese Frage nur noch einmal stellte, würde er darüber den Verstand verlieren. Akzeptieren, Klappe halten – und sich in ein paar Jahren das 'Ich hab es von Anfang an gewusst' verkneifen. Dann hatte ihre Freundschaft vielleicht eine Chance. Wenn er nicht vorher einen Affektmord an Snape beging.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Mordfantasien allmählich beenden würden, könnten wir den unangenehmen Teil dieses Treffens beenden und zu der Machtübertragung kommen", nölte der Alptraum aus Harrys Schulzeit und stellte zwei Holzstühle einander gegenüber in den freien Raum zwischen dem Lehrerpult und den Schülerbänken.

„Können Sie inzwischen auch schon Gedanken lesen?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann in Ihrem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Um einige Ihrer Fragen ein für allemal zu klären: Ich habe keine rosarote Seite. Wir werden nie Freunde sein. Ich werde Sie niemals darum bitten, Pate meiner Kinder zu werden – Sie müssen also nicht länger darüber nachdenken, wie Sie ablehnen, ohne meiner Rache zum Opfer zu fallen. Und was zwischen Hermine und mir ist, geht Sie nichts an. Können wir dann?" Er deutete auf einen der beiden Stühle.

Und Harry, dem das Blut in den hochroten Wangen pochte, nahm ohne Widerworte Platz. Er hob den Blick, während das Pochen langsam abflaute, und klammerte seine Finger um den Rand der Sitzfläche. „Da Sie anscheinend gerade in redseliger Stimmung sind, ich hätte da noch ein paar weitere Fragen."

„Und die wären?", fragte Snape ungeduldig, als Harry nicht weitersprach.

„Ich denke, Sie können in meinem Gesicht lesen?", konnte der Jüngere es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Ich kann diese Sache hier auf zwei Arten erledigen, Potter", grollte der Tränkemeister drohend.

Harry schnaubte. „Die unangenehme ist mir doch sowieso sicher."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Was passiert, wenn ich plötzlich diese Macht in mir habe?"

„Sie werden mächtiger", entgegnete Snape mit schleppender Stimme.

„Nein, wirklich?" Harry schürzte die Lippen.

Der Tränkemeister verdrehte die Augen, atmete schwer aus und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Holz knackte. „Sie werden ein paar Tage Übung benötigen, bis Sie das neue Ausmaß Ihrer Macht verinnerlicht haben. Danach können Sie es verwenden, als wäre es in Ihnen selbst gewachsen. Ansonsten passiert gar nichts."

„Aber das geht nur, wenn ich die Macht akzeptiere", wiederholte Harry, was Hermine ihm am Nachmittag erklärt hatte.

„Exakt. Ich würde Ihnen davon abraten, etwas anderes zu tun."

„Sonst was?"

„Das ist irrelevant, denn der Fall wird nicht eintreten."

Harry stöhnte. „Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie ein miserabler Lehrer sind?"

„Ja. Doch erstaunlicherweise kam diese Bemerkung bisher nur von miserablen Schülern." Harry schürzte unzufrieden die Lippen. „Waren das alle Fragen?"

„Alle, bei denen ich die Chance auf eine Antwort habe", erwiderte er und verschränkte unzufrieden die Arme.

„Gut. Dann können wir ja anfangen." Snape setzte sich wieder gerade hin und ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hielt er ihm die sehr scharf aussehende Klinge eines Messers unter die Nase.

Für einen Moment blieb Harry das Herz stehen, dann begann es zu rasen, dass ihm schwindelig davon wurde. Doch Snape gab ihm keine Gelegenheit für eine unüberlegte Reaktion (Merlin sei Dank, er hatte sich schon genug blamiert); er zog das Messer zurück und fuhr in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über seine Handfläche. Sofort perlte dunkelrotes Blut aus dem Schnitt und verschmolz zu einem einzigen Rinnsal. Er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

„Wie sieht es aus, Potter? Machen Sie es selbst, oder soll ich es tun?" Dabei grinste er wie der mordende Psychopath in den Horrorfilmen, die Dudley immer guckte, wenn er alleine zu Hause war.

„Ich kann das", entschied Harry deswegen und nahm entschlossen das Messer entgegen. Zuerst schielte er skeptisch auf die Schlieren des Blutes, die auf der silbernen Klinge lagen. Doch wenn er den Plan richtig verstanden hatte, würde er ohnehin bald mehr von Snapes Blut in seinen Adern haben, als ihm lieb war.

Also zuckte er mit den Schultern und zog die Klinge über seine Handfläche. Sie war so scharf, dass der Schmerz erst zeitverzögert eintrat und auch nicht so heftig, wie er erwartet hatte. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, ebenfalls äußerlich kalt zu bleiben.

Der Tränkemeister nahm ihm das Messer ab und griff nach seiner Hand, so dass die beiden Schnitte übereinander lagen und das Blut sich vermischte. Harry beobachtete noch, wie er die Augen schloss und den Kopf in den Nacken legte, dann lenkte ihn das Rauschen in seinem Arm ab.

Es fühlte sich an, wie Harry sich den Stromfluss in einem Hochspannungskabel vorstellte. Wie ein Bienenschwarm, der sich in einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit durch seine Adern bewegte – und ab und an zustach.

Das Rauschen, das seine Hand zittern ließ, floss seinen Arm hinauf in seine Brust, bildete dort einen Knoten und bewegte sich vorwärts durch seinen gesamten Körper. Das meiste jedoch wanderte direkt hinauf in sein Gehirn. Seine Nacken- und Halsmuskeln verspannten sich schmerzhaft, zwischen seinen Schläfen bildete sich ein immenser Druck und Harry glaubte, ihm würden die Augen aus den Höhlen quellen. Er schrie und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus griff mit der freien Hand nach dem schlaffen Körper des Jungen und hielt ihn aufrecht, bis auch der letzte Rest von Albus' Macht aus ihm verschwunden war. Dann löste er seine Hand aus der des Jungen, das Blut klebte sie zusammen, Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er wünschte, er wüsste, wie Albus es damals bei ihm angestellt hatte. Den eleganten Weg über die Legilimentik. Er selbst kannte nur den Weg des Blutes.

Vorsichtig ließ er Potter zu Boden gleiten und erlaubte sich dann selbst einen Moment der Schwäche, in dem sich das Labor um ihn drehte und ihm flau im Magen wurde. Seine Haut war feucht und kalt. Er hasste diese Machtspielereien.

Nachdem er sich mit einem Aufpäppeltrank gestärkt hatte, heilte er erst seine Hand und dann die des Jungen. Mit einem Buch setzte er sich zurück auf den Stuhl, neben dem Potter auf dem kalten Steinboden lag, und wartete.

Es dauerte etwa anderthalb Stunden, bis der Junge sich regte. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte hinauf zu Severus, der sich redlich Mühe gab, ihm ein unschönes Erwachen zu bereiten. „Die einhundert Jahre sind um, Dornröschen."

Potter stöhnte. „Ich hasse Sie."

„Danke, gleichfalls. Aber um zu den Details zu kommen, die uns nicht bereits bekannt sind: Hat die neue Macht es sich in den Unmengen von freiem Platz in ihrem Kopf bequem gemacht?"

Der Jüngere runzelte die Stirn, dann setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. „Scheint so."

„Hören Sie fremde Stimmen?"

Potter zögerte. „Nein."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er log. Doch Severus kannte diese Art Lügen. Er würde sich nicht darum schlagen, die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszukitzeln und ihm dann womöglich noch zu helfen. Dafür hatte er Freunde. „Gut. Dann verschwinden Sie!"

Severus beobachtete, wie Potter sich auf die Beine kämpfte und zur Labortür stolperte. Ohne eine Blick zurück ergriff er die Flucht.

Nicht eine Minute zu früh, denn der Aufpäppeltrank verlor seine Wirkung. Auf zitternden Beinen schleppte Severus sich durch sein Büro und das Wohnzimmer in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich ausgestreckt aufs Bett fallen. Er hatte versucht, es zu verhindern, doch Albus' Macht war zu lange in ihm gewesen. Sein Körper hatte angefangen, für alltägliche Dinge davon zu zehren. Wie ein Muskel, dessen Arbeit von jemand anderem gemacht wurde.

„Ich hasse dich und deine Pläne, alter Mann", grollte Severus.

Ihm antwortete nichts als Stille.


	53. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 49

**Kathi: **Hat leider etwas länger gedauert dieses Mal (wer hat bloß dieses Reallife erfunden?), aber ich hoffe, die neue MS kann es ein bisschen wieder wettmachen. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Bevor Severus zur Verabredung mit Hermine an deren Geburtstag geht (Kapitel 49)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war still. Vollkommen. In seinen Räumen. In seinem Kopf.

Severus schloss die Augen und befeuchtete mit der Zunge seine Lippen. Er war ein großes Risiko eingegangen, die Nachricht an Hermine erst so spät loszuschicken. Und sie unter den Augen Minervas auszuführen, war ein noch viel größeres Risiko. Sein Nacken kribbelte, als würde die Direktorin ihn beobachten bei dem, was er gerade tat.

„Penny!", rief er mit rauer Stimme; es war Tage her, dass er sie benutzt hatte.

Die Hauselfe erschien mit einem Knallen neben ihm, das die Stille zerriss. „Professor Snape?"

Er wandte sich vom Kleiderschrank ab, in dem er nach einer geeigneten Robe suchte, und sah das kleine Wesen an. „Weißt du, ob Miss Granger meine Notiz ungesehen bekommen hat?"

Die Mundwinkel der Elfe zuckten kurz. „Nein, Sir. Aber Penny wird sich darum kümmern, Sir."

Severus nickte knapp und Penny verschwand. „Was meinst du, Alter Mann...", begann er und unterbrach sich, als die Leere in seinem Kopf wieder in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit trat. „Es war ein Fehler", murmelte er, unsicher, ob er die Einladung an Hermine oder die Abgabe von Albus' Macht meinte.

Dennoch nahm er einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang aus dem Schrank, der trotz aller Ähnlichkeit zu seiner alltäglichen Kleidung doch als Festumhang zu erkennen war. Der Schnitt war raffinierter, der Stoff feiner und in der Brusttasche steckte ein dunkelrotes Taschentuch. Er hängte den Umhang mit dem Bügel an die Schranktür, so dass er den Spiegel verbarg.

Während er auf Pennys Rückkehr wartete, ging Severus ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte sich einen Scotch ein. Der Alkohol brannte auf seiner Zunge und in seiner Speiseröhre, sein Herzschlag wurde etwas schneller und intensiver.

Obwohl Minerva kein Legilimens war und Voldemort bald endgültig der Vergangenheit angehören würde, achtete Severus noch immer sorgfältig darauf, Anflüge von Gedanken zu kontrollieren und zu bewerten. Er hatte es sich in den letzten Wochen verboten, sowohl über Albus und seine Macht, als auch über Hermine nachzudenken.

Diese wenigen Minuten, in denen er mit dem Scotch in der Hand im Halbdunkel seines Wohnzimmers stand und durch die Stille auf den dunklen Boden starrte, war das erste Mal, dass er es sich bewusst erlaubte zu denken, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Die Sehnsucht nach Hermine ließ seine Hand zittern und seine Knie weich werden.

Er sah ihre weichen Gesichtszüge, die buschigen Haare, das Leuchten in den braunen Augen, das Lächeln, das ihre geraden weißen Zähne offenbarte. Für einen Moment glaubte er, ihren Geruch in der Nase zu haben, spürte er ihre kleine Hand in seiner und hörte ihr Lachen, das verschämte Stöhnen, als er sie geküsst hatte.

Und dennoch... „Es war ein Fehler." Nicht, die Sache zwischen ihnen nicht endgültig zu beenden, sondern sie heute wieder anzufachen. In einem Jahr würde sie ihren Abschluss machen. War es denn tatsächlich so unmöglich, ein einziges Jahr zu warten, nachdem er schon fünfzehn damit verbracht hatte?

Severus schnaubte, als er zu wissen glaubte, was Albus ihm darauf geantwortet hätte. Natürlich nur der Albus, der kein Schulleiter mehr war, den es nichts anging, ob Hermine seine Schülerin war oder jemals wieder sein würde.

„_Das Leben_", hätte er gesagt, „_ist selbst in magischen Maßstäben zu kurz und ein Jahr kann es von Grund auf verändern._"

„Auf dein Wohl, Alter Mann", sagte Severus und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

In diesem Moment kehrte Penny zurück und sah mit roten Ohren zu ihm auf. „Miss Granger hat Sirs Nachricht bekommen, Sir."

„Hat es jemand bemerkt?", fragte Severus.

„Nein, Sir. Niemand, Sir." Die Elfe knetete ihre Hände vor der Brust.

„Und Professor McGonagall?"

„Sie ist nicht in ihrem Büro, Sir."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Nicht in ihrem Büro hieß nichts anderes, als dass sie sich an einem Ort aufhielt, den die Elfen nicht lokalisieren konnten, zum Beispiel im Raum der Wünsche. Wo auch immer Minerva sich befand, sie war der Schwachpunkt dieser Geschichte.

„Danke, Penny, du kannst gehen", entließ er die Elfe, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie immer noch vor ihm stand und ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. Nachdem sie mit einer Verbeugung und einem Knall verschwunden war, schenkte Severus sich noch einen zweiten Scotch ein und stellte die Flasche anschießend weit hinten auf den kleinen Tisch. Schließlich wollte er zu dem ersten richtigen Abendessen mit Hermine nicht betrunken aufkreuzen.

Gerade als er sich dem liegen gebliebenen Briefverkehr zuwenden wollte, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Hauselfen hatten zwar eine ganz besondere Art der Magie, aber auch eine sehr einfache. Wenn Penny nach Minerva gesucht hatte, dann hatte sie nach einer Hexe gesucht.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Severus lief geradewegs an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei und hinaus auf den Gang. Die Tür zu seinem Büro zog er mit einem Klicken hinter sich ins Schloss, dann raffte er seinen Umhang vor dem Körper zusammen und verschwand ein Stück den Korridor hinab in einem Geheimgang, dessen Stufen ihn an drei Stockwerken vorbei in die Nähe des Krankenflügels führte. Und von dort aus war es nur noch ein _Katzen_sprung bis zum Astronomieturm.

Ruhig saß sie auf der Brüstung, der Schwanz kräuselte sich von einer zur anderen Seite, ihre Schnurrhaare zuckten, wenn die Regentropfen sie berührte, ihr Blick war aufmerksam auf den Apparierpunkt gerichtet.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Minerva?", fragte Severus laut und beobachtete, wie die schwarze Katze zusammenzuckte. Sie erhob sich graziös auf ihre Pfoten und tänzelte ein Stück über die Brüstung, ehe sie ihre menschliche Gestalt annahm.

„Mein Ernst, Severus? Inwiefern?", fragte sie und stieg vom Geländer, strich ihren nassen Umhang glatt.

„Misstraust du mir tatsächlich so sehr, dass du deinen Abend freiwillig hier draußen im Regen verbringst?" Er verschränkte im Schutz der Tür zum Flur die Arme vor der Brust. Hier war es wenigstens trocken.

„Da du ja offensichtlich nach mir gesucht hast, scheint mein Verdacht nicht unbegründet zu sein." Sie tat es ihm gleich, nachdem sie unter das schmale Vordach getreten war und ihre Kleidung mit einem Zauber getrocknet hatte.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, weil ich sehen wollte, wie paranoid der Krieg dich tatsächlich hat werden lassen."

„Ich folge meiner Intuition. Ist dir ein solches Verhalten etwa fremd?"

„Allerdings. Ich folge meinem Verstand."

„Und was sagt dir dein Verstand?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Dass die Idee, ich könnte ein gesteigertes Interesse an Hermine Granger haben, vollkommen absurd ist. Habe ich in all den Jahren hier jemals einer Schülerin nachgestellt?"

„Nein."

„Dann erkläre mir, wie du auf den Gedanken kommst, dass sich das jetzt geändert haben könnte."

„Ich kann es nicht. Nicht objektiv", gab die Schulleiterin widerstrebend zu.

„Und trotzdem belästigst du mich und wahrscheinlich auch Miss Granger mit deiner _Intuition_." Er sprach das Wort so abfällig aus, wie es ihm möglich war. „Wenn dir der Gedanke, dass sie Zeit in meinen Räumen und im Labor verbringt, so missfällt, dann hol jemand anderen ins Schloss, der mir bei meiner Suche nach einer Lösung für das Voldemort-Problem helfen kann. Ich bin nicht auf Miss Granger fixiert."

Minerva presste ihre Lippen zusammen und musterte ihn so intensiv, dass Severus unwillkürlich das Kinn vorreckte. „Also gut", beschloss sie dann, „ich werde dir vertrauen." Sie kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Sorg dafür, dass ich es nicht bereue."

Severus trat einen Schritt zur Seite, als sie Anstalten machte, den Astronomieturm zu verlassen. Während sie die Stufen hinunterstieg, schluckte er schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Minervas Groll nicht für immer anhalten würde.


	54. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 51

Ein kleines Osterei, ganz ohne suchen. Ich wünsch euch frohe Feiertage!

**Kathi:** Huch, plötzlich eine Review zu Kapitel 18? Und noch dazu die zweite von dir. *gg* Bist du da verrutscht oder hat dir ff. net einen Streich gespielt? Trotzdem natürlich ein dickes Dankeschön! Ich freu mich immer zu sehen, dass du den Missing Scenes noch treu bist. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Gespräch mit Minerva (im Laufes des 51. Kapitels)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war laut. Und es war früh. Und der Kaffee war eine Zumutung. Die ganze Frühstücksorgie in der Großen Halle war eine Zumutung. Dumm von ihm, trotzdem herzukommen. Sein Blick flog am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbei und fand ihren buschigen Haarschopf ohne wirklich zu suchen. So kurz nur fixierte er ihn, dass es gerade reichte zu bemerken, dass sie ihn gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Sie war in ein Buch vertieft. Vermutlich Recherche bezüglich des Dunklen Mals. Wäre er eifersüchtig veranlagt, hätte er auf den Gedanken kommen können, sie mochte das Mal mehr als ihn. Aber er war nicht eifersüchtig veranlagt. Er war nur... unzufrieden.

Und allem Anschein nach war er nicht der einzige. „Welch eine Überraschung, dich am Frühstückstisch zu treffen", stellte Minerva neben ihm fest und führte mit geziert abgespreiztem Finger die Teetasse an die Lippen.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob der Kaffee hier auch so schlecht schmeckt wie in meinen Räumen", erklärte er mit ätzender Stimme. Diese Frühstücksorgie reizte seine Nerven mehr als der erste Jahrgang Gryffindor und Slytherin im Unterricht.

„Und?"

„Er schmeckt noch schlechter."

„Vielleicht solltest du dann einmal den Tee versuchen."

Severus wandte endlich den Blick von der Halle und dem Slytherin-Tisch, an dem der Platz von Draco frei war, und sah seiner Kollegin in die Augen. „Ich will wach werden, Minerva, nicht einschlafen."

„Der schwarze Tee erfüllt diesen Zweck ebenso." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, ohne dass auch nur ein Hauch von Vergnügen in ihren Augen stand.

„Danke, ich komme zurecht." Seine Hand verschwand in einer der vielen Taschen seines Umhanges und kam mit einem Flachmann in den Fingern wieder heraus. Kurz darauf war der Kaffee gestreckt und wohlschmeckend mit einem Aroma, das ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

Minerva sah ihn an, als hätte er Käfer in seine Tasse geschüttet. „Du solltest vorsichtig sein mit diesem Ding. Seit dem Desaster mit Mad-Eye Moody sind wir hier alle etwas empfindlich geworden."

„Ich denke, du würdest es merken, wenn ich nicht ich wäre." Wieder wanderte sein Blick zum leeren Platz am Slytherin-Tisch.

„Hast du ihn schon besucht?", fragte Minerva, die Stimme gesenkt. Anscheinend hatte sie seinen Blick verfolgt.

„Nein", knurrte Severus.

„Warum nicht?"

„Keine Zeit."

„Wenn du sie lieber mit Miss Granger verbringst..."

„Sind wir schon wieder bei diesem Thema? Ich dachte, das wäre geklärt. Und überhaupt: Vergiss nicht, dass du sie mir auf den Hals gehetzt hast." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Filius ihnen einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf, ehe er die Nase in den Tagespropheten steckte.

„Ich habe sie dir nicht auf den Hals gehetzt."

„Doch, das hast du. Erst hat Albus es getan, dann hast du sein Erbe angetreten. Sieh sie dir doch an! Steckt schon beim Frühstück die Nase in Tränkefachliteratur – die sie übrigens aus meinem Bücherregal hat! Nur weil Albus den Verdacht hat, Voldemorts Tod könnte mich ebenfalls das Leben kosten."

„Du solltest froh sein, dass sie sich bereit erklärt hat, dir zu helfen", zischte sie aufgebracht.

Severus lachte hohl. „Als ob sie eine Lösung für das Problem finden könnte, nachdem selbst ich erfolglos versucht habe, das Ding loszuwerden."

„Sie ist eine intelligente Hexe und sie schaut über ihren Tellerrand hinaus."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass sie sich nicht ausschließlich auf Tränke beschränkt, nur weil es ein- oder zweimal schief ging, wenn sie einen Zauber zu wirken versucht hat."

„Das tue ich auch nicht!" Seine Kaffeetasse klapperte bei einer unbedachten Bewegung über die Tischplatte, als er sich Minerva zuwandte.

„Doch, Severus, das tust du. Tränke und Legilimentik sind das einzige, auf das du dich wirklich verlässt. Bei komplizierterer Zauberei hältst du dich bedeckt, schon seitdem ich eine Note für deine Leistungen finden musste."

„Du hast mich ja auch hinreichend damit unter Druck gesetzt, genauso wie du mich jetzt mit Miss Granger unter Druck setzt."

„_Ich_ setze _dich_ unter Druck?" Die Direktorin lachte affektiert.

„Natürlich tust du das. Erst setzt du sie mir vor die Nase, länger als mir lieb ist, und dann versuchst du rauszufinden, ob ich mich ihr ungebührlich nähere. Wenn du wissen willst, ob Miss Granger und ich eine dreckige kleine Affäre in den Kerkern am Laufen haben, dann schau doch einfach nach!" Er deutete auf seinen Kopf, woraufhin Minerva schluckte, auf einmal sehr kleinlaut. „Aber das ist ja der Teil der Magie, vor dem _du_ dich drückst, nicht wahr? Legilimentik erfordert nunmal ein bisschen mehr als dieses alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel."

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst gewesen ist, war seine Stimme lauter geworden, so dass Filius nun übertrieben laut mit der Zeitung raschelte und sich räusperte. Er lehnte sich von Minervas anderer Seite zu ihnen und sagte: „So sehr ich es begrüße, dass ihr endlich anfangt, eure gegenseitigen Verdächtigungen und Differenzen zu besprechen, so sehr würde ich euch empfehlen, es nicht am Frühstückstisch zu tun. Außer ihr legt es darauf an, zum Schlossgespräch zu werden."

Gleichzeitig wandten Minerva und Severus sich der Halle zu, doch außer ein paar weniger Schüler, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Lehrertisches saßen, hatte niemand ihren Disput mitbekommen. Auch Hermine nicht, die gerade ein mit Marmelade beladenes Toast so nah an seinem Buch aß, dass ihm das linke Augenlid zuckte. Er nahm seine Kaffeetasse zur Hand und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich drück mich nicht vor Legilimentik", zischte Minerva ihm kurz darauf aus dem Mundwinkel zu.

„Und ich drücke mich nicht vor dem Zauberstabgefuchtel", entgegnete Severus auf dieselbe Art.

„Schluss jetzt!", zischten alle anderen anwesenden Lehrkräfte unisono und die beiden Streithähne sanken unzufrieden über ihrem Frühstück zusammen.


	55. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 53

_- Nachdem Severus die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Ginny in Hermines Erinnerungen gefunden hat (Kapitel 53)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Er lauerte in der Eingangshalle wie ein Junge, der das Schloss nach der Sperrstunde verlassen wollte. Bewegungslos stand er neben einer der Rüstungen und beobachtete die Flügeltüren, die in die Große Halle führten. Schüler gingen hinein, kamen heraus, unterhielten sich, lachten, flüsterten. Severus schnappte mindestens zehn Regelverstöße auf und es juckte ihn in den Fingern, sie zu ahnden. Doch die Stundengläser hörten nicht mehr auf seinen Befehl. Er war kein Lehrer mehr an dieser Schule.

Schließlich entdeckte er, worauf er gewartet hatte. Ginevra Weasley verließ die Große Halle, zupfte an ihrem Umhang und verlangsamte ihre Schritte, kaum dass sie aus dem Strom der Schüler heraus getreten war. Sie spürte seine Blicke in ihrem Nacken und drehte sich um. Severus sah ihr über die Entfernung von vielleicht sieben Metern in die Augen, ruckte mit dem Kopf und drehte sich zum Schlossportal um, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob sie ihm tatsächlich folgte.

Seine Schritte knirschten über den Sandweg, der zum See hinab führte. Und mit etwas Abstand hörte er das Knirschen eines zweiten Paar Füße. Die Luft war kühl und feucht, sein Atem kondensierte vor ihm. Er hatte die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhanges gesteckt und wurde erst langsamer, als das Schloss hinter einer Kurve verschwand. Hier draußen war es so still, dass er ein durchgängiges Rauschen zu hören glaubte.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ginevra ihn eingeholt. Sie zögerte, ehe sie den letzten Schritt an seine Seite tat, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass er ihre angespannten Kiefermuskeln sehen konnte, und sah stur nach vorne.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie, nachdem sie den See schon halb umrundet hatten, ohne dass nur ein Wort gesprochen worden war.

„Ich will mich vergewissern, dass Sie nicht nervös werden."

„Inwiefern nervös?" Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, den Severus nicht erwiderte.

Der Weg schlängelte sich vor ihnen durch einen Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes, kurzzeitig weg vom See. Man konnte sie hier nicht einmal von der gegenüberliegenden Uferseite aus sehen. Er blieb stehen. Ginevra tat es ihm in gut zwei Metern Entfernung gleich.

„Hermine berichtet Ihnen von Dingen, die nicht nur mich, sondern auch sie selbst in Slytherins Küche bringen können. Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist das Ausmaß des Vertrauens, das sie Ihnen entgegenbringt, bewusst."

Sie reckte angriffslustig ihr Kinn vor. „Hermine und ich vertrauen uns bedingungslos. Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht, ist das Vertrauen, das sie für Sie hegt."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

Für Ginevra schien das eine Herausforderung zu sein. Sie wischte sich die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Sollten Sie ihr jemals wehtun, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie es bis an Ihr Lebensende bereuen."

Severus schnaubte. „Wollen Sie mir tatsächlich drohen, Miss Weasley?"

Seine Frage schüchterte sie nicht im Geringsten ein. „Ja. Ich bin wirklich verdammt wütend auf Sie, Professor Snape. Und es ist mir egal, dass Sie mein Lehrer und ein Todesser waren. Ich habe mich gegen sechs Brüder und eine dominante Mutter durchgesetzt und ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde mich auch gegen Sie durchsetzen, sollte es nötig sein." In den braunen Augen des Mädchens schimmerte der sprichwörtliche Gryffindor-Mut, während sie ihn mit ihren Blicken traktierte wie es zuletzt Albus Dumbledore persönlich gewagt hatte.

Er zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Weasley", sagte er und ging an ihr vorbei. „Aber ihr Mut kommt mir sehr gelegen."

„Was meinen Sie damit?" Die Skepsis färbte ihre Stimme und sie lief etwas schneller, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Ich meine, dass Hermine ihre Prinzipien aus den Augen verliert. Sie ist verliebt und nur allzu bereit, Dinge hinzunehmen, die sie sonst nicht dulden würde."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

Severus sah sie von der Seite her an und hoffte, dass man ihm nicht ansah, wie wichtig und gleichzeitig unangenehm ihm dieses Gespräch war. „Ich möchte Sie darum bitten, Hermines Gewissen zu sein. Ihnen wird sie alles erzählen und so unerträglich diese Tatsache für mich ist, so sehr weiß ich, dass sie jemanden dafür braucht." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Lippen. „Ich vertraue mir selbst nicht, Miss Weasley, und dass Hermine dies tut, könnte zu einer ernsthaften Gefahr für sie werden. Ich möchte, dass Sie sie im Zweifelsfall davon abhalten, liebestoll in ihr Verderben zu laufen."

Ginevra starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und stolperte über einen am Boden liegenden Ast. Severus griff nach ihrem Arm, bevor sie stürzen konnte, und fand sich sofort wieder dem braunen Mut ausgesetzt, mit dem sie ihn anfunkelte. „Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

Er lachte freudlos angesichts dieser unerwarteten Frage und ließ sie los. „Nicht im Geringsten. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, sollte irgendjemand von diesem Gespräch erfahren, werde ich ganz andere Dinge tun, als Sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Um es mit Ihren Worten zu sagen: Ich habe mich gegen eine Horde Todesser und den Dunklen Lord persönlich durchgesetzt, ich werde an Ihnen nicht scheitern."

Sie schluckte. „Okay. Ich werde Hermine ab und zu daran erinnern, wer sie mal gewesen ist, und Sie werden niemals wieder versuchen, sie zu schlagen. Sonst gnade Ihnen Merlin!"

„Klingt nach einem Deal", beschied Severus. Und sie gaben sich die Hand darauf, bevor sie getrennt wieder zum Schloss zurückmarschierten.


	56. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 55

zu dieser Szene: Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, wie Harry wohl auf Hermines Gepfusche in seinem Kopf reagiert hat? Nein? Ich erzähl es euch trotzdem!

oOoOo

_- Nachdem Hermine sich aus dem Raum der Wünsche verabschiedet hat (Kapitel 55)._

oOoOo

„Der Trank wurde ganz gelb, obwohl rot in der Beschreibung stand, und es stank entsetzlich nach verfaulten Eiern. Das hat so richtig in der Nase gebissen, sogar Slughorn ist ganz grün um die Nase geworden." Janice unterstrich ihre Schilderungen mit den passenden Gesten, so dass das Gelächter im Gemeinschaftsraum groß wurde.

Selbst Ginny mühte sich ein Kichern ab und hasste es, dass die Aussicht auf den letzten großen Kampf ihr den Spaß daran nahm, über die Slytherins zu lästern. Ob Hermine es wohl schaffte, Harrys Magie zu bändigen? Unruhig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Sie schlang die Finger um ihre Teetasse und nippte an dem heißen Getränk – bis sie sich beinahe daran verschluckte. Zwei Hände legten sich von hinten auf ihre Schultern und wäre da nicht der bekannte Geruch gewesen, bei dem sich sämtliche Härchen an ihrem Körper reflexartig aufstellten, dann hätte Harry vermutlich den Tee im Gesicht gehabt.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", schimpfte sie und stellte die Tasse weg, bevor sie sich im Sessel zu ihm umdrehte.

Doch er ging gar nicht auf ihren Vorwurf ein. „Komm mit!", raunte er und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Wohin denn? Es ist doch gleich Sperre."

„Egal." Harry sah sich hektisch um. Seine Augen glänzten wie im Fieber, ebenso seine Stirn. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer still zu stehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ginny stand auf und umrundete den scharlachroten Sessel, bis sie direkt vor Harry stand. Sein Körper strahlte Hitze aus, seine Hände, die nach ihren griffen, glühten, als wäre er gerade aus der Badewanne gestiegen. „Bist du krank?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin seit langem nicht mehr so gesund gewesen. Komm schon!" Ohne auf ihre Einwilligung zu warten, zog er sie hinter sich her zum Portraitloch und hinaus auf die stillen Gänge der Schule.

Kaum war Ginny aus dem Portraitloch geklettert, wirbelte er sie zu sich herum und küsste sie ungestüm. Ein Schauder prickelte über ihren Rücken und wieder stellten sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen auf. „Oh, so ist das...", murmelte sie mit roten Wangen, als er ihren Mund wieder freigab.

„Ja. Okay?" Seine Augenbrauen rutschten ein Stück nach oben, als er sie fragend ansah, während seine Brille langsam in Richtung Nasenspitze glitt.

„Absolut!" Ginny strahlte wie eines der birnenförmigen Dinger, mit denen ihr Vater immer herumspielte und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von seinen roten Lippen. Es war... viel zu lange her, seitdem sie Harry das letzte Mal so erlebt hatte. „Raum der Wünsche?"

Er nickte. „Ich hab alles vorbereitet."

Als er sich umdrehte und den Korridor hinablief, glitten ihre Finger von seinen Schultern über seine nackten Unterarme. Ihre Fingerspitzen nahmen die Unebenheiten der Brandnarben wahr, die sich darauf erstreckten. Und während Harry sonst stets unter ihrer Berührung zurückgezuckt war, schien er es nun gar nicht zu bemerken.

Ginny war nicht naiv. Sie glaubte nicht, dass das Thema erledigt war, nur weil Harry einmal in Hochstimmung war. Doch sie würde diesen Abend genießen, solange er anhielt.

Kichernd liefen und stolperten sie quer durch das Schloss und Ginny hoffte inständig, dass Hermine Snape hinreichend beschäftigte. Filch und Mrs. Norris reichten als potentielle Gefahr und ein Gutes musste es ja schließlich haben, dass ihre beste Freundin zur Kerkermaus mutiert war.

Die nächste Kurve nahmen sie etwas zu eng, die Rüstung klapperte ohrenbetäubend und der Lärm hallte von den hohen Wänden wider. Ihm antwortete ein schrilles Miauen.

„Nichts wie weg!", zischte Harry atemlos.

Sie entkamen den gelben Augen der Terrorkatze gerade so eben, indem sie kurzerhand über sie hinwegsprangen, die auf der untersten Stufe einer Treppe auf sie lauerte. Harry wühlte in seinen Umhangtaschen, als Mrs. Norris die Verfolgung aufnahm, und warf ihr ein zerknülltes Taschentuch entgegen, das im Fackellicht hell aufleuchtete.

Mrs. Norris war zwar ein durchtriebenes Mistvieh, aber noch immer Katze genug, um zumindest für eine Sekunde von dem weißen Ball fasziniert zu sein. Die Zeit reichte ihnen, um durch einen Vorhang zu verschwinden und im Dunkeln eine schmale Treppe hinauf zu hasten.

Ginny presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht in haltloses Lachen auszubrechen. Als sie die Wand erreicht hatten, hinter der sich der Raum der Wünsche verbarg, stützte sie sich keuchend auf die Knie und wartete, bis Harry die Tür heraufbeschworen hatte.

Er kam zu ihr und sie richtete sich auf. Nun war sie selbst ebenso verschwitzt wie er, ihre Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht, er strich sie zärtlich zurück. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny Weasley", sagte er und es klang, als wären ihm die Worte aus dem Mund gepurzelt, ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Ich dich auch." Das Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel auseinander zog, war so riesig, dass sie glaubte, es müsste einmal um ihren ganzen Kopf herumreichen. „Schnell, lass uns reingehen."

„Meinst du, Filchs Mistvieh ist uns immer noch auf den Fersen?"

„Nein, aber wenn wir da nicht _sofort_ reingehen, fall ihr hier draußen über dich her."

Harry errötete prompt bis unter die schwarzen Haarspitzen und nuschelte etwas, das wie „Hätte nichts dagegen" klang. Trotzdem folgte er ihr anstandslos in den Raum der Wünsche und verpasste der Tür eigenhändig einen festen Stoß, der sie zuverlässig in ihren Rahmen zurückbeförderte – und Mrs. Norris vor die schnüffelnde Nase schlug.


	57. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 56

_- erster Okklumentikunterricht, während Hermine im Nebenzimmer ist (Kapitel 56)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Potter begrüßte ihn mit den Worten: „Haben Sie jetzt auch noch Hermine erpresst, um mich quälen zu können?" Er setzte sich nicht mal dafür, von der Bitte um Sprecherlaubnis ganz zu schweigen.

Severus lächelte kaum wahrnehmbar und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Wer von uns hier gequält wird, steht noch zur Diskussion. Wenn Sie allerdings gedenken, so weiterzumachen, könnte ich in Versuchung kommen."

Nun setzte er sich doch – auf einen der Schülertische. „Sie haben meine Frage zu Hermine nicht beantwortet."

„Es ist auch nicht meine Pflicht, irgendeine Ihrer Fragen zu beantworten. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie meine Privatangelegenheiten betreffen."

„Ha! Ich hab es gewusst!" Potter fiel beinahe Kopf voraus vom Tisch, so selbstzufrieden deutete er mit dem Finger auf Severus.

„Was?", fragte Severus und zog gelassen eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Dass da was läuft zwischen Ihnen und Hermine." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist echt widerlich."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Ihre Generation den Begriff 'etwas am Laufen haben' definiert, aber zu meiner Zeit bedeutete das noch mehr, als gelegentlichen fachlichen Austausch und gemeinsames Forschen."

„An der Art, wie Hermine Sie ansieht, ist nichts Fachliches."

„Für die Art, wie ich angesehen werde, kann ich nichts", entgegnete Severus kühl. Doch der Gedanke, dass Hermine nur eine Tür entfernt saß und darauf wartete, dass er sie auf diese nicht fachliche Art ansah, amüsierte ihn.

„Sie sehen in mir immer noch den dummen Jungen, der das Pech hat, wie sein Vater auszusehen, oder?" Er neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte entspannt die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Sie _sind_ ein dummer Junge, der stolz auf das Aussehen seines Vaters ist, Potter. Ihr ganzes Selbstbewusstsein gründet sich darauf, einen umschwärmten Vater gehabt zu haben und einen fliegenden Ball fangen zu können. Ihr Problem ist, dass Sie für das Schicksal der magischen Welt verantwortlich sind. Dann das macht Ihnen mehr Angst, als in Ihre Hose passt."

Potter schwieg, seine Augen jedoch blitzten angriffslustig.

„Aber ich habe gute Nachrichten für Sie." An dieser Stelle beugte Severus sich über das Lehrerpult und sah den Jungen an, als hätte er sich soeben das lebenslange Vergnügen verdient, Strafarbeiten bei Filch zu absolvieren. „Ich kann Ihnen helfen, für den letzten Teil Ihrer großen Verantwortung so gut vorbereitet zu sein, wie es möglich ist. Wenn Sie diese Möglichkeit ablehnen, indem Sie gegen mich diesen lächerlichen Kleinkrieg führen, dann sind Sie noch dümmer, als selbst ich angenommen habe."

„Der Kleinkrieg ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen", erinnerte Potter ihn, kaum dass Severus geendet hatte. „Sie haben doch vom ersten Tag an beschlossen, mich zu hassen."

„Ich habe Sie selten gehasst, Potter. Ich kann Sie nur einfach nicht leiden und das ist mein gutes Recht als Mensch."

„Ist es dann auch Ihr Recht, Ihre Abneigung an mir auszulassen? Als Lehrer?" Die Stimme des Jungen hatte wieder merklich an Schärfe gewonnen.

„Wenn Sie mir mit Ihren wiederholten Regelbrüchen die Chance dafür geben... Davon abgesehen habe ich Sie nicht härter bestraft als Ihre Klassenkameraden. Fragen Sie Mr Longbottom, der kann ein Lied davon singen."

„Er ist ja auch ein Gryffindor. Wenn ich stattdessen Draco frage, fällt die Antwort mit Sicherheit anders aus."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich bringe Sie gerne in die geschlossene Abteilung des Sankt Mungo, um Ihre Theorie zu testen, Potter. Und wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, das nächste Mal ebenfalls dort zu landen, dann sagen Sie es nur. Dann verhätschele ich Sie ebenso." Ein verächtlicher Zug trat auf Severus' Gesicht.

„Warum haben Sie es getan, wenn es Ihnen so gegen den Strich geht?"

„Weil Mr Malfoy das Pech hatte, einen allzu einflussreichen Vater zu haben."

Hier schluckte Potter und seine wütende Anspannung ließ sichtlich nach.

„Wie ist es nun, Potter? Soll ich Ihnen beibringen, sich gegen Voldemort zur Wehr zu setzen, oder ziehen Sie es vor zu gehen und es auf Ihre Art zu versuchen?"

Potter würgte einige Sekunden lang sichtlich an seiner Antwort. „Helfen Sie mir", brachte er schließlich heiser hervor, „Bitte."


	58. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 57

**Kilala:** Harry und Severus im Gespräch gut rüberzubringen, ist nicht schwer. Man nehme das Maximum an Hass, vermische es mit einer Prise Angst auf der einen und einer Prise erzwungener Zurückhaltung auf der anderen Seite, schüttele alles gut und durch und voilá! ;)  
**mop:** Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gibt es nicht mehr viel HG/SS in den noch fehlenden MSs. Aber es gibt ja auch schon genug, von dem Hermine nichts mehr weiß, oder? ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Nachdem Hermine die Nachricht an Severus geschickt hat (Kapitel 57)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wut, Angst und Risiko.

Diese Drei waren es, die Severus die Nachtruhe vereitelten.

Wut über Hermines Verhalten. Die Lüge war ihr an der Nasenspitze anzusehen gewesen. Es war nicht der Trank zur Entfernung des Dunklen Mals gewesen, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte.

Natürlich hatte er das Labor durchsucht und Spuren des Trankes gefunden, den sie stattdessen gebraut hatte. Deswegen war da die Angst. Der Trank war nur für eines geeignet: das Verhindern einer ungewollten Schwangerschaft.

Hatte Hermine die Befürchtung, schwanger zu sein? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich schon wieder über diese Frage Gedanken machte. Neben all den Problemen, die ihn derzeit beschäftigten, wäre eine Schwangerschaft eines, an dem er tatsächlich verzweifeln könnte.

Selbst wenn man von Minerva absah, die ihn in der Luft zerreißen würde... Kinder... Bei Salazar! Er hatte sich noch nicht ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er überhaupt welche haben wollte. Wenn er es jetzt tat... nein, eher nicht.

Aber konnte er ihr so etwas sagen? Sollte Hermine tatsächlich schwanger sein oder es jemals werden, konnte er ihr dann sagen, dass er keine Kinder haben wollte?

Wollte sie Kinder? Vermutlich. Frauen wollten immer... oder zumindest meistens Kinder.

Severus rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel.

Wenn Hermine Kinder wollte, konnte er es ihr dann zumuten, mit einem Mann wie ihm zusammen zu sein?

In seinen Schläfen begann es zu pochen.

Schlaf könnte die drohenden Kopfschmerzen verhindern. Doch wenn er jetzt einen Schlaftrank nahm, der sein Gedankenkarussell zum Stillstand brachte, dann würde er es nicht mitbekommen, wenn Hermine ihn brauchte.

Denn da war das Risiko. Er hatte ab und zu mit diesem Trank gearbeitet, zusammen mit Poppy. Es gab immer wieder Schülerinnen, die es mit der Leidenschaft ebenso freizügig hielten wie mit der Verhütung. Und unter diesen Schülerinnen gab es immer wieder welche, die heftiger auf den Trank reagierten, als die Rezeptur es beabsichtigte.

Das waren jene Nächte, in denen Poppy zwei zusätzliche Arme wachsen mussten, denn anders konnte er sich das Tempo, in dem sie tat, was getan werden musste, nicht erklären. Beim ersten Mal hatte er zu helfen versucht und sich plötzlich einer Furie gegenüber gesehen, die ihn fuchsteufelswild anwies, ihr ja nicht im Weg zu stehen. Seitdem beobachtete er die Wirkung des Trankes aus sicherer Entfernung und wagte es höchstens, der Medihexe Utensilien heranzureichen, nach denen sie im Befehlston eines Generals verlangte.

Was war, wenn Hermine auch eine dieser Schülerinnen werden würde?

Severus kannte einige der Risikofaktoren für eine derartige Komplikation. Poppy erfragte sie regelmäßig, bevor sie den Trank verabreichte, was er mit hörte, während er in ihrem Büro wartete, ob sie ihn brauchte.

Nahm das Mädchen normalerweise den Verhütungstrank? Hatte sie eine starke Regelblutung? Wann war die letzte Regelblutung? Wie lange war der betreffende Geschlechtsverkehr her? Hatte sie diesen Trank schon einmal genommen? Gab es Abweichungen in der Anatomie der Gebärmutter? Zurückliegende Schwangerschaften?

Danach dosierte sie dann die Menge. Aber Severus wusste nicht, welche dieser Risikofaktoren auf Hermine zutrafen. Eigentlich kannte er sie gar nicht.

Und dieses Eigentlich war es, was ihn am meisten vom Schlafen abhielt. Denn eigentlich hätte er zu ihr gehen müssen, nachdem er den Trank identifiziert hatte. Er hätte ihr sagen müssen, was für Auswirkungen die Einnahme haben konnte und hätte sie in den Krankenflügel schleifen müssen.

Stattdessen empfand er Stolz, dass sie diesen Trank beim ersten Versuch fehlerfrei gebraut hatte.

Severus holte tief Luft und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken.

In diesem Moment pikste ihn etwas an der Stirn. Der Tränkemeister öffnete die Augen und blinzelte, bis er klar sehen konnte. Da flog das gefaltete Pergament wieder auf seine Stirn zu, die Ecke voraus.

Er griff das flattrige Ding aus der Luft und entfaltete es.

_Komm in mein Zimmer! Frag nicht lange, tu es einfach! H._

In dem Moment, in dem er wusste, dass sie eine von _diesen_ Schülerinnen war, war da nur noch Angst. Eiskalte lähmende Angst.

Severus knüllte das Pergament zusammen und warf es in den Mülleimer, dann stürzte er auf die Tür zum Flur zu.

Noch ehe er die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte, stieß etwas gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Er wirbelte herum. Wieder das Pergament. Es war ihm aus dem Mülleimer gefolgt.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und zerfetzte das Pergament in hunderte Schnipsel, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.


	59. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 59

_- Nach dem zweiten Strafarbeitsabend bei Professor Sprout (Kapitel 59)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als es an der Tür klopfte, warf Severus als erstes einen Blick auf die Uhr. Der Unterricht lief bereits. Und Minerva klopfte anders.

Er legte die Feder beiseite, mit der er gerade einige Aufzeichnungen gemacht hatte, und ging zur Tür. „Pomona!", rief er überrascht aus, als er die Kräuterkundeprofessorin auf dem Kerkergang fand. „Hast du dich verlaufen?"

„Nicht im Geringsten. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich jemals zuvor vor meiner Tür gefunden zu haben."

„Ist das ein Grund, mich auf dem kalten Gang stehen zu lassen?"

„Bei mir schon", entgegnete der Tränkemeister, trat aber trotzdem zur Seite.

„Wie überaus gnädig", sagte sie spitz und betrat sein Büro. Allerdings nur soweit, dass sie sich darin umsehen konnte. „Man sieht diesem Raum sofort an, wer hier arbeitet."

„Das beruhigt mich." Severus schloss die Tür und kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Pomona setzte sich ungebeten auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. „Du könntest deine Finger aus meiner Strafarbeit lassen."

„Bitte?" Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hermine Granger. Minerva sagte mir, dass du in die ganze Sache eingeweiht bist."

„Das bin ich allerdings."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum du ihre Hände versorgst, obwohl du weißt, dass sie diese Strafe verdient hat."

Auf Severus' Gesicht blitzte ein freudloses Lächeln auf. „Würde ich ihre Hände nicht versorgen, wäre sie nicht mehr in der Lage, im Unterricht eine Feder zu halten."

„Darüber hätte sie nachdenken müssen, bevor sie einen fremden Trank braut und ihn an ihre Freunde verfüttert, denkst du nicht?"

„Du solltest es mit der Strafe nicht übertreiben, Pomona. Wenn Miss Granger wie von dir gefordert eine Woche lang jeden Abend ohne Handschuhe deine Pflanzen säubert, dann werden beim Heilen Narben zurückbleiben."

Sie zuckte mit den Augenbrauen, als ob sie sagen wollte 'Und?'.

„Miss Granger ist nicht Abigail Lawthorne", erinnerte er die Kräuterkundeprofessorin mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Da wandte Pomona wie ertappt den Blick ab. „Wir dürfen bei den eigenmächtigen Entscheidungen der Schüler nicht nachsichtig sein, Severus. Es geht nicht immer so glimpflich aus wie dieses Mal."

„Ich weiß. Dieses Mal ging es glimpflich aus, weil Miss Granger rechtzeitig erkannt hat, dass sie der Situation nicht gewachsen ist. Sie hat Hilfe geholt. Das ist es, was sie von Abigail Lawthorne unterscheidet. Und das rechtfertigt meine Behandlung ihrer Hände."

Als Pomona ihn wieder ansah, stand der noch immer nicht überwundene Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer kleinen Schwester ungetrübt in ihren Augen. Severus war in seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen, als Patricia Sprout der falschen Mitschülerin vertraute und einen fehlerhaften Trank einnahm.

„Miss Weasley hätte dasselbe Schicksal ereilen können und das weißt du."

„Hat es aber nicht. Davon abgesehen wird Miss Granger in Ordensangelegenheiten gebraucht – mit gesunden Händen. Es gibt mehr, das ihr zur Zeit zusetzt, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Pomona schnaubte leise. „Seit wann bist du so verständnisvoll gegenüber Schülern?"

„Ich habe kein Verständnis für das, was Miss Granger getan hat. Sie soll eine angemessene Strafe durchaus bekommen – übrigens auch von mir, denn es war mein Labor, in dem sie den Trank braute. Aber ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie es ist, eine Aufgabe zu haben, die einen so vereinnahmt, dass man darüber hinaus kaum noch klar denken kann. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist dir eine solche Situation auch nicht unbekannt."

„Nein, das ist sie nicht", gestand sie. Einen Moment lang rang sie sichtlich mit sich selbst, dann kam sie nickend zu einem Schluss: „Möglicherweise bin ich nicht ganz objektiv in dieser Sache. Ich werde mich bemühen, das zu ändern. Aber eines würde mich noch interessieren..."

„So?"

„Warum kommt Miss Granger mit ihren Händen zu dir und nicht zu Poppy?" Die Augen der Professorin wurden schmal.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand", entgegnete Severus mit öliger Stimme, „Wir arbeiten für den Orden zusammen und sie weiß, dass ich weder neugierige Fragen stelle, noch alles durch das ganze Kollegium tratsche. Es gibt durchaus noch Menschen, die einen solchen Charakterzug zu schätzen wissen."

„Nein, tatsächlich?", fragte Pomona gespielt schockiert, während sie aufstand. „Mein lieber Severus, ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Tod von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf dir außerordentlich gut tut."

Er begleitete sie zur Tür. „Wem nicht?"

„Wohl wahr. Nun gut, versorge dem Mädchen die Hände. Aber pass auf, dass es bei den Händen bleibt." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand in Richtung der Eingangshalle.


	60. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 59

**ZauBaerin:** Ist Severus nicht mit jedem Hund und Katz? *gg* SO mag ich ihn ehrlich gesagt auch am liebsten, ein bisschen knurrig, ein bisschen bissig... :D

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Kurz vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien (Kapitel 59)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Direktorin hatte zu einer Lehrerkonferenz zum Jahresende gebeten und auch Severus musste zu seinem Leidwesen daran teilnehmen. Nicht nur das, er wurde sogar zu einem Punkt auf der Tagesordnung.

„Professor Slughorn ist auf mich zugetreten mit der Bitte um einen Assistenten", erklärte Minerva den Sachverhalt und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an. Severus seinerseits sah Slughorn an, der auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte, als würde ihm der Allerwerteste jucken. „Und bevor ich ein Stellengesuch an die Vermittlungsstelle im Ministerium schicke..."

„...dachtest du, du könntest den unproduktiven Tränkemeister im Kerker dazu verdonnern?", beendete Severus den Satz.

„Ich hätte es anders formuliert, aber ja, das war mein Gedanke."

„Schlechter Gedanke. Und wenn das der einzige Grund ist, aus dem ich diesem Treffen beiwohnen sollte, werde ich jetzt gehen." Er war bereits aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Minerva ihn zurückrief.

„Setz dich wieder hin, Severus. Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Er sah erst sie an, dann die anderen Mitglieder des Kollegiums, die mit neugierigen Blicken auf seine Reaktion warteten. Als er sich tatsächlich setzte, entgleisten mehreren ehemaligen Kollegen die Gesichtszüge. „Nun?", grollte er.

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht für die Assistenzstelle besetzen sollte."

„Erstens", begann er prompt, „heißt es nicht umsonst Tränke_meister_. Ich habe nicht Jahre studiert, um als Assistent zu arbeiten. Zweitens bin ich anderweitig ausgelastet. Auch wenn es für viele so aussehen mag, aber der Dunkle Lord ist noch lange nicht Geschichte. Nur weil sich sonst niemand darum kümmert, heißt es nicht, dass es keiner tun muss. Und drittens sind meine Fähigkeiten um so vieles besser als Slughorns, dass bestenfalls er als mein Assistent arbeiten könnte."

Auf seine letzten Worte hin lief Professor Slughorn rosa an und aus einem leisen Tuscheln hinter ihm konnte Severus eine Zustimmung heraushören.

„Mein lieber Severus..." Minerva lächelte auf diese Art, die nichts Gutes verhieß. „Erstens lebst du hier auf unsere Kosten, ohne der Schule einen nennenswerten Dienst zu erweisen. Zweitens lastet deine Aufgabe für den Orden dich anscheinend nicht genug aus. Und drittens steht es außer Frage, dass du eine lehrende Tätigkeit übernimmst, solange die Prozesse nicht beendet sind."

„Das heißt?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Entweder du nimmst Professor Slughorn einige seiner Aufgaben ab oder du fliegst raus – was bedeutet, dass Askaban bis zum Prozess dein Zuhause wird."

Mehrere der Anwesenden zogen scharf die Luft ein. „Minerva, meine Liebe, meinst du nicht, du übertreibst es da ein wenig?", wandte Filius ein.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Es tut niemandem gut, zu lange tatenlos herumzusitzen. Da kommt man nur auf dumme Gedanken." In ihrem Blick stand die Wut darüber, dass sie ahnte, was Hermine und er bisweilen taten, ohne es beweisen zu können.

„Gut", entschied Severus da. „Ich werde Assistenzarbeiten übernehmen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Während der anstehenden Ferien werde ich mit Miss Granger eine Studienreise nach Scarborough in mein Anwesen unternehmen. Sie arbeitet zunehmend mit komplexen Tränken und hat große Defizite in den entsprechenden Grundlagen."

„Auf keinen Fall", entrüstete die Direktorin sich, kaum dass er geendet hatte.

„Wo ist dein Problem, Minerva? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es in der Gegend eine ganz besondere Pflanzenkultur gibt. Ich könnte Monate mit ihr dort bleiben und hätte nicht ausreichend Zeit, um sie alles zu lehren, was ich weiß."

„Keine lehrende Tätigkeit, Severus!", erinnerte sie ihn, doch es wirkte wie ein Strohhalm, an den sie sich verzweifelt klammerte angesichts der Assoziationen, die seine Worte bei ihr weckten.

„Wenn das so ist, dann sollte ich mich besser komplett aus dem Labor fernhalten, denn ich lehre sie bereits jetzt Dinge, die sie noch nicht weiß. Du kannst ihr natürlich Professor Slughorn zur Seite stellen. Er hat bestimmt ein paar hervorragende Ideen, wenn es um die Entfernung des Dunklen Mals geht."

„Ich habe... Da muss ich...", stotterte dieser, als plötzlich alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten.

„Was soll das hier eigentlich werden?", fragte da Madam Hooch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Professor Slughorn ist ein patenter Lehrer für die Kunst der Zaubertränke, es steht außer Frage, dass er die Schüler bis zum Abschluss adäquat unterrichten kann. Aber genauso steht außer Frage, dass das, was mit der endgültigen Vernichtung von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun hat, weit über diese Qualifikationen hinaus geht. Wenn Severus in Miss Granger eine Mitarbeiterin gefunden hat, die er nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten aus dem Labor gegrault hat, sollten wir uns darüber freuen. Zwei so intelligente Köpfe bringen mit Sicherheit gute Resultate hervor. Und wenn Severus das Wissen besagter Schülerin ausdehnen möchte und sie damit einverstanden ist, ihre Ferienzeit für einen solchen Exkurs zu opfern, dann sollten wir das begrüßen. Es kann ihr vermutlich nichts Besseres passieren, als von ihm zu lernen."

Zustimmendes Murmeln setzte ein und Severus schenkte Minerva ein maliziöses Lächeln.

Diese wiederum sah so aus, als würde sie sich lieber die eigene Zunge abbeißen, anstatt dem Exkurs zuzustimmen. Für einen Moment war nicht einmal Severus sich sicher, ob sie sich der Meinung des Kollegiums beugen würde oder nicht.

„Also gut", presste sie schließlich hervor. „Mach deinen Exkurs. Aber dafür verpflichtest du dich, solange die Assistenzstelle von Professor Slughorn zu übernehmen, wie er es für nötig hält."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", entgegnete Severus zuckersüß.

Als die Versammlung sich auflöste, trat er auf dem Gang an die Seite des Professors für die Tränkekunst. „Nun Slughorn, wann soll ich Sie babysitten kommen?"

Der ergraute Mann sah ihn an, als würde Severus noch das Blut seines letzten Opfers aus den Mundwinkeln lecken. „Schon gut, Severus. Ich werde mir einen Schüler suchen für diese Aufgabe. Minerva muss ja nichts davon erfahren." Er lachte nervös, dann ergriff er die Flucht.

„Hervorragende Idee", murmelte Severus zufrieden und kehrte in die Kerker zurück.


	61. Missing Scene 3 zu Kapitel 59

**ZauBaerin: **Ja, Severus' Manipulationen sind wirklich herrlich. Manchmal ärgere ich mich, dass ich das nicht kann. Aber um so was durchzuziehen, braucht man wohl auch eine gute Portion Mut...

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Erster Ferientag (Kapitel 59)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als Severus es nach der Abreise fast aller Schüler wagte, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu betreten, begrüßte dieser ihn mit absoluter Stille, staubgeschwängerter Luft und dem Geruch erlöschender Kaminfeuer. Es war tatsächlich keines von Minervas Schäfchen hier geblieben – von Hermine einmal abgesehen. Und diese würde er ihr nun auch noch entführen.

Trotzdem er alleine war, durchquerte Severus den Gemeinschaftsraum mit großen Schritten. Nicht nur, dass er als ehemaliger Hauslehrer der Slytherins hier fehl am Platz war, auch die Tatsache, dass er als Mann hier war, ließ ihn sich unbehaglich fühlen.

Wie in der Nacht vor einigen Wochen, als Hermine ihn mit ihrem Hilferuf herbeordert hatte, hob er die Banne auf, die die Jungs von den Mädchenschlafsälen fernhalten sollten, und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Er klopfte an ihre Tür, wartete. Eine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht.

„Hermine? Ich bin es." Wieder wartete er. Wieder antwortete ihm nur Stille.

Severus warf einen Blick die Treppe hinunter, dann drückte er die Türklinke nieder und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war ordentlich bis in die letzte Ecke, das Bett war akkurat gemacht, die Luft frisch. Auf dem Tisch am Fenster lagen einige Bücher sauber gestapelt, die Gardinen dahinter warfen gerade Falten. Man konnte angesichts dieser peniblen Ordnung auf den Gedanken kommen, dass das Zimmer gar nicht bewohnt war, wäre da nicht der zarte Geruch ihres Parfums gewesen.

Severus warf einen Blick hinaus in die Dunkelheit der früh einsetzenden Nacht. Eigentlich hatte er geplant, Hermine über den als Exkurs getarnten Urlaub zu informieren und sofort aufzubrechen. Nun musste er sie erst suchen und wenn er seinem Instinkt trauen konnte, dann war sie nicht mehr im Schloss.

„Du bringst meine Planung durcheinander, Frau", grollte Severus leise und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Dobby!", rief er dann und wandte sich dem Hauselfen zu, der vor seinen Füßen erschien.

„Professor Snape, Sir?"

„Sei doch so gut und pack eine Tasche mit dem Nötigsten für... etwa eine Woche für Miss Granger. In meinem Büro findest du meine Tasche. Bring sie beide nach Scarborough." Der Elf sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du weißt doch noch, wo Scarborough ist, oder?" Früher, als Dobby noch bei Lucius gewesen war, hatte dieser ihn stets mitgebracht, wenn sie Zeit auf dem Landsitz verbracht hatten.

„Natürlich, Sir." Vollends überzeugt schien er trotzdem nicht.

„Dann mach dich an die Arbeit." Severus wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und verließ das Mädchenzimmer. Als er vor dem Portraitloch auf dem Flur stand, atmete er auf.

Severus benutzte ungern seinen Zauberstab, doch es gab selbst in der Tränkekunst einige Sprüche, die man beherrschen musste. Einer zum Verstärken von Gerüchen gehörte dazu, unverzichtbar bei der Analyse von unbekannten Tränken. Genau diesen Zauber sprach er nun und atmete dann tief ein. Hermines Parfum war unverkennbar.

Wie ein Hund, der eine Fährte aufgenommen hatte – nur würdevoller – lief Severus durch das Schloss und verfolgte Hermines Weg hinauf bis vor das Büro der Schulleiter. Der Wasserspeier schien ihn aus wachsamen Augen zu beobachten. Sie war doch nicht etwa...

Nein. Die Spur führte weg vom Wasserspeier und hin zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ein Wandteppich in dunklem Rot und ähnlich dunklen Farben hing von einem Punkt knapp unter der Decke bis fast auf den Boden. Und er bewegte sich in einem kaum merklichen Luftzug. Hätte er nicht Ausschau danach gehalten, es wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen.

Severus zog den Teppich ein Stück von der Wand weg und entdeckte den Eingang zu einem der zahlreichen Geheimgänge, die das Schloss zu bieten hatte. Und neben dem durchdringenden Geruch von Erde und verschiedenen im Dunkeln wachsenden Pflanzen roch er vor allem eines: Hermines Parfum.

Wenig begeistert von diesem ungeplanten Ausflug in die Tiefen des Schlosses, streckte Severus ein Bein in den Geheimgang und war kurz darauf komplett verschwunden.


	62. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 62

_- Severus' Gespräch mit Albus (Kapitel 62)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus trat gerade weit genug über die Schwelle des Schulleiterbüros, dass Minerva ihn zur Kenntnis nahm. Die Professorin für Verwandlung sah von ihrer Lektüre auf, sichtlich überrascht von seinem Besuch.

„Geh."

„Bitte?", fragte sie pikiert.

„Geh!"

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass dies mein Büro ist?"

„Nein, wirklich?", entgegnete er ungeduldig. Sein Blick flog zum Portrait des letzten Schulleiters. Albus hatte die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte gefaltet und sah ihnen abwartend zu.

Da verstand Minerva und erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Ich würde dir zu gerne eine Hausaufgabe geben, mein Lieber. Dreihundert Mal 'Bitte!' in schönster Schrift würde dir sicherlich gut tun."

„Nur zu, ich finde bestimmt einen Hauself, der das für mich erledigt", antwortete der Tränkemeister halbherzig und trat zur Seite, damit sie an ihm vorbei das Büro verlassen konnte.

Die anschließende Stille drückte so sehr auf Severus' Ohren, dass er seiner Kollegin am liebsten gefolgt wäre. Doch dann vernahm er hinter sich ein Wispern und sein Stolz gewann die Überhand.

Severus wirbelte herum und schlagartig war es wieder still. Einige der anderen früheren Schulleiter in ihren Portraits blickten ertappt drein. Nur Albus saß noch genauso an seinem Tisch wie zuvor, ein Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen.

Erst als Severus ein paar Schritte auf ihn zutrat, erwachte er aus seiner scheinbaren Starre: „Schön, dich zu sehen, mein Lieber."

Seine Stimme zu hören, weckte in Severus ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Die Zeit, die er mit der Energie des Schulleiters in seinem Kopf verbracht hatte, war trotz aller lästiger Bemerkungen und Beschwerden eine besondere gewesen. Erstaunlicherweise machte es diese Begegnung schwerer.

Anstatt sich den Stuhl in die Nähe des Portraits zu stellen, setzte Severus sich vor den Schreibtisch Minervas, so als wäre er ein Schüler, den man zu einem ernsten Gespräch gebeten hatte. Er starrte auf die Tischplatte, während er überlegte.

„Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier", stellte er schließlich mit dunkler Stimme klar.

„Da Minerva augenscheinlich ebenso überrascht war wie ich, tippe ich auf Hermine."

Da hob Severus den Blick. „Was hat sie dir erzählt?"

„Nichts. Das musste sie nicht." Albus lächelte noch immer.

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte Severus.

„Unser Abschied voneinander ist etwas kurz ausgefallen, befürchte ich..."

„Falsch. Er war viel zu lang." Als der Mann im Portrait offensichtlich nicht wusste, worauf Severus anspielte, tippte dieser sich gegen die Stirn. „Ich habe dich umgebracht und nicht mal danach hatte ich Ruhe vor dir."

„Oh, natürlich, ich vergaß."

„Beneidenswert."

Während Albus schwieg, war Severus sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Schulleiter überdeutlich bewusst. Sein Nacken kribbelte und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, still sitzen zu bleiben.

„Ich habe wahrlich viel von dir verlangt", begann Albus schließlich auf ein Neues und rückte in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. „Von Zeit zu Zeit habe ich selbst an meinem Plan gezweifelt. Ich hätte ihn manches Mal gerne geändert."

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

„Egal, wie ich es drehte und wendete, es gab niemanden außer dir, der der Geschichte die nötige Wendung geben konnte."

„Eine schöne Ausrede. Ist es gemütlich in dem Geflecht, das du dir zurechtgelegt hast?"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter senkte den Blick. „Bequem ist eine Anforderung, die ich niemals stellen durfte. Doch bevor ich ging, versuchte ich, es so bequem wie möglich für dich zu machen." Nun sah er ihn wieder an.

„Was meinst du damit, alter Mann?"

„Ich suchte nach jemandem, der dir beistehen könnte. Der stark genug ist, es mit dir auszuhalten und auch noch Gefallen daran findet. Und ich wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig fündig. Es dauert lange, bis zwei Menschen Vertrauen zueinander fassen."

Severus spürte, dass sein Mund ein Stück offen stand, während sein Verstand die Worte des ehemaligen Schulleiters zu verarbeiten versuchte. Schließlich war es ein Gefühl, als würde ein Schloss einrasten. „Hermine?", fragte er hohl.

Die anderen Schulleiter, die Hermine zweifelsfrei ebenfalls kennengelernt hatten, schnappten entsetzt nach Luft. Albus zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich jemand weniger jüngeres im Sinn gehabt hatte, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nicht mehr allzu lange dein Vertrauter würde sein können. Doch ihr beiden habt euch wie von alleine gefunden. Die einzige Aufgabe, die mir zufiel, war, nichts dagegen zu unternehmen."

Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Falls das dein Versuch einer Entschuldigung ist, so ist er nicht gelungen, Albus."

Sein Gegenüber war ehrlich überrascht. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du eine Entschuldigung erwartest, mein Junge. Und ich kann sie dir auch nicht geben, denn ich würde alles wieder so machen."

„Nun, dann hoffe ich, du kannst damit leben. Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, was diese Kuppelei für Hermine bedeutet? Was es bedeutet, einen Mann wie mich an ihrer Seite zu haben?" Er fragte dies ruhig, ganz ohne Wut.

„Das habe ich nicht. Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich nichts getan. Hermine hingegen hat sich ihren Kopf ausgiebig über dich und ihr Leben zerbrochen. Es war ihre Entscheidung, die zufällig mit meinen Absichten übereinstimmte."

„Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, in anderer Leute Leben zu pfuschen wie ein verkappter Puppenspieler. Hattest du mit deinem eigenen nicht genug zu tun?"

„Es gibt nicht nur das eigene Leben und das der anderen, Severus. Unsere Leben überschneiden sich an vielen Stellen. Manchmal finden wir Gefallen an diesen Überschneidungen und geben alles dafür, dass es dabei bleibt. Hermine tut dies. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie dich hierher brachte, tust du es auch. Willst du mich tatsächlich dafür anklagen, einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, der dir ähnlich viel bedeutet wie einst Lily?"

„Ja", entgegnete Severus und klang dabei verbitterter, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich ihretwegen leben will."

Albus lächelte. „Es soll tatsächlich Leute geben, die dies als äußerst wünschenswert erachten."

„Können diese Leute mir auch sagen, wie man das anstellt?"

„Nun, für den Anfang wäre es hilfreich, den Gedanken an eine Zukunft zu akzeptieren."

„Können wir nicht mit etwas Kleinerem anfangen?", fragte der Tränkemeister daraufhin ungnädig.

„Was möchtest du von mir hören? 'Geh täglich zum Frühstück, dann kommt der Rest von ganz alleine'?"

„Zum Beispiel..."

„Diesen Wunsch kann ich dir leider nicht erfüllen. Aber vielleicht stimmt dich die Aufforderung, zu ihr zu gehen und mich in der Vergangenheit zu lassen, etwas positiver."

Severus wandte den Blick von dem Portrait ab und ließ ihn über die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der anderen Ehemaligen schweifen. Schließlich nickte er. „Das scheint mir ein guter Anfang zu sein."

Albus kehrte zu dem Buddah-Lächeln zurück, mit dem er das Gespräch begonnen hatte. „Dann geh!"

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich schwerfällig von dem Stuhl; er fühlte sich um Jahre gealtert, müde und erschöpft. Ohne einen Blick zurück und ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes verließ er das Büro der Schulleiter. Und auf dem Gang davor wartete sie auf ihn. Seine Zukunft.


	63. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 62

_- Weihnachten im Fuchsbau (Kapitel 62)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ginny schloss die Terrassentür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Harry. „Es gibt nichts Besseres, als an Weihnachten nach dem Essen mit einem Eierpunsch auf der Terrasse zu sitzen", stellte sie fest, während Harry seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

„Aber auch nur, wenn man zaubern kann", wandte dieser ein und beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die an seinem Wärmezauber einfach schmolzen.

„Stimmt. Ohne wäre es ziemlich kalt." Sie schlang die Hände um ihr Glas und nippte daran. „So richtig warm wird es aber auch mit Zauber nicht", fügte sie dann hinzu und schielte an Harry vorbei in die Ecke der Terrasse, wo Ron sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Schatten zurückgezogen hatte, den das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer hinter ihnen warf.

Als auch Harry sich zu ihm umsah, wurde er sich der Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm bewusst. „Hm?"

„Kannst du deine schlechte Laune nicht mal an Weihnachten im Bett lassen?"

„Ich wäre am liebsten ganz im Bett geblieben, aber jemand hat mich nicht gelassen." Dabei starrte er seine Schwester so böse an, dass Harry den Impuls unterdrücken musste, sich aus der Schusslinie zurückzuziehen.

„Wenn du im Bett geblieben wärst, hätte Mom wieder den Alarmstufe 2-Zirkus abgezogen."

„Was ist Alarmstufe 2?", fragte Harry dazwischen.

„Kinder krank, Dad mehr als drei Stunden zu spät, Dachschaden durch Unwetter, Kloverstopfung, Sohn mit indiskutabler Freundin", zählte Ginny auf. „Mom ist dann immer so überdreht, dass sie das Essen anbrennen lässt, den Weihnachtsbaum auf den Kopf stellt und uns Christbaumkugeln an die Ohren hängen will. Das mach ich nicht mit, nur weil Ron nicht über Hermine hinwegkommt."

„Ich bin über Hermine hinweg!"

Da lachte sie trotz allem Sarkasmus glockenhell auf. „Ja, mindestens so sehr wie ich vor zwei Jahren über Harry hinweg war."

„Was?" Vor lauter Schreck, plötzlich selbst im Mittelpunkt von Ginnys Temperament zu stehen, verschüttete Harry etwas von seinem Eierpunsch.

„Weihnachtsball, Cho Chang – klingelt da was?"

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich und raunte seinem Freund zu: „Tut mir leid, ich bin raus!"

„Na toll", grollte Ron und verschränkte die Arme noch ein bisschen fester vor der Brust. „Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

„Ich weiß. Aber so versuchst du es schon seit einem Jahr und du bist noch keinen Schritt weiter."

„Solange hat Hermine es doch noch gar nicht auf Snape abgesehen", überlegte Harry und Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Ehrlich Jungs, ihr habt keine Ahnung." Sichtlich zufrieden mit dieser Feststellung lehnte Ginny sich auf der Bank zurück und stemmte einen Fuß gegen die Kante des morschen Holztisches, der aufgrund diverser unglücklicher Ereignisse auf dem Boden festgezaubert worden war.

„Was meinst du damit?" Plötzlich war Ron wach. Er setzte sich gerade hin und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Hat der schleimige Mistkerl ihr etwa schon da ins Hirn ge..."

„Nein!", unterbrach Ginny ihn harsch. „Professor Snape hat nie etwas dergleichen getan. Und er wird es auch nie tun. Hat er immer noch nicht genug für uns getan, damit ihr ihn endlich in Ruhe lasst?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an, dann schüttelten sie heftig den Kopf. „Er ist ein Mistkerl", schloss Harry.

„Fledermaus", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Kerkerratte."

„Giftpanscher."

„Schleimbeutel."

„Slytherin!"

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig?", fragte Ginny gelangweilt dazwischen.

„Ich könnte ewig so weitermachen", entgegnete Ron und kehrte wieder zu seiner ablehnenden Haltung zurück. „Er hat mir mein Mädchen weggenommen."

„Vielleicht hättest du _dein Mädchen_ – was Hermine übrigens niemals war! – mal über ihren Status informieren sollen, bevor sie sich anderweitig umsieht. Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als hättest du keine Gelegenheit gehabt."

„Ich wusste doch nicht, ob sie auch ...", rechtfertigte Ron sich lahm.

„Jetzt wirst du es niemals erfahren."

„Hast du Veritaserum in den Eierpunsch getan?", fragte Harry misstrauisch in die darauf folgende Stille hinein und beäugte skeptisch sein Glas.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Weil du mit Wahrheiten um dich schmeißt, als wären es Lutschbonbons!"

„Mit Halbwahrheiten und Andeutungen kommt man bei euch ja auch nicht weit."

„Stimmt ja gar nicht", murmelten sie beide unisono.

„Nicht? Und wie kommt es dann, dass ihr immer noch gegen Hermines Entscheidung arbeitet, obwohl ich euch schon unzählige Male versucht habe klar zu machen, dass ihr sie als Freundin verlieren werdet, wenn ihr so weitermacht?"

Wieder tauschten sie einen Blick. „Hast du?", erbarmte sich schließlich Harry, die Frage zu stellen, die so deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern stand.

„Ja. Was wiederum meine vorherige Aussage bestätigt."

„Und was sollen wir stattdessen machen? Snape zum Tee einladen?", fragte Ron missmutig.

„Zum Beispiel", entgegnete Ginny vergnügt und genoss sichtlich den Anflug von Panik, der über die Gesichter der Jungs zog. „Oder ihr fangt einfach an, wieder Hermines Freunde zu sein. Und dazu gehört es auch, ihre Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Ich bin auch nicht glücklich damit, dass sie sich ausgerechnet Professor Snape ausgesucht hat. Aber er ist ihr wichtig und nach dem, was sie mir erzählt, beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wer sind wir, dass wir so etwas bewerten und zunichte machen wollen?"

„Ihre Freunde?", fragte Harry schulterzuckend. „Wir wollen sie doch nur vor einer Enttäuschung bewahren."

„Mag sein. Aber was wäre, wenn sie dich davon abhalten wollte, mit mir zusammen zu sein, Harry?"

„Das ist doch was ganz anderes", wiegelte Ron ab.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Wir wissen auch nicht, ob unsere Beziehung für immer hält. Und wenn sie das nicht tut, ist es eine große Enttäuschung und wird verdammt wehtun. Aber ich will keine Freundin, die mir das jetzt sagt, denn jetzt bin ich glücklich. Ich will eine Freundin, die mir mein Glück gönnt und für mich da ist, wenn es doch schief gehen sollte."

„Ehrlich, mir gefällt nicht, was ich heute über uns höre", murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Hermine muss sich so was jedes Mal anhören, wenn sie euch trifft. Und wenn ihr ausnahmsweise mal nichts sagt, dann spricht euer Gesichtsausdruck für euch."

„So schlimm sind wir gar nicht", wagte Ron einen letzten Versuch.

„Soll ich euch an Mistkerl, Fledermaus, Kerkerratte, Giftpanscher und Schleimbeutel erinnern?"

Sie wurden bei jeder Beleidigung ein Stück kleiner. „Nein", sagten sie unisono.

„Fein. Dann können wir ja jetzt endlich _richtig_ Weihnachten feiern!" Ginny machte es sich wieder in Harrys Arm gemütlich. „Es gibt nichts Besseres, als an Weihnachten nach dem Essen mit einem Eierpunsch auf der Terrasse zu sitzen."


	64. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 64

_- Nachdem Severus durch den Trank das Bewusstsein verloren hat (Kapitel 64)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Er wurde wach, weil es an seiner Tür klopfte. Für einen Moment war er verwirrt; vom kleinen Fenster unter der Decke sickerte graues Tageslicht in sein Schlafzimmer. Es gehörte nicht zu seinen Gewohnheiten, tagsüber zu schlafen.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Hermine. An den Trank und an seine Reaktion darauf. „Verdammt", nuschelte er.

Es klopfte wieder.

Severus brummte ein paar unverständliche Worte, die hoffentlich laut genug waren, um noch auf dem Flur vor seinem Büro gehört zu werden. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf. Das Zimmer um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen und zur Tür gehen, als sein Blick auf ein Stück Pergament auf seinem Nachtschrank fiel.

_Liebster Severus, _

_die schwachen Momente ereilen mich anscheinend immer dann, wenn ich keine Gelegenheit oder keine Kraft habe, Dich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Doch Du weißt, wo ich bin, und dass es in Ordnung ist. _

_Ich werde Madelaine von Dir grüßen._

_In Liebe, Hermine_

„Dummes Mädchen", bewertete er den kurzen Brief und warf ihn aufs Bett, bevor er seinem ungelegenen Besuch begegnete.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es bist", begrüßte er kurz darauf Poppy Pomfrey, die überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Stirn zog.

„So? Wie kommst du zu dieser Annahme?"

„Niemand außer dir wartet so hartnäckig vor meiner Tür." _Außer vielleicht Hermine_, doch diesen Gedanken behielt er für sich.

„Darf ich dann im Gegenzug für meine vorbildliche Geduld nun auch eintreten?"

„Da es um mein Karma schon schlecht genug bestellt ist, habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als dich herein zu lassen", seufzte Severus und trat zur Seite.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du an Karma glaubst."

„Es ist die einzige gute Erklärung für das, was ich hier tue." Er versetzte seiner Tür einen wohl dosierten Stoß und sie klickte leise ins Schloss. „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ein Tässchen Tee wäre nett", beschied die Medihexe und setzte sich vor den Kamin.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und gleich darauf stand eine Tasse dampfenden Tees auf dem Beistelltisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln.

„Kein Selbstgebrauter?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann dir ein selbstgebrautes Gift anbieten", entgegnete er süßlich.

„Danke, nein. Der Tod passt mir gerade gar nicht." Sie nippte mit spitzen Lippen an ihrem Tee. „Trotz der magischen Note exzellent."

„Bist du nur wegen des Tees hier?", kehrte Severus zu seiner unbeantworteten Frage zurück und trat um den zweiten Sessel herum, um ungeduldig auf Poppy herabzusehen.

Nicht dass die Medihexe sich davon beeindrucken ließ: „Und weil ich sehen wollte, wie es dir geht. Minerva erwähnte, dass du und Miss Granger hier unten zweifelhafte Experimente treibt, deren Versuchskaninchen du bist."

„Es kann weder von zweifelhaften Experimenten noch von Versuchskaninchen gesprochen werden. Vielmehr hat Miss Granger es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um ihr ein paar überfällige Lektionen zu erteilen."

„Kein Versuchskaninchen?", vergewisserte Poppy sich.

„Nein."

„Dafür siehst du aber recht blass aus, mein Lieber. Ich würde auf eine ausgeprägte Anämie tippen."

„Es ist mir neu, dass du zum Tippen ausgebildet wurdest", überging Severus den unglücklicherweise plausiblen Verdacht seines Gegenübers.

„Wurde ich nicht. Aber da meine Finger mir lieb sind, verzichte ich darauf, meinen Zauberstab zur Diagnosesicherung hinzuzuziehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir zeichnet mich eine gewisse Lernfähigkeit aus."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Du scheinst Probleme zu mögen. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, dass du kaum die einen hinter dir gelassen hast, ehe du dich in die nächsten stürzt. Sie ist schließlich deine Schülerin", schloss Poppy mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und setzte erneut zum Trinken an.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr zögerte Severus nicht, seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen. Er deutete auf die Tasse und grinsten selbstgefällig, als die Medihexe den ehemaligen Tee bis vor seine Füße spuckte.

„Was ist _das_?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Drachengalle, pur", informierte Severus sie.

„Nett", kommentierte sie mit säuerlicher Miene und erschuf sich ein Glas Wasser, das sie in einem Zug fast leerte.

„Nicht wahr? So danke ich allen, die meinen, dass ich mich an Gerüchten meine Person betreffend erfreuen würde. Hast du sonst noch Fragen?"

„Gehst du mit Miss Granger genauso um?"

„Meistens."

„Erstaunlich, dass sie dir trotzdem das Leben retten will."

„Die Dummen sterben nicht aus. Und nun möchte ich, dass du gehst. Ich habe noch zu tun." Er nahm ihr die Tasse mit der restlichen Drachengalle und das fast leere Wasserglas aus der Hand und wartete mit der Geduld eines bald explodierenden Kessels darauf, dass der ungebetene Gast aufstand und sich aus seinen Räumen entfernte.

„Ich dachte, du willst etwas für dein Karma tun", wandte diese jedoch ein.

„Wenn ich dich dafür loswerde, liebste Poppy, würde ich sogar freiwillig als Mistkäfer die Welt erkunden. Also geh!"

Seiner offensichtlichen Verärgerung hielt sie dann doch nicht mehr lange stand (ein Hufflepuff blieb nun mal ein Hufflepuff) und dieses Mal versetzte Severus seiner Tür einen so heftigen Stoß, dass sie in den Angeln vibrierte. „Impertinentes Weibsstück", schimpfte er, während er die Tasse und das Glas entsorgte.

Dann jedoch marschierte er direkt in seine Vorratskammer und schob ein paar Phiolen über die Regale, bis er die Gesuchte fand. Schließlich war er ein Slytherin und Slytherins nutzten alle Informationen, egal aus welcher Quelle sie kamen. „Und einer Anämie kann doch abgeholfen werden."


	65. Missing Scene zu Kapitel 65

Fünf.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Am Tag nachdem Hermine den Atemzauber bei Severus ausprobiert hat (Kapitel 65)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ohne das Summen hunderter Schüler wirkte die Große Halle wie tot. Alle hatten sich an einen Tisch gesetzt, von den Lehrkräften einmal abgesehen. Automatisch sprachen alle leiser und als er in der Tür auftauchte, richteten sich alle Blicke auf Severus.

Er hob das Kinn ein Stück höher und marschierte zügig durch die Halle. Seine Schritte hoben sich deutlich vom Klappern der Messer und Gabeln ab, trotzdem hob Filius seinen Blick erst vom Tagespropheten, als der Tränkemeister sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hast du eine Schlüpfwanzenplage in deinen Räumen?", erkundigte der kleine Mann sich.

„Nein."

„Was treibt dich dann am Morgen in die Große Halle?" Das unerwartete Auftauchen seines Kollegen interessierte Filius genug, um die Zeitung zusammenzufalten und beiseite zu legen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dich hier anzutreffen", entgegnete Severus und schaute dabei stur auf die Tür zur Eingangshalle.

„Dir ist aber bekannt, dass ich auch ein eigenes Büro besitze, oder? Es ist nicht einmal nennenswert kleiner als das aller anderen Lehrer und für gewöhnlich auch aufgeräumt und vorzeigbar. Du musst nur klopfen."

„Ich hab's verstanden!", zischte Severus ungeduldig, als der Professor für Zauberkunst noch einmal Luft holte. Die wenigen Schüler warfen verstohlene Blicke in Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Gut. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Hast du Zeit für einen Spaziergang?", fragte Severus eine Spur versöhnlicher und sah seinem Kollegen endlich in die Augen.

„Natürlich."

* * *

„Verzeih mir meine Neugier, aber als du mich das letzte Mal um ein Gespräch an der frischen Luft batest, hattest du dein Labor in Schutt und Asche gelegt und dabei einige sehr teure Instrumente zerstört, obwohl Albus dir untersagt hatte, dieses Experiment durchzuführen. Muss ich dieses Mal Minerva beschwichtigen?"

„Ich war fünfundzwanzig, als mir das passiert ist. Wie lange willst du mir diese Sache noch vorhalten?", grollte Severus und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhanges. Der frische Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen.

„Bis ich etwas ähnlich Amüsantes von dir zu hören bekomme." Der kleine Mann zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich kann nichts Amüsantes daran finden. Albus hat mich für drei Monate mit den Schülern in Sybills Turm geschickt, weil das der einzige Unterrichtsraum war, der zu meinen Zeiten leer stand. Wenn man die rosa Hölle denn als Unterrichtsraum bezeichnen kann."

„Ich erinnere mich. Die Jahrgänge, die du dort oben unterrichten musstest, haben dich bis zu ihrem Abschluss nicht ernst nehmen können." Filius kicherte bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Das ist mir nie wieder passiert."

„Wohl wahr. Aber was ist es dieses Mal, das dich umtreibt?"

Für einen Moment wurde Severus still, obwohl er sich vorher überlegt hatte, wie er das Gespräch am besten führen sollte. Nun machte der Gedanke, den ersten vorbereiteten Satz zu sprechen, ihn tatsächlich nervös. „Du weißt von meiner Zusammenarbeit mit Miss Granger?"

„Natürlich. Ich vermute, alle, die zur Zeit im Schloss weilen, wissen von eurer Zusammenarbeit. Es ist höchst ungewöhnlich, dass Miss Granger ihre Ferien nicht mit ihren Freunden verbringt. So etwas spricht sich herum."

„Sie sagte mir, sie hält nicht viel von Weihnachten", verteidigte Severus automatisch Hermines Verhalten.

„Sie hat einen Hang dazu, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren und alles andere nebenher zu vergessen. Aber ich nehme an, es ist nicht Miss Grangers Umgang mit ihren Freunden, der dich beschäftigt."

„Nein. Es ist etwas, das ich getan habe." Er warf Filius einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Etwas, das ich ihr _an_getan habe."

Die Schritte seines Kollegen gerieten kurzzeitig aus dem Takt, doch er fing sich rasch wieder. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, das genauer zu beschreiben?"

„Sie hat einen Zauber an mir probiert. Ich habe überreagiert und sie rausgeschmissen."

„Das ist nicht nett. Aber ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du schon des Öfteren Schüler eines Raumes verwiesen hast – aus geringfügigeren Gründen."

Sie erreichten den Abhang zum Schwarzen See und Severus schwieg, bis sie nebeneinander den schmalen Kiesweg am Ufer entlang gingen. „Das ist etwas anderes", begann er schließlich. „Die anderen Schüler waren dumm und ich musste mich nicht mit ihnen auseinandersetzen. Miss Granger hat nichts Verwerfliches getan. Und da sie sich bereit erklärt hat, mir dabei zu helfen, mein Leben zu retten, muss ich mich mit dieser Sache beschäftigen."

„Warum hast du sie abgewiesen, wenn sie das richtige getan hat?", erkundigte Filius sich, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Sie hat mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt", murmelte Severus.

„Welcher Zauber war es?"

Der Tränkemeister schwieg und starrte auf die gefrorene Oberfläche des Schwarzen Sees, auf er eine dünne Schicht Neuschnee lag.

„Severus?" Sein Kollege sah ihn abwartend an.

„_Torpeo Spiritus_", antwortete er widerwillig.

„Ich verstehe."

Severus verzog das Gesicht, denn Filius verstand tatsächlich. Das war der Grund, warum er zu ihm gegangen war.

Es gab ein Ereignis in den Erinnerungen, die er Hermine über das Denkarium geschickt hatte, das nur unvollständig wiedergegeben wurde. Er hatte Lily ein Schlammblut genannt und sie davon gejagt. Sie hatte es hingenommen, zutiefst verletzt zwar, doch sie hatte es auf sich beruhen lassen. Vermutlich weil ihr klar gewesen war, dass sie ein solches Verhalten seinerseits verdient hatte.

Nicht so James Potter. Der verzogene Sohn reicher Eltern, für den das Wort Schlammblut noch mehr eine Unerhörtheit war als für Lily selbst. Er hatte Severus aufgelauert und eine Prügelei angefangen, die im kalten Wasser des Schwarzen Sees geendet hatte. Mit Severus' Kopf unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche.

Noch heute stellte es ihm die Haare auf, wenn er an den grausamen Schmerz der Luftnot dachte. Und an die Hilflosigkeit, mit der er es ertragen hatte, der Atmung eines anderen Menschen überlassen zu sein. Denn Lily war Potter gefolgt und auch wenn Black sie davon abgehalten hatte, Potter von ihm wegzuholen, so hatte sie doch zumindest die Geistesgegenwart besessen, Severus mit dem Zauber des Anstoßes am Leben zu halten. Bis Filius zu der Schülergruppe gestoßen war.

„Du suchst also nach einer Möglichkeit", nahm dieser kurz darauf den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, „Miss Granger dein Verhalten zu erklären, ohne ihr alles zu erzählen."

„Sozusagen."

„Hast du schon daran gedacht, dich einfach zu entschuldigen?", schlug er spitzfindig vor.

„Und hast du schon daran gedacht, dass Miss Granger eine von der 'Ich muss alles verstehen'-Sorte ist?"

Mit dieser Frage schien Severus eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten zu haben. Denn Filius blieb stehen, kniff die Augen zusammen und schaffte es trotz seiner geringen Körpergröße, Severus so mahnend anzuschauen, dass dieser Mühe hatte, seine nichtssagende Miene beizubehalten. „Ich habe mich bisher strikt geweigert, Minervas Befürchtungen auch nur im Entferntesten für möglich zu halten. Aber du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht, Severus."

Nur minimal verzögert entgegnete der Tränkemeister: „Hat sie dir jetzt auch schon diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?"

„Ist es denn ein Floh?"

„Sehe ich so aus, als würden Schülerinnen in mein Beuteschema fallen?"

Filius dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich hoffe nicht." Dann setzten sie ihren Spaziergang fort. „Wenn es nichts gibt, das dich mit Miss Granger verbindet, warum bist du dann darauf aus, dass sie dich versteht?"

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass mich nichts mit ihr verbindet. Sie hat sich mir in den letzten Jahren so vehement aufgedrängt, dass ich mich an sie gewöhnt habe. Davon abgesehen war ich es, der sie im Chaos der Schlacht gefunden und ins Schloss zurückgebracht hat. Sie hat die Nacht in meinem Quartier verbracht, weil Poppy mit allen anderen zu beschäftigt war. So sehr es mir auch missfällt, es ist mir nicht mehr egal, was sie von mir hält."

„Eine durch und durch erstaunliche Entwicklung", kommentierte Filius dieses Geständnis. „Pass auf, dass dir die Sache nicht entgleitet."

Severus schnaubte. „Ich finde es viel erstaunlicher, dass du, Minerva, Albus und mindestens die Hälfte des restlichen Kollegiums mir fünfzehn Jahre lang gepredigt habt, zugänglicher und freundlicher zu werden und euch jetzt darüber mokiert, wenn ich es tatsächlich tue."

„Eben weil wir es dir so lange predigen mussten, erstaunt es uns, dass das Ganze anscheinend endlich Früchte trägt." Das altbekannte Vergnügen war auf das Gesicht des Zauberkunstprofessors zurückgekehrt.

„Wie dem auch sei, was soll ich mit Miss Granger machen?"

„Sag ihr die Wahrheit."

„Sehr witzig."

„Ich meine das ernst."

Severus sah seinen Kollegen verärgert an, doch der meine es wirklich ernst.

„Sag ihr die Wahrheit, so weit du es ertragen kannst. Miss Granger hat ein sehr feines Gespür für Stimmungen und sie wird es merken, wenn du lügst. Davon abgesehen funktioniert eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung – welcher Art auch immer sie sein mag – nur, wenn man so ehrlich wie möglich zueinander ist."

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich dich die letzten zwölf Jahre nicht um Rat gefragt habe."

„Warum?"

„Weil dein Rat mich nicht einen Schritt weiterbringen. Albus hat sich damals auch nicht davon abbringen lassen, mich in die Hölle zu schicken."

„Du kommst aber auch immer nur dann zu mir, wenn sich schwer etwas retten lässt."

„Wenn es einfach ist, krieg ich es auch alleine hin", sagte Severus und wandte sich auf dem Kiesweg so abrupt um, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges im Schloss vergessen.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du undankbar bist?", rief Filius ihm hinterher, klang aber nicht übermäßig verärgert.

„Jeden Tag!", entgegnete Severus und sah, wie sein Kollege den Kopf schüttelte.

Erst als er wieder in seinen eigenen Räumen am Schreibtisch saß, kehrte die Schwermütigkeit über seine Reaktion zurück. Und obwohl es ihn quälte, Hermine unglücklich zu wissen, brachte er es nicht über sich, zu ihr zu gehen.

„Ein Vollidiot bleibt eben ein Vollidiot", kommentierte der ansonsten stumme Mann im Gemälde über dem Kamin.

Woraufhin Severus das Bild verschwinden ließ.


	66. Missing Scene zwischen Kapitel 66 und 67

__Vier.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- am Abend des letzten Ferientages im Fuchsbau (Kapitel 66/67)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ginny starrte beschwörend die Schlafzimmertür ihrer Eltern an, während sie sich rückwärts über den kalten Flur pirschte. Das Gefühl in ihren nackten Zehen begann zu schwinden, eine Gänsehaut zog sich ihre Beine hinauf bis unter das Nachthemd und ihre Lungen beschwerten sich über den Mangel an Sauerstoff, denen sie ihnen im Bemühen, so leise und flach wie möglich zu atmen, zumutete.

Wer jemals behauptet hatte, es wäre schwer, sich in Hogwarts nach der Sperrstunde durch die Flure zu bewegen, der war niemals verliebt im Fuchsbau gewesen.

Ein unerwarteter weicher Widerstand an ihrem Rücken ließ Ginny keuchen. Das Herz blieb ihr stehen. Es konnte unmöglich ihre Mutter sein! Die Tür war noch immer verschlossen und unter ihren bedächtigen Schritten hatte nicht eine Diele geknarzt.

Mit angehaltenem Atem drehte sie sich um – und schaute in ein paar weit aufgerissener Augen, die selbst im Dunkel des Abends grünlich schimmerten.

„Bei Merlin, Harry!", hauchte sie und sämtliche Anspannung fiel von ihr ab.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Mund und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Badezimmer, den einzigen Raum in ihrer Nähe, der momentan leer stand.

Er kicherte leise, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Ich dachte schon, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen."

„Na, und ich erst! Was machst du denn so spät hier draußen?"

„Dasselbe wie du." Er griff nach ihrer kalten Hand und spielte so zärtlich mit ihren Fingern, dass Ginny ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Wenn meine Eltern uns erwischen, haben wir ein echtes Problem."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so streng sind."

„Zu dir sind sie es ja auch nicht. Zu meinen Brüdern übrigens auch nicht. Aber als Mädchen und noch dazu als Nesthäkchen hat man in diesem Haus schlechte Karten." Ginny seufzte selbstmitleidig.

„Zu unserem Nesthäkchen werden wir mal weniger streng sein, versprochen!"

Sie schluckte die aufkeimenden Erinnerungen an ihr Trankexperiment mit Hermine und überspielte die kurze Stille mit einem Lächeln. „Du meinst, wenn wir mal eine Tochter als jüngstes Kind haben, lassen wir sie mit nicht mal siebzehn in einem Zimmer mit ihrem dahergelaufenen Freund schlafen?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wer ist der dahergelaufene Freund?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Ginny schürzte die Lippen. „Malfoys Sohn?"

„Den hex ich in die Antarktis, wenn er sich unserer Tochter auch nur bis auf zehn Meter nähert!"

Ginny kicherte. „Ich seh schon, unserer Tochter steht ein ähnlich hartes Schicksal bevor wie mir."

„Das ist das Recht der Älteren", entgegnete Harry fröhlich und küsste sie.

Für einige Minuten benutzte keiner von beiden seinen Mund zum Sprechen und als Ginny schließlich am Boden sitzend mit dem Rücken gegen die Badezimmertür gelehnt in Harrys Armen entspannte, war sie sich der Kälte ihrer Füße und der Unbehaglichkeit auf den Fliesen gar nicht mehr bewusst.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Hermine so etwas auch mit Snape macht?"

„Fängst du schon wieder davon an?", fragte sie müde.

„'Tschuldigung." Ein paar Sekunden Ruhe, in denen Harrys Hand über ihren Rücken strich. „Kannst du?"

Sie seufzte. „Dass Hermine so etwas macht – ja. Dass Snape mitmacht – nur schwer. Aber ich verbringe meine Zeit eh selten damit, mir andere Paare beim Knutschen vorzustellen. Außer der Kerl ist wirklich sexy. Gibt es da etwas, das du mir über dich und deine Meinung bezüglich Hermine sagen willst?"

Das Streicheln auf ihrem Rücken stoppte. Harry schwieg.

„Du denkst überhaupt nicht an Hermine, oder?", deutete Ginny seine Reaktion und stemmte sich in die Höhe, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Im Licht des Mondes, das vom Fenster her ins Badezimmer fiel, war es hochrot. „Weißt du, Harry, Hermine und du, ihr seid euch ähnlicher als ihr denkt. Im Gegensatz zu dir hat sie sich allerdings für den angenehmeren Weg entschieden, mit Sape umzugehen."

„Ich hab nicht ... ich will nicht ... er ...", stotterte Harry heiser; er sah aus, als hätte seine Hirnaktivität kurzzeitig komplett kapituliert, so dass er Ginnys kleine Ausführung überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ich denke nicht an _Snape_!", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Und schon gar nicht _so_!"

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein, wirklich." Ginny grinste und schwang ein Bein über Harrys, so dass sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte. Die Kälte des Badezimmerfußbodens wurde ersetzt durch die Wärme von Harrys Körper. „Aber jemand anderes als ich könnte bei deiner Fixierung auf die beiden auf andere Gedanken kommen."

Er sank ein bisschen in sich zusammen. „Du denkst, dass ich mich albern benehme, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht nur du", stimmte Ginny zu und bewegte ihren Unterleib ein bisschen auf ihrem lebendigen Sitzplatz.

„Und du denkst, dass ich einfach abwarten sollte. Wahrscheinlich wird sich das Problem von ganz alleine lösen." Er schien ihr Tun gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen ...", erwiderte sie und intensivierte ihre Bemühungen noch ein bisschen.

„Du denkst, dass sie für immer zusammen bleiben könnten?" Der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck vom Flur war wieder auf seinem Gesicht erblüht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, über Hermine und ihre Liebesgeschichten nachzudenken, dann werden wir beiden definitiv nicht für immer zusammenbleiben. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Bei dieser Frage schob sie sich so nachdrücklich gegen Harry, dass seine Augen noch eine Nuance größer wurden.

„A-Absolut!"

„Prima. Dann können wir ja endlich zu erfreulicheren Themen kommen." Ginny nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und genoss, was Harry wirklich gut konnte.


	67. Missing Scene 1 zu Kapitel 67

Drei.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Vor der Abreise aus dem Fuchsbau (Kapitel 67)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Sind wir jetzt alle da?", fragte Molly Weasley laut, um sich über das Stimmgewirr Gehör zu verschaffen.

Harry sah sich um. Ginny stand neben ihm und nestelte am Verschluss ihres Reiseumhanges, der sich verklemmt hatte. Fred und George, die ihr Geschäft über Weihnachten geschlossen hatten und sich ein paar Tage zu Hause bekochen ließen, lehnten in exakt spiegelverkehrten Haltungen im Türrahmen und sahen so aus, als würden sie gerade einen neuen Streich aushecken. Arthur hockte in Reisemontur vor dem Kamin und erklärte seinem neuen Assistenten etwas, bis der Ruß vor Enthusiasmus in alle Richtungen stob.

Nur Ron war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Zu diesem Schluss war anscheinend auch Molly gekommen. „Wo steckt der Junge denn nun schon wieder ? RON!", brüllte sie die Treppe hoch, „DER ZUG FÄHRT GLEICH!"

„Ich geh gucken, wo er bleibt", bot Harry sich an und spurtete die Stufen hinauf. Wie immer tagsüber standen im oberen Stockwerk alle Türen offen, um den kleinen Räumen etwas von ihrer Beengtheit zu nehmen. Nur eine Tür war verschlossen. Harry klopfte an. „Ron?"

„Ich komm ja schon!", rief sein Freund gereizt und Harry hob überrascht die Hände hoch.

„Ich will nicht stören, aber wir müssen los."

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, da wurde die Tür geöffnet und Ron sah ihn mit hochroten Wangen an. „Tut mir leid. Komm rein."

„Ähm ...", machte Harry und warf einen Blick in Richtung Treppe. Doch es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich einen anderen Weg nach Hogwarts suchen müssten und so zuckte er mit den Schultern und betrat das Zimmer, in dem er die letzten zehn Tage ebenfalls geschlafen hatte. „Was machst du?"

„Ich packe?" Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schielte verstohlen zu Harry.

„Und was machst du wirklich?"

Da seufzte der Rotschopf. „Ich versuche eine Ausrede zu finden, warum ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kann."

„Wegen Hermine?"

„Hm?", machte Ron, als wäre ihm der Name fremd. „Oh, nein. Ich gebe mir Mühe, weder an Hermine noch an die Fledermaus zu denken."

„Und das funktioniert?"

„Klar. Im Verdrängen bin ich spitze. Bei so vielen Brüdern erfährt oder sieht man fast täglich Dinge, von denen man nichts wissen will."

„Und worum geht es dann?" Harry ließ sich aufs ungemachte Bett sinken, als Ron seufzend auf einem Hocker zusammenbrach. Das Rot auf seinen Wangen wurde noch dunkler, als er nach einem Pergament griff. Trotzdem reichte er es an Harry weiter.

Es war ein Brief an Ron, geschrieben in einer sehr klaren Schrift. Je weiter Harry las, desto wärmer wurde ihm. Es war ein Liebesbrief. Irgendwann übersprang er den Rest und schaute nur nach der Unterschrift.

„Luna?!", brach es aus ihm hervor.

Ron schloss seine Augen und verbarg das tiefrote Gesicht hinter seinen Händen.

„Wieso ... aber ... ähm ..."

„Jaah, ich weiß, was du meinst", murmelte sein Freund und nahm ihm den Brief wieder ab.

„Wann ist das passiert?", besann Harry sich da auf eine klare Frage in dem Wust aus Fragezeichen in seinem Kopf.

„Vor dem Endkampf. Wir sind quasi übereinander gestolpert." Die Art und Weise, wie Ron den Blick abwandte und sich wieder am Kopf kratzte, deuteten darauf hin, dass das eine sehr vage Beschreibung des Geschehenen war.

„Wow. Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet."

„Na, meinst du ich?", entgegnete Ron aufgebracht. „Wir haben einmal etwas Zeit miteinander verbracht. EINMAL! Und jetzt das." Er hob unglücklich den Brief hoch.

„Heißt das, ihr hattet in der Zwischenzeit keinen Kontakt?"

Und wieder wurde er rot. „Na ja ..."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na ja?"

„Vielleicht haben wir uns ein paar Mal geschrieben", nuschelte Ron so undeutlich, dass es genauso gut „Viel Teich graben wirkt ungemein stimulierend" hätte lauten können.

Harrys Mundwinkel entwickelten ein Eigenleben und hoben sich gegen seinen Willen. „Und da wunderst du dich?"

Ron gab einen jammernden Ton von sich.

„RONALD WEASLEY!", drang Mollys Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoss zu ihnen hinauf.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt, Harry?"

„Na, hierbleiben kannst du schlecht."

„Warum? Ich könnte zu Fred und George in den Laden gehen und da als Aushilfe arbeiten. Sie suchen eh jemanden."

„Sie suchen ein Versuchskaninchen!", erinnerte Harry ihn und stand auf. „Na komm, wir haben die ganze Zugfahrt Zeit, uns über Luna Gedanken zu machen."

„Und wenn sie mich vorher findet?", hauchte Ron panisch.

„Dann wirst du es auch überleben."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja!"

„RON! HARRY! MUSS ICH ERST HOCHKOMMEN?"

„Jetzt komm!" Harry fasste den Freund am Arm und zog ihn vom Hocker.

„Warum passiert so etwas bloß immer mir?", jammerte er dabei und klang, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Genetische Veranlagung?", zog Harry ihn auf.

„Meinst du echt?"

„Nein! Was weiß denn ich, wie du dich immer in diese Situationen bringst. Aber wenn wir nicht in drei Sekunden unten sind, haben wir beide ein noch viel größeres Problem."

Das schien ihn endlich zu überzeugen und so schnappte Ron sich seine Tasche und folgte Harry die Treppe hinunter wie auf dem Weg zum Schafott.


	68. Missing Scene 2 zu Kapitel 67

Zwei.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- In der Nacht vor Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung (Kapitel 67)._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Severus fuhr mit einem Finger durch Hermines Locken. Sie war über dem Schreibtisch zusammengesunken, die Wange auf der glatten Tischplatte. Ihr Atem beschlug die glänzende Oberfläche in regelmäßigen Abständen.

Das Timing war perfekt gewesen. Er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, sie auffangen zu müssen, wenn der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete. Nun war es passiert, als sie einige Notizen hatte machen wollen. Unter ihren Fingern hatte sich ein großer Tintenfleck ausgebreitet.

Früher hätte er keine Reue dabei empfunden, ihr heimlich einen Trank einzuflößen. Vor allem nicht, wenn es sich um einen milden Schlaftrank handelte, der es ihr ermöglichen würde, morgen einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Jetzt musste er sich mühsam davon überzeugen, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Und als er es für einen Moment schaffte, das nagende Gefühl des Bedauerns beiseite zu schieben, wandte er rasch den Blick ab und verließ das Labor.

Das Schloss war so still wie eine Ruine. Severus' Schritte hallten von den steinernen Wänden wider, die Illusion, alleine an diesem Ort zu sein, war vollkommen. Sie ließ ihn sich fremdartig frei fühlen.

Kurz darauf im niemals schlafenden London aufzutauchen, war daher wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Mit einem Schlag war Severus hellwach, sein Herz schlug schneller und die Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf. Er sah sich um, vor sich, hinter sich. Lugte in die schmale Gasse, vor der er appariert war. Nichts. Der Verkehr lief unbeeindruckt weiter über die nächst größere Straße.

Wie ein Schatten huschte der Tränkemeister durch den schäbigen Vorgarten des Mehrfamilienhauses und beleuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab das Klingelbrett unter dem Vordach. Der Name Lupin stand ganz oben, Severus drückte einmal fest und lange auf den kleinen weißen Knopf daneben.

Das Klingeln war bis unten zu hören.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Severus durch die Milchglasscheibe eine Bewegung ausmachen konnte. Kurz darauf wurde die Haustür geöffnet. „Severus?", fragte Remus, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, nicht zu träumen.

Der andere runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht nur, dass du dir eine Wohnung in Muggellondon suchst, du wählst auch noch eine, bei der du jedes Mal die Treppen hinunter laufen musst, wenn jemand klingelt?"

„Ähm...", entgegnete Remus überfordert. Dann hatte er seine Gedanken sortiert und sagte: „Es klingelt nicht oft bei mir. Was willst du hier?"

„Mit dir über das Wetter plaudern", erwiderte Severus gedehnt. Und als Remus der Spott in seiner Stimme offensichtlich entging: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Lässt du mich nun rein oder willst du das hier draußen besprechen?"

Da trat der Werwolf zur Seite und ließ Severus in den schäbigen Hausflur. Die Tür knirschte, als er sie hinter ihnen schloss, und die Holztreppen schrien gepeinigt, als sich zwei paar Füße darüber den Weg ins obere Stockwerk erschlossen.

Kurze Zeit später stand eine Tasse Tee vor Severus, um die er nicht gebeten hatte, und Remus hatte die Müdigkeit soweit überwunden, dass er ihn über drei auf dem Tisch stehende Kerzen erwartungsvoll anschauen konnte.

„Hast du der Magie nun völlig abgeschworen?", fragte Severus.

„Magie stört das Stromnetz in diesem Haus. Wenn es zu oft zusammenbricht, werden die Muggel skeptisch."

„Reizend."

„Was willst du hier mitten in der Nacht, Severus?" Er fuhr sich müde über die Stirn.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Ja, das sagtest du schon."

„Ich will mein Testament schreiben."

Diese Worte wirkten bei Remus ähnlich wie die Ankunft in London kurz zuvor bei Severus. Die Müdigkeit wich schlagartig einer absoluten Klarheit, seine gesamte Mimik veränderte sich. „Machst du Witze?"

„Habe ich das jemals?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hättest du an so etwas nicht lieber vor dem Endkampf denken sollen?"

„Die Dinge haben sich geändert", erwiderte Severus knapp und wand sich unmerklich auf seinem Stuhl. „Wirst du mir nun helfen?"

Remus schluckte. „Natürlich." Dann stand er auf und verließ die Küche. In der kurzen Zeit, die er im Nebenraum etwas suchte, nippte Severus an seinem Tee. Er war erstaunlich gut dafür, dass er ohne Magie gemacht war. Er beruhigte seine gespannten Nerven.

Schließlich kehrte Remus mit einem Blatt Pergament und einer selbstschreibenden Feder zurück. Mit dem Zauberstab tippte er das Schreibinstrument an, das daraufhin erbebte und sich über dem Pergament aufstellte.

„Ich dachte, Magie stört das Stromnetz."

„Es ist zwei Uhr morgens. Wer jetzt Strom nutzt, hat es nicht besser verdient", murmelte der Werwolf. „Also gut, ein Testament." Während er dies sagte, begann die Feder bereits zu schreiben. Sie malte eine formvollendete Überschrift auf den Kopf des Pergaments. „Nenne bitte deinen Namen."

„Severus Snape." Er beobachtete, wie die Feder einen kompletten Satz um seinen Namen zu spinnen begann.

„Willst du deinen gesamten Besitz an dieselbe Person vermachen?"

„Alles, was verwertbar ist, ja. Hauptsächlich das Geld, das in meinem Verließ ist, und die Aufzeichnungen meiner Trankexperimente. Mit der richtigen Fortführung lässt sich damit gut verdienen." Wieder nippte er an seinem Tee, während Remus ihn musterte und die Feder leise über das Pergament kratzte.

„An wen..." Remus räusperte sich. „An wen willst du dein Vermögen vermachen?"

Severus holte tief Luft und wappnete sich innerlich gegen die Folgen dessen, was er nun sagen würde: „Hermine Granger."

Remus stieß seine Teetasse um. Ein hellbrauner See ergoss sich über die Tischplatte. Die Feder zog einen hässlichen Strich quer über das Pergament, weil er den Zauberstab ruckartig bewegt hatte. Für einen Moment war es vollkommen still in der Küche.

„Wie... bitte?", brachte Remus dann heiser hervor.

„Miss Granger", wiederholte Severus, „Hermine Granger. Du solltest sie kennen. Klein, braune Locken, äußerst impertinent..."

„Danke! Ich hatte gehofft, mich verhört zu haben." Remus räusperte sich und beseitigte die Teelache. Dann löschte er den Strich auf dem Pergament und setzte die Feder wieder an die betreffende Stelle. Als hätte sie einen Rückstand aufzuholen, kritzelte sie Hermines Namen nieder.

Severus beobachtete sein Gegenüber und wartete gespannt, was weiter passieren würde.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Einzelheiten?", fragte er jedoch nur, wenn auch sichtlich um Fassung bemüht.

„Ja. Das Testament darf erst geöffnet und vollzogen werden, wenn sie ihren Abschluss hat und nicht mehr von Minervas Wohlwollen abhängig ist."

Remus sah ihn an, als hätten diese Worte all seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. „Gut", krächzte er dennoch. Die Feder schrieb ein paar abschließende Worte und hinterließ zwei Linien, die durch einen Satz voneinander getrennt waren. „Unterschreib auf der oberen Linie", wies Remus ihn dann an und reichte ihm eine zweite Feder.

Severus überflog den kurzen Text, er stimmte mit dem überein, was er gesagt hatte. Also setzte er seine Unterschrift auf die erste der beiden Linien. Der darauf folgende Abschnitt belegte lediglich, dass Remus die Richtigkeit dieses Dokument beglaubigte. Zwar war er kein vom Ministerium zugelassener Rechtsbeistand, doch da die Zahl der Hinterbliebenen im Fall von Severus' Tod beschränkt war, würde es reichen. Er genoss trotz seines Werwolf-Problems ein passables Ansehen.

Der Tränkemeister reichte das Pergament zurück und Remus leistete auch seine Unterschrift – mit kurzem Zögern. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtige tust?", fragte er vorher.

„Nein. Doch ich weiß, dass alles andere falsch wäre."

Ein Leuchten fuhr durch das Pergament, besiegelte seine Wirksamkeit und machte es bindend. Severus dankte dem Werwolf mit einem Nicken, leerte seine Teetasse und verließ die Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Als er ins Labor zurückkehrte, lag Hermine noch immer mit dem Kopf auf der Schreibtischplatte und schlief. Severus strich über ihr Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Wenn sie erwachte, würde sie ihr Schläfchen vergessen, was ihr das Gefühl gab, die Nacht angemessen angespannt verbracht zu haben und ihn vor ihrer Empörung bewahrte.

Und wenn er morgen sterben sollte, dann würde sie nach ihrem Abschluss erfahren, dass er vorgehabt hatte, so bald wie möglich zu ihrer Beziehung zu stehen.


	69. Missing Scene nach Kapitel 70

Finale!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_- Jahre später (nach Kapitel 70)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

zu dieser Szene: Ich habe am Ende von ISEM eine Fortsetzung versprochen, die ich niemals geliefert habe – was ganz einfach daran liegt, dass ich ein Mensch bin und dieses vermaledeite Ding niemals beenden konnte. Die Fortsetzung liegt seit gut vier Jahren halb fertig auf meinem Rechner und ich bekomme schon Magendrücken und Gesichtszerrungen, wenn ich nur daran denke. Es wird also voraussichtlich nie zu einer Vollendung kommen.

Um mein Versprechen trotzdem wenigstens annähernd einzuhalten, habe ich beschlossen, in dieser letzten Missing Scene einige offene Fragen zu beantworten. Nicht alle und nicht so ausführlich, wie ihr es gerne hättet (denn ich möchte mir für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass die ISEM-Fortsetzung mich doch nochmal packt, ein Hintertürchen offen halten), aber doch hoffentlich in ausreichendem Maße, dass ihr ruhig schlafen könnt.

Mit dieser Missing Scene werde ich das Kapitel ISEM also endgültig abschließen – nicht so, wie ich es vor fünf Jahren geplant habe, aber doch so, dass auch ich ruhig schlafen kann.

Ich danke allen Lesern, die mich bis hierher begleitet haben, sowohl denen, die mich an ihren Gedanken haben teilhaben lassen, als auch an den stillen Lesern. Es ist schön, dass es euch gibt.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Gedränge in der Apotheke war atemberaubend – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Severus presste die Trankzutaten, die er über zahlreiche Schultern und Köpfe hinweg ergattert hatte, fest gegen seinen Oberkörper, während er versuchte, sich einen Weg zur Kasse zu bahnen. Der Sommerschlussverkauf war wirklich das Letzte!

Und so unglaublich verlockend ...

Er verfluchte sich gerade selbst für seine Berechenbarkeit, als sein Fuß an einem undefinierbaren Objekt hängen blieb. Severus zerrte ein bisschen fester daran und mit einem kurzen Aufschrei aus der Menge löste er sich, so überraschend, dass der Tränkemeister mitsamt seiner Beute nach hinten stolperte. Es war der schlichten Menschenmenge zu verdanken, dass er nicht stürzte. Dafür trat er jemandem gehörig auf den Fuß.

„Können Sie nicht besser aufpassen?"

„Die gleiche Frage könnte ich Ihnen stellen!", entgegnete er prompt und drehte sich um, „Was stellen Sie sich mir auch in den ... Weg ..."

Während Severus' Mund mit einem Schlag ganz trocken wurde, rutschten die Augenbrauen seines Gegenüber ein Stück nach oben, die Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und um die schmalen Lippen zuckte ein Mienenspiel aus Verachtung und Betroffenheit. „Severus", presste Minerva McGonagall hervor und nahm eine noch steifere Haltung an.

Severus schluckte trocken. „Minerva."

Für einen Moment verschwamm der Lärm um ihn herum zu einem Dröhnen und an den Rändern seines Sichtfeldes flimmerte es. Dann hatte er sich gefangen und reckte das Kinn ein Stück in die Höhe. „War schön, dich zu treffen", sagte er und drehte sich zur Seite, um sich an der ehemaligen Kollegin vorbei weiter zur Kasse durchzudrängeln.

„Das ist alles?", hörte er sie hinter sich rufen, so dass die Umstehenden für ein paar Sekunden verstummten.

Severus machte nicht den Fehler stehenzubleiben und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er verfolgte unbeirrt seinen Weg und als er das altbekannte Schnauben hörte, glaubte er, dieses unleidliche Treffen überstanden zu haben.

Diesen Glauben konnte er aufrecht erhalten, bis er die Apotheke verließ – und das waren immerhin zwanzig Minuten. Dann jedoch stand sie plötzlich wieder vor ihm und nun sah sie aus wie damals, als er Constantine Walker absichtlich eine falsche Zauberformel zugeraunt und ihn so in ein Warzenschwein verwandelt hatte.

„Hast du nach all den Jahren wirklich nicht mehr Worte für mich übrig?", fragte Minerva ihn anklagend und Severus' Bemühen, eine stolze Haltung einzunehmen, scheiterte kläglich angesichts des Kunden, der nach ihm die Apotheke verlassen hatte und ihn ungebremst anrempelte.

„Tut mir leid!", rief er aus und wedelte mit der Rechnung durch die Luft, „Ich hab nicht nach vorne geschaut."

„Passen Sie das nächste Mal besser auf!", rief Severus ihm verärgert hinterher und in seiner Tüte klirrten die Phiolen gegeneinander. „Und was dich betrifft", wandte er sich dann wieder Minerva zu, „_Du_ hast mich aus dem Schloss gejagt! Warum sollte ich also mehr als Verachtung für dich übrig haben?"

„Du hast mit einer Schülerin geschlafen! Unter meiner Nase! Und angelogen hast du mich auch. Warum hätte ich dich nicht aus dem Schloss jagen sollen?", erwiderte sie aufgebracht, woraufhin sich mehrere Hexen und Zauberer in der näheren Umgebung zu ihnen umdrehten.

„Nun, wir haben also beide unsere Gründe. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest ..." Severus trat einen Schritt zur Seite und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, doch Minerva griff nach seinem Arm. Wut und Reue schwappten so unvermittelt in Severus hoch, dass er sich heftig losmachte und schon Luft geholt hatte, um sie zu beschimpfen, als er Minervas Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Da war nicht mehr viel von der Verärgerung, die vor wenigen Momenten noch ihr Gesicht gezeichnet hatte. Aber es zeigte eine wilde Entschlossenheit. „Beantworte mir eine Frage: Hast du nie an mich gedacht und bedauert, was damals geschehen ist?"

Severus schürzte die Lippen. „Und du?"

Sie lächelte. Traurig. „Täglich."

„Und glaubst du, jetzt ist alles wieder gut?"

Minerva setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als eine rundliche Frau neben ihnen stehen blieb und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Können Sie Ihren privaten Murks nicht woanders klären? Hier sind Kinder unterwegs und Techtelmechtel zwischen Schülern und Lehrern sind keine Flausen, die man ihnen in den Kopf setzen sollte! Und außerdem kommt hier ja kein Mensch mehr durch. So was Rücksichtsloses ..." Womit sie sich ebenso rücksichtslos an Severus vorbeischob, so dass er beinahe in einem Fass Molchsaugen landete.

Minerva sah der aufgebrachten Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher. „Was hältst du vom Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Nicht viel", entgegnete Severus wahrheitsgemäß, „Es ist laut, dreckig und gnadenlos überteuert."

„Und man wird nicht beobachtet."

„Punkt für dich. Und da du keine Ruhe geben wirst, ehe du deine zwei Sickel losgeworden bist ..." Mit einer unwirschen Geste bedeutete er ihr vorzugehen.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie einander in einer Nische des Tropfenden Kessels am Tisch gegenüber und warteten auf ihre Getränke. Severus hatte die Tasche mit seinen Einkäufen zwischen sich und der Wand auf die Bank gestellt und beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. „Was wolltest du eigentlich in der Apotheke?"

„Bestellungen für Hogwarts. Während des Schlussverkaufs werden die nicht mehr eulenwendend angenommen."

„Wie kundenfreundlich", stellte der Tränkemeister fest.

„Und du?"

Er deutete auf seine Tüte. „Private Einkäufe."

Minerva nickte. „Ist es zu früh, dich zu fragen, warum du dich aus dem Trankgeschäft zurückgezogen hast?"

Er machte eine abwinkende Bewegung. „Ich bekam ein besseres Angebot."

„Was für eines?", wagte sie sich noch einen Schritt vor.

„Eine Zusammenarbeit mit einem Privatdetektiv. Wenn er eine Laboranalyse braucht, kommt er zu mir." Dass er außerdem Trankbücher unter einem Pseudonym veröffentlichte, würde er ihr vielleicht irgendwann mal erzählen. Wenn sich der Groll zwischen ihnen hinreichend gelegt hatte. „Und du glaubst also immer noch, das Schloss unter Kontrolle zu haben?"

„Seitdem du nicht mehr da bist, ist dieser Job wesentlich leichter geworden."

„Du hattest also Angst, nicht mit mir zurechtzukommen?"

„Im Gegenteil. Doch du hast mir die Chance dazu genommen. Die Schulbehörde hätte mich in Teufelsküche gebracht, wenn ich dich da behalten hätte." Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihm so eindringlich in die Augen, dass er ihr das Bedauern über seine Entlassung beinahe glaubte.

„Und ein halbes Jahr später war das Thema dann ja sowieso Geschichte", fügte er zynisch hinzu.

„Ja", nickte sie leise, „Ich habe von dem Gerichtsurteil gehört. Auch von Hermines. Ihr hattet ziemlichen Ärger."

„Was für eine Untertreibung", murmelte Severus.

In diesem Moment wurde das Gespräch jäh unterbrochen, als die Getränke an den Tisch gebracht wurden. Sie zahlten beide an die Bedienung und waren kurz darauf wieder ungestört.

Während Severus gehofft hatte, das Thema wechseln zu können, griff Minerva es nahtlos wieder auf: „Ich half Hermine damals, der Untersuchungshaft bis zum Prozessbeginn zu entgehen. Danach erfuhr ich nur, was in der Zeitung stand."

„In der Zeitung stand nichts", entgegnete Severus abfällig, „Jedenfalls nichts, das der Wahrheit entsprach."

„Das dachte ich mir. Was ist damals wirklich passiert?" Sie nippte an ihrem Feuerwhisky, während Severus sie mit schmalen Augen musterte.

„Warum sollte ich dir das erzählen?"

„Weil ich Wert darauf lege, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Nach all den Jahren? Das ist doch längst Vergangenheit."

„Für mich ist die Vergangenheit noch immer präsent, Severus. Ich habe so viele unbeantwortete Fragen, dass ich nie damit abschließen konnte."

„Das tut mir aber leid ..."

„Spar dir deinen Zynismus!"

„Ich habe jedes Recht dazu. Und ich hätte auch jedes Recht dazu, dir nicht eine einzige deiner Fragen zu beantworten. Du hast dir dreizehn Jahre lang keine Mühe gemacht, Antworten zu bekommen, und hättest es auch weitere dreizehn Jahre nicht getan, wenn wir uns nicht begegnet wären."

„Das stimmt nicht", unterbrach sie ihn und als er tatsächlich auf eine detailliertere Erklärung wartete, steckte sie die Hand in ihren Umhang und zog einen Brief hervor. Alt und abgewetzt war er, der Name darauf – seiner – war schon leicht verblichen, die Ecke ausgefranst und das Pergament zerknittert. „Ich trage diesen Brief seit drei Jahren mit mir herum. Ich bin mir sicher, in nächster Zeit hätte ich mich getraut, ihn abzuschicken." Minerva war tatsächlich etwas rot um die Nase, als sie ihn wieder ansah.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie rührend ..."

„Und du?", fragte sie da scharf, „Trägst du auch einen Brief in deinem Umhang? Oder bist es tatsächlich du, der sich dreizehn Jahre lang keinen Deut um mich geschert hat?"

Er senkte den Blick. „Man versuchte, Hermine reinzulegen", wich er schließlich der einen Frage aus, indem er die andere beantwortete. „Ihr wurde ein falsches Gutachten über ihre Zurechnungsfähigkeit ausgestellt und man schickte sie nach Askaban." Er hob seinen Whisky an die Lippen und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Die Flüssigkeit brannte ihm ein Loch in die Zunge, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an, doch sie klärte auch seinen Verstand.

Hermines Aufenthalt in Askaban schien Minerva nicht neu zu sein. „Ich hoffe, sie hat die Zeit dort unbeschadet überstanden."

„Hat sie nicht. Aber mittlerweile hat sie ihren Frieden damit geschlossen. Mit Remus' Hilfe schafften wir es, alles aufzuklären und sie bekam einen fairen Prozess."

„Über dessen Ausgang nichts mehr im Tagespropheten stand", erinnerte Minerva sich.

„Exakt. Dabei wäre es eine so wundervolle Geschichte gewesen. Während ich nach meinem Urteil nicht mehr unterrichten durfte und fünf Jahre lang in London festgehalten wurde, hielt man Hermine zehn Jahre lang in Scarborough fest. Und das auch nur, weil Remus sich dafür eingesetzt hat. Ursprünglich sollte sie in ein Kaff im Süden Englands, Hunderte Kilometer entfernt von allem, was sie kennt und schätzt."

Minerva bemühte sich um eine dezente Reaktion, vermutlich um den wackeligen Frieden zwischen ihnen nicht zu gefährden. Doch die Überraschung war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Die Jahre müssen schwer gewesen sein."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Wir hatten so unsere Differenzen." Machte jedoch auch deutlich, dass er dieses Thema nicht weiter erörtern würde.

„Und heute?", fragte Minerva daher weiter.

„Wir sind verheiratet." Er sah, wie ihr Blick zu seiner linken Hand flog, an der er keinen Ring trug. Da sie jedoch nicht fragte, sagte auch er nichts dazu. Vielleicht kannte sie ihn gut genug, um sich über die scheinbare Ignoranz nicht zu wundern. Oder sie konnte sich die wahren Gründe selbst ausrechnen. Dass Hermine es leichter hatte, seitdem er sich offiziell zu ihr bekannte. Seine Meinung über die Ehe war trotzdem noch dieselbe. „Und ich traue mich kaum, es auszusprechen, doch in sechs Jahren wirst du das Vergnügen mit meinem Nachwuchs haben – Merlin stehe uns bei."

Ein breites Lächeln entfaltete sich auf Minervas Gesicht und nun konnte sie sich doch nicht davon abhalten, nach seiner Hand zu greifen. „Ich freue mich darauf."

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Er ist ein wahrer Satansbraten, hat zu viel von mir und viel zu wenig von Hermine. Ich habe selbst schon darüber nachgedacht, ihn auf irgendeine Türschwelle zu setzen und das Weite zu suchen."

„Und Hermine?"

„Sie hätte mitgemacht! Aber wir haben zu lange gewartet, er kennt unsere Namen und die Adresse, Bankverbindungen und ein paar Geheimnisse, die man besser nicht an die große Glocke hängt." Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ein Jammer."

Da lachte Minerva leise und zumindest Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. Nachdem sie einen Moment geschwiegen hatten, fragte sie: „Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können, Severus?"

„Wenn du meine Lügen entschuldigen kannst, werden wir mit der Zeit sicherlich einen Weg finden", überwand er sich zu sagen.

„Das ist schön." Er wandte den Blick ab, als er Tränen in den Augen der Schulleiterin glänzen sah. Und so konnte er sie nicht bremsen, als sie sagte: „Nächste Woche gibt es in Hogwarts ein Fest zum Jahrestag der Schulgründung. Wollt ihr nicht auch vorbei kommen?"

„Das, meine liebe Minerva", entgegnete Severus spitz, schnappte sich seine Einkäufe und stand auf, „ist sicherlich nicht der Weg, den ich meinte. Aber du könntest anfangen, indem du diesen Brief abschickst, bevor er sich in seine Einzelteile auflöst. Vielleicht werde ich dir sogar antworten." Zum Abschied ließ er ihr einen unergründlichen Blick und ein Nicken zukommen, dann fasste er seinen Umhang zusammen und verließ den Tropfenden Kessel.


End file.
